Love is Strange
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Mi nombre es Max Caulfield. Tengo dieciocho años. Recientemente he vuelto de la gran ciudad. Después de cinco años, he vuelto al lugar donde crecí. Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Estudio fotografía en la Academia Blackwell. Mi nuevo hogar. Al final, sigue siendo como la secundaria y eso apesta. Y aquí está Chloe. Entonces, pasó algo. Algo que cambió mi vida por siempre.
1. Sinopsis

Mi nombre es Max Caulfield. Tengo dieciocho años. Recientemente he vuelto de la gran ciudad. Después de cinco años, he vuelto al lugar donde crecí. Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Estudio fotografía en la Academia Blackwell. Mi nuevo hogar. Al final, sigue siendo como la secundaria y eso apesta. Y aquí está Chloe. Entonces, pasó algo. Algo que cambió mi vida por siempre. Descubrí que puedo rebobinar el tiempo. Y cuando me di cuenta, tenía la oportunidad y la fuerza para cambiarlo todo. La vida es acerca de tomar decisiones. ¿Qué pasaría si pudieras cambiar esas decisiones?

*** Calendario de actualización: Lunes, miércoles y viernes ***

HISTORIA REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE Código: 1509135153111


	2. Prólogo: La Visión

Prólogo

La Visión

Llueve.

Hay una gran tormenta.

El agua está cayendo sobre mi rostro.

Mi flequillo empapado cubre mis ojos.

Los truenos me ensordecen y los rayos están cegándome.

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Por qué estoy en el suelo, sobre la tierra mojada?

Al levantarme, sólo puedo sentir que mi cabeza duele a horrores.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Estoy atrapada en una tormenta? ¿Cómo he llegado a este lugar?

¿Y dónde es _este lugar_?

Allí… Al frente… Ahí está el faro. Estaré a salvo si puedo llegar ahí. O, al menos, eso espero… Por favor, quiero llegar ahí…

La tormenta arrecia. No puedo ver nada que no sean las gotas que parecen querer impedir que siga avanzando… ¿Un tornado? ¿De dónde ha salido? El tornado… El tornado está destruyendo la ciudad… Mierda… Una gran roca golpea el faro y comienza a derribarlo. Viene hacia mí…

No…


	3. Parte I: Crisálida

Parte I

Crisálida

 _We're gonna kick the world's ass…_

 _-Chloe Price._


	4. Capítulo I: Tienes un Don

I

Tienes un Don

— ¡No!

Eso fue tan surrealista…

—… Alfred Hitchcock, llamado _famoso_ por la película _Pequeños trozos del tiempo_ , pero podía estar hablando de la fotografía ya que era probable…

Bien…

Estoy en clases…

Todo está bien…

Estoy bien…

—Estos pedazos de tiempo nos pueden enmarcar en nuestra gloria y nuestro dolor, de la luz a la sombra, de color a claroscuro…

Kate Marsh está… ¿Llorando?

—Ahora, ¿alguien puede darme un ejemplo de un fotógrafo que capturó perfectamente la condición humana en…?

No me caí y… Eso sí que no se sintió como un sueño… Fue raro…

—Diane Arbus.

— ¡Muy bien, Victoria! ¿Por qué Arbus?

Victoria Chase…

¿A quién diablos le importa lo que ella tenga que decir?

Su teléfono suena, pero ella decide ignorarlo.

Definitivamente prefiero tomarme una _selfie_ ahora mismo, que tener que seguir escuchando su voz.

Vaya, aquí está la _selfie_ que tomé rente a las fotografías que están en la pared de mi habitación… ¿Cómo puedo mostrarle esto al profesor Jefferson? Desde ahora puedo escuchar a toda la clase burlándose de mí.

Victoria Chase sigue hablando.

Cierto, iba a tomarme una _selfie_ …

—Creo que Max ha tomado lo que ustedes llaman _selfie_. Una palabra tonta para una magnífica tradición fotográfica. Y Max tiene un don.

Mierda.

—Por supuesto, como todos ustedes saben, el retrato de la foto ha sido popular desde la década de 1800. Su generación no fue la primera en utilizar imágenes de autoexpresión.

—Lo siento. No me pude resistir.

—El punto es que el retrato ha sido siempre un aspecto vital del arte, y la fotografía, por el tiempo que ha estado alrededor. Ahora, Max, ya que has capturado nuestro interés y claramente quieres participar en la conversación, ¿puedes decirnos el nombre del proceso que dio origen a los primeros autorretratos?

¿Me está preguntando a mí?

Mierda, estoy segura de que lo sé…

— ¿Me está preguntando a mí? Déjeme pensar…

Jefferson da un golpe a la mesa donde está sentado.

—Sabes esto o no, Max. ¿Hay alguien aquí que sabe sus cosas?

—Louis Daguerre era un pintor francés que creó _daguerrotipos_ , un proceso que dio paso a retratos de un estilo reflexivo agudo, como un espejo. Ahora estás totalmente atascada en la Zona Retro. Cara triste.

Cierra la boca, Victoria Chase.

—Muy bien, Victoria. El proceso _daguerriano_ sacó detalles finos en las caras de la gente, haciéndolas extremadamente populares en la década de 1800 en adelante…

Sí, sí. Como sea… No puedo creer que aún tenga esta cartuchera tan infantil. Tendría que actualizarme al siglo XXI. Pero me gusta el estilo antiguo.

Esa que se escucha es la campana que anuncia el final de la clase.

—Y, chicos, no se olviden del plazo para presentar una foto para el concurso _Héroes del día a día._ Voy a viajar con el ganador a San Francisco, donde será agasajado por el mundo del arte…

Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que…

—Sí, Max. No pretendas que no me ves.

Mierda.

Victoria no pierde un segundo para besar traseros.

¿Una bola de papel? Supongo que se la han lanzado a Kate Marsh. ¿Debería leerla?

 _Querida Kate,_

 _Amamos tu video porno_ …

Desearía no haber leído eso.

¿Debería hablar con ella?

—Hola, Kate.

—Oh… Hola, Max.

—Hoy estás muy tranquila.

—Solamente estoy pensando de más…

Kate Marsh es una chica encantadora, tengo que admitirlo. La verdad es que no me gusta verla tan triste… Bueno, no se puede decir que seamos las mejores amigas. No soy muy buena teniendo _grandes amigas_ , a decir verdad. Pero… Creo que Kate necesita eso en este preciso momento. Una amiga.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar una taza de té y quejarte de la vida?

—Gracias, pero hoy no. Tengo que hacer la tarea, de momento.

—No te preocupes. Salgamos después.

—Claro.

Ese video debe tener a Kate peor de lo que parece justo ahora. Es de lo que todos hablan en Arcadia Bay… Supongo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer mientras ella no quiera hablar conmigo. Será mejor dejarla sola por ahora.

¿Por qué Victoria sigue intentando besar el trasero de Jefferson?

Hora de intervenir.

—Disculpe, señor Jefferson. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

—Sí, discúlpate.

Victoria, no podrías ser más desagradable.

—No, Victoria. Discúlpanos.

Max Caulfield, uno.

Victoria Chase, cero.

—Nunca dejaría que una de las futuras estrellas de la fotografía evitara entregar su foto.

Bien, creo que esto no ha sido una buena idea…

¿Tengo que hacerlo? No he tenido tiempo de conseguir una buena fotografía…

¿Y por qué Victoria sigue aquí?

— ¿Debo hacerlo? Simplemente no creo que sea para tanto.

—Max, eres una mejor fotógrafa que mentirosa. Ahora sé que es horrible que tengas que escuchar a un viejo como yo dándote lecciones, pero la vida no te va a esperar para que te pongas al día. Eres joven, el mundo es tuyo, y esas tonterías. ¿Cierto? Pero tienes un don. Tienes la fiebre de tomar las imágenes para enmarcar el mundo en la forma en que lo ves. Todo lo que necesitas es tener el valor para compartir tu don con los demás. Eso es lo que separa al artista de un _amateur_.

Sí…

Eso creo…

Siento que me ha regañado… ¿Es así como debería sentirme? Creo que tendría que sentirme más decidida para enviar la fotografía para el concurso, pero no es así… Mierda. Cada vez que miro a Victoria me siento como si estuviera hablando de mí. Creo que necesito refrescarme un poco, todo esto ha sido demasiado… ¿Intenso? Hora de salir de aquí, como si en los pasillos de Blackwell pudiese sentirme mejor.

Bienvenida al mundo real…

Necesito un momento de seriedad en los servicios. Refrescarme la cara y asegurarme de que no me veo como una perdedora. Un poco de música y estamos listos. Me encanta la manera en que el mundo entero desaparece cuando la música está a todo volumen y tengo los auriculares puestos. Sé que es un pensamiento muy _hipster_ y que no soy la única persona en el mundo que piense de esa manera. También sé que nadie admitirá que piensa de manera _hipster_ , especialmente si realmente se considera _hipster_. La primera regla de serlo es admitir que no lo eres. Era así, ¿o no? Como sea, la música es la manera perfecta de perderte en tu propio mundo… Aunque no puedes evitar que este tipo de personas, como los matones, entren en tu campo de visión y arruinen tu mundo de fantasías felices. Odio a los idiotas matones como Logan. Y él es un miembro del _Club Vortex_. Allá está Brooke. La he visto salir con Warren. Parece ser su tipo.

Vaya...

Aquí hay otro de esos carteles de _Desaparecida_.

Rachel Amber.

Desapareció hace meses.

En este pasillo todo está mucho más tranquilo. Creo que yo también empiezo a relajarme un poco, como si la música ya estuviera haciendo su efecto. Ahí está Juliet enrollándose con Zachary. Los deportistas de mierda en el _Club Vortex_.

Oh, y ahí está Hayden. Otro hermano del _Club Vortex_. Aunque debo admitir que él no era un idiota.

Todos en el _Club Vortex_ lo son.

Debo ir a refrescarme.

Aquí están los servicios. Solitarios. Ahora nadie puede ver mi crisis, excepto yo.

Fuera música.

Un poco de agua fría y ya me siento revitalizada.

Algo así.

Mierda.

Sólo relájate, Max. Deja de torturarte. _Tienes un don_ … Al demonio. A la mierda con esta maldita fotografía. Si la parto a la mitad, no puede seguir torturándome… Cuando una puerta se cierra, se abre una ventana… Creo… ¿Una mariposa azul?

De acuerdo, chica. No tienes una foto como ésta todos los días.

Foto.

La mariposa vuela para escapar de mí.

Es hermosa.

¿La puerta se ha abierto?

¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué es éste mal presentimiento?

—Está bien, Nathan… No te estreses… Estás bien, hermano. Simplemente cuenta hasta tres…

¿Nathan Prescott?

¿Qué hace Nathan Prescott en los servicios de las chicas?

Quizá deba esperar a que se vaya para poder salir…

—No te asustes. Eres dueño de esta escuela. Si quisiera, podría hacerla explotar. Tú eres el jefe…

Cretino.

La puerta se abre de nuevo. Una chica de cabello teñido de azul entra para reunirse con…

Ese rostro…

¿Ella es…?

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Espero que hayas marcado el perímetro, como diría mi padrastro de mierda. Ahora, hablemos de negocios.

Su voz…

Sí, ella es…

—No tengo nada para ti.

—Equivocado. Tienes mucho efectivo.

—Esa es mi familia. No yo.

—Oh, pobre niño rico… Sé que has estado usando drogas y tirándole mierda a cada niño de por aquí. Apuesto a que tu respetada familia me ayudaría si yo fuera con ellos. Oh, me imagino los titulares…

—Déjalos fuera de esto, perra…

—Le puedo decir a todo el mundo que Nathan Prescott es un _punk_ de pierda que suplica de rodillas como una niña pequeña y habla consigo mismo.

Esto se intensifica. Mi corazón está acelerándose. ¿Por qué siento que nada bueno saldrá de esto? ¿Debería intervenir?

— ¡Tú no sabes quién mierda soy o a quién estás jodiendo!

Siento que mi corazón da mil vuelcos en mi pecho.

Nathan Prescott ha sacado un arma con la que apunta hacia esa chica peliazul. La acorrala contra un muro y ella levanta las manos en son de paz. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos, pon esa cosa abajo!

Ella está aterrada, quizá mucho más que yo, e intenta hacer que Nathan retroceda.

— ¡No vuelvas a decirme qué hacer! ¡Estoy harto de que la gente intente controlarme!

—Te más en más malditos problemas por esto que por las drogas…

— ¡Nadie te extrañaría, _punk_ de mierda! ¿O lo harían?

No puedo ocultarme más tiempo, ¡tengo que salir!

— ¡Pon esa arma lejos de mí, maniático!

— ¡No!

Es como si todo estuviera viéndolo en cámara lenta. Y el sonido del disparo aún resuena en mis tímpanos, como si estuviese intentando penetrar hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi mente. La chica peliazul cae al suelo con una herida en el estómago que se hace más grande a cada segundo. Nathan baja el arma y en la expresión de su rostro se refleja que no estaba planeado que él le hiciera daño a la chica que ahora parece como si se hubiera extinguido en la nada. Nathan deja caer el arma y entonces…

¿Qué…?

¿Qué ha pasado…?

¿Estoy en clase… otra vez?


	5. Capítulo II: Cambiando el Destino

II

Cambiando el Destino

¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo puede ser…?

Estaba en el baño… Él le disparó a la chica… Levanté la mano y… Y estaba aquí…

—… estar hablando de la fotografía, ya que era probable…

Ya escuché esta charla…

—Estos pedazos de tiempo nos pueden enmarcar en nuestra gloria y nuestro dolor, de la luz a la sombra, de color a claroscuro…

De nuevo le lanzan la bola de papel a Kate Marsh. Y si suena el teléfono de Victoria…

Ahí está…

¡Mierda!

Por la impresión he tirado mi cámara y se ha roto.

No puedo creer esto.

—Ahora, ¿alguien me puede dar un ejemplo de un fotógrafo que capturó perfectamente la…?

Está bien…

Si estuviese loca, yo también podría recorrer todo el camino… ¿Realmente puedo invertir el tiempo?

— ¡Ahí lo tienes, Victoria! ¿Por qué Arbus?

Intentémoslo… Estira la mano, Max. Estira la mano y concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

¡Lo hice! La cámara ha vuelto a su lugar.

—Ahora, ¿alguien me puede dar un ejemplo de un fotógrafo que capturó perfectamente la…?

Soy una máquina del tiempo…

Max, no te asustes. Todavía no. Intentemos de nuevo.

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

No pierdas la cabeza Max… ¡Oh! Eso ha dolido… Creo que no debería sobre esforzarme tanto… ¡Demonios! ¡Todo es igual! ¿Qué está pasando? Nada se ha movido en absoluto. Sigue siendo el mismo cuadro estúpido, así que todo parece ser igual que antes. Mi cartuchera está en el mismo lugar.

—Vio a la humanidad en su tortura, ¿verdad? Y francamente, es una mierda.

Intentemos de nuevo, sólo para saber…

¡Oh! ¡No de nuevo! Siento como si todo hubiese comenzado a oscurecerse de repente. Y mi cabeza duele un poco. Incluso siento algo de nauseas… ¿Efectos colaterales de viajar en el tiempo o es que simplemente he perdido la cabeza?

—Diane Arbus.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes, Victoria! ¿Por qué Arbus?

¿Qué hago ahora?

¿Qué fue lo que hice en la clase antes?

Piensa, Max…

¡Claro! ¡La _selfie_!

Me meteré en problemas de nuevo, pero puedo regresar el tiempo y todo estará bien… ¿Cierto?

—Creo que Max ha tomado lo que ustedes llaman _selfie_. Una palabra tonta para una maravillosa tradición fotográfica. Y Max tiene un don.

Sé que no estoy soñando. Esto es real. Sí puedo volver en el tiempo… ¿Y si esa chica no ha muerto aún? ¿Puedo salvarla?

—El punto es que el retrato ha sido siempre un aspecto vital del arte y la fotografía…

Necesito ir al baño y comprobarlo. ¡Sé que puedo salvarla de Nathan!

—Ahora, Max. Ya que has capturado nuestro interés y claramente quieres participar en la conversación, ¿puedes decirnos el nombre del proceso que dio origen a los primeros autorretratos?

Di algo, Max.

¿ _Me siento enferma_?

¿ _Tengo que ir al baño_?

¿Cómo puedo evadir al profesor Jefferson?

—Lo siento, pero realmente tengo que ir al baño.

—Buen intento, Max. Pero no te vas a escapar así de fácil. Podemos hablar más después de clase.

Mierda. Jefferson quiere estar conmigo después de clases… Y yo necesito ir a salvar a esa chica…

—Louis Daguerre era un pintor francés que creó _daguerrotipos_ , un proceso que dio paso a retratos de un estilo reflexivo agudo, como un espejo. Ahora estás totalmente atascada en la Zona Retro. Cara triste.

—Muy bien, Victoria.

¿Qué pasa si rebobino de nuevo y le doy la respuesta correcta?

Concéntrate, Max…

Concéntrate…

¡Auch!

Mala idea… Mala idea… Ahora realmente necesito ir al baño…

—Ahora, Max. Ya que has capturado nuestro interés y claramente quieres participar en la conversación, ¿puedes decirnos el nombre del proceso que dio origen a los primeros autorretratos?

—El proceso _Daguerriano_. Inventado por un pintor francés llamado Louis Daguerre alrededor de 1830.

—Alguien ha estado leyendo y posando. Buen trabajo, Max.

Parece que a Victoria no le ha gustado…

Max Caulfield, dos.

Victoria Chase, cero.

¡El timbre! ¡Tengo que correr! No estás loca, no estás soñando. Es hora de ser una heroína cotidiana…

—Disculpe, señor Jefferson. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

—Sí, discúlpate.

—No, Victoria. Discúlpanos.

Max Caulfield, tres.

Victoria Chase, cero.

—Nunca dejaría que una de las futuras estrellas de la fotografía evitara entregar su foto.

—No estoy segura de tener una.

—Dada la salida de la _selfie_ , estoy seguro de que debes tener cerca de mil fotos por ahora.

—Va a tomar mucho tiempo para encontrar una buena.

—Max, no esperes demasiado tiempo. John Lennon dijo una vez que _la vida es lo que pasa mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes_. Vete ya. No dejes que te detenga.

Sí…

No puedo detenerme ahora…

Ya después pensaré en el concurso… O… Tal vez…

De acuerdo, sólo lo haré una vez más.

Concéntrate, Max…

—Disculpe, señor Jefferson. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

—Sí, discúlpate.

—No, Victoria. Discúlpanos. Nunca dejaría que una de las futuras estrellas de la fotografía evitara entregar su foto.

Bien, es el momento.

Quedaré bien con él y luego iré a salvar a esa chica.

—Estoy en la cima de esto. Creo que Jhon Lennon dijo una vez que _la vida es lo que pasa mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes_.

—Max, estás que ardes hoy. Todas las respuestas correctas. Bien. Asegúrate de terminar de trabajar sobre ella por hoy. Tengo fe en ti.

Max Caulfield, estás que ardes.

Mierda…

Espero tener tiempo suficiente para llegar al baño…

¡Corre, Max!

De acuerdo, Max. Retrocede paso a paso…

Lavé mi cara…

Rompí la foto…

Y entonces, la mariposa azul voló adentro…

Le tomé la foto y…

Ahí está. Nathan Prescott está en la casa.

—Está bien, Nathan… No te estreses… Estás bien, hermano. Simplemente cuenta hasta tres… No te asustes. Eres dueño de esta escuela. Si quisiera, podría hacerla explotar. Tú eres el jefe…

Maniático.

La puerta se abre de nuevo. Ha llegado esa chica peliazul… Pero es que ese rostro me resulta tan familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes… No hay duda alguna, ella es…

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Espero que hayas marcado el perímetro, como diría mi padrastro de mierda. Ahora, hablemos de negocios.

—No tengo nada para ti.

—Equivocado. Tienes mucho efectivo.

—Esa es mi familia. No yo.

—Oh, pobre niño rico… Sé que has estado usando drogas y tirándole mierda a cada niño de por aquí. Apuesto a que tu respetada familia me ayudaría si yo fuera con ellos. Oh, me imagino los titulares…

—Déjalos fuera de esto, perra…

—Le puedo decir a todo el mundo que Nathan Prescott es un _punk_ de pierda que suplica de rodillas como una niña pequeña y habla consigo mismo.

— ¡Tú no sabes quién mierda soy o a quién estás jodiendo!

Siento que mi corazón da mil vuelcos en mi pecho… De nuevo.

Nathan Prescott ha sacado el arma. La chica nuevamente intenta convencerlo para que retroceda.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos, pon esa cosa abajo!

— ¡No vuelvas a decirme qué hacer! ¡Estoy harto de que la gente intente controlarme!

—Te más en más malditos problemas por esto que por las drogas…

— ¡Nadie te extrañaría, _punk_ de mierda! ¿O lo harían?

— ¡Pon esa arma lejos de mí, maniático!

¡No! ¡Se ha escuchado el disparo!

Retrocede, Max. ¡Retrocede!

—Le puedo decir a todo el mundo que Nathan Prescott es un _punk_ de pierda que suplica de rodillas como una niña pequeña y habla consigo mismo.

— ¡Tú no sabes quién mierda soy o a quién estás jodiendo!

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos, pon esa cosa abajo!

— ¡No vuelvas a decirme qué hacer! ¡Estoy harto de que la gente intente controlarme!

¿Qué puedo hacer…? ¡La alarma contra incendios! Necesitaré un martillo… Parece que Samuel se olvidó del carrito de la limpieza.

—Te más en más malditos problemas por esto que por las drogas…

— ¡Nadie te extrañaría, _punk_ de mierda! ¿O lo harían?

— ¡Pon esa arma lejos de mí, maniático!

¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡Le ha disparado! ¡Retrocede, retrocede!

Maldita sea, mi cabeza duele…

—Le puedo decir a todo el mundo que Nathan Prescott es un _punk_ de pierda que suplica de rodillas como una niña pequeña y habla consigo mismo.

— ¡Tú no sabes quién mierda soy o a quién estás jodiendo!

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos, pon esa cosa abajo!

— ¡No vuelvas a decirme qué hacer! ¡Estoy harto de que la gente intente controlarme!

Necesito un martillo… Un martillo, un martillo, un martillo…

—Te meterás en más malditos problemas por esto que por las drogas…

— ¡Nadie te extrañaría, _punk_ de mierda! ¿O lo harían?

— ¡Pon esa arma lejos de mí, maniático!

¡Mierda! ¡No!

¡Retrocede, Max!

—Le puedo decir a todo el mundo que Nathan Prescott es un _punk_ de pierda que suplica de rodillas como una niña pequeña y habla consigo mismo.

— ¡Tú no sabes quién mierda soy o a quién estás jodiendo!

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos, pon esa cosa abajo!

¡Ahí está! ¡Un martillo en el carrito de la limpieza!

Sólo un golpe basta para que el cristal se rompa y finalmente puedo encender la alarma contra incendios. Ahí está, la alarma logra hacer que todo se detenga. Y mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que incluso duele… casi tanto como mi cabeza.

—Imposible… —dice Nathan.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo, raro!

Ella logra apartarlo. ¡Bien! Nathan está en el suelo y ella escapa… ¡Mierda, mi fotografía estaba en el suelo! Pero a él no le importa y simplemente se va… ¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Acabo de ver a una chica recibir un disparo y luego la salvé! ¿Qué mierda está pasando? No te asustes… Sólo… Sólo pretende que no estabas aquí y vete…

— ¡Hey! ¿Escuchas la alarma de incendio? Eso significa que deberías estar afuera.

David Madsen, el guardia de seguridad, parece un perro rabioso teniéndolo tan cerca.

—Tenía que usar el baño…

—Las chicas siempre usan esa excusa.

— ¿Excusas por qué?

Maldito hijo de…

—Por lo que estés haciendo. Tu cara está cubierta de culpa.

—La alarma ha sonado.

—Entones fuera de aquí, señorita… ¿O estás escondiendo algo? ¿¡Eh!?

¿Es necesario que se acerque tanto? Siento que va a golpearme.

—Gracias, señor Madsen. La situación está bajo control. No hay emergencia aquí. Deje a la señorita Caulfield sola y, por favor, apague la alarma ya que es su trabajo.

El director Wells… Creo que preferiría seguir con el acoso de Madsen. Definitivamente terminaré metida en grandes problemas…

Madsen se va, pero algo me dice que volverá pronto… Bueno, al menos pude salvar a la chica. Tal vez deba rebobinar para escapar de David y… ¡Auch! No… Siento que voy a desmayarme… Será mejor que salga de aquí… Pero, necesito rebobinar. Si Madsen logra relacionarme con el hecho de que la alarma se activó en el sitio donde yo estaba… Y la foto se ha quedado dentro… Mierda, no. Mi cabeza duele. Debo salir de aquí. ¡Ya!

Pero… Nathan tenía un arma. ¡Iba a asesinar a esa chica! Tengo que hablar, aunque puede que no valga de nada… Aún así, debo intentarlo… Aún a pesar de que el director Wells siempre parezca tan distraído.

Vamos, Max.

Nada se pierde con intentar.

—Te ves un poco estresada. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy… Estoy un poco preocupada por mi futuro.

¿O por mi pasado?

No lo sé…

—Estás sudando. ¿Es en todo lo que estás pensando? Siempre puedes ser sincera conmigo, Max. ¿O hiciste algo malo? ¿Es eso? ¿Bueno, Max? Háblame.

De acuerdo… ¿Qué decirle al director Wells?

¿Debería reportar a Nathan?

¿Debería esconder la verdad?

Al demonio. Nathan no puede salirse con la suya.

—Acabo de ver a Nathan Prescott con un arma… En el baño de chicas.

— ¿Nathan Prescott? ¿Estás segura?

Lo sabía.

—Sí. Él estaba en el baño, hablando solo con un arma. ¡Lo vi todo! Él estaba balbuceando como loco.

—Bien, más despacio. Más despacio. Así que ahora que lo viste, ¿cómo hiciste para que él no te viera?

—Me escondí detrás de un puesto. Yo tengo el derecho de estar allí. Es el baño de chicas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quiero estar totalmente seguro de lo que pasó. El señor Prescott es parte de la familia más distinguida de la ciudad. Y uno de los más honrados estudiantes de Blackwell. Así que es difícil para mí verlo con un arma en el baño de las chicas. Entonces, ¿qué pasó después?

—Él sólo se fue. Salí corriendo sin saber qué hacer. ¿Va a arrestarlo?

—Esta es una acusación grave. Voy a mirar en el asunto personalmente. Gracias por brindarme esta información.

— ¿Eso es todo? Después de lo que le dije…

—Vamos a continuar esta discusión más tarde en mi oficina. Por favor, vaya afuera con el resto de su clase, señorita Caulfield.

Por supuesto que este _drone_ académico no va a hacer nada, ya que la familia Prescott es propietaria de Blackwell ahora… ¿Debo retroceder y cambiar mi historia?

No.

Nunca.

¡Nathan no puede salirse con la suya!

Tengo que irme de aquí…

Afuera todo está tan tranquilo, tan relajante. Nadie tiene idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y lo cierto es que yo quisiera olvidarlo ya. Seguramente sólo estoy un poco cansada. Sólo he alucinado. Todo este asunto de volver a Arcadia Bay luego de tanto tiempo me ha trastornado un poco. ¡Por pocos los cielos, Max Caulfield! ¡Por supuesto que no puedes retroceder en el tiempo! Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real. Quiero decir, si realmente pudiera retroceder el tiempo podría hacer que esa hoja que va cayendo de ese árbol regresara a su sitio y…

¡Mierda!

¡La hoja ha regresado a su sitio!

Entonces… ¿Esto es real…?

Tan real como el hecho de que alguien intenta encontrar a Rachel Amber con demasiada insistencia… Este poder… Si pude ayudar a esa chica en el baño, entonces… ¿Mi poder podrá cambiar las cosas…?


	6. Capítulo III: Un Cubo de Pintura

III

Un Cubo de Pintura y una Selfie de Mierda

En realidad creo que mi cabeza está a punto de estallar. Es similar a tener una jaqueca, con el triple de potencia. Siento como si en cualquier momento pudiera desmayarme, pero a la vez me siento capaz de resistirlo. De alguna manera puedo llegar a los dormitorios, desde donde alcanzo a ver cómo Alyssa está en dificultades con un balón que la golpea en la cabeza. Instintivamente levanto mi mano y vuelvo en el tiempo, sólo para presenciar que el balón vuelve al mismo sitio de donde ha venido. ¡Esto duele en verdad!

— ¡Alyssa, cuidado!

Ella consigue evitar el golpe. Me agradece y yo sólo puedo esbozar una sonrisa torcida, pues no consigo articular palabra alguna. Mi cabeza lanza punzadas de dolor. Mi visión se oscurece repentinamente. Me pregunto si mis pasos torpes no me habrán transportado a la entrada al dormitorio de la misma manera que habrían hecho tras ingerir una buena cantidad de alcohol.

Y también me pregunto por qué diablos he venido hasta ese punto, sólo para encontrarme con que el séquito de Victoria Chase está bloqueándome el paso.

Querido destino: justo ahora me encuentro indispuesta para involucrarme en más conflictos. ¿Debería rebobinar, sólo para deshacerme de ella?

—Oh, mira. Es Max Caulfield. La _selfie_ prostituta de la Academia Blackwell. —Victoria se levanta y comienza a rodearme con sus pasos. De pronto me siento como una pequeña presa atrapada entre las fauces de una fiera. Lo ocurrido hoy en clase se nota tan distante y tan imposible…— Qué truco aburrido. Incluso Mark… Incluso el señor Jefferson se enamora de tu mierda hipster. _¡El proceso daguerriano, señor!_ Apenas puedes decir eso. Supongo que se llenó de sus medicamentos. —Te odio. — Ya que sabes todas las respuestas, supongo que tienes que encontrar otra manera de entrar al dormitorio. Nosotras no nos moveremos. ¡Oh, pera! ¡Aguanta esa pose!

Me siento ridiculizada en el momento en que escucho el sonido del obturador de su cámara.

—Tan original… No te preocupes, Max. Voy a poner un filtro _vintage_ antes de publicar tu foto en todas las redes sociales. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a la mierda con tu _selfie_?

Oh sí, Victoria. Voy a sacar tu maldito trasero de mi camino.

Piensa, Max… ¿Qué tenemos alrededor? Los aspersores, Samuel pintando la ventana… ¡Los aspersores, claro!

Afortunadamente el cuarto de mantenimiento está abierto. Así que sólo debo entrar y activar los controles de los aspersores. Los gritos de Victoria y sus _chicas malas_ me llenan de siniestra alegría por un instante.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Mira esto…!

—Tranquila, Victoria. Sólo es agua…

— ¡Sí! ¡Agua en mi cachemir! ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó este maldito vestido?

—Te ves… bien.

—Ni siquiera puedo descansar en las escaleras…

Reiniciemos el marcador.

Max Caulfield, uno.

Victoria Chase, cero.

Volvamos a la entrada y veamos que… ¡Mierda! ¡Se han levantado, pero aún bloquean el paso!

— ¿Entiendes el español? Piérdete.

Zorra.

Piensa de nuevo, Max. ¿Qué más hay alrededor, que puedas utilizar para deshacerte de esta maldita…? ¡La pintura de Samuel! Pero, ¿cómo…?

Oh, qué asco… Victoria parece un gato mojado y aún así se siente elegante.

Bien, Max. Piensa… Tal vez si consigo hacer que Samuel baje las escaleras, pueda tomar la pintura y… Sí. Suena razonable. Sólo concéntrate.

Rebobina…

Rebobina…

Rebobina…

Sólo un poco más. Al menos hasta que Victoria vuelva a sentarse y Samuel deje el cubo de pintura abajo. Un poco más… S-sólo un poco más… ¡Ha funcionado!

El cubo está en su sitio, así que tal vez podría buscar alguna manera de que caiga justamente encima de ellas cuando Samuel… Oh, ¡qué más da! Esa desgraciada se lo merece. Pero… No. Ya me he metido en suficientes problemas con lo sucedido hoy con Nathan Prescott. Sólo debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Debo soltar un poco la manija del cubo y correr para encender los aspersores, tal y como lo pensé hace un minuto. Si mis cálculos son correctos, el agua mojará a Samuel y él golpeará l cubo de pintura, haciéndolo caer justamente sobre…

— ¡Oh, de ninguna manera! ¡De ninguna puta manera!

¡Funcionó!

Max Caulfield, dos.

Victoria Chase, cero.

— ¿Estás bien, Victoria?

—Oh, Samuel está arrepentido… La pintura no es buena para el cabello…

— ¡Vete a la mierda, raro!

—Espera, espera. Traeremos algunas toallas. ¡Volveremos pronto!

— ¡Pues mueve el culo antes de que me seque!

Oh, sí.

Nadie se mete con Max, perras.

Oh, ella se ve tan triste y solitaria sentada allí… ¿Por qué diablos estoy sonriendo?

—Oye, Victoria…

¿Y por qué diablos le he hablado?

— ¿Qué quieres, Max?

Bien, Max. Ya lo has conseguido. Te has vengado. Sólo… Oh, siento tantos deseos de hacer una broma sobre esto. Pero Victoria en realidad parece estar deprimida…

Supongo que tengo _alma de cachorrito_.

—Lo siento. Ese s un abrigo de cachemir impresionante.

—Era… Pero ya habrá otro.

—Bueno, siempre pareces saber cómo elegir los trajes adecuados.

—Tengo algo de talento. El señor Jefferson me lo dijo.

—He visto tus fotos. Tienes un buen ojo. Richard Avedon, supongo.

—Él es uno de mis héroes… Gracias, Max. Espero que esas putas me consigan una toalla antes de que me cuelgue un letrero. Te mereces una mejor oportunidad. Lo siento por bloquearte a ti y lo de tu _selfie de mierda_.

—Eso fue cruel, pero bastante divertido.

—Sólo uno de esos días, ¿sabes?

—Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir, Victoria. Nos vemos más tarde.

— _Au revoir_.

¡Y se ha movido!

Victoria probablemente estaba actuando. Debería haber jugado con ella… Si tan sólo mi cabeza no estuviese ya en juego por haber inculpado a ese psicópata, Prescott…

Será mejor que me vaya ahora a mi habitación.

Puerta _209_.

Hogar, dulce hogar. Mi capullo favorito, con esa caja de chocolates de coco que me envió mi madre y el certificado de regalo de doscientos dólares. Ella sí que sabe cómo hacer que un triste cumpleaños sea feliz.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, he recibido un mensaje de mamá…

 _Max. Tu director me envió un correo electrónico diciendo que l dijiste unos cuentos sobre un estudiante de honor de Blackwell. ¿Es eso cierto? El director dijo que esto era una falsa acusación grave y que está preocupado de que estés contando historias. Llámame lo antes posible para que podamos hablar de esto._

 _-Mamá._

¡Pero si él realmente es un psicópata! ¿Y se supone que la lunática soy yo?

Que les den a todos…

Creo que tocaré un poco la guitarra, sólo para relajarme. Es una guitarra tan bonita, y la música lo es más. ¿Qué cosas tan raras han pasado últimamente? En tan sólo un par de horas me siento como si fuese una persona totalmente distinta a lo que era esta mañana… Sólo deja de pensarlo, Max. Pero, ¿qué diablos pasa con mi reflejo? No parece que tenga dieciocho. ¡Me veo más vieja! Puede ser que sólo sea un poco de estrés.

¿Qué más da?

Una _selfie_ no le hace daño a nadie.

Oh, ahí estás. Mi osito de felpa. ¡ _Ahoy_ , capitán! Al menos sé que tú me apoyas. Desde me tragué tu ojo y mis padres me llevaron a la sala de emergencia, sabía que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

¿Por qué he abierto instintivamente este cajón? Sólo para encontrar una vieja fotografía de un par de jóvenes piratas.

Max y Chloe: Mejores amigas para siempre. ¿Quién dice que incluso más? Voy a tener que llamar a Chloe finalmente y averiguar qué va a decir. No la he visto desde que dejé Arcadia Bay hace algunos años. Cuanto más tiempo espere, peor será… Soy idiota.

Tal vez mi pequeña planta esté sedienta. Soy la peor mamá. Un poco de agua le vendrá bien.

Si no estoy mirando por la ventana, estoy mirando detrás de un lente. Siempre mirando…

Creo que estoy un poco depresiva, tal vez por haber visto esa foto de Chloe… Demonios. ¿Por qué no tengo la habilidad de congelar el tiempo?

¿Qué es esta nota que alguien dejó en mi escritorio?

 _Oye, chica._

 _Tomé prestado el pendrive para poder mirar algunas películas mientras estudio._

 _Si lo necesitas, búscame en mi habitación._

 _XOXO D._

Oh claro, Dana. Puedes tomar mis cosas cuando las necesites. Aunque ese pendrive en realidad no me pertenece a mí, sino a Warren. Pero el punto sigue siendo el mismo.

Warren es un gran chico. Es divertido y el único amigo que tengo en Blackwell. Quizá deba ir a buscar el pendrive para entregárselo.

— ¡No puedes salir ahora, Dana! ¡Así que dime la verdad, o púdrete allí!

Bienvenidos a _El verdadero drama de las reinas de Blackwell_.

Julliet parece que está lista para lanzar todo. ¿Debería hablar con ella?

—Hey, Julliet. ¿Está todo bien?

—Oh sí, Max. He encerrado a Dana en la habitación porque estamos _bien_.

De acuerdo…

—Ella es tu amiga.

—Las amigas no tienen sexo textual con el novio de su mejor amiga.

—No… Probablemente no. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Uh, ¿por qué te importa? Nunca hablas. Sólo vete con tu cámara.

—Es por eso que te estoy hablando ahora.

— ¿Cuál es mi apellido?

Mierda.

¿Mason? ¿Patson? ¿Olson? ¿Watson?

—Julliet… Julliet Watson.

—Me siento halagada. Creí que ni siquiera sabías mi nombre.

¡Bien!

—Uh… Por supuesto que sí.

—Gracias. Yo encerré a Dana porque estaba teniendo sexo textual con Zach. Increíble.

— ¿Dana haría eso?

—Según Victoria, Dana haría cualquier cosa para salir con un mariscal de campo.

— ¿Según Victoria? Oh…

—Ella la vio teniendo sexo textual. Y Zach no respondió su teléfono. Una vez que Dana lo admita, ella se podrá ir… directo a la mierda.

— ¡Max, te juro que no hice nada! —Dice Dana—. ¡Pero Victoria sí! ¡La prueba está en su habitación!

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Max! ¡No la dejaré salir hasta que lo admita!

¿En verdad tengo que pasar por todo esto para obtener mi pendrive?

Eso tardará…


	7. Capítulo IV: ¿Chloe?

IV

¿Chloe…?

Que le den a Dana y a su sexo textual con Zach. Siendo totalmente sincera, el pendrive de Warren no es tan importante como para arriesgarme a entrar a la habitación de Victoria. Ya podré conseguirlo después. Es decir, sé que Victoria no está enfadada por lo que ocurrió con l cubo de pintura, pero… Yo se lo he derramado encima. No personalmente, claro, pero aún así lo he hecho. ¿Qué clase de persona soy, entonces? Usando estos nuevos poderes sacados del infierno para hacer el mal… Y pensar que por un instante tuve la intención de usar esta habilidad para hacer el bien. Si Victoria no hubiese tomado esa foto mía… Oh, mi cabeza comienza a doler nuevamente. Tal vez sólo deba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Eso me hará sentir bien. Ya comienza a atardecer y hace un calor agradable. Me pregunto si podré encontrarme con Warren para olvidar este día de locos. Al menos por un rato.

— ¡No creas que soy ciego! ¡Veo todo lo que pasa aquí en Blackwell! ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—No… Y déjame en paz…

Mierda. Ese maldito acosador, David Madsen, está atormentando a Kate. ¿Debería irme?

No… No se meterá con Kate mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Ella ya ha sufrido suficiente.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?

La mirada de David se posa sobre mí en cuanto intervengo. Ese sujeto es un verdadero psicópata.

—Disculpa, esto es trabajo del oficial del campus.

—Disculpa, pero no deberías estar gritándole a los estudiantes. O molestándolos.

Kate nos mira alternativamente, casi como si supiera que esto no terminará bien.

—Hey, hey. Nadie está lastimando a nadie. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—No es así.

—Tú también eres parte del problema, Caulfield. Recordaré esta conversación.

Y se aleja, no sin antes dirigirle a Kate una fúrica mirada.

Max Caulfield, uno.

David Madsen, cero.

Kate acude conmigo para darme un apretón de manos. Realmente se siente aliviada.

—Oh, Max, eso fue genial. Creo que lo asustaste por una vez… M-me tengo que ir, pero te lo agradezco mucho. Significa mucho.

—-Cuando quieras, Kate.

Se aleja a toda velocidad, quizá para ocultarse de quienes la acosan con tanta insistencia.

Me sentí como una heroína al ayudar a Kate, pero ahora David estará sobre mí…

¿Debería rebobinar para encargarme de mis asuntos?

No. Lo que hice ha estado bien. Kate no se merece este trato.

Sigamos el camino hacia el estacionamiento. Warren suele estar allí.

Tengo que ser honesta. Me alegro de haber intervenido entre Kate y David. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras veo que abusan de las demás personas.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo pudieron Zach y Victoria hacerme esto…?

Parece que Julliet ya ha descubierto todo acerca de Zach. En realidad lo lamento por ella, pero no creo que sea correcto hablar con Julliet al respecto. Aunque ella luce tan deprimida que… No. Sólo quiero ver a Warren y terminar con este maldito día.

Lo lamento, Julliet.

¿Más carteles de Rachel Amber en los autos? Toda la ciudad se está convirtiendo en un cartel gigante de _desaparecidos_. Y en esa camioneta vieja tienen una caja llena de ellos. Pareciera que a esa persona realmente le gusta tener su colección de carteles. _Rachel Amber_. Tal vez esa persona fue realmente unida a esa chica y… Pero esa no es razón para estacionar la camioneta sobre los espacios para discapacitados. ¡Esto realmente me molesta! _Lo siento, discapacitados, pero mi auto necesita más este espacio_. ¿Quién fue el idiota que dejó su auto aquí? Bastardo.

— ¡Ven aquí! ¡Por favor!

¡Warren! ¡Ahí estás!

— ¡Max, mira esto!

¿Realmente compró un auto usado? Miren a Warren y su máquina antigua. Es un hombre valiente.

— ¡Hola, Max! ¡Dame un abrazo!

Sin poder evitarlo, ya estoy entre los brazos de Warren. En ocasiones detesto que sea tan cariñoso, pero también es divertido y me hace sentir bien. Así que sólo devuelvo el abrazo y nos separamos para compartir una sonrisa.

—Lindo auto, Warren.

— ¡Lo sé! Echa un vistazo a mis nuevas ruedas.

—Me gusta. Es de la vieja escuela.

—1978, para ser exacto. Ahora podríamos ir al autocine. Hay uno en Newberg. Es cerca de aquí.

—Te equivocaste de era, Warren. Pero… Creo que yo también.

— ¿Estás bien?

¿Tan evidente es?

—Ha sido un día jodidamente extraño.

—Apuesto que sí. Escuché que Victoria tuvo la cara llena de pintura. Yo pagaría por ver una foto de eso.

— ¿En serio? Estuve ahí. Pude haberla tomado.

—Probablemente podrías haber planteado un fondo de financiamiento sólo para ver una.

—Si hubiera sabido eso… En fin, Victoria se llevó mi foto. Así que el drama terminó bien.

—Por cierto, vi que Daniel hizo un boceto de ti. Está en línea. — ¿Qué?—. No está mal, pero… Yo podría haber un trabajo mucho mejor.

¿Quieres dibujarme como a una de tus chicas francesas?

— ¿Sabes dibujar? Creí que eras un científico, no un artista.

—El arte es ciencia. Yo pondría a Stephen Hawking contra Picasso en cualquier momento.

—Así que usas una computadora para dibujar.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría modificar una de tus _selfies_ con buenos gráficos.

—Eso suena bien. Quisiera verlo.

—Y bien… Dime, ¿te gustaron las películas de mi _pendrive_?

¿Cómo te explico que el _pendrive_ está en manos de Dana justo ahora?

—No he tenido tiempo, Warren. He estado muy ocupada con las clases y la vida.

— ¡Pero si lo tuviste como todo un año!

—Una semana. Yo navego a través de todos los títulos, _drama queen_.

— _Ja-Ja_. Asegúrate de mirar _Holocausto Caníbal_.

—La he visto. Y estaba más preocupada por todas esas películas de vampiros emo.

— ¿No puede un chico de secundaria amar a los vampiros sensibles también?

—Así que ahora eres sensible…

— ¡Oye! Eso suena mal en la forma en que lo dices.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ser sensible significa que no tendré sexo contigo.

Espera, ¿qué?

—Oh, en ese caso, quizá yo sea una chica sensible que te pateará el trasero.

—Ojalá tuviera tanta suerte.

Ambos reímos.

Warren es único.

—Hablando de eso, Max, en realidad deberíamos ir a ver una película. Pareces distraída. Un poco de diversión te vendrá bien. Dime, ¿pasó algo?

Sólo descubrí que puedo controlar el tiempo, salvé a una chica de morir a manos de Nathan, yo causé que el cubo de pintura cayera sobre Victoria y mi cabeza está matándome.

No, nada que reportar…

—Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte, Warren. Sólo para sacarlo de mi sistema.

—El doctor Warren Graham está en la casa. Yo ni siquiera te daría algún medicamento. Dime todo.

—Sólo si prometes que esto se quedará entre tú y yo.

—No me insultes. Max, continúa.

Aquí voy…

—Tuve una experiencia bizarra en la clase del profesor Jefferson. Quiero decir… Es como si mi vida hubiera cambiado. Warren, ¿alguna vez has tenido sueños tan reales, que parecen una película?

Él separa los labios para responder, pero es otra voz la que se escucha. Y de alguna manera m hace sentir que estoy cavando mi propia tumba con el simple e inocente hecho de mi existencia.

—Max Caulfield, ¿cierto? Una de las _groupies_ del profesor Jefferson.

Nathan Prescott al ataque.

—Soy una de sus estudiantes.

—Oye, déjala tranquila.

Nathan aparta a Warren y me acorrala contra el auto viejo. Nuevamente me siento como no fuese más que una simple alimaña atrapada entre las fauces de un depredador. Mantente firme, Max. No permitas que Nathan sepa que tienes miedo.

—Sé que te gusta tomar fotografías, especialmente cuando estás escondida en los baños. Será mejor que me digas lo que le dijiste al director. ¡Ahora!

¿Escondida? Era el baño de chicas, idiota.

— ¡Respóndeme, perra!

Bastardo.

—Le dije la verdad. Un estudiante tenía un arma.

—No. Le dijiste que yo tenía un arma. Es por eso que me arrastró a su oficina.

— ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Darte una charla severa y una palmada en el trasero?

—Nadie, _nadie_ me da sermones. Todo el mundo trata. Pero aunque traten…

—Necesitas ayuda profesional, Nathan.

— ¡No te atrevas a analizarme! Le pago a la gente para que lo haga. Preocúpate por ti misma, Max Caulfield.

Y se acerca más a mí. Creo que va a golpearme… Y no voy a permitirlo.

—Retrocede ahora, Nathan Prescott.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme si no, Caulfield?

— ¡Aléjate de ella!

Warren intenta intervenir, pero Nathan responde dándole un buen golpe que consigue derribarlo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Nathan ataca a Warren nuevamente.

— ¡Nadie me dice qué hacer! ¡Ni mis padres! —Una patada. — ¡Ni el director! —Otra patada. — ¡Ni esa puta del baño! —Tercera patada.

— ¡Detente! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para separarlo de Warren, pero sólo consigo sentir que el puño de Nathan se impacta contra mi rostro. La fuerza es tal que caigo de espaldas al suelo. Mi nariz comienza a sangrar y me siento un poco aturdida.

— ¡Max! ¿Estás bien?

No puedo responderle a Warren, pues de inmediato siento las manos de Nathan cerrándose sobre mi cuello. Presiona con fuerza, sólo con la intención de golpear mi cabeza contra el pavimento. Pero llega un sonido milagroso que lo hace retroceder, pues el chirrido de las llantas de la camioneta vieja anuncia su llegada. El auto aparta a Nathan y Warren aprovecha el momento para sujetarlo. Yo me levanto tan rápido como puedo, sólo observando a la chica peliazul a través del parabrisas.

— ¿Max?

Ella… ¿Ella es…?

— ¿Chloe…?

—No… Tú de nuevo…

Nathan intenta atacar a Chloe, pero Warren consigue detenerlo a tiempo. Lo derriba y comienza a darle algunos buenos puñetazos en el suelo.

— ¡Warren! ¡No!

— ¡Vete, Max! ¡Yo me encargo de esto!

Nathan consigue golpear de nuevo a Warren. Es una lucha de fuerzas y testosterona. Y por el rabillo del ojo consigo ver que la puerta del copiloto se abre y Chloe extiende una mano hacia mí, diciendo:

— ¡Sube, Max!

Y yo lo hago, justo a tiempo. Nathan deja a Warren en el suelo y se levanta para golpear la puerta de Chloe. Intenta abrirla por todos los medios, pero le es imposible.

— ¡Saca tu trasero _punk_ de ahí! ¡Ni siquiera intentes correr! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo!

La respuesta de Chloe es tajante. Pisa el acelerador a fondo para salir de Blackwell en tiempo record. Creo que me ha salvado la vida… Nuestras cuentas están saldadas.

Sólo puedo sentirme aliviada cuando Blackwell comienza a quedar atrás y lo único que hay frente a nosotras es la ciudad. Aunque vamos aún a velocidad bala, al fin puedo dejar de contener la respiración.

—Mierda… Nathan Prescott está loco… Y peligroso… Este día nunca terminará…

Chloe sonríe.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—- _Gracias, Chloe_ … Después de cinco años, sigues siendo Max Caulfield.

No sé por qué lo hago, pero de repente siento que no merezco estar junto a ella.

Me fui de Arcadia Bay sin decírselo, volví a Arcadia Bay sin buscarla, ella me salva de Nathan Prescott y yo ni siquiera me digno a darle las gracias.

¿Qué clase de persona soy…?

—Oh, quita esa cara de culpa. Al menos di que te alegra verme.

—En realidad me alegra verte, Chloe. Oh, y gracias. Tiene mucho sentido que te viera hoy.

En el baño.

Muerta.

Al fin logro controlar el sangrado de mi nariz.

—Sí, fue ese tipo de días… ¿Tu nariz está bien? ¿Qué quiere ese raro de ti?

—Todo en orden. Y espero que no quiera nada luego de hoy. ¿Cómo conoces a Nathan?

—Es otro imbécil de Arcadia. Tu amigo sí que intentó ayudarte. Recibió una paliza por ti.

— ¿Warren? Se lo debo a lo grande.

Warren golpea a Nathan para ayudarme y tampoco soy capaz de agradecerle.

Debería pasar los días que me quedan en mi propia burbuja de egoísmo.

—No eres la única en deuda, y ya estás causando problemas.

—Creí que la ciudad sería tranquila. Es tan extraño volver…

—Parece que Seattle apesta.

—No. Se sentía como una ciudad para artistas. Es perfecta para tomar fotos.

—Sí… Debe ser difícil venir a un pueblito como Arcadia.

—No después de verte.

—Por favor, Max. Volviste por Blackwell, no por mí.

Soy la peor.

¡La peor!

—Sólo por Mark Jefferson. Fue un gran fotógrafo en los 90's. Amo su trabajo.

—Lo que no pueden hacer, enseñan. Al menos estás de vuelta…

— ¿No crees que estoy feliz de verte?

—No. Estabas feliz de pasar cinco años sin una llamada, o incluso un mensaje.

—Lo lamento. Sé que las cosas no fueron fáciles para ti.

Sé que Chloe quiere llorar y que realmente no está enfadada, sino deprimida. Lo veo en sus ojos y lo escucho en su voz. La conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo.

—Como si lo supieras. Ni siquiera estabas aquí.

—No le pedí a mis padres ir a Seattle para joderte, Chloe.

—-Has estado n Blackwell durante casi un mes sin contarme. Suficiente dijiste.

—Sólo quería acostumbrarme y no ser una _geek_ con cliché de tímida. En realidad quería contactar contigo.

—Apuesto a que usas esas excusas tristes con Jefferson. Pero no las uses conmigo, Max.

Para, por favor.

Lo último que queda es recibir también el desprecio de mi mejor amiga.

¡Oh, por poco lo olvido! Espero que con esa caída mi cámara no… Mierda… ¡Mi cámara!

— ¡Rota! ¿Es en serio…?

Cierra la boca, Max.

Chloe pensará que una cámara me importa más que ella… Aunque tengo que admitirlo, puede que eso sea verdad… Me detesto.

—Vaya, creí que no volvería a verla —dice Chloe.

—No todo cambia. Excepto mi cámara, que oficialmente se ha ido a la mierda.

—Mi _mierdastro_ tiene una caja de herramientas. Podemos ir a mi casa para que intentes repararla.

—Necesito herramientas específicas.

No es que no quiera estar contigo, pero…

— ¡Alerta, _nerd_! Mi padrastro tiene un garaje muy completo. Encontrarás lo que necesitas.

No está sujeto a discusión. Ella sólo toma su camino hacia la casa de los Price. Y sin mirarme, sólo esboza una expresión de indiferencia que intenta ocultar su verdadera alegría.

—Bienvenida a casa, Max.

No merezco tener una amiga como tú, Chloe… Pero te lo prometo. ¡Te lo juro! Esta vez no volveré a equivocarme. Tal y como queríamos hacer a los trece años, ahora que estamos juntas nos encargaremos de patearle el trasero a este maldito mundo.

Creo que sólo contigo podré encontrarle un sentido a todo lo que está pasando… Pude perderte hoy, si no hubiera descubierto mis poderes… Ahora que te tengo a mi lado, no voy a dejarte ir.


	8. Capítulo V: ¿Quién es Rachel Amber?

V

¿Quién es Rachel Amber?

La casa de los Price sigue siendo exactamente igual, excepto por el hecho de que nadie nunca terminó de pintar las paredes exteriores con esa pintura azul. El padre de Chloe murió hace cinco años en un terrible accidente. Desde entonces, Chloe no volvió a ser la misma. Y la familia Price tampoco volvió a serlo.

Chloe aparca la camioneta frente a la casa para apagar el motor y bajar del auto, con ese aire tan despreocupado que tiene ahora. O quizá siempre lo tuvo. No lo sé, ha pasado tanto…

—Entra, no seas tímida.

—La casa luce… linda.

—Hogar, maldito hogar.

Ella es la primera en entrar. Chloe entra a la guarida de su padrastro para buscar la caja de herramientas y subimos de inmediato a su habitación, sin que ella mencione nada acerca de Joyce o de su padrastro. Su habitación está llena de pintas en las paredes.

 _Agujero a otro universo._

 _Todo el mundo miente, sin excepciones._

 _Sólo déjala ir._

 _No puedo dormir._

Hay _posters_ en las paredes, un desorden en todas partes… Y un sutil olor a hierba.

—Mi habitación es distinta a lo que recordabas —dice Chloe avanzando hacia el fondo para tumbarse en la cama, luego de lanzar la caja de herramientas al suelo.

—No está mal. Al menos podemos divertirnos.

—Ésta no es definitivamente mi zona de relajación. Mi _mierdrastro_ se ha encargado de eso. Sólo pasa y cierra la puerta. Enciende la música mientras fumo algo.

Toma un cenicero, un porro y de pronto desaparece de este mundo, concentrándose sólo en el humo y en sus pensamientos.

Música, Max. Sólo enciende la música y no mires en los… No mires. Deja de mirar. ¿Por qué diablos estás mirando?

Además de toda la basura y de los recuerdos de nuestra infancia, como la pared en la que solíamos medir nuestra estatura y que ahora está tachada con pintura negra, hay cosas interesantes. Como una postal de Rachel Amber. Eso lo explica todo. Chloe debe ser la que tapiza las paredes de Blackwell con los anuncios de _desaparecida_. Hay multas por infracciones, basura por todos lados, más porros ocultos en los lugares más absurdos, sus notas de Blackwell así como el aviso de que ha sido expulsada hace dos años, los dibujos que solíamos hacer y… Y fotografías. De ella y William. Su padre. Chloe se ve tan feliz. Ellos eran tan unidos…

Bueno, veamos qué clase de música escucha Chloe en estos días.

Chloe en realidad cambió su estilo desde la última vez que la vi. Es difícil pensar que hace cinco años éramos las _mejores amigas por siempre._

—Max, ¿quieres dejar de fisgonear y encender la música?

¡Aquí está la música! Y… Una foto. De Chloe y Rachel.

— ¡Oye, dame eso!

Chloe me arrebata la foto con tanta fuerza uqe bien podría haberme arrancado la piel.

—Lo siento. No estaba tratando de ser curiosa. Creo que… que ella era una buena amiga…

—Eso es decir poco.

Chloe se ha deprimido.

Bien hecho, Max.

— ¿Esa es Rachel Amber? Es la chica de los anuncios de _desaparecida_.

—Sí. Los he puesto yo… Ella era mi ángel. Después de que mi padre murió y tú te mudaste, me sentí abandonada. Rachel me salvó la vida.

Una punzada de celos me ataca directamente al corazón.

Pero, ¿puedo quejarme? No. Fui yo quien abandonó a Chloe. Debo cargar con las consecuencias de mis acciones.

—No tenía idea…

—Pues nunca has hecho un gran esfuerzo para averiguar. Yo tenía catorce, éramos las mejores amigas…

—Yo nunca olvidé. Incluso si fui una idiota y no me mantuve en contacto. Pero… Tenías a Rachel.

Y debí estar contigo.

Perdóname, Chloe.

—Rachel era mi soporte. Íbamos a patear el culo del mundo. Te podrías reir de cuán diferentes que éramos. Ella quería ser una estrella.

—Parece una modelo.

—Era nuestro plan. Queríamos ir en busca de su sueño a Los Ángeles.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Tus amigos, tu mamá, trataban de detenerte?

—Mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada con mi mierdastro.

—Siento el amor. Y… ¿Cuándo desapareció Rachel?

—Hace seis meses. Ella sólo… Se fue de Arcadia. Sin decir una palabra. Sin… Sin mí…

Su voz se escucha quebradiza. Sé que llorará, pero también sé que se contendrá al final para no parecer débil.

— ¿Qué hay de sus padres? ¿Ellos la están buscando?

—Están en negación… Max, sé que ella desapareció.

—Supongo que sabes más de eso que yo.

—Antes de que Rachel se fuera, ella dijo que conoció a alguien que le cambió la vida. Y luego… nada.

— ¿Y no has escuchado nada de ella desde entonces?

—Como todos en mi vida. Mi papá, tú y Rachel. Desvanecidos. ¿Puedes poner la música ahora?

De acuerdo. Terminaremos con esto y seamos un poco más felices. Chloe lo necesita.

Música encendida.

—En fin. Puedes reparar tu cámara con esas herramientas.

—Chloe, ¿estás bien?

—Seguro, mejor que nunca. Sólo quiero fumar y estar sola.

De acuerdo.

A trabajar, entonces.

Las herramientas del padrastro de Cloe sin duda son útiles para cualquiera, excepto para mí. No importa cuánto lo intente, mi cámara no resucitará. Tal vez podría llevarla a reparar con un experto. Sin duda costará un dineral, pero… Maldita sea. Todo esto es culpa de Nathan Prescott.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No funciona?

Supongo que Chloe ya ha vuelto a su humor habitual. Se levanta para hacerme compañía.

—No puedo arreglarlo.

— ¿Has tomado nuevas fotos?

—S-sí… He tomado algunas hoy.

—Déjame ver.

Supongo que ha sido una mala idea desperdigar todas mis cosas sobre su escritorio. Ella toma las fotografías sin que yo le responda. Sus pupilas se contraen en cuanto ve justamente la imagen que tomé esta mañana. En el baño. La mariposa azul.

—Espera… He visto esto antes.

—Uh…

—No puede ser. ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¡Tú tomaste esta foto, Max! ¡En el baño! ¡Hoy! ¡Se activó la alarma! Es por eso que Nathan se enojó después. Todo tiene sentido. Tú… Tú salvaste mi puta vida. —Mierda. — Ahora dime la verdad, Max.

—Sí. Estaba ahí. Oculta en una esquina.

—Mierda. ¡Eres una ninja!

—Una ninja hubiese cortado la cabeza de Nathan. Yo tomé la foto de una mariposa.

— ¡Eso es tan _badass_!

—Casi me orino encima cuando vi el arma.

—Entonces… ¿Me reconociste?

—No del todo. Tu pelo y tu ropa son muy diferentes.

—Eso espero. Estoy segura de que todo esto es tan raro porque tú regresaste.

—Como tú dijiste, es esa clase de días.

—Así que… Debes haber escuchado nuestra conversación.

—Sólo un poco.

—No hay manera de que no lo hayas hecho.

—Bien. Sólo escuché algo sobre dinero, drogas… Pero eso es todo.

—Ahora la gran pregunta. ¿Le contaste a alguien?

¿En qué diablos estás involucrada, Chloe?

— ¿Cómo quién?

—Como cualquiera. Deja de estancarte, hermana.

—El director. Pero él no me creyó.

— ¿Al director? ¿Todavía tienes doce? Ese imbécil ebrio sólo se preocupa por el dinero en efectivo para Blackwell. No confíes en él.

—No te mencioné a ti. Lo juro.

—Gracias a Dios… Te lo contaré todo algún día. Y, en verdad, te lo debo…

Camina hacia un gabinete saca un objeto de uno de sus cajones. Se levanta sin dejar de mirar lo que ha tomado, como si se resistiera a hacer algo inevitable.

—Yo… Sé que el mes pasado fue tu cumpleaños… Esta es la cámara de mi padre. Quiero que la tengas.

Y me la entrega tras haber dudado por última vez.

No puedo aceptarla.

—Es tan genial que recordaras mi cumpleaños, pero no puedo aceptarla.

—Claro que puedes. Mi padre solía tomar grandes fotos y sé que tú le darás un buen uso. Y yo voy a tomar esta foto —dice tomando la imagen de la mariposa azul— como símbolo de nuestra reunión. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, por supuesto que es genial. Esta cámara es… tan genial.

—Ahora que tenemos la mierda sentimental fuera del camino, ¡vamos a bailar!

—Estás loca.

— ¡Sí! ¡Estoy jodidamente loca! ¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Mueve ese huesudo culo blanco! ¡O sácame una foto con tu nueva cámara!

Y sube a su cámara para bailar al ritmo de la música. Definitivamente quiero capturar eso.

¡Foto!

— ¡Esta canción es de puta madre! ¿No puedes bailar, _hippie_? ¡Vamos! ¡Sácalo todo, chica!

Esto es vergonzoso, pero no puedo parar de bailar con ella.

— ¡Sí! ¡Justo así, Max!

Esto es divertido No recuerdo haber hecho algo así en mucho tiempo. Chloe es tan especial que logra hacer de un momento cotidiano algo totalmente extraordinario.

Al menos, hasta que se escucha una voz desde el piso inferior.

— ¡Chloe! ¿¡Qué diablos es ese ruido!?

—Mierda. ¡Apaga la música! ¡Apágala!

Hago lo que me dice. Ella baja de la cama y oculta el cenicero debajo de ella. Alguien sube las escaleras a gran velocidad.

— ¡Chloe, quita esa maldita mierda punk!

— ¡La música ni siquiera está encendida, idiota! —Me toma por los hombros y me lleva hasta el armario para decir en susurros—: ¡Escóndete! ¡Ya! ¡Mi padrastro te matará si te encuentra aquí!

Alguien intenta entrar a la habitación.

— ¡Chloe, abre la puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar, por favor!

— ¡Estoy cambiándome, maldición! ¡Espera!

Me da un empujón más para hacerme reaccionar. Yo intento abrir la puerta del armario, derribando algunas cosas gracias a una lámpara que estorba. El sonido llama la atención de quien está golpeando la puerta.

— ¡Abre la puerta!

Retrocede, Max.

Concéntrate….

Concéntrate…

¡Oh, eso duele!

— ¡Chloe, quita esa maldita mierda punk!

— ¡La música ni siquiera está encendida, idiota!

— ¡Chloe, abre la puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar, por favor!

— ¡Estoy cambiándome, maldición! ¡Espera!

Tengo qu retirar la lámpara de su sitio para poder entrar al armario, justo a tiempo. La puerta se abre finalmente y mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven.

—Mierda… —dice Chloe apartándose para dejarlo entrar.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Sólo estaba probándome ropa nueva. Eres un maldito paranoico.

No sólo es un _maldito paranoico_.

El padrastro de Chloe… ¿Es David Madsen?


	9. Capítulo VI: No Más Secretos

VI

No Más Secretos

David mira en los al rededores como si supiera que hay algo que encontrar aquí dentro. Pareciera un perro rabioso dispuesto a atacar. Un peligroso perro rabioso.

—Una de mis armas desapareció. ¿Tú la tomaste?

Podría ser un poco más amable.

—Oh, por Dios. Yo no la tomé. ¿Acaso no sabes que creo en el control de armas?

— ¡Espera! ¿Esto es hierba? ¿Has estado drogándote de nuevo aquí?

Ha encontrado el porro de Chloe. Por alguna razón, siento que David podría matarla aquí mismo. David lanza el porro al suelo y le da un fuerte pisotón. Chloe se acerca a él con violencia, poniéndose tal vez en un gran peligro voluntariamente.

—Oh, sí. Armas, hierba… Estás jodidamente loco.

—Estoy harto de tu falta de respeto. ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Es una orden! ¡¿De quién es la hierba?!

¿Acaso cree que Chloe es un perro?

Chloe duda. Se mantiene en silencio, dando una confesión evidente, y sólo le sostiene la mirada a ese cretino. Eso le da a David la pauta para darle una buena bofetada que hace retroceder a Chloe. Maldito… Juro que voy a…

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

Mi salida heroica quizá sería un poco más épica si tan solo no estuviera ligeramente aterrada. David fija su atención en mí. Chloe sólo me mira con un dejo de gratitud.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Caulfield?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. No eres más que un guardia de seguridad de pacotilla. Y sólo para que estés informado, te diré que ese porro no es de Chloe. ¡Es mío!

¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?

Chloe sólo nos mira alternativamente. Debe estar tan aterrada como yo.

—Vaya, vaya… No me gustan los extraños en mi casa. Especialmente los que se drogan. Así que tal vez debería llamar a la policía. Apuesto que esto arruinará tu impecable registro en Blackwell. Estoy harto de que los perdedores arrastren a Chloe hacia abajo. Estoy seguro de que sólo estás aquí para causar problemas. Como esta tarde. No tienes nada inteligente que decir ahora. ¿eh?. ¿Lo tienes? ¡¿Eh?!

Se acerca a mí como esa una bestia que lanza mordidas al aire. La duda se refleja en mí momentáneamente, pero no tengo oportunidad de responder. Me obliga a retroceder como un cachorro asustado. Él me da un par de golpes en las mejillas para obligarme a responder.

Chloe detiene a David antes de que él dar un paso más y le da un empujón en los hombros. Y está enfurecida.

— ¡Déjala fuera de esto, idiota! ¡Deja de acosar a mis amigos!

Chloe se coloca entre nosotros. De pronto, me siento protegida.

—Tú no tienes amigos, Chloe.

—Como si supieras. ¡Ni siquiera eres un puto policía de verdad!

—Yo era un soldado, Chloe. Y Max, si te veo aquí de nuevo, aprenderás lo que son los verdaderos problemas.

Envalentonada por la presencia de Chloe, sólo puedo cruzarme de brazos y retarlo con la mirada a que dé siquiera un paso más hacia nosotras. Al final, se rinde y sale de la habitación azotando la puerta detrás de sí. Chloe sonríe con aire triunfal y le dedica una señal obscena con ambas manos.

Esto ha sido… Intenso.

A Chloe parece no importarle la bofetada que recibió. Parece estar eufórica.

—Porque eres una amiga increíble, Max, te mostraré mi nuevo juguete.

Aire de confidencialidad.

Esto no puede ser bueno.

¡Dame sólo una razón para haberte defendido, Chloe!

Ella se toma su tiempo para buscar algo entre su desorden. Oculta el objeto detrás de su espalda, con un aire de niña traviesa que me hace pensar que terminaremos metidas en problemas más grandes de los que creemos.

—Mi nombre es Price. Chloe Price… ¡ _Bang_!

Instintivamente aparto el cañón desea maldita arma, haciendo que ella ría a carcajadas como si hubiese hecho lo más divertido de la vida.

Maldita sea, Chloe. ¡Casi me das un infarto!

— ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!

—Relájate, hermana. Ni siquiera está cargada… aún.

—Pensé que creías en el control de armas.

—Sí. Creo que yo debería controlar el arma. —Esa es una buena respuesta… — Son los hombres los que deben controlarse. ¿Confías en Nathan o David?

Se aleja un par de pasos, me da la espalda y añade un par de palabras más, mostrándome a la verdadera Chloe que se oculta detrás de esa fachada _punk_.

—Gracias por defenderme, Max. Nosotras derrotamos a ese idiota. Él no es rival para ti y para mí ahora. —Me mira de nuevo y sonríe, sin dejar a un lado esa maldita arma—. Esta fue una victoria épica. Como sea, salgamos de aquí. Hay un lugar genial en el que podríamos estar en este momento.

Mierda… Esto está mal.

Si quiero mantener mi beca en Blackwell, no debo mentir por nadie. Ni siquiera por Chloe. Tengo que pensar en mi propio futuro.

¿Debería rebobinar y cambiar las cosas…?

Pero, si rebobino entonces… Eso significaría permitir que ese bastardo la golpee sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Y eso no puedo permitirlo.

No.

Dejaré las cosas como están.

Nadie va a golpear en mi presencia.

Así que ambas salimos por la ventana y Chloe conduce hasta llegar al faro. A este lugar tan hermoso que me evoca muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de cierta pesadilla que me metió en este embrollo. No puedo mirar el faro sin imaginarlo cayendo en mil pedazos. Encima de mí. Está atardeciendo.

Estamos siguiendo la misma ruta que yo tomé durante mi pesadilla. Pero estando cerca de Chloe, puedo decir que no siento miedo. En absoluto. No hay otra persona con la que quisiera estar en este lugar, que no sea ella.

Finalmente llegamos a esa banca que da vista hacia el horizonte. Chloe está sentada, mirando hacia el sol. Esta es una gran oportunidad para tomar una foto. Chloe y una vista hermosa. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

¡Foto!

Imágenes como esta valen oro.

De pronto, ella pareciera haberse deprimido. Tiene una mano sobre la mejilla que fue golpeada por David. Me pregunto si justo ahora estará bien.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —le pregunto.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

Es increíble cómo su humor puede cambiar de un momento a otro.

—Lamento lo que pasó. No merecías que él te golpeara.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya. Mi _mierdastro_ siempre es un hijo de puta. Pero me has defendido en el mejor momento, y eso es lo que importa. Eres valiente.

—No soy tan valiente como tú. Y David es, en efecto, un padrastro de mierda.

—Siento que hayas tenido que averiguarlo de primera mano.

Ahí está la verdadera Chloe. La chica que recuerdo.

—Tú tienes que vivir con él… ¿Ha sido siempre así?

—Desde que mi madre desesperadamente arrastró su culo a nuestra casa. Nunca he confiado en él.

—Debí tomar una foto cuando lo vi molestando a Kate, pero… En lugar de eso, tuve que intervenir.

—Eso habría sido material de chantaje. Podríamos atraparlo.

—Tienes una agenda extraña…

—Él tiene un montón de archivos secretos. Rambo todavía piensa que colecciona datos del enemigo. Entonces, ¿no tomaste la foto?

—Quería, pero me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Defender a Kate era más importante que fotografiarlo. Y… De cualquier forma, ¿qué clase de archivos secretos y oscuros podría tener?

—Me gustaría saberlo… Tal vez tengas razón y sólo haya algo de porno de enanos.

— ¡ _Iugh_!

—Qué bueno que no hemos mirado. Él tiene un fetiche de vigilancia total. Quizá incluso hay cámaras espías en la casa, y mi madre no se opondría.

—Es posible… Ese hombre es un lunático. ¿Qué harías si así fuera?

—No lo sé… Es tan jodidamente paranoico…

—A veces la ignorancia es felicidad.

—Tengo que encontrar una manera de deshacerme de ese infeliz. Todo el mundo en esta ciudad conoce secretos de los demás.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es el secreto de Nathan?

—Es un idiota de élite que vende mierda con laxante. Y él me drogó en su habitación…

— ¿Qué?

Maldito infeliz. Juro que voy a…

—Lo conocí en un bar de mierda donde no aceptaron mi tarjeta. Él era demasiado rico para el lugar y también muy _ido_. Y seguía aumentando la cuenta.

—Sólo dime que pasó, Cloe. Ahora.

Sé que esto le duele. Lo veo en sus ojos.

—Fui una idiota. Creí que estaba tan fumado que sería algo sencillo.

— ¿Necesitabas tanto ese dinero?

—En realidad, sí. Se lo debo a lo grande. Y pensé que tendría suficiente para mí y Rachel si ella aparecía…

— ¿Cuánto?

—Tres grandes más intereses. Y antes de que pudiera conseguir un pedazo de Nathan, él puso alguna mierda en mi bebida.

—Por Dios, Chloe… No puedo creerlo. Quiero decir, te creo… ¿Y qué pasó entonces?

—Sé que me desmayé. Y cuando desperté, ese pervertido estaba sonriendo y arrastrándose hacia mí con una cámara.

—Sigue.

—Todo era borroso. Traté de darle una patada en las bolas y se rompió una lámpara. Nathan se asustó, así que me las arreglé para correr deprisa hacia la puerta y salir a la mierda… Max, él está loco.

Está aterrada. Se abraza a sí misma.

Detesto verla así.

—No puedo creerlo… Quisiera asesinarlo ya mismo. ¿Qué harás entonces?

—Me imaginé que él me pagaría para guardar silencio, así que nos reunimos en el baño. Y llevaba un arma. Ese fue su último error. Y el resto, bueno… ahora lo sabes.

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Meterle una bala en el culo? ¡Vamos a la policía!

—A la mierda eso. Ya le dijiste al director y estoy segura de que es inútil.

—No estaré allí para salvarte siempre.

—Hoy lo estuviste. ¡Max, tú me salvaste! Y todavía estoy procesándolo. Verte después de estos años se siente como…

— ¿Destino?

Y todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estoy de nuevo en la tormenta, en camino hacia el faro. ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Chloe estará arriba? ¡Tengo que ir con ella! Los árboles caen a mí alrededor. Chloe podría estar en peligro. ¡Ese faro le caerá encima! ¡Corre, Max!

Un árbol se desploma frente a mí y cae sobre mis piernas. El dolor es demasiado intenso. Siento que me desmayaré, aunque no sé si es a causa del dolor o a causa del repentino desangramiento.

¡Rebobina, Max!

El árbol se levanta y mis piernas se recuperan de golpe. Puedo arrastrarme para quedar al otro lado antes de que el árbol caiga de nuevo. Eso ha estado cerca.

A pesar del agua y de la fuerza del viento, consigo llegar al faro. Chloe no está aquí. Tan sólo hay un ciervo que mira hacia el tornado con un dejo de tristeza. Arcadia Bay está siendo destruida. Todas esas personas están muriendo. Warren… Kate… ¿Esto es real?

El faro cae nuevamente. Apenas puedo caer de espaldas para retroceder a rastras.

¡Chloe! ¿Dónde estás!

Consigo llegar hasta la banca, donde encuentro un diario. La fecha es tajante. Octubre once. ¡Eso es el viernes! Está a sólo cuatro días de diferencia. Y el diario vuela a causa del viento para unirse al tornado que sigue avanzando hacia la ciudad. Tengo miedo… ¡No quiero que esto ocurra! Retrocedo y sólo puedo sentir una mano que se cierra sobre mi hombro. Pero al girarme, sólo puedo ver que la tormenta ha desaparecido.

Estoy en el barranco. Aún atardece. Estoy en el suelo, en los brazos de Chloe, y ella me mira como si yo estuviera muriendo.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado…?

— ¡Chloe! ¡Estás aquí! Oh, Dios… Esto es real. Es tan real… Esto…

La tomo con fuerza por ambas manos. Su angustia sólo crece al ver mi reacción. Siento que lloraré.

—Max, ¿qué pasa? Te desmayaste de repente.

— ¡No me desmayé! ¡Tuve otra visión! ¡La ciudad será destruida por un tornado!

Ya no puedo controlar las lágrimas. Chloe me toma por ambos brazos con fuerza para obligarme a mirar de frente sus ojos azules.

—Oregon tiene cinco tornados cada veinte años. Sólo estás confundida.

— ¡No, no! ¡Lo vi! ¡Pude sentir la electricidad en el aire!

Ambas nos aferramos la una a la otra, como si fuéramos mutuamente un ancla para permanecer en la realidad. Mi llanto es incontrolable, y eso parece destrozar el corazón de Chloe. Es como si sufriera al verme reaccionar así.

—Vamos, tranquilízate…

—Chloe, no estoy loca. Hay… Hay algo que no te he dicho… Es una locura.

—Háblame, Max.

—Tuve la misma visión en clase. Cuando salí de ella, descubrí que puedo retroceder en el tiempo. Como te dije, no estoy loca.

Me mira con escepticismo, pero algo en sus ojos me dice que cree en mí.

—Loca, no. Fumada, tal vez.

— ¡Escúchame! ¿Cómo crees que salvé tu vida en el baño?

— ¿Controlando el tiempo? Sí, claro…

—Vi cuando Nathan te disparó, Chloe. Yo… Yo te vi… morir. Pero fui capaz de regresar para activar la alarma justo a tiempo.

—De acuerdo, eres una _geek_ con una gran imaginación, pero esto no es un anime ni un videojuego. La gente no tiene esos poderes, Max.

— ¡No sé lo que tengo, Chloe! Pero lo tengo. Y me aterra. No puedo enfrentarlo sola.

—Necesitas fumar algo. Ha sido un día jodidamente loco.

Y entonces, algo ocurre.

Copos de nieve empiezan a caer sobre nosotras. Y a pesar de eso, no queremos soltarnos. No queremos separarnos. No quiero que Chloe me abandone. Creo que ella es la única capaz de ayudarme a sobrellevar esta locura.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto?

— ¿Nieve?

— ¿Cómo es posible…?

—El clima cambia… O una tormenta viene.

Y compartimos una mirada de complicidad. Es como si el destino hubiese querido que nosotras lo supiéramos. Si esta nevada es lo que necesitamos para que Chloe crea en mí, entonces que toda la maldita ciudad quede de color blanco. Ella suspira con pesadez. Me da la mano y me ayuda a levantarme, entrelazando nuestros dedos y dándome un fuerte apretón. Asiente y me dirige una intensa mirada.

—Empieza de nuevo, Max. Dímelo todo.

Lo sé.

Esto es el comienzo de algo grande… Y no hay nadie más con quien quiero enfrentarlo, que no sea con Chloe.


	10. Parte II: Sin Tiempo

Parte II

Sin Tiempo

 _I wish I could go back in time and erase everything…_

 _-Kate Marsh._


	11. Capítulo VII: ¿Sin Esperanza?

VII

¿Sin Esperanza?

Por alguna razón me cuesta levantarme de la cama, aunque sé que comienza a hacerse tarde y que debo reunirme con Chloe en un par de horas. Pero es que la nevada ha dejado todo tan frío que la idea de salir de debajo de las cobijas parece incluso un poco sádica. Al final, sé que no puedo perder más tiempo. Quizá mi repentina actitud indispuesta se deba a que toda la noche fue perseguida por la maldita visión del tornado que me obligó a despertar de golpe al menos cuatro veces consecutivas. El dolor de mi cabeza está matándome. ¿Es éste el precio que hay que pagar por poseer un poder como el mío?

Las nauseas me obligan a incorporarme y a permanecer sentada en el borde de la cama mientras se disipa el malestar. Ni bien me inclino ligeramente, un poco de sangre brota de mi nariz y cae sobre mis pies.

Mierda.

Eso es lo único que me hace levantarme para buscar un pañuelo, aunque también hace sangrar mi otra fosa nasal. Es una hemorragia incontrolable que sigue cayendo sobre mis pies descalzos. El dolor en mi cabeza aumenta. Me lanza fuertes punzadas y me hace perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Quizá eso es lo que provoca que todo a mi alrededor comience a ser consumido en sí mismo, como una película que se quema. Mi mural de fotografías comienza a desaparecer. El suelo debajo de mis pies se desvanece. La hemorragia aumenta y lo único que puedo escuchar es el sonido del tornado acercándose a mí.

— _¡Max!_

Es Chloe. Su voz me llama, como si fuese lo único a lo que yo puedo aferrarme para no volver a caer en el oscuro pozo de las visiones apocalípticas. Así como se escuchó, su voz se apaga. De un momento a otro. Y yo sólo me sumerjo en la oscuridad, pensando en que quizá es posible que una cabeza literalmente estalle a causa del dolor.

—C-Chloe…

— ¿Max…?

La voz de Kate me ayuda a volver a la realidad, Por poco olvido que estoy en el baño, intentando cepillar mis dientes luego de haber tomado una ducha revitalizante. ¿En qué momento perdí el contacto con la realidad? Las manos de Kate se posan sobre mi espalda y me ayudan a sostenerme cuando retrocedo para alejarme del lavamanos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Max? Parece que vas a desmayarte.

Instintivamente llevo una mano a mi nariz para asegurarme de que no hay sangre. Y en efecto, no la hay. Mi cabeza tampoco duele… tanto.

— ¿Max…?

—E-estoy bien, Kate…

Ella no retira sus manos y sólo me dedica una mirada de angustia.

— ¿Estás segura? Luces pálida y enferma.

—Lo estoy. No te preocupes por nada.

Me dedica una triste sonrisa y deja sus artículos de higiene personal en el lavamanos, para luego abrazarse a sí misma durante un instante.

Siento que mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos al ver que ella reacciona así.

—Kate, ¿tú te encuentras bien?

—S-sí, Max. E-s sólo que…

No puede seguir hablando, pues la puerta del baño se abre para dejar el paso libre a Victoria y sus perras. Y pensar que ayer pensé que entre Victoria y yo estarían bien las cosas. Debí tomar esa fotografía.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kate? —le pregunta.

Victoria y sus perras rodean a Kate, dejándome fuera de la reunión. Kate se evade, encerrándose dentro de su coraza. No responde y tampoco mira a Victoria.

—Ese video de ti en el club es una bomba.

—Victoria, esa no fui yo…

—No seas tímida. Creo que es impresionante ver a la verdadera Kate Marsh. Apuesto a que todos en Blackwell se sorprendieron al ver que en realidad eres una maldita mojigata.

Ríe con crueldad y Kate no encuentra más opción que abandonar sus tareas y escapar.

—Te vas a arrepentir algún día.

—Oh, pobre Kate —sigue burlándose Victoria cuando Kate se va—. Al menos debería admitir que es una puta. Seguro que se divirtió.

—No deberías tratarla así, Victoria.

Ella ni siquiera se fija en mí cuando me escucha intervenir. Tan sólo ríe de nuevo y toma su lápiz labial para escribir la dirección de la web donde está el video de Kate.

No mientras viva.

—No te atrevas, Victoria.

No puedo creer que le haya arrebatado el lápiz labial, pero ya está hecho. Ella me fulmina con la mirada y separa los labios para decir algo. No voy a dejar que ella se quede con la última palabra.

—A ti no te hubiera gustado que esa foto de ti cubierta de pintura estuviese en línea para que todos pudieran burlarse de ti.

Y salgo del baño.

Salida épica.

En el pasillo alcanzo a ver a Kate, que sigue alejándose a paso lento. Es mi momento de cambiar su día. No permitiré que siga deprimiéndose. Me sentiré culpable si puedo evitarlo y dejo pasar la oportunidad.

— ¡Kate, espera!

Ella se detiene y me mira con sus ojos cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas. Ese video realmente debe tenerla al límite.

—Ahora no quiero hablar, Max. Lo lamento.

—No, aguarda.

Ella accede. Al fin llego con ella. Quisiera verla sonreír de forma auténtica.

—Lamento lo que sucedió en el baño, Kate. Le he dado su merecido a Victoria, aunque un poco más tarde de lo que debí hacerlo.

—No hace falta que lo hicieras, Max.

—Detesto a los matones. Especialmente si te tratan tan injustamente.

—Es agradable ver que te preocupas por mí…

—Kate, por supuesto que me importas.

—Ya comienzo a dudarlo… Quiero confiar en ti, Max, ¡pero todos en Blackwell creen en lo que vieron en ese estúpido video! Como si yo fuera parte de Vortex…

— ¿Qué sucedió, Kate? ¿De dónde salió ese video?

— ¿Lo has visto?

—No. Eso no es lo que hace una amiga.

—Lo sé… ¿Sabes lo humillante que esto es para mí? Incluso mi familia cree que soy… _eso_ … Me piden que rece por el perdón cuando yo sólo quiero que alguien… me escuche…

—Debe ser difícil. Puedo imaginarlo. Pero si no me dices lo que ocurrió, yo no podré ayudarte.

Se abraza a sí misma y enjuga un par de lágrimas. Ella no solía ser tan sombría.

—Básicamente… Fui a una fiesta de Vortex y terminé besándome con mucha gente. Y no… No recuerdo nada…

—Pero, ¿por qué fuiste?

— ¡Quería conocer a más personas!

— ¿Bebiste?

—Te juro por Dios que sólo tomé un sorbo de vino.

— ¿Alguien te drogó?

—Yo… Yo recuerdo que me sentí un poco mareada y… Y Nathan dijo que me llevaría al hospital…

—Nathan… ¿Nathan Prescott? Mierda…

—Estaba siendo amable conmigo.

—Él es lo opuesto a eso. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Yo… Él me llevó en su auto y… Sólo recuerdo que desperté en un lugar… extraño… Creí que era un hospital porque era tan blanco y brillante… Alguien me hablaba con una voz suave. Creí que era un doctor hasta que escuché a Nathan. Sentí que algo me pinchó en el cuello y… Y…

— ¿Y…?

Rompe en llanto. No puedo obligarla a seguir.

— ¡No lo recuerdo! ¿Está bien? Sólo sé que desperté en mi habitación sin marcas… y sintiéndome mal…

—Pero, ¿quién tomó el video en la fiesta?

—No lo sé… ¡Tal vez fue Victoria! Pudo ser cualquiera…

No puedo seguir escuchándola sin hacer nada al respecto. La envuelvo en un fuerte abrazo que ella devuelve con el triple de fuerza, como si hubiese estado esperándolo durante todos estos días de mierda.

—Oh, Kate… Lo lamento…

— ¡No sé qué hacer ahora, Max! ¿Cómo se borra un vídeo viral de la red? ¿Qué hago si mi iglesia lo ve?

—Te aseguro que haré lo posible para averiguar lo que sucedió. Nathan Prescott no quedará impune.

Ella se aleja de mí y enjuga sus lágrimas de nuevo. Solloza un par de veces. Las chicas de los dormitorios están mirándonos, juzgándome como si estuviese haciendo algo indebido al consolar a Kate.

—Max… ¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—Necesito saber si Nathan Prescott me ayudó o me hirió esa noche… ¿Debería ir a la policía…?

—Si lo haces, no te creerán. ¡Usarían ese video en tu contra!

—Pero… Yo estaba drogada…

—Eso debes probarlo tú, no ellos. Sólo te digo que… esperes un poco.

—Me haces sentir como si no tuviera esperanza… Como si lo único que pueda hacer es… permitir que todos crean que soy una puta viral…

Yo sólo puedo tomar sus manos con fuerza. Ella me devuelve el apretón.

—Kate, escúchame. No voy a permitir que esto termine mal para ti. Mereces saber la verdad y obtener justicia. Y yo te ayudaré a conseguirla. Pero justo ahora necesitamos ser pacientes y andar con cuidado. Nathan Prescott es peligroso.

— ¿Me darás la espalda como todos en Blackwell?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca lo haría. Iremos a la policía, te lo prometo. Pero debemos andarnos con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿En realidad irías conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Kate, yo no voy a abandonarte. Sólo te pido que seas valiente por ahora y que confíes en mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Ella sólo asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a abrazarme con fuerza. Solloza en mi hombro, haciéndome creer que soy lo único que le impide tomar una decisión más oscura e irreversible.

—G-gracias, Max… —Solloza—. Lo que más necesito ahora e-es… una amiga…

—Yo soy tu amiga, Kate. Y lo seré siempre. —Nos separamos y ella me dedica una triste sonrisa—. Ahora ve a dormir un poco más y limpia tus lágrimas. Lo necesitas. Y sonríe. Demuéstrales a todos que eres más fuerte de lo que creen.

—E-eso haré —me asegura enjugando sus lágrimas—. M-Max… ¿Puedo llamarte si necesito hablar contigo? E-es sólo que… A ratos siento que estallaré y… Quiero saber si…

—Por supuesto que puedes. Siempre estaré disponible para ti.

Sólo me sonríe y se aleja, pareciendo sólo un poco más segura.

Así es como quiero verte, Kate. Siempre.

Mi teléfono timbra, obligándome a salir de la nube de pensamientos. Es un mensaje de Chloe. Llega uno tras otro.

¡Max!

Two Whales

Comida

Te veo ahí

Eso suena como una excelente manera de continuar con este día, que parece ir mejorando cada vez más. Si voy a cambiarme ahora, seguro que puedo llegar en poco tiempo. Un día de aventuras con Chloe. ¿Qué puede ser mejor? Le respondo velozmente.

No te lastimes los dedos de escribir.

¡Yay! Desayuno (^-^ )

Su respuesta es inmediata.

SIN EMOJIS, MAX.

Oh vamos, Chloe.

Sonríe un poco más.


	12. Capítulo VIII: Pruebas Contundentes

VIII

Pruebas Contundentes

Hace ya bastante tiempo que no visito este restaurant. Tanto, que apenas puedo recordar lo deliciosa que es la comida de Joyce. Estos cinco años definitivamente no me han sentado tan bien como yo esperaba. Pude haber pasado mil aventuras en Seattle, pero Arcadia Bay sigue siendo una parte importante de mí. A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, es como si pudiera adivinar todo lo que está ocurriendo adentro. Casi puedo ver los movimientos de Joyce, aún estando ella fuera del alcance de mi vista. Al entrar al restaurant es como si todos los recuerdos se arremolinaran frente a mí. La música ambiental es de gran ayuda.

Muero de hambre.

—Vaya, vaya… Pareciera que los años te han sentado bien, Max.

Esa es la voz de Joyce, que se ha acercado a mí para servir un poco de café. Y para hacerme sentir culpable por no haberla saludado también a ella desde que llegué a la ciudad. Este remordimiento terminará por volverme loca.

—Hola, Joyce.

—Hola, Max. Es bueno volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo. Ha pasado tanto… ¿Cómo va todo?

—Todo es maravilloso. ¿Cómo fue tu estancia en Seattle?

—Oh, fue toda una aventura. Pero… Nada es tan bueno como estar de nuevo en Arcadia Bay. Este es mi hogar.

—Estoy segura de que así es.

—Ayer vi de nuevo a Chloe. Ella ha cambiado tanto… Pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma.

Un halo de tristeza se cierne sobre Joyce al pensar en su hija. ¿He dicho algo que no debía?

—A Chloe le vendrá bien que tú hayas vuelto. Ha pasado por tantas cosas que ya casi no la reconozco. Ya sabes. Nuevos amigos, fiestas, alcohol, drogas, el cabello azul…

—Estoy segura de que, sea lo que sea, Chloe puede resistirlo. Imagino que debe seguir deprimida por haber perdido a Rachel.

—Sí… Esa pobre chica…

—He visto los anuncios de _desaparecida_ en Blackwell. Chloe está realmente decidida encontrarla.

—Se ha obsesionado tanto con ese tema, que me preocupa que su vida entera quede marcada por ese asunto. A veces las cosas deben dejarse ir, ¿sabes?

—Supongo que todo ha sido difícil para ambas desde que William murió…

—Ambas lo extrañamos más que a nada en el mundo… Pero no hace falta deprimirnos por las cosas que no podemos cambiar. William no hubiera querido eso. Así que, Max, ¿qué quieres comer?

No necesito pensarlo.

—Muero por comer unos deliciosos panqueques.

Joyce sonríe.

—De acuerdo. Espera aquí.

La veo alejarse para volver a la cocina, y sólo así me doy cuenta de que Chloe está mirándonos desde la entrada al restaurant. Pareciera que se ha detenido en seco antes de seguir con su entrada épica. Me pregunto si habrá escuchado nuestra conversación. Lo último que necesitamos hoy es tener una discusión por haber hablado de esos temas difíciles en momentos inadecuados.

Chloe deja ir su molestia, al menos sólo lo suficiente para caminar hacia mí y sentarse en el asiento del frente de esa manera tan poco convencional que la hace parecer un pequeño mono.

—Lo lamento. —Me dice, aunque sé que no es así—. Me retrasé un poco.

—La puntualidad nunca ha sido tu fuerte.

—No es mi culpa que elijan colocar señales de tránsito para impedir el paso en lugares donde no deberían hacerlo —bromea ella—. No pagaré esa infracción, te lo aseguro.

—Eres un peligro para la sociedad estando en esa camioneta, ¿sabes?

Y ambas reímos. Como en los viejos tiempos. Joyce vuelve con nosotras para servir el desayuno. Trae consigo un plato para Chloe, como si no fuese necesario que ella pida su comida para obtenerla. Pero Chloe apenas mira a su madre. Es casi como si no quisiera estar cerca de ella. Debe tenerle mucho rencor a Joyce por haberle dado a ese _mierdastro_.

—Chloe, espero que no pretendas llevar a Max por el mismo camino que tú —dice Joyce mientras sirve el café para mi mejor amiga.

—Max es testigo de que no soy yo el problema —espeta Chloe a la defensiva—. Apuesto a que si Max te dijera su versión de lo que pasó ayer, seguramente a ella sí le creerías.

—David está arrepentido.

— ¡Ese maldito me golpeó!

—Y no debió hacerlo. Pero tú tampoco tendrías que provocarlo. Ambos tienen partes iguales de culpa.

—Con la excepción de que él merece todo el perdón, mientras yo sólo consigo un regaño…

Joyce sólo suspira y niega con la cabeza para luego retirarse. Chloe se escuda detrás de su taza de café. Se reclina en el asiento y muerde su labio inferior en señal de que algo le molesta.

Esto ha sido incómodo.

—Chloe…

—No digas una sola palabra —dice ella y suspira de nuevo para recuperar su buen ánimo. Se inclina hacia mí sobre la mesa y añade, con una sonrisa traviesa—: ¡Quiero pruebas de que puedes controlar el tiempo!

Discreción nivel: Chloe.

—Tendría que golpearte por decir eso en voz alta. ¿Acaso quieres que me internen en un psiquiátrico por decir que tengo poderes?

— ¿Esa es tu manera evadirlo?

Se burla de mí con una sonrisa cruel.

Ella se lo ha buscado.

—De acuerdo… Déjame pensar… ¿Cuántos cigarrillos has fumado hoy?

— ¿Eso te parece importante?

—Sólo responde.

—Tres.

Chloe Price. La patrocinadora oficial del enfisema pulmonar.

—Muy bien.

Ahora sólo concéntrate y retrocede Max.

Retrocede…

Retrocede…

¡Bien hecho!

—No digas una sola palabra. ¡Quiero pruebas de que puedes controlar el tiempo!

No hace falta repetir toda nuestra conversación, ahora que ya sé en lo que terminará. Así que si Chloe quiere pruebas…

—Hoy has fumado tres cigarrillos.

Chloe ríe.

— ¿Así que también puedes leer las mentes?

—Por supuesto que no. Tan sólo te lo he preguntado y retrocedí.

—Pues me parece que es mera suerte. ¡Sólo mírame! Es imposible que haya fumado sólo uno. Quiero más pruebas. Detalles.

—Muéstrame una cosa que haya en tus bolsillos.

Ella lo hace, sacando tres infracciones de tránsito. Dos de ellas fueron recibidas ayer, a las once y doce de la mañana en punto. La tercera fue recibida hoy, a las diez con cuarenta y siete. Chloe quiere detalles, ¿no es así?

Ahora retrocede, Max.

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

Bien. Creo que si retrocedo durante una minúscula cantidad de tiempo puedo librarme de la jaqueca.

—Pues me parece que es mera suerte. ¡Sólo mírame! Es imposible que haya fumado sólo uno. Quiero más pruebas. Detalles.

—En tus bolsillos hay tres infracciones de tránsito. La que has recibido hoy fue a las diez con cuarenta y siete.

Ella frunce el entrecejo y revisa sus bolsillos. Sus pupilas se contraen en cuanto ve la hora en la infracción en cuestión, pero decide permanecer en su papel de _escéptica_.

— ¿Así que también tienes visión de rayos X?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Chloe? —le pregunto entre risas.

Ella esboza una sonrisa cruel.

—Quiero pruebas contundentes. ¡Convénceme!

—Eso es difícil. Si rebobino el tiempo, la única que lo recuerda soy yo. Por lo tanto, creerías que estoy tratando de engañarte o que han sido meras casualidades.

—Esfuérzate.

Y se reclina en su asiento, esperando a que su bufón la entretenga.

Pruebas contundentes… ¿Cómo comprueba alguien que realmente posee control sobre el tiempo y el espacio? Podría suceder algo interesante aquí adentro, para prevenir a Chloe de lo que ocurrirá, pero todos están demasiado ocupados con sus desayunos y siguiendo la rutina diaria. Afuera sólo hay algunas personas que no pueden dar crédito a los montículos de nieve que han quedado luego de lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde. Los autos siguen su curso. Las aves vuelan como en cualquier otro día. ¿Qué puedo decir para convencerla?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

Alguna fuerza divina se apiada de mí. Un chico, afuera del restaurant, cae de su bicicleta sobre un montículo de nieve. La caída detiene de golpe el tráfico cuando una camioneta frena repentinamente para no arroyar al chico. Un par de perros callejeros ladran, sintiéndose molestados cuando tanto caos ocurre cerca de sus territorios.

 _Bingo_.

Ahora retrocede.

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

¡Mierda! ¡La jaqueca otra vez!

—Quiero pruebas contundentes. ¡Convénceme!

—Bien. En dos minutos sucederá algo afuera del restaurant. Un chico caerá de su bicicleta, deteniendo de golpe a un auto y causando que los perros callejeros se enfurezcan.

— ¿Esperas que me trague esa?

—Compruébalo si no me crees.

Y ella sólo esboza su sonrisa cruel, para mirar por la ventana y esperar a que suceda lo que le he dicho.

Sucede.

Chloe separa los labios y retrocede un poco en su asiento. Me mira con las pupilas contraídas y el entrecejo fruncido. Agacha la mirada para considerarlo y termina por rendirse ante mí. Simula estar reverenciándome y dice con tono solemne:

—Juro lealtad a Max y a los poderes que sostiene.

Ambas reímos.

Misión cumplida, Max.

—Chloe, esto no es un juguete.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Es el mejor juguete de todos!

—Madura.

— ¡Al diablo con eso! Sólo piénsalo. Podríamos robar un banco y nadie se enteraría. ¡Tal vez hiciste algo conmigo ayer y yo nunca lo supe!

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Eso dímelo tú. ¿De qué color es mi ropa interior?

—No voy a pedirte que te desnudes para luego rebobinar.

—Tal vez eso sólo estás diciéndolo para mantener las apariencias. ¡Quién sabe qué tan lejos habrás llegado conmigo! Anda, admítelo.

—No lo admitiría aunque fuera verdad.

—Santurrona.

Y reímos nuevamente, para terminar nuestro desayuno en silencio. En cuanto terminamos, Chloe se levanta de su asiento.

—Vamos, Max —me dice—. Conozco un lugar increíble donde podemos poner a prueba tus habilidades secretas.

No puedo negarme. ¿Quién necesita ir a clases? Yo no.

La sigo hacia la salida, aunque debo detenerme al cabo de un momento cuando mi nariz comienza a sangrar. Creo que me he sobrepasado con tantas pruebas estúpidas. Y el sangrado parece haber sido algo momentáneo, pues se detiene inmediatamente. Y al mismo tiempo, una llamada de Kate llega a mi teléfono.

Mierda… ¿Qué le habrán hecho ahora?

— ¿Vienes o no?

Chloe está impaciente. Sé que no le agradará si le digo que Kate me necesita.

—Chloe, aguarda. Debo atender esta llamada.

— ¿Quién es?

—Kate Marsh. Una amiga de Blackwell.

— ¡Pues que se joda! Sea lo que sea, puede esperar. ¡Vamos!

Sí… Supongo que Chloe tiene razón. Kate puede esperar un poco. Sé que le he prometido que podría hablar conmigo en cualquier momento, pero también debo darle un poco de atención a Chloe. No puedo simplemente quedar con ella para ir a cualquier sitio, y luego pedirme que me dé un par de horas para atender los problemas personales de otra persona.

—Tienes razón. Andando.

— ¡Eso es, chica!

Y salimos del restaurant para subir a su camioneta.

El resto de lo que sucede puede esperar a que mi día con Chloe haya terminado. Visitaré a Kate por la tarde, cuando haya vuelto a Blackwell. Tal vez incluso podamos cenar juntas. Estoy segura de que estará bien. Ya nada de lo que le suceda puede ser tan malo.


	13. Capítulo IX: Frank

IX

Frank

Sin dejar de conducir y de pisar a fondo el acelerador, Chloe busca algo en el asiento trasero. En cuanto lo deja sobre mi regazo, siento que mi corazón se detiene. El arma que robó del almacén de David ha vuelto a las andadas.

— ¡Chloe!

—Eres una cobarde. Busca debajo de tu asiento. Hay una caja de municiones.

—No voy a…

— ¡Hazlo, anda! Te dejaré hacer el primer tiro.

—Estás loca.

—Ya dejamos claro que estoy como una puta cabra. ¿Vas a buscar las municiones o no, _hippie_?

No sé quién de nosotras ha perdido más la cordura. Ella quiere jugar con un arma, y yo estoy buscando debajo de mi asiento para tomar las municiones. Cargar el arma es mucho más fácil de lo que parece, aún cuando siento como si estuviese ardiendo al rojo vivo mientras está en mi mano. Nunca había tenido una pistola en mis manos. Mucho menos un arma cargada, hurtada de un lunático que acosa a los estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia en la que en estos momentos tendría que estar. Si no terminamos en prisión luego de esto, alguna de nosotras tendrá que vestir de negro para despedir a la otra.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunto a Chloe para dejar de pensar en nuestros oscuros e inminentes destinos.

—A un lugar maravilloso, créeme. Te encantará.

Terminaré ebria, drogada y desangrándome con una herida de bala en el estómago. Yo lo sé.

Finalmente llegamos a lo que parece ser un basurero abandonado. Chloe aparca la camioneta y ambas nos apeamos del auto. Ella toma el arma y verifica que las balas estén perfectamente colocadas en su sitio.

Las botellas de cerveza desperdigadas en el suelo, las colillas de los cigarrillos abandonados a diestra y siniestra, y básicamente todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, me dicen que estamos en la _Chloe-cueva_.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunta ella sin detenerse—. Rachel y yo queríamos hacer un par de remodelaciones. Era nuestro escondite.

—Es… lindo.

—Es demasiado para ti, lo sé. Pero te acostumbrarás. Créeme que esto es mucho mejor que estar entre esos _punks_ de Blackwell.

A excepción de Kate y Warren, puede ser que ella tenga razón.

—Así que Rachel y tú solían pasar el tiempo aquí.

¿Por qué es que mi voz se escucha cargada con tantos celos cada vez que pronuncio el nombre de Rachel?

—Sí… Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Elije un blanco y dispara.

Me obliga a tomar el arma con ambas manos y se aparta un par de pasos para darme espacio suficiente. Intento mirarla con impotencia, pero ella sólo se cruza de brazos y esboza una sonrisa cruel.

¿Por qué no pude haber elegido una mejor amiga cuya idea de _diversión_ no tiene nada que ver con jugar con armas de fuego?

— ¡Vamos, hermana! ¡Dispara!

Presión social nivel: Chloe Price.

Dejaré que el primer tiro sea al azar. Así que sólo dirijo el cañón del arma en dirección a un montículo de basura en cuya cima se encuentra un viejo televisor de bulbos. Cierro los ojos y aparto el rostro cuando aprieto el gatillo. La detonación me ensordece y hace que mi corazón dé un vuelco. El televisor de bulbos cae hacia atrás y la montaña de basura se derrumba. Chloe festeja en voz alta.

— ¡Bien hecho, Max!

Chloe toma el arma y mira en los al rededores hasta que encuentra el blanco indicado.

Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir…

— ¡Mira esto, _hippie_!

Dispara tres veces, consiguiendo romper en mil pedazos tres botellas de cerveza ocultas entre los desperdicios. Grita en un arranque de euforia y da un par de saltos. Estoy totalmente segura de que hay muchas más maneras de divertirnos, que no requieran estar controlando un arma.

Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir…

—Tu turno, Max.

Y me devuelve el arma, esperando a que yo haga el siguiente tiro.

No entiendo qué es lo que pretende hacer Chloe mezclando el arma con mis recién adquiridos poderes, sólo sé que la mañana sigue pasando con cada tiro que hacemos. El último turno le pertenece a Chloe. Ella dirige su mirada hacia las luces traseras de un auto abandonado y desvalijado.

—Tal vez vendría bien que llenemos de nuevo el cartucho para seguir jugando —dice.

Arquea las cejas y se prepara para disparar, pero debe detenerse cuando un segundo disparo llega desde algún sitio y se impacta contra su brazo.

— ¡Chloe!

Ella cae de bruces, sosteniendo su brazo ensangrentado. Grita cosas que no puedo terminar de entender, pues el terror está poniéndome los nervios de punta.

Mierda… ¡Retrocede, Max!

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

—Tal vez vendría bien que llenemos de nuevo el cartucho para seguir jugando.

Ahora. No puedo perder un segundo más.

— ¡Chloe, aguarda! ¡Apártate!

Consigo hacerla retroceder, tirando de sus brazos para sacarla de la línea de fuego. La detonación se escucha al instante y la bala se pierde, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. Chloe palidece inmediatamente.

—Joder… Max, ¿qué…?

No tengo oportunidad de explicar nada en absoluto, pues al instante la mirada de Chloe se fija en algún punto en la distancia. Me entrega el arma sin decir palabra alguna. Frunce el entrecejo y comienza a avanzar hacia adelante, cruzándose de brazos.

Y ese hombre, que se deshace también de su arma lanzándola lejos, avanza hacia Chloe con la misma actitud. Es un sujeto que simple y sencillamente me da mala espina.

Ambos se detienen cuando están a algunos metros de distancia. De inmediato, el carácter volátil de Chloe hace su gran aparición.

— ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

Entiendo.

Ese sujeto no es bienvenido.

—Este sitio es tan mío como tuyo.

—No te confundas, imbécil. Únicamente te permitimos entrar para que nos consiguieras algo bueno.

—Pues es por esa misma razón que hice bien en venir. Me debes mucho dinero, como para que te portes así conmigo.

— ¿Pretendes intimidarme?

—No voy a esperarte para siempre. Si tienes dinero para conseguir municiones y un arma, entonces podrás pagar lo que me debes.

—Esa arma no la compré, idiota.

—Y eso a mí no me importa. Quiero que me pagues.

Puedo deducir lo que pasa.

Maldita sea, Chloe. Le robas un arma a tu padrastro, te involucras en deudas con el príncipe del imperio Prescott, y además le debes también a un sujeto que sin duda está relacionado con esas mismas cosas turbias.

¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? Debería estar en Blackwell ahora mismo.

—Y si no quiero, ¿qué? Como si no pudiera delatarte con la policía para decirles que tú eres quien distribuye las drogas en Blackwell.

—Tú tienes más cola que te pisen, Chloe.

La actitud de ese sujeto me recuerda un poco a la de David. Ambos parecen perros rabiosos, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Él levanta una mano para señalar a Chloe con un gesto amenazador, pero la mente de ella consigue ir mucho más lejos. Se acerca a ese sujeto y toma su brazo para descubrirlo, con la única intención de mirar bien ese brazalete tejido, que es similar a los que suelen hacer las mejores amigas cuando tienen trece años. La respiración de Chloe se agita repentinamente.

—Ese es brazalete de Rachel… ¿Por qué diablos estás usándolo? ¡Dámelo, ya!

Se inicia un forcejeo en el que Chloe intenta arrancar el brazalete de las manos de ese sujeto. Yo no sé cómo reaccionar. Tan sólo escucho el quejido que Chloe suelta cuando el cuchillo de ese malnacido se incrusta en su costado derecho. Ella cae de espaldas, parcialmente inconsciente y con una mancha de sangre en el lugar de la herida que crece cada vez más.

Mierda… ¡Chloe!

Retrocede, Max… ¡Retrocede!

—Esa arma no la compré, idiota.

—Y eso a mí no me importa. Quiero que me pagues.

Oh… Mi cabeza…

Estaré bien, s-sólo…

—Y si no quiero, ¿qué? Como si no pudiera delatarte con la policía para decirles que tú eres quien distribuye las drogas en Blackwell.

—Tú tienes más cola que te pisen, Chloe.

—Ese es el brazalete de Rachel… ¿Por qué diablos estás usándolo? ¡Dámelo, ya!

Esta vez es como si pudiese verlo todo desde un ángulo totalmente diferente. Puedo ver la manera en la que él saca el cuchillo de debajo de su chaqueta y que pretende usarlo para persuadir a Chloe de alejarse.

Voy a hacer que pague por lo que ha hecho.

—Por favor, detente.

No puedo creer que he intervenido, y tampoco puedo creer que esté apuntándolo con el arma. Él baja el cuchillo, quizá sintiéndose aterrado. Es irónico. ¡Es él quien casi asesina a Chloe!

—Baja eso, niña.

—Aléjate de Chloe. Ahora.

Él decide rendirse. Sólo me apunta con su cuchillo, con aspecto amenazador.

—Esto no ha terminado. No olvidaré que casi me disparas, niña. Y desearás estar muerta, porque yo nunca olvido.

Se da media vuelta y emprende la huída, a paso lento.

Siento que voy a desmayarme…

Chloe pone los ojos en blanco mientras lo ve alejarse. Y en cuanto él se pierde de vista, ella me mira y toma el arma de mis manos con delicadeza. Yo siento que voy a desmayarme. Mi cabeza duele a horrores.

—Gracias, Max. De nuevo.

—Te he salvado dos veces el día de hoy.

Ella suspira y coloca una mano sobre mi espalda. ¿Para darme ánimos, tal vez?

Me conduce hasta un auto desvalijado donde ambas nos trepamos para descansar un poco. Podría desmayarme justo ahora. Y en cuanto estamos en nuestros asientos, ella me da un fuerte abrazo que me toma por sorpresa.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Max. ¡Eres increíble! Apenas puedo creer que pudiste haberle disparado. Eso fue épico.

—Me siento mal… Me alegra no haberlo hecho.

— ¡Podrías sólo volver en el tiempo y meterle un par de balas en el culo! ¡Tienes el poder!

—Eres asquerosa.

Ambas sonreímos y ella aprovecha el momento para tomarme de la mano y darme un fuerte apretón. Sin soltarme, mira hacia el cielo y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Pareciera que ella no tiene la intención de soltarme. Jamás.

—Sólo me alegra que tú estés aquí, Max.

—A mí también… creo. Pero, Chloe, ¿por qué diablos te involucras con sujetos aterradores como él?

—Oh, es sólo Frank. Créeme, es inofensivo. Pero… Por ahora no quiero hablar de él.

— ¿Y del brazalete de Rachel?

—Dije que no quiero hablar. Es un mundo extraño. Me encantaría que todo pudiese ser para siempre como es justo ahora.

—Podríamos construir otro fuerte de piratas donde escapemos del mundo. Juntas.

—Necesitaremos un nuevo escondite donde Frank no pueda encontrarnos… ¿Tú estás bien, Max? Luces pálida y enferma. Tu mano está fría.

Sólo siento que me desmayaré. No es nada importante.

—Sólo estoy aterrada. Fue horrible.

—Te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Frank es un perro que ladra, pero no muerde.

—Chloe, ¿acaso no viste lo que sucedió? ¡Casi lo asesino! ¡Y él casi te asesinó a ti! Tuve que rebobinar para evitarlo. Sé que puedo usar mi poder para evitar algunas cosas, pero… Chloe, esto no es un juego. ¡Yo no soy un juguete!

—Max, tranquilízate. Cosas como estas ya son normales para mí. Es por eso que pretendo irme de Arcadia… sin pagarle a Frank.

—Chloe… Oh, de acuerdo… Ahora dime exactamente lo que está sucediendo entre tú y Frank.

—Frank Bowers sólo es un _dealer_. Él me da la hierba.

—No querrás decir que…

— ¡Por todos los cielos, hermana, no me refiero a haber tenido sexo con él! Aunque… Ahora sólo quiero descubrir por qué el idiota tenía el brazalete de Rachel.

—Creo que deberíamos tener cuidado.

—Es tan raro hablar de esta mierda contigo… Desearía que Rachel estuviera aquí…

Auch.

— ¿Crees que Rachel y yo pudimos haber sido amigas?

—No son tan diferentes. Te lo dije. Ella también era… es una artista. Además, es una nerd como tú… Éramos las mejores amigas por siempre.

Basta. Por favor. Esto duele.

—Seguro que debe ser tan genial como tú.

—Haberte dicho todo esto me hace sentir mucho mejor, ¿sabes?

—Tal vez es obra del destino, que nos ha puesto en el mismo camino para que juntas encontremos una razón por la que…

—Oh, mierda. Así que también eres poeta.

Ambas sonreímos de nuevo.

—Preferiría ser una buena fotógrafa.

—Lo eres. Sólo necesitas dejar de dudar de tu propio talento.

Como respuesta, saco la cámara que ella me ha obsequiado para que ambas podamos tomar una _selfie_. La sonrisa de Chloe sigue siendo hermosa, tal y como debería ser siempre.

Pero pronto dejo de escuchar su voz, pues mi cabeza entera lanza una punzada de dolor. Todo desaparece a mí alrededor, transportándome a un sitio oscuro y frío donde puedo sentir que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empapan mi rostro. El torneo aparece frente a mí. Siento como si me arrastrara. Como si mi corazón se detuviera. Como si… Como si…

— ¡Max!

Vuelvo a la realidad de golpe, gracias a la voz de Chloe.

Nada ha cambiado a nuestro alrededor. Tan sólo estamos aún sobre el auto desvalijado, y ella está sosteniéndome para evitar que yo caiga al suelo. Mi nariz está sangrando. Y Chloe parece estar tan aterrada como yo, aunque sus palabras son la única manera en la que ella puede disimularlo.

—Creo que esto ya ha sido demasiado intenso para ti… ¿Estás bien, Max?

Asiento con torpeza y me inclino hacia atrás para controlar la hemorragia. Ésta cede al instante. Esto me matará, de una u otra manera.

—C-Chloe… Me ha encantado estar aquí contigo, pero… Creo que será mejor volver a…

—A tu habitación. Necesitas descansar.

— ¿Qué? No… Justo en un rato tengo clase con el profesor Jefferson. N-no puedo…

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Te llevaré a Blackwell y me quedaré contigo, al menos hasta que te sientas mejor.

—N-no puedes. Si David te encuentra…

—Que le den a ese hijo de puta. Tú eres más importante. ¡Andando!

Y se levanta del auto, llevándome consigo. Sus brazos rodean mis hombros para mantenerme cerca de ella. Echa a andar hacia su camioneta, mientras el cielo va cubriéndose poco a poco de nubes grises que anuncian una tormenta.

— ¿En verdad vas a llevarme a mi habitación? ¿En tus brazos?

Ella ríe, pero no responde nada en concreto.

—Mientras tú seas la misteriosa súper heroína, yo seré tu chofer y compañera.

Sigue creyendo que esto es un juego, ¿cierto?

—Mis poderes no podrían durar por siempre.

—Eso no importa. Nosotras sí lo haremos. Por siempre.

Y me dedica un guiño antes de abrir la puerta de la camioneta para que yo pueda subir.

Supongo que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Estar con Chloe en Blackwell sin duda convertirá una simple clase en un momento lleno de aventuras.


	14. Capítulo X: Algo Pasa en Blackwell

X

Algo Pasa en Blackwell

Entrar a Blackwell no es difícil. Convencerme a mí misma de que no nos meteremos en problemas que me orillen a una expulsión, sí que lo es.

Apenas puedo creer que conseguimos entrar a los dormitorios sin que David se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia. Quizá no es más que paranoia mía, que me hace creer que él de alguna manera está siguiendo nuestros pasos. Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme al hecho de que la tranquilidad se fue con la llegada de Chloe, y fue reemplazada con los delirios de persecución.

Básicamente, Chloe me ha traído a rastras hasta mi dormitorio, y apenas me ha dejado decirle el número de puerta. Nadie nos ha visto entrar, pues en este momento todas las chicas deben estar en clases o socializando en alguna parte. Pero a Chloe parece no importarle en absoluto el hecho de poder ser descubierta. Tan sólo entra a mi habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de sí, para luego colocarse al centro de la habitación y cruzarse de brazos.

—Sí… Esto definitivamente huele a Max Caulfield.

Su mirada se posa en mi mural de fotografías. Frunce el entrecejo.

—Mierda, Max, ¿qué es eso?

Podría haberme sentido ofendida si tan sólo no me hubiese girado.

No puedo creerlo… Alguien ha irrumpido en mi habitación para dejar un mensaje en mi pared, con pintura roja que pasa justo sobre el mural de fotografías.

 _NADIE SE METE CONMIGO, PUTA_

Mensaje recibido, Nathan.

—No puedo creerlo… Todo el mural está arruinado. ¿Tienes idea de cuán importantes eran para mí esas fotografías?

—Te lo dije. Blackwell es una mierda. Aunque… Creo que podemos remediarlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Tienes un rotulador en alguna parte?

No espera a que le responda. Tan sólo camina hasta mi escritorio y busca en los cajones hasta que encuentra lo que busca. Un rotulador permanente de color negro.

—Tú sólo espera —me dice con un guiño y sube a la cama para comenzar a trazar cosas en la pared, con el rotulador.

Esto no será bueno para mí.

Chloe tarda casi veinte minutos en tapizar las paredes enteras con sus notas. Ha tenido que usar cuatro rotuladores. El resultado final parece ser una copia de los letreros que ella ha dejado en su habitación.

 _Agujero a otro universo._

 _Misteriosa súper heroína._

 _Súper-Max._

Al menos no son letreros tan deprimentes y oscuros como los que ella ha colocado en su habitación. Incluso ha dibujado un par de mariposas que vuelan alrededor de las paredes. Con todas las paredes cubiertas de dibujos y frases, el mensaje de Nathan ya no luce tan amenazador.

—Mucho mejor —anuncia Chloe—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me agrada. Luce genial.

—Pues esa cara tuya dice lo contrario. Aún te sientes enferma, ¿no es cierto?

—Es algo más. Chloe, ya estoy metida en problemas lo suficientemente grandes como para que además pueda involucrarme en otra cosa dañando las paredes.

— ¡No seas tan aprehensiva! Sobreviviste a la visita de Frank, estuviste jugando con la pistola, me salvaste de Nathan Prescott, mi _mierdastro_ cree que ese porro realmente era tuyo, ¿y lo que te preocupa es que te expulsen de esta mierda de escuela?

—No lo entiendes, Chloe. Antes de ayer, yo no estaba involucrada en nada como esto.

—Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Ahora ven a recostarte y toma una siesta.

—Tengo que ir a clase.

—Tienes que dormir. Las clases no te servirán de nada.

— ¿Cuándo te convertiste en una mala influencia para mí?

—Quizá haya sido desde el momento en que mi madre creyó que tú serías una buena influencia para mí. Anda, recuéstate.

Me rindo.

Sólo puedo darme cuenta de las dimensiones de mis malestares cuando me recuesto en la cama. Las nauseas me obligan a incorporarme de nuevo. Mi cabeza duele a horrores y siento que mi nariz volverá a sangrar pronto.

Sabía que esto terminaría mal.

—Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería. Necesito un analgésico.

—Lo que necesitas es dormir. O fumar algo. Tengo un poco de hierba en la camioneta.

—No fumarás aquí, Chloe.

— ¿Quieres apostar? La mitad de tus compañeras de piso seguramente se drogan en sus dormitorios, sino es que el dormitorio entero lo hace.

—Aún quiero conservar mi cordura, ¿está bien? Y a ti no te mataría alejarte de las drogas.

—Deja de quejarte e intenta dormir.

No me permite responderle. Sólo se sienta en el sofá y estira ambos brazos para tomar mi guitarra. En menos de un minuto ya está en lo suyo, tocando una agradable y relajante melodía. En verdad quisiera poder relajarme, pero todo lo que consigo es pensar. Una idea se apodera de mí repentinamente, y me obliga a incorporarme aunque con eso cause que mi nariz comience a sangrar de nuevo. Acelerada, Chloe se levanta y busca en mi armario hasta que consigue encontrar un par de pañuelos con los que ambas controlamos la hemorragia. Acto seguido, vuelve a desplomarse en el sofá y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Es tan difícil para ti recostarte? —se queja.

—Lo lamento, Chloe… Pero tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a ver a Kate.

— ¿La chica que te ha llamado hace unas horas?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

La he hecho sentir celosa.

Dulce venganza. ¿Acaso ella no hace lo mismo conmigo cada vez que menciona a Rachel?

—Kate está pasando por un mal momento.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

—No tienes idea… Hay un vídeo viral de Kate que todos en Blackwell han visto. Ella está destrozada. Al parecer, Nathan Prescott la drogó para…

—Oh, ese hijo de puta… Apuesto a que habría hecho lo mismo conmigo.

—Esto no se trata de ti, Chloe. Todos en Blackwell le han dado la espalda a Kate. Creen que ella es… lo peor de lo peor. Y en realidad, Kate es todo lo contrario. Es tan linda, adorable, un ángel…

—Eso suena a que estás enamorada de ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Tan sólo somos buenas amigas. Y estoy preocupada por ella.

—Estará bien, Max. Esta vida es una mierda. Quizá para ella esto sea provechoso, y así pueda forjar su carácter. No puedes protegerlos a todos.

—Es mucho más complicado que un simple momento de depresión.

—Hay tragedias mucho peores, créeme. Como tu visión del tornado.

—Justo ahora no quiero hablar de eso, Chloe.

—Sólo quería establecer un punto.

Mi cabeza sigue doliendo, aunque las molestias ya van cediendo. Es como si la presencia de Chloe y la música que ha vuelto a tocar con mi guitarra fuesen la mejor medicina. Vuelvo a recostarme, sintiendo sólo un poco de nauseas. El derroche de poder puede enfermarme. Lección aprendida.

¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Creo que seguir compadeciéndome de mí misma no ayudará en absoluto. Un poco de aire fresco podría ser lo único que necesito para sentirme mejor. Chloe no parece ser el tipo de chica que encuentra divertida la idea de permanecer entre cuatro paredes mientras una chica convaleciente intenta sentirse mejor.

Al incorporarme nuevamente, Chloe baja la guitarra y me mira con exasperación.

—Max…

—No digas nada. Sólo quiero salir a caminar un poco. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ella ahoga una risa.

De alguna manera salimos del dormitorio y comenzamos a pasear juntas por el campus de Blackwell, como si nuestra cordura hubiese desaparecido por completo. Está comenzando a llover, pero eso parece no importarnos. Tan sólo vamos por allí, tomadas de las manos como cuando teníamos catorce años. Y en realidad es lo único que necesito para sentirme bien.

Tal y como lo pensé, Chloe es todo lo que necesito.

Lo único que quisiera ahora es que todos los chicos dejen de mirar a Chloe. Quizá se preguntan qué es lo que hace Chloe Price aquí, siendo que fue expulsada, y por qué está en compañía de una _hipster_ antisocial.

—Max, por un momento creí que me convertiría en ese sucio secretillo que ocultas debajo de la cama, y que te hace compañía todas las noches.

—No será así mientras no dejes la hierba.

—quieres que deje de drogarme tendrás que volver hasta el momento en que probé la hierba por primera vez e impedir que lo haga.

— ¿Acaso crees que puedo hacer eso? Si intento esforzarme más de la cuenta, seguramente mi cabeza explotará.

—Eres la chica más gallina que conozco. ¡Despierta, Max! —Se levanta y me toma por los hombros para darme una fuerte sacudida. Yo sólo puedo reír. — Me salvaste más de una vez en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y eso me hace pensar en la verdadera mierda en que se ha convertido mi destino… ¡Pero eso no es importante! ¡Tienes en tus manos al universo entero y al destino de todos nosotros! La nevada de ayer tiene que estar relacionada con tu poder. ¿Acaso no sabes nada acerca de la teoría del caos?

¿En verdad tenemos que hablar de esto? ¿Ahora?

—Estás drogada. ¿Qué vas a saber tú de la teoría del caos, señorita _odio-las-matemáticas_?

Ella se coloca frente a mí y me mira con impaciencia.

Todos a nuestro alrededor comienzan a correr en dirección al edificio principal de Blackwell, quizá para resguardarse de la lluvia. Y yo debería unirme a los correteos para llegar a tiempo a la clase del profesor Jefferson. Pero despedirme de Chloe, aunque sea sólo por un rato, me parece imposible.

—Hace cinco años era una _nerd_ , ¿lo recuerdas? La gente cambia. Y tú situación es la tormenta perfecta de la física cuántica.

— ¿Por qué yo? Soy sólo una _geek_ en un pueblo pequeño.

— ¿Acaso no te enseñan nada en Blackwell? Tienes un tornado, poder de rebobinado y nieve que salió de ningún lugar. ¡Hola, Armagedón! ¡Aprovecha tu poder, súper estrella!

—Como usted diga, profesora Price… Pero un súper héroe necesita un compañero. Estamos juntas en esto.

Y le dedico una mirada de complicidad. Ella sonríe y vuelve a tomar mi mano con fuerza. La verdadera Chloe está presente.

—Esta es una semana de mierda, pero la mejor de mi vida a la vez.

—Porque estamos de nuevo en acción.

Ella rodea mis hombros con un brazo y seguimos andando, hasta llegar al estacionamiento y comenzar a hacer el mismo camino en dirección contraria.

—Aún tienes que aceptar que sea tu sucio secretillo. Tú y yo podríamos tener mucha diversión por las noches, hermana.

—Tendrás que dejar la hierba.

—Bien, bien… ¿Y vas a decirme de qué color es mi ropa interior?

—No tengo visión de rayos equis.

—Podría darte una pista…

Nuestras risas, sin embargo, no pueden continuar. La voz de Warren se encarga de silenciarnos, cuando él corre hacia nosotras llamando mi nombre.

— ¡Max…!

Se detiene cuando está lo suficientemente cerca y se inclina un poco hacia adelante para recuperar el aliento. Sus mejillas están coloradas, como las de alguien que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo físico.

—Warren, ¿qué sucede? —le pregunto, y Chloe carraspea para llamar nuestra atención—. Oh, es verdad. Warren, quiero presentarte a…

— ¡Eso no importa ahora…! ¡Max, tienes que venir conmigo!

Chloe se separa de mí y avanza hacia Warren para ayudarle a recuperar el aliento. El temor que se refleja en las palabras de Warren es suficiente para hacerme sentir un vacío en el estómago.

— ¿Qué es, Warren? ¿Qué pasa?

Su respuesta me hace sentir que todo mi mundo se derrumba a mis pies, así como sucede con Chloe.

—Es Kate, Max. Esto no puede esperar.

Me toma de la mano para hacerme correr con él. Chloe viene con nosotros, siguiéndonos el paso. Cuando llegamos frente al edificio principal, los tres nos detenemos en seco. Chloe aparta a Victoria y a _sus perras_ a punta de empujones. Todos quienes llegan corriendo no pretenden resguardarse de la lluvia, sino que son simples mirones que no tienen idea de lo que está sucediendo. Yo siento que podría caer aquí mismo. Chloe tiene que sujetarme por los hombros para evitarlo, pues en verdad creo que me he debilitado de golpe.

Y es que allí, en el borde del techo, se encuentra Kate. Mirando hacia abajo y extendiendo ambas manos con la intención de dejarse caer.

No… Esto no puede terminar así…

Kate… ¡Tengo que salvarla!


	15. Capítulo XI: Kate

XI

Kate

¿Cómo pueden estar todos tomando fotografías de Kate mirando hacia el vacío? ¿Cómo pueden incluso reír y apostar con respecto a cuánto tardará Kate en saltar? ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué nadie hace nada? ¿Dónde diablos están Jefferson, Wells, o incluso el imbécil de David Madsen?

¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Kate? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que ella decidiera tomar esa decisión? ¿Qué…?

Mi mundo se viene abajo cuando Kate da el paso para saltar. Toda la multitud se une en un potente alarido de terror. La veo acortar la distancia que queda entre ella y el suelo. Mi reacción es instintiva e inmediata.

¡Retrocede, Max! ¡Retrocede!

Mi cabeza lanza una punzada de dolor, pero la molestia vale la pena. Kate ha vuelto al techo, aunque sé que el alivio durará sólo un par de minutos. Aunque consiga seguir rebobinando, nada impedirá que Kate salte al vacío. No puedo teletransportarme. No puedo hacer nada. ¿Debo dejar que ella muera, aún cuando le prometí que la ayudaría a salir adelante?

Tengo que retroceder nuevamente cuando Kate vuelve a saltar. Quisiera que esto me sirviera para descubrir cualquier cosa que haya pasado por alto, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es que no hay más alternativa que permitir que las cosas sigan su curso. Y yo no quiero permitirlo. No puedo permitirlo. Kate…

Ella vuelve a saltar y yo, dejándome llevar por la impotencia, sólo puedo gritar su nombre con toda la fuerza que poseo.

— ¡Kate!

La fuerza de mi propia voz me obliga a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante, causando que Chloe y Warren me tomen por ambos brazos para evitar que yo rompa el cerco de mirones y eso pueda alterar a Kate. No estoy segura si se debe al tacto de ambos o a mi propia desesperación, pero puedo sentir que una onda de calidez se desprende de mi cuerpo a la par que una punzada de dolor ataca a mi corazón. Caigo de bruces al suelo, siendo atacada por fuertes escalofríos. Mi respiración se agita, llevando la contra a los latidos de mi corazón que se perciben anormalmente lentos. Mi nariz vuelve a sangrar. Sólo puedo incorporarme cuando las manos de Chloe me dan el soporte necesario. Ni bien miro hacia arriba para comprobar que Kate siga en el techo, me doy cuenta de que algo anormal ha pasado. Y decir la palabra _anormal_ ya es algo redundante en mi situación.

Todo se ha detenido alrededor de nosotros. Las gotas de lluvia permanecen suspendidas en los aires. Las personas que nos rodean no pueden moverse. El tiempo ha quedado paralizado. Y nosotros tres, Chloe, Warren y yo, somos los únicos que no hemos salido afectados.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué nosotros?

— ¡Max!

El grito de Chloe me devuelve a la realidad, haciéndome percibir que el peso del aire ha cambiado igualmente. Todo es pesado. Denso. La gravedad aplica el triple de fuerza sobre nosotros. Warren parece estar al borde de un ataque de histeria. Chloe sabe ocultar demasiado bien que ella está en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto…? —dice Warren.

Nadie le responde. La única preocupación de Chloe es ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio. Enjugo la sangre de mi nariz con el dorso de la mano, pero inmediatamente vuelve a aparecer. Mi cabeza explotará esta vez, estoy segura.

—Max —llama Chloe insistentemente—. Max, ¿te encuentras bien?

—E-estoy bien… —Mentira. — Chloe… Kate… Tengo que…

Mi propio instinto me da la fuerza para seguir avanzando, pasando entre las personas congeladas para llegar a la entrada del edificio. Mi cabeza no deja de doler, pero al menos ya puedo comenzar a tolerarlo. Y aún así, debo aferrarme con fuerza a la puerta del edificio por temor a caer de nuevo. No me siento nada bien.

— ¡Max!

Chloe y Warren corren en mi dirección, dejando de lado lo extraño de la situación para asegurarse de que yo pueda resistir. Y yo, desgraciadamente, sólo puedo pensar que cada segundo es vital a pesar de que el tiempo no esté pasando en absoluto. Intento dar un paso más, aferrándome a los hombros de Chloe para evitar caer. Y aunque trate con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo seguir. No puedo respirar. Pero Kate… Kate…

— ¡Max, espera!

De alguna manera he conseguido llegar al bloque de escaleras, cuya puerta aún se tambalea como si alguien acabase de pasar por aquí. ¿Será que he retrocedido tanto, que he llegado al punto poco antes de que Kate subiera al techo?

Un momento… ¿La puerta se tambalea?

— ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!

Chloe y Warren tiran de mí para ocultarnos dentro de un armario de intendencia, segundos antes de que David pase frente a la puerta con su linterna encendida. Busca a los intrusos que sin duda ha visto entrar aquí. El tiempo, repentinamente, ha retomado su curso. Y mi cabeza sigue martilleando insistentemente. Chloe tiene que cubrir mi boca con una mano para evitar que mis gemidos de dolor lleguen a oídos de David. Y en cuanto la luz de su linterna desaparece, Chloe me libera y comienza a hablar en susurros.

—No podemos salir así. Nos meteremos en un gran lío si ese imbécil nos encuentra aquí.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —Pregunta Warren—. Madsen podría ayudarnos a ir por Kate.

—En momentos como este, es mejor que esa chica no sea molestada por un gran grupo de personas —responde Chloe—. Conozco a David lo suficiente como para saber que su manera de evitar que ella salte será gritándole, atacándola o quizá incluso tomándola por sorpresa de la cintura para bajarla del borde. Eso sólo podría ocasionar más problemas.

—Bueno, no es como si yo evitara suicidios todo el tiempo —dice Warren—. Pero, ¿qué acaso no es justamente eso lo que queremos? ¿Que ella se aleje del borde?

—Sí, pero no de esta manera —insiste Chloe—. Ese idiota sólo causará algo lamentable.

— ¿Qué hacemos, entonces? —Dice Warren con un dejo de desesperación—. ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Kate?

—Necesitamos… d-distraer a David…

Apenas puedo recuperarme lo suficiente como para hablar. Ambos fijan en mí su atención, mirándome como si yo fuese la líder del trío y estuvieran esperando indicaciones para actuar. Eso parece darme la fuerza suficiente. Sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire.

Respira profundamente, Max. Respira…

—Warren —le digo, tras enjugar la sangre de mí nariz con el dorso de mi mano—, necesito que detengas a David. Nosotras no podemos hacerlo. Yo tengo que ir con Kate, soy la única persona en quien confía. Y Chloe no puede involucrarse en más problemas. Ella ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí en Blackwell.

—Confía en mí —dice Warren y toma mi mano con fuerza para añadir—: Date prisa, Max.

Sin decir más, toma una fregona y sale del armario de intendencia para golpear las paredes hasta llamar la atención de David.

— ¡Oye! ¡Warren Graham! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

El correteo comienza, y es el momento que Chloe aprovecha para tomar mi mano y conducirme afuera. Subimos las escaleras a toda velocidad, escuchando cómo todos vuelven a gritar en el exterior. Tengo que tomar la mano de Chloe antes de hacer cualquier cosa, casi como si mi instinto me estuviese diciendo que es esto lo que debo hacer.

¡Retrocede, Max!

¡Retrocede!

— ¡Oye! ¡Warren Graham! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Chloe se detiene de golpe para sujetarse de la baranda de la escalera. Repentinamente ha palidecido, e igualmente su nariz comienza a sangrar.

—M-mierda, Max… Eso fue… Joder… No vuelvas a hacerlo sin avisarme…

—L-lo siento, Chloe.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a tomar mi mano para echar a correr a través del último tramo que queda. Es ella quien se encarga de abrir la puerta, arrastrándome al exterior para que las gotas de lluvia comiencen a caer sobre nosotras hasta empaparnos.

Kate está allí. En el borde, y preparándose para saltar.

Siento como si todo mi mundo se derrumbara a mis pies. Tengo que detenerla… Tengo qué… Pero cuando intento rebobinar, sólo siento una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza que me obliga a retroceder un par de pasos. Mi visión se nubla por un instante. Debo aferrarme del hombro de Chloe para evitar caer. Mis quejidos llegan a los oídos de Kate, quien se gira con violencia y me mira como si me hubiese detestado durante toda su vida. Da pasos lentos para darle la espalda al borde, mirándome de frente. Hay, al menos, diez metros de distancia entre ella y yo. Es un cerco que Chloe no me permite atravesar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Max?

Retrocede, Max…

R-retrocede… M-mierda… N-no puedo… No tengo ningún poder…

— ¡No te acerques!

¿Tengo que hacerlo sola…?

—Kate…

— ¡Max, hablo en serio! ¡No te acerques o saltaré!

Chloe debe sujetarme con fuerza. Si rompo la barrera que me separa de Kate, la única responsable de la tragedia seré yo. No puedo permitirlo. Tengo que salvarla…

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré aquí. Kate, por favor…

—Max, sé que quieres ayudarme… Pero ya no importa. Nada importa.

—Tú importas. Y no sólo a mí.

—Quisiera creerte…

—Kate —dice Chloe—, tu vida seguirá siendo tuya. ¡Nada de esto puede perseguirte para siempre!

—Podemos hacer esto juntas, Kate —secundo yo—. Déjame ayudarte… por favor. Al igual que hice defendiéndote de David.

—Me agrada escuchar que te preocupas por mí… Eso me hace sentir mejor…

Doy un paso al frente. Kate da un paso hacia atrás. Chloe debe detenerme de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que me preocupas. Eres mi amiga, Kate.

—Ojalá hubiera sido así cuando te llamé y no respondiste… ¡Dijiste que podía contar contigo en cualquier momento!

—E-estaba con Chloe… Kate, no fue mi intención haberte ignorado. Yo… ¡Sólo confía en mí! Ven conmigo. Puedo ayudarte ahora. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Esto no tiene que terminar así.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Me ignoras cuando más te necesito. Y cuando hablé contigo esta mañana… Tú también piensas que todo ha sido mi culpa. ¡Es por eso que no quieres que hable de Nathan con la policía! Únicamente juegas conmigo, con mis sentimientos… al igual que todos aquí…

—Kate… Necesitaba tiempo para investigar. Es peligroso.

— ¡Será peligroso para ti, pero yo soy quien está en ese maldito video! ¡Llegas tarde, Max! ¡Muy tarde! Ya ni siquiera creo en los milagros…

—Yo sí. ¡Y tú eres la razón!

— ¡Únicamente estás aquí para ser una heroína! ¡No te importa nadie más que tú!

Da otro paso hacia atrás. Chloe me obliga a retroceder.

—Sí… Sé que arruiné las cosas, Kate. ¡Lo lamento! Pero, por favor, no hagas esto…

—Max… Estoy en una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar, a menos de que duerma eternamente. ¡Ahora todo el mundo podrá publicar fotos de mi cuerpo! Ya estoy en internet, por siempre. No importa lo que haga… Quisiera poder volver en el tiempo para borrarlo todo…

Yo podría hacerlo… Si tan sólo supiera cómo…

Chloe decide intervenir de nuevo.

—Hay miles de videos en la red —dice—. El tuyo quedará olvidado en menos de lo que imaginas.

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Tú no has sufrido lo que yo! ¡No has escuchado a los demás reírse de ti!

Chloe frunce el entrecejo.

— ¡A mí también me molestan, Kate! —Le digo como último recurso—. Nathan, Victoria, David… ¡Pero tenemos que resistir y demostrar que valemos más de lo que ellos creen! Esto… Esto sólo causará más dolor, Kate. No lo hagas. ¡Es un gran error!

—Sí, Max… Todo lo que hago es un error… Incluso lo fue el pensar que podía contar contigo…

Es como si viera todo ocurrir en cámara lenta. Ella se gira nuevamente para darme la espalda y salta, sin decir nada más. Sólo ahora decido romper el cerco para correr hacia el borde, intentando atraparla. Pero sólo puedo exclamar su nombre cuando escucho los gritos de la multitud y el crujido que suelta su cuerpo cuando cae en el suelo. Entonces, mis piernas se detienen por sí mismas. Tiemblan como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina. Caigo de rodillas al no poder seguir sosteniéndome, aunque esto no tenga nada que ver con mis malestares físicos. Instintivamente llevo mis manos a mis oídos para evitar escuchar los gritos que vienen desde abajo, sólo para gritar por mí misma. Gritar, gritar con todas mis fuerzas hasta que siento que mi garganta no puede resistirlo más. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, aún cuando los brazos de Chloe me rodean para darme un miserable apoyo. La escucho decirme algo que no puedo entender. Lo único que puedo hacer es llorar… como si eso pudiese enmendar mis acciones.

Kate… No… Kate no puede morir… No puede… Pero no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo rebobinar el tiempo. Todo esto es culpa mía… Si tan sólo hubiese llegado antes, si tan sólo hubiese respondido el teléfono, si tan sólo… Kate… Kate, por favor… Perdóname…


	16. Capítulo XII: Decisiones y Suspensiones

XII

Decisiones y Suspensiones

No sé cómo es que he llegado al despacho del director Wells. A decir verdad, es como si mi memoria se hubiese borrado repentinamente. Lo único que sé es que Chloe se encuentra detrás de mí, colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros en un intento de ayudarme a mantener mi fortaleza. Mis ojos aún están rojos e hinchados, pero me permiten ve casi perfectamente que tengo a Warren a un lado de mí, a Nathan Prescott al otro lado, y que el profesor Jefferson parece estar actuando como mi defensor. David Madsen, por su parte, se mantiene al otro lado de la habitación esbozando esa expresión insoportable e intimidante. Hay un agente de policía justo a un lado del director Wells. Y yo sólo puedo pensar en que no merezco estar aquí. No merezco estar con vida si Kate ya no volverá nunca más.

¿Cómo diablos fue que llegué al despacho, en primer lugar?

El director Wells suspira cansinamente.

—Sé que esto no es agradable para nosotros. Pero tenemos que averiguar lo que sucedió antes de que la señorita Marsh… saltara. El oficial Berry está aquí para tomar notas, para el expediente. Y estoy seguro de que todos ustedes cooperarán con nosotros. Qué tragedia… Pero debe haber una razón para todo. Debemos averiguar por qué Kate Marsh podría haber tenido que tomar una decisión tan desesperada. Como director de la Academia Blackwell, tendré que tomar más en serio mi trabajo. Me encargaré de cada estudiante más cuidadosamente. Lo que pasó hoy no tiene que suceder nunca más.

Chloe ríe por lo bajo, sin una pizca de gracia.

—Señor Madsen. Como jefe de seguridad, usted debió encargarse de que la puerta del techo del edificio estuviese cerrada siempre. Es parte del protocolo. Y es responsabilidad de usted.

Mierda, es una cacería de brujas. Wells debe creer que el verdadero responsable está entre nosotros. Esto no terminará bien.

—Señor Jefferson. Sé que usted no podía saber lo que sucedería, pero Kate asistía a su clase. Así que usted debe saber algo que nosotros ignoramos.

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Señor Prescott. Ya que usted es el responsable de las fiestas del Club Vortex, y ya que la señorita Marsh asistió a una de ellas, usted tendrá que responder algunas preguntas.

¿A quién quiere engañar, director Wells? Nathan resultará impune.

—Señor Graham. Usted tendría que haber estado en clases cuando ocurrió todo el accidente, pero fue encontrado haciendo desastres en el mismo edificio donde se encontraba la señorita Marsh. Eso debe haber tenido alguna razón de ser.

Recién ahora me doy cuenta de que en la comisura de sus labios, Warren ha cosechado un nuevo golpe. ¿Será que ese idiota, David Madsen, intentó detenerlo a punta de puñetazos?

—Señorita Price. Usted fue expulsada de Blackwell hace ya un tiempo, por lo que me encantaría saber las razones por las que usted estaba aquí. No me parece una coincidencia que la señorita Marsh decidiera saltar el mismo día que usted se infiltra en las instalaciones.

Chloe presiona mis hombros con más fuerza. Sé que está reprimiendo su propia ira.

Y ahora, los ojos de Wells se posan sobre mí.

—Señorita Caulfield. ¿Por qué estaba usted en el techo con Kate Marsh? ¿Ella habló con usted acerca de su plan, o le dijo algo que pudiese dar alguna pista de lo que haría? Por favor, díganos todo.

¿Qué caso tiene? Wells no querrá culpar a Nathan, sin importar lo que yo pueda decir.

Pero no puedo quedarme callada. Kate hubiera querido que yo dijera la verdad, aún cuando eso pudiera acarrearme más problemas. Ella lo merece. Y ojalá hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo antes de… de…

Piensa, Max. Piensa.

No puedo culpar a Warren o a Chloe. Nosotros intentamos hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Kate. El profesor Jefferson sería incapaz de dañarla, y David estaba en el edificio así que es posible que también hubiese querido evitarlo. Nathan, sin embargo, no tiene defensa alguna.

Es hora.

Por Kate.

—Todo lo que sé es que Kate fue a la fiesta de Vortex y Nathan la drogó. Ella fue abusada por algunos chicos en un video viral que no tiene ninguna pista.

Nathan al ataque. Me mira con auténtico odio.

— ¿Yo la drogué? ¿Has visto el video? Como sea… Kate estaba divirtiéndose.

—Eres un mentiroso. Le dijiste a Kate que la llevarías al hospital.

—Dije que iba a llevarla a emergencias. Pero al cabo de un rato, ella decidió fumar y divertirse.

—Mentiras. Algo le pasó a Kate, y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué no hablamos entonces de ti, teniendo un arma en el baño de chicas e intentando asesinar a Chloe?

Chloe reprime una risa. No estoy segura de si está haciéndolo con aire triunfal o si sólo le causa gracia el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

—Será mejor que cierres la boca, Caulfield. Puedo acabar contigo y con esta maldita escuela en cualquier momento. Ya tengo a mi abogado personal.

—Cuidado, señor Prescott —advierte Wells—. Ya he escuchado acerca del incidente de la pistola. Y tengo que admitir que el video en cuestión llegó a ms manos desde múltiples fuentes.

—Incluyéndome a mí —interviene David.

—Y, ya que el señor Prescott aparece en el video y fue responsable por la fiesta, no tengo más opción que suspenderlo hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Qué? Oh… Como sea. Nos veremos en la corte…

Max Caulfield, uno.

Kate Marsh, uno.

Nathan Prescott, cero.

—Disculpe, director —interviene Jefferson—. Creo que Max y Nathan necesitan un respiro. Una de sus compañeras acaba de suicidarse. No necesitan pasar por este interrogatorio justo ahora.

—Sí —responde Nathan—. Aún estoy impresionado. Quisiera estar con mi familia.

—Aún no he terminado —llama Wells con severidad y vuelve a posar su mirada sobre mí. Sobre nosotros. Chloe, Warren y yo—. Señorita Caulfield. A pesar de lo que haya sucedido con respecto a la versión de la señorita Price, tengo que tomar decisiones con respecto a ustedes tres. Estaban dentro del edificio, sin importar sus intenciones.

—Oh, por todos los cielos… —se queja Chloe—. ¿Cree que nosotros quisimos que esto sucediera? Estábamos ahí para a hacer lo que su incompetencia no le permitió hacer.

Cierra el pico, Chloe.

Por favor.

—Me parece injusto que quiera tomar represalias contra nosotros —se defiende Warren—. Mientras nosotros intentamos detener a Kate, los otros estaban grabando videos y riendo de ella. ¿Acaso eso no tiene importancia?

—Me temo que es más grave el haber intervenido sin estar capacitados para ello —responde Wells.

Que le den a este idiota. No seguiré guardando silencio.

—Si va a culparnos a nosotros, entonces hay alguien más que tiene que pagar —le espeto con firmeza—. David Madsen estaba molestándola ayer.

—Oh, madura —se queja David.

—Lo lamento, pero yo estaba ahí. ¡Te vi acosándola!

—No tienes idea de lo que viste. Kate Marsh estaba involucrada con _punks_ drogadictos. Estaba intentando encontrar la verdad.

—Kate tenía una doble vida —dice Nathan—. Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe.

—No, tú eres parte del problema —le espeto—. Y como dije, director, yo misma vi que David estaba molestándola físicamente.

—Mientes —insiste David—. Wells, ¿vas a tomar como una verdad absoluta lo que esta drogadicta dice acerca de tu jefe de seguridad? Créeme que las drogas la han dañado demasiado. Sé que ella se droga. Fuma hierba. En mi casa.

—Esa no es tu casa, maldito idiota —me defiende Chloe—. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con Kate Marsh. Lo que Max haga fuera de Blackwell está totalmente fuera de la jurisdicción de este director de mierda.

—Y si vamos a hablar de secretos ocultos, entonces tal vez sea el momento de decirle a la policía que Nathan Prescott es quien trafica la hierba dentro de la academia —interviene Warren encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nathan no sólo drogó a Kate —intervengo—. También lo hizo con Chloe.

—No pretendas excusar a esa maldita _punk_ —ataca David—. Eres igual que ella.

—Pues no pretendo guardar silencio mientras ustedes quieren culparnos por lo que ha sucedido con Kate.

—Escucha, imbécil —insiste Chloe mirando fijamente a Wells—. Max intentó detener a Kate Marsh. ¡Hicimos todo lo posible para que ella no saltara! Y Warren estaba ayudándonos a detener al idiota de David para impedir que él le diera razones a Kate para saltar.

—Ya basta, señorita Price —responde Wells con firmeza—. Evidentemente, todos tenemos una parte de la responsabilidad. Y ya que usted no forma parte del cuerpo estudiantil, le sugiero que permanezca en silencio. Y con respecto a ustedes, señorita Caulfield y señor Graham, me temo que tengo que tomar acciones. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Caulfield no tiene nada que ver con el consumo de drogas, pero de cualquier manera tuvo la desgracia de estar en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Así que ustedes dos estarán suspendidos de forma indefinida. Lo que es más. Tendrán prohibido permanecer dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia Blackwell hasta que esto se haya resuelto. Hablaré, además, con sus padres para relatarles lo sucedido.

Lo sabía. Pero Kate lo vale.

— ¿Es que acaso usted es idiota? —sigue Chloe, implacable.

—Cierra la boca, Chloe —dice David con severidad.

Ella sólo sigue farfullando en voz baja.

—Por último, señorita Caulfield —dice Wells—, quisiera que firmara esto para confirmar que lo que nos ha dicho es verdad.

Y coloca frente a mí una hoja en cuyo final se encuentra una línea señalada con mi nombre. Escucho a Chloe y a Warren quejarse con respecto a la suspensión, pero yo sólo firmo en silencio y le dirijo a Nathan una mirada asesina antes de levantarme de mi asiento para liderar la salida. Chloe sólo les dirige el mismo tipo de miradas a todos en la habitación y rodea mis hombros con un brazo para ir conmigo. Warren se nos une cuando nos enfilamos por el pasillo y, en completo silencio, nos dirigimos al dormitorio de chicas.

Ni bien atravesamos la puerta de mi habitación, sin que a Warren le importe estar rompiendo alguna regla más, Chloe cierra de un portazo y se deja caer sobre la cama mientras yo comienzo a hacer un poco de equipaje. Algo pequeño. Para un par de semanas. Por su parte, Warren sólo se deja caer en el sofá.

—Mis padres me matarán cuando lo sepan —se queja Warren—. Aunque sé que cuando sepan lo de Kate, sabrán comprender… ¿A dónde irás tú, Max? ¿Tienes familia en Arcadia Bay?

—Mis padres están en Seattle —le respondo vagamente.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites —propone Chloe—. A mi madre le encantará tenerte allí. Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, necesitas un tiempo para pensar las cosas y descansar.

—Supongo que te tomaré la palabra —le digo.

Y de repente, todo en mi mente se esparce sólo para dejarme escuchar de nuevo el sonido que provocó el cuerpo de Kate al caer. Me detengo en seco tras haber tomado una chaqueta. La estrujo entre mis manos, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar.

—Apenas puedo creerlo… Fue como si lo viera todo en cámara lenta. En realidad… En realidad creí que podría salvarla. Como una súper heroína…

—Vamos, Max —dice Warren, robando las palabras de la boca de Chloe. Y eso a ella no parece agradarle—. Kate estaba en el techo por sus razones. No por las tuyas.

—Pude haberla detenido…

—Basta —dice Chloe—. Tú fuiste la única con valor suficiente para correr hasta el techo e intentar salvarla. Eso ya te convierte en una súper heroína. ¡Eras la única a la que le importaba lo suficiente!

—Sí… Ojalá eso hubiera hecho alguna maldita diferencia —le digo—. Si tan sólo más personas se hubiesen interesado…

—Eres la mejor persona que conozco —dice Warren.

A Chloe vuelve a molestarle.

—Warren, lo eché todo a perder…

Termino de hacer mi equipaje en silencio. Warren se encarga de traer a Lisa, mi planta, a través del pasillo para seguirnos hasta la camioneta de Chloe. A lo lejos aún pueden verse las luces de las ambulancias y de los autos patrulla. Tan impactante es para mí, que tengo que girarme para darles la espalda. Mi cabeza está matándome.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós, por ahora —dice Warren con un dejo de tristeza—. Yo aún tengo que empacar y esperar a ver si mis padres quieren escucharme… Max, ¿estarás bien?

Yo asiento.

—Gracias por estar ahí hoy, Warren —le digo.

Él sonríe.

Yo suspiro con pesadez y recargo mi espalda en la puerta del copiloto. La camioneta suelta un rechinido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Max? —pregunta Chloe.

—Sé que algo oscuro está sucediendo en Blackwell.

—Bueno, lo que sucedió hoy es una prueba bastante grande —dice Warren encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quién crees que esté detrás de todo? ¿Nathan?

—Lo único que siento es que todo esto está relacionado con mi visión del tornado.

— ¿Visión? ¿Qué visión?

Sí, admito que lo he hecho a propósito. Tengo que contárselo a Warren… Pero no hoy. No ahora. Hoy sólo quiero dormir.

—Warren, ¿puedo… podemos verte mañana? Hay algo que quiero contarte.

—Seguro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—De alguna manera, creo que Kate y Rachel están conectadas —dice Chloe para llamar la atención—. Tiene que haber algo más que no estamos viendo. Rachel desaparece y ahora Kate está muerta… Prescott y David también tienen que ser parte de todo. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia.

—Tal vez no sea un _conspiranoico_ , pero… —dice Warren—. No lo dudaría. Nathan es aterrador y Madsen es un hijo de puta, así que… ¿Qué crees que está sucediendo?

Sin embargo, Chloe no puede responder. Su mirada se fija en el cielo, donde las nubes grises han desaparecido y sólo queda un triste atardecer en el que la luna está eclipsando al sol.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —pregunta Chloe.

—No tendría que haber un eclipse —dice Warren extrañado.

—Sólo sé que esto me da escalofríos —digo yo—. Pero, Warren… Si te lo explicara todo, sé que no lo creerías.

Chloe se limita a atraerme hacia su cuerpo en cuanto Warren me mira con una expresión de confusión. Yo recargo mi cabeza en el hombro de Chloe y ella rodea mi cintura con fuerza, dirigiendo una mirada impenetrable hacia el eclipse y, quizá, pensando en Rachel. Warren esboza media sonrisa y me da una palmada en la espalda.

—Después de hoy, puedo creer cualquier cosa, Max. Cualquier cosa.

Y los tres compartimos una sonrisa.

Una súper heroína necesita un compañero. Y por fortuna, yo cuento con dos. Con los mejores amigos que nadie podría tener jamás. Warren es el único chico con el que realmente puedo contar ahora. Y Chloe es la única persona a quien quiero tener a mi lado.

Estoy decidida a hacer algo por ti, Kate. Sacaré a la luz todo lo que está sucediendo aquí y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que lo que te sucedió no haya sido en vano. Haré que Nathan pague por lo que te ha hecho. Haré que David se arrepienta por haberte molestado. Haré que todos en Blackwell se den cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió contigo, pues sé que todo lo que Nathan pueda decir es una completa mentira.

No me importa lo que suceda conmigo. Evitaré ese tornado para salvar a Arcadia Bay, y me encargaré de que tú puedas descansar en paz. Llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias, con ayuda de Chloe. Encontraré a Rachel Amber e impediré que esto suceda de nuevo. Sé que por eso he recibido estos dones que nunca quise tener.

Mi camino se ha cruzado con el de Chloe por alguna razón que despertó mi poder, y eso por eso que estoy tan segura de que sólo nosotras dos podemos resolver este misterio. _Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad_. Y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerme responsable de ello, mientras Chloe esté a mi lado. Así que eso haré. Llegaré hasta el final, sin importar a dónde me lleven mis decisiones. Por Rachel y por Chloe.

Y por ti, Kate.


	17. Parte III: Teoría del Caos

Parte III

Teoría del Caos

 _Why do every people in my life left me down?_

 _-Chloe Price._


	18. Capítulo XIII: Compañeras en el Crimen

XIII

Compañeras en el Crimen

Joyce ha sido mucho más comprensiva que mi madre con respecto a la noticia de mi suspensión. Mi madre no ha sabido si lo que debe hacer es felicitarme por mis acciones heroicas o reñirme por ello, mientras que Joyce tan sólo me ha asegurado que la casa de los Price será también mi casa siempre que lo necesite.

Por un momento, en los ojos de Chloe brilló la ilusión al escuchar que Joyce no objetaba en absoluto el hecho de que yo me mude temporalmente a este lugar. Fue como haber visto el mismo brillo que en sus ojos solía aparecer cada vez que planeábamos una fiesta de pijamas exclusiva para nosotras dos.

Joyce nos ayudó a traer mi equipaje a la habitación y le ordenó a Chloe que me ayudara a instalarme, aunque Chloe se negó en cuanto su madre le dio la espalda y simplemente se tumbó en la cama para fumar un porro mientras yo colocaba mi ropa en el armario. Al final he tenido que pedirle a Joyce que se encargue de cuidar a Lisa, sólo por temor a que Chloe intente fumarse a mi planta en un arranque de locura propiciado por su dosis nocturna de hierba.

Extrañaré un poco mi mural de fotografías, a decir verdad. Pero Chloe ha sido condescendiente conmigo y me ha dejado iniciar un nuevo mural con las fotografías que he tomado últimamente. De alguna manera, con sólo algunos cambios mínimos, esta habitación ya comienza a sentirse como mi segundo hogar.

Las horas pasan. Ya es media noche y nosotras no podemos ir aún a dormir. Quisiera decir que estamos divirtiéndonos y recuperando el tiempo perdido, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario. Chloe sigue tumbada en su cama, entre una nube de humo de hierba, y habla con aire pensativo. Cualquiera podría pensar que está desvariando, pero yo no. Yo sé que tiene razón en todo lo que dice.

—Te lo digo, Max. Rachel y Kate Marsh están relacionadas. Tiene que ser verdad.

Sé que tiene razón. Lo contrario parece ser imposible. Las coincidencias existen, pero ninguna puede ser tan evidente como ésta. En definitiva tiene que haber algo más detrás de todo esto.

Algo extraño está sucediendo en Blackwell, y yo voy a descubrir lo que es.

—Rachel era estudiante de Blackwell, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Tal vez salimos de Blackwell antes de tiempo. Alguien tiene que saber más de lo que aparenta.

—El único imbécil que definitivamente sabe algo tiene que ser el director Wells. Pero no querrá hablar con nosotras.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Wells tiene algo que ver con ese asunto?

Chloe se incorpora y deja a un lado el porro junto con el cenicero.

—Me di cuenta de eso desde que lo escuché hablar sobre Kate Marsh. Ese sujeto estaba totalmente dispuesto a negar lo evidente.

—Suspendió a Nathan.

—Y te suspendió a ti. Pero Nathan no sólo merecía una suspensión, ¿sabes? Por toda la mierda que ha hecho, créeme que ese idiota merecería estar en prisión. Pero no pueden relacionarlo con la muerte de Kate Marsh.

—Te agradecería si no dices eso en voz alta durante unos días. Aún siento que la culpa va a comerme desde dentro. Lo único que me pregunto ahora es si… Mierda.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—El conejo de Kate.

— ¿El conejo de Kate?

—Debe estar aún en su habitación. No puedo dejarlo solo.

—Por todos los cielos… Dime que no hablas en serio.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio. ¿Tienes idea de lo crueles que podrían ser con él?

—Esto no la traerá a la vida de nuevo, Max. Y no tienes ninguna cuenta pendiente con ella que puedas enmendar cuidando a su mascota.

—Chloe, por favor…

Suspira cansinamente y levanta las manos en son de paz.

—De acuerdo. Andando.

Es ella quien lidera la marcha para salir de su habitación, llevando consigo las llaves de su camioneta. Pasamos justo frente a la puerta de la cocina, donde Joyce prepara la cena sin fijarse en que nosotras salimos sin decir absolutamente nada. Supongo que ya estará acostumbrada a que Chloe salga por las noches sin explicar mínimamente sus planes. Y me imagino que eso puede ser doloroso para Joyce. Chloe tendría que ser un poco más considerada.

Subimos a la camioneta y nos ponemos en marcha a toda velocidad.

—Después de hacer este favor por ti, tendrás que pagarlo con algo realmente bueno —sentencia Chloe tras pisar el acelerador—. En realidad creo que esto no es necesario. Además, me has sacado de mis pensamientos. Estaba a punto de explicarte las razones por las que creo que Rachel y Kate pudieron haber pasado por el mismo tipo de cosas.

— ¿Rachel era parte de Vortex?

—No me refiero a ese tipo de relación, _hippie_. Ahora debo volver a pensarlo. Y todo es culpa tuya.

—Creo que sólo estás un poco celosa de Kate.

Y Chloe no responde. Tan sólo aferra el volante con más fuerza y suspira con pesadez.

La respuesta es un rotundo _sí_. Y es fácil comprobarlo cuando ella aparca el auto en el estacionamiento y simplemente espera a que yo baje del auto.

¿En verdad quieres reaccionar así, Chloe? Estuviste allí para ayudarme esta tarde, ¿y de igual manera quieres dejarte llevar por los celos? No es como que Kate y yo fuésemos las mejores amigas, después de todo.

— ¿No vienes?

—No. Sólo date prisa. Yo esperaré…

Su voz se apaga al final de la frase, pues algo a través del espejo retrovisor consigue llamar su atención. Me da un par de golpecillos en la rodilla para llamar mi atención, comunicándome así que debemos bajar del auto para escabullirnos hasta estar detrás de una camioneta de segunda mano. Permanecemos en completo silencio hasta que la razón por la que hemos bajado del auto termina por perderse de vista.

Es el director Wells, que parece estar ebrio y apenas puede arrastrar los pies.

El interés brilla en los ojos de Chloe, así como una sonrisa siniestra se refleja en sus ojos.

Mierda… Esto no es bueno.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Chloe.

—Cierra la boca, Max. Sólo sígueme.

— ¡Chloe! —La detengo, luchando contra el impulso de levantar la voz—. ¡Hemos venido por el conejo de Kate!

—Y lo conseguirás. Ven conmigo.

—Chloe…

— ¡Mueve ese culo! ¡Anda!

No puedo creer que ella me haya convencido.

— ¿A dónde pretendes ir, Chloe? —le pregunto mientras me lleva a rastras.

—Sólo quiero encontrar a mi amiga, Max. Tengo que encontrarla. ¡Tengo qué!

Hablando de celos…

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia el edificio principal de la academia. Pero ni bien lo vemos surgir frente a nuestros ojos, Chloe tira de mí para ocultarme detrás del tronco de un árbol.

La razón pronto queda más que clara.

Jefferson y Victoria también están aquí.

—Tenemos que esperar a que ellos se vayan —le digo a Chloe, pero ella me hace callar y tan sólo esboza un par de gestos que me comunican que debo escuchar con atención.

Y puede ser que eso sea lo indicado en este momento.

—… Estaba distraído, ¿sabes? No ha sido un buen día para Blackwell.

—Sé que esto ha sido horrible. Y puede hablar conmigo en cualquier momento, señor Jefferson.

Victoria es una… Una…

—Parece ser que tenemos un romance secreto aquí —se burla Chloe—. Mira la manera en la que ella acaricia el brazo de Jefferson. Créeme, eso no es normal.

—… Escucha. Has visto mi fotografía. Sabes que es mucho mejor que lo que Caulfield pueda darte. ¿Acaso no quisieras que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos en San Francisco, Mark?

—Soy el profesor Jefferson para ti, Victoria. Y aún no he elegido al ganador.

Maldita perra.

— ¡Tú ya amas mi trabajo! No es como si estuviésemos jugando a tener favoritos. Sólo imagina que si elijes mi foto, podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Eso sería divertido, ¿no crees?

—Imaginaré que no dijiste eso.

—Pues será mejor que comiences a considerarlo. Porque si no elijes mi foto como la ganadora, tendré que decir a todos aquí que únicamente elegiste a Max Caulfield por tener favoritismos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Preferiría hacerlo por favoritismos, que a cambio de la clase de favores que estás ofreciendo. Ahora vete a dormir.

— ¡Mark, espera!

Chloe y yo debemos escabullirnos de nuevo para evitar que Jefferson y Victoria nos descubran cuando pasan frente al árbol. Inmediatamente, Chloe abre la puerta principal y nos enfilamos por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Y antes de que pueda siquiera reflexionar con respecto a lo que he escuchado, es la lucidez la que me golpea. Incluso creo que esto es lo que debí pensar antes de proponer eso acerca de rescatar al conejo de Kate.

—Chloe, no podemos estar aquí. Nos meteremos en graves problemas.

—Si no te involucraste en nada grave por haber dicho que el porro era tuyo, ¿crees que esto afectará en algo?

—Esto es ilegal. La academia es propiedad privada, y nada de lo que tú planees puede ser bueno.

—Gallina. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

—Chloe…

—Escucha. Lo único que haremos será colarnos en la oficina del director. Removeremos algunos archivos y luego iremos al dormitorio de las chicas. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaremos lejos de aquí.

—Esto está mal. ¿Acaso quieres que me expulsen?

—Siempre puedes rebobinar si nos atrapan.

—Mis poderes no salvaron a Kate.

—Pero sí me han salvado a mí. ¡Así que deja de dudar!

Conseguimos entrar a la recepción de la oficina del director Wells. Pero en cuanto intentamos abrir la puerta, Chloe descubre el primer obstáculo. La puerta está totalmente cerrada.

—Mierda… Esto tardará.

Parece haber estado lista para esto desde un principio. Se coloca en cuclillas frente a la puerta y saca de sus bolsillos un par de alfileres y una navaja de bolsillo.

 _Cómo irrumpir en la oficina del director, starter pack_.

—Cuida mi espalda, Max, y dame luz. Yo me encargaré de esto.

— ¿Ya lo has hecho antes?

— ¿Cómo crees que conseguí el arma de mi _mierdastro_? Cierra la boca. Harás que nos descubran.

Comienza con lo suyo, y eso sólo consigue arrancarme una risita nerviosa.

—Me alegra que seas mi compañera en el crimen, Chloe.

Ella me mira y esboza media sonrisa.

—Y a mí me alegra que tú seas mi compañera en el tiempo, Max.

Y me dedica un guiño.

Tengo que alumbrar la cerradura con ayuda del _flash_ de mi móvil para que ella pueda trabajar. Sin embargo, termina por golpear la puerta y dejar de lado sus herramientas.

—Mierda… Puta puerta. No tengo nada. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Supongo que podríamos… ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Sígueme!

Consigo arrastrarla hasta ocultarnos debajo del escritorio de la secretaria de Wells. Es un espacio demasiado pequeño como para que nos ocultemos aquí. Ya no tenemos doce años como para compartir espacios pequeños.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Max?

—Guarda silencio, y dame la mano.

—Oh, no. No de nuevo. ¡No tienes idea de cuán mal me sentí cuando lo hiciste en las escaleras!

—Sólo piensa que para mí es mil veces peor. Dame la mano.

Chloe acepta a regañadientes. Entrelazamos con fuerza nuestros dedos y ella empieza a respirar agitadamente, quizá sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

Es hora, Max.

Concéntrate, y retrocede.

Retrocede…

Retrocede…

Retrocede…

¡Perfecto! Las luces de la recepción se han encendido. Y la exactitud del rebobinado es tal que, a juzgar por la manera en la que aún resuena el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, puede ser que la secretaria recién haya partido. Y a través de la puerta de la oficina aún puede escucharse la voz de ese sujeto ahogándose con alcohol.

¡Misión cumplida, Max!

—Mierda… Siento que voy a vomitar…

Chloe se hace un ovillo por un instante y coloca ambas manos sobre su estómago. Termina por golpearme en cuanto me escucha reír.

—De acuerdo. Ahora debemos hacer que él salga de su oficina.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos?

—Creo que… Espera ahí. No te muevas.

En menos de un minuto ya estoy fuera del escondite, tirando de la alarma contra incendios y corriendo de vuelta para ocultarme debajo del escritorio. El director sale de su oficina y ni siquiera se fija en que ha sido ésta la alarma que se activó. Ni bien se pierde de vista, quejándose de la aparente responsabilidad de algún estudiante bromista. Así que nosotras podemos salir. Bloqueamos la puerta arrastrando el escritorio y así, tenemos completo acceso a la oficina del director Wells.

— ¡Eso fue increíble, Max!

—Lo sé… Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que él vuelva. Así que debemos darnos prisa. Busca lo que tengas que buscar.

Me lleva casi a rastras para entrar en la oficina. Y lo primero que noto es que, por fortuna, no tendremos que entrar a los dormitorios. Las pertenencias de Kate están arremolinadas en un rincón de la oficina, quizá esperando a que la familia Marsh venga a recogerlas. El conejo está allí, en su jaula.

Gracias, destino.

—Oh, mierda… De acuerdo. Es fea, pero definitivamente es una silla cómoda.

Al girarme me doy cuenta de que Chloe ha tomado posesión de la silla giratoria de Wells. Gira un par de veces y se estira en ella, subiendo sus pies al escritorio y reclinando su espalda. Es como una niña jugando con su nuevo juguete.

Necesito una foto de esto.

—Chloe, dile _hola_ a mi pequeño amigo.

Ella posa para mí y yo tomo la foto.

Chloe es la mejor modelo.

—Mierda, chica, en este lugar podemos poner a prueba nuestras habilidades de espionaje y deducción. En este ordenador podremos conocer los secretos de cualquiera. Kate, Rachel, Nathan…

—Sí. Sólo date prisa. En cuanto la alarma deje de escucharse, el tiempo estará en nuestra contra.

—Estoy en ello.

Y estira ambas manos para comenzar a escavar entre los archivos del ordenador de Wells. Expedientes, correos electrónicos… Me pregunto si acaso habrá secretos sucios y oscuros que involucren a Wells en asuntos relacionados con una carrera abandonada en la pornografía… ¿Por qué mierda he pensado en eso?

—Max, mira esto… Nathan acusó a Rachel de traer drogas al campus. Y mi _mierdastro_ le creyó, por lo que esa es la razón de que pensara que ella era una mala influencia para mí… Imbéciles.

No me sorprendería que fuera cierto.

Y no lo digo por estar celosa de Rachel.

—Si David está del lado de Nathan Prescott… Eso es una mala señal.

— _Nathan Prescott 3°_. Oh, es tan adinerado… Y sabes que los Prescott dieron una buena cantidad de dinero para borrar el verdadero expediente de Nathan. Mira esto, ¡es realmente un maniaco! Mal comportamiento, malas notas, mal trato a los profesores, medicación secreta y tratamiento psicológico para controlar la ira… ¿Y yo fui expulsada?

—Al menos ahora está suspendido… Mira esa nota. Ábrela.

Hubiera sido mejor no hacerla.

Ese dibujo siniestro, hecho por Nathan, sólo me causa escalofríos. Quizá por la única frase que se repite mil veces.

—Sólo es un dibujo.

—No lo es. Mira… _Rachel en el cuarto oscuro_ … _Rachel en el cuarto oscuro_ … Una y otra vez. Eso es.

—Esto es… muy jodido. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Bueno, en la fotografía se sabe que el _cuarto oscuro_ es el lugar donde se revelan las fotos, pero…

—Nathan es un verdadero psicópata. Estoy segura de que él está detrás de la desaparición de Rachel. Ahora no me queda mayor duda.

—Mira esto, Chloe. _David M. siempre me pregunta qué hay en mi cabeza… David M. siempre me ayuda a seguir a quienes sigue_ … Es tan críptico…

—No, en realidad suena como si hubiésemos descubierto a los _hermanos paranoides_.

—Piénsalo… David estaba molestando a Kate, acosándome a mí, y ahora sabemos que también iba detrás de Rachel.

—Esto definitivamente tiene que saberlo mi madre. Quizá así al fin se dé cuenta de la clase de mierda que tiene por esposo. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya… Aunque tal vez no debamos irnos sin un regalo.

—No, no vas a llevarte la silla.

—Max, ¿acaso puedes leer la mente? O… ¿Es que acaso rebobinaste porque intenté llevarme la silla? Mierda, qué confuso…

—Es el poder de la _mejor amistad_. Sé cómo eres. Ahora vámonos de aquí.

—Oh, mira lo que tenemos aquí…

Chloe ha encontrado un sobre lleno de billetes en uno de los cajones.

¿Por qué pensé que era buena idea venir aquí con ella?

— ¡Mierda! Eso es mucho dinero…

—Chica, hay como cinco mil dólares aquí. ¡Podría pagarle a Frank hoy mismo! Al menos eso lo haría alegrarse un poco luego de que tú… Ya sabes…

—Chloe…

— ¿Vas a hacer un problema de esto, o sólo rebobinarás y te quedarás tú con los billetes?

Mierda… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Pero… Al final, creo que sólo hay una respuesta posible.

—Frank sabe cosas sobre Rachel y quizá hable si tiene su dinero, ¿cierto?

—Eres súper, Max.

Chloe se levanta y me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

—Cuando hayamos terminado con esto, te llevaré a Portland por un día. Iremos por tatuajes, donas, hierba…

—Libros de Powell's…

— ¡Y clubs de _strippers_!

— ¿Qué…?

—Es broma. Aunque… Nunca sabes.

Me dedica un guiño y ella misma saca al conejo de Kate de su jaula para tomarlo en brazos y hacer una seña con la cabeza para liderar el escape.

Sin embargo, debemos detenernos en cuanto estamos a punto de salir. No me di cuenta del momento en el que la alarma dejó de escucharse. Y la puerta se abre por sí misma, dejándonos a merced de David y el director Wells.


	19. Capítulo XIV: A la Luz de la Luna

XIV

A la Luz de la Luna

— ¿Chloe? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Es que tú nunca entiendes?

Mierda. Esto es malo. Podría ser sólo un poco menos intenso si Chloe decidiera no poner a prueba la paciencia de David.

—El hecho de que seas mi padrastro no significa que puedas controlar cada aspecto de mi vida, idiota. Puedo venir a Blackwell cada vez que yo quiera.

Cierra la boca, maldición.

— ¿Puedo saber qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí? —pregunta Wells cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso no te incumbe, imbécil —espeta Chloe.

—Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de estas cosas por hoy —decide David—. Podría ser la policía quien se encargue de estos asuntos. La Academia Blackwell es propiedad privada, después de todo.

—Sí —intervengo—. Apuesto que a la policía le encantará saber que eres un malnacido que golpea a su hijastra.

—De nuevo con esa insolencia, Caulfield…

Me ofende un poco el hecho de que Wells decida no intervenir para ayudarme a salir de este embrollo, pero igualmente no puedo darme el lujo de parecer débil en estos momentos. No me importa que David venga hacia mí como haría un perro rabioso y agresivo. Así como tampoco me importa ese empujón que él me da por los hombros para hacerme retroceder. Enfurecida, Chloe levanta una mano con intención de atacar y exclama:

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjala tranquila!

Pero David es mucho más veloz para evitar la inminente bofetada, sujetando la mano de Chloe con fuerza y tirando de ella hasta que escuchamos los huesos crujir.

Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

Sólo tomo la mano buena de Chloe con fuerza para invocar a mis poderes.

Retrocede, Max… Retrocede…

Retrocede…

¡Oh, mi cabeza!

—Max, tu nariz…

Tengo que negar con la cabeza para que Chloe deje de preocuparse, aunque eso sólo sirva para aumentar el dolor. Sé que he hecho un buen trabajo, pues el conejo de Kate ha vuelto a su jaula. Tal parece que únicamente puedo traer conmigo a quienes están tocándome directamente. Y la alarma contra incendios aún se escucha. Tenemos sólo unos cuantos segundos para escapar.

Siento que voy a desmayarme… ¡Resiste, Max…!

—C-Chloe… Tenemos que salir de aquí…

Ella asiente. Puedo notar que su mano está ligeramente adolorida, pero eso no le impide entrar en acción. Mientras yo tomo al conejo de Kate, Chloe se encarga de abrir una de las ventanas de la oficina. Me toma de la mano para llevarme consigo. Y así, al mismo tiempo que la alarma contra incendios deja de escucharse, nosotras nos escabullimos a través de la cornisa.

Es un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio en circunstancias como estas, cuando el mareo es tan intenso que hace que todo a mi alrededor comience a girar sin parar. Pero también es en estos momentos cuando una persona puede confiar más en el instinto de supervivencia. Cuando debes escapar, nada más importa.

—Vamos hacia ese árbol, Max.

La oscuridad nocturna es lo único que nos ayuda a pasar desapercibidas, aunque también puede ser que eso sea lo que nos condene si damos un paso en falso. Sin embargo, el árbol está cada vez más cerca. Chloe es la primera en detenerse, sólo para saltar y llegar a una de las ramas. Debe trepar como un simio, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas. Yo hago otro tanto, y es ella quien me atrapa. Ambas saltamos hacia la rama inferior que a su vez nos conduce al suelo. El conejo de Kate ya debe estar sobrecargado de adrenalina.

Nuestros pasos son ruidosos, pero aún así pasan desapercibidos cuando nos escabullimos detrás de la multitud que se ha congregado afuera de los dormitorios. Todos ellos ya van vestidos con sus ropas para dormir. Algunas chicas tienen los tratamientos faciales nocturnos aún esparcidos por toda la cara. El director Wells está llamando al orden y al silencio. Chloe y yo seguimos andando hacia el estacionamiento, aunque al instante debemos detenernos pues David viene corriendo hacia nosotras con una linterna en mano.

— ¡Hey, ustedes!

— ¡Max, retrocede!

Nuestros dedos se entrelazan nuevamente antes de que yo pueda invocar a mis poderes. David permanece detenido en el tiempo durante una milésima de segundo antes de irse en la dirección contraria, caminando hacia atrás. Al dejar de actuar sobre el tiempo, el mareo se intensifica. Chloe rodea mis hombros con un brazo y me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio hasta que consigo hacerlo por cuenta propia. El sangrado de mi nariz es cada vez peor, pero ese último derroche de poder definitivamente ha bastado para que podamos llegar a la camioneta.

— ¡Rápido, sube!

Chloe decide obedecer a un arranque de galantería para abrir mi puerta. Sin embargo, debemos detenernos gracias a que un correteo se acerca a nosotros a toda velocidad antes de que Chloe sea sometida por su padrastro. Es como si mi mundo se viniera abajo cuando la escucho quejarse a la hora de caer al suelo, con la rodilla de David presionando sobre su espalda.

Retrocede, Max… ¡Ya!

En cuanto David vuelve por donde ha venido, siento como si mi mundo se oscureciera repentinamente. Pero eso no importa. Tan sólo debo evitar que Chloe de una innecesaria vuelta a la camioneta para abrir mi puerta. Ambas subimos, ella enciende el motor y pisa el acelerador a fondo. Por el espejo retrovisor sólo alcanzamos a ver el pequeño punto de luz que brota de la linterna de David.

Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, me uno a Chloe en una carcajada victoriosa.

¡Hemos escapado! ¡Somos geniales!

—Eso sin duda fue intenso, _hippie._ ¡Eres la mejor!

—No, tú eres la mejor.

—Ahora tendríamos que buscar algún lugar para esperar a que te recuperes. Mi madre se volverá loca si ve que tu nariz está sangrando.

—Me siento mareada, en realidad. Lo único que quisiera es dormir.

—Lo sé. Pero si no esperamos un poco, tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones. Y mientras menos personas sepan de tus poderes será mejor para nosotras.

—Chloe, si quieres invitarme a ir a cualquier lugar esta noche sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Ambas reímos, aunque la suya parece sólo una risa evasiva.

—De acuerdo. ¿Vamos a la playa?

— ¿A esta hora?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Y no espera a que yo responda. Tan sólo pisa de nuevo el acelerador, dirigiendo la camioneta en esa dirección.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, la playa ya surge frente a nuestros ojos. Es una noche preciosa, aún a pesar del eclipse de hace algunas horas. Lo único que me inquieta un poco es el hecho de que la luna parezca haber crecido hasta alcanzar dos veces si talla. Y ese detalle pasa desapercibido para Chloe.

Ella debe ayudarme a bajar de la camioneta, pues me cuesta un poco hacer que mis piernas respondan en este momento. El mareo ataca de nuevo, aunque el sangrado ya se ha detenido. El viento que sopla esta noche me devuelve un poco de vida, y a la vez me hace sentir que pronto tendré que vomitar.

—Vamos —dice Chloe—. Sácate los zapatos y entra en el agua. Eso te ayudará.

Apenas puedo hacerlo, así que ella debe ayudarme nuevamente. Pero en cuanto lo conseguimos, el agua de la playa comienza a actuar benéficamente sobre mi cuerpo, aún cuando sólo cubre mis tobillos. Satisfecha, Chloe se deja caer conmigo en la orilla y abraza sus rodillas, mirando el agua con un aire nostálgico.

— ¿Mejor? —me pregunta.

Yo sólo puedo asentir. Y ella sonríe.

—Bueno… Pues yo quiero ver a los tiburones.

Pareciera que ha fumado un porro recientemente, pues al instante se levanta y comienza a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar sólo con las bragas y el sostén.

—Estás loca. Los tiburones muerden.

—Yo también.

Y me dedica un guiño antes de echar a caminar lentamente hacia el agua. Cuando consigue estar en la profundidad que busca, se sumerge un poco más para cubrir su cabeza por completo. Surge de nuevo y echa su cabello hacia atrás. Comienza a nadar hacia mí, mirándome con la ilusión de una niña pequeña.

— ¡Oh sí, nena! ¡El agua se siente grandiosa! Esta noche definitivamente no podría ser mejor… Dime que no vas a quedarte ahí, mirándome como un _zombie_.

Remata sus palabras lanzándome un poco de agua que consigue empaparme.

— ¡No te atrevas!

—Ven a detenerme si puedes, _hippie_.

—De acuerdo. Tú lo pediste.

Lo ha conseguido. Ha hecho que yo también me saque la ropa para nadar con Chloe Price a la luz de la luna. ¿Qué podría ser mejor? Sólo nos limitamos a chapotear, intentando mojar a la otra. Aunque al cabo de un par de segundos, Chloe suspira con tristeza y se limita a mirar hacia la luna. Puedo ver que el pesar se refleja en sus ojos azules.

—Desearía que Rachel estuviera aquí… —Auch. — Le habría encantado venir con nosotras… Sé que ustedes se habrían llevado bien.

Di algo inteligente, Max.

No arruines este momento.

—Lo haremos, algún día. Con todo lo que está pasando creo que es posible que encontremos a Rachel más pronto de lo que imaginas.

Aunque quisiera que no fuera así.

Chloe me mira con intensidad durante un segundo. Y esa mirada me causa escalofríos.

—Tu poder está cambiándolo todo, Max. Especialmente a ti misma. Puedo verlo. Ya no eres tan gallina como antes.

—Gracias, _amor mío_.

Se ruboriza un poco.

Espera, ¿qué?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —insiste tras suspirar con pesadez—. Estás convirtiéndote en una… fuerza de la naturaleza.

—Yo diría que es mera suerte. Mi poder falló a la hora de salvar a Kate. Tal vez sólo estoy jugando en el tiempo… Pero, ¿por qué razón?

—No fue un juego cuando me salvaste, Max.

—Por suerte. Pero… Ahora que lo mencionas… Si hubiese fallado en ese momento, tú estarías… muerta.

—Tal vez sólo sea hora de ver hacia adelante. Nosotras estamos conectadas por algo más fuerte que el destino. Sin mí, nunca hubieras descubierto tu poder. Y sin ti, yo no estaría aquí en este momento.

—No lo sé…

—Bueno, yo sí. Así que escucha a la Capitana Chloe.

—Eso intento… Pero sólo quiero evitar gastar demasiado mi poder. Ya has visto lo que sucede luego de cada derroche.

—Deja de ser tan cobarde. Eres la chica más valiente, hermosa, fuerte y talentosa que conozco.

— ¿Más que Rachel Amber?

Mierda.

—Chica, no soy su fan. ¿Está bien? Y Rachel no tendría que importarte. Aún si yo la prefiriera a ella en el sentido que insinúas, estoy segura de que tienes a mil chicos detrás de ti. Como ese sujeto… ¿Warren?

—Tú eres como un chico. Ruda y tatuada…

—No acabas de decir eso… Ya he tenido suficiente de los chicos. Lo único que quiero es convertirme en uno.

—No te culpo… Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, bueno… Warren es… lindo.

— ¿Lindo? Auch… Eso significa _Friendzone_.

—Bueno, es sólo que tengo mis ojos puestos en ti.

—Y será mejor que así sea para siempre. Serás mía, Max Caulfield. Mía y de nadie más. Y cuando menos te lo esperes, sé que harás que este puto mundo se postre ante tus pies. Por eso eres Súper Max.

—Así será mientras tú estés conmigo.

—No digas esas cosas. Nunca voy a dejarte… Empieza a hacer frío. Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que pesquemos un resfriado. Mi trasero comienza a congelarse.

—Sí… Necesito dormir. Aunque tal vez podría ayudarte a entrar en calor.

—Eres linda cuando me haces esas propuestas. Tal vez te tomaré la palabra algún día.

Me dedica un guiño y ambas reímos de nuevo.

Toma eso, Rachel Amber.

Salimos del agua y comenzamos a vestirnos de nuevo, aún cuando nuestros cuerpos no se han secado en absoluto. Chloe pasa sus manos por su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro y aprovecha para apartarlo un poco de esa manera. Y yo, sólo por ser cursi y querer rememorar este momento, saco la cámara de mi bolso y camino hacia Chloe antes de que ella abandone su puesto justo debajo de la luz de la luna.

—Sonríe, Chloe.

Ambas posamos para una _selfie_. Y cuando bajo la cámara, Chloe me abraza por los hombros para echar a caminar juntas a la camioneta.

Es increíble cómo puede hacer que una simple velada en la playa sea algo tan único y memorable. Son los encantos naturales de Chloe Price, supongo. Y la manera en la que me mira definitivamente significa que ella piensa lo mismo que yo.

Quisiera que estos momentos duraran para siempre. Aunque… También quisiera saber por qué, tan repentinamente, me he dado cuenta de lo hermosos que son los ojos de Chloe.


	20. Capítulo XV: Frenesí

XV

Frenesí

La vieja costumbre de despertar temprano siempre te ataca cuando tienes la oportunidad de dormir un par de horas más. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no puedo mantener los ojos cerrados. Y a estoy totalmente despierta, alerta… y puede que ligeramente resfriada.

Pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Todo lo que sucedió anoche fue, definitivamente, memorable.

El conejo de Kate duerme apaciblemente entre algunas prendas viejas que Chloe encontró en su armario. Supongo que pronto habrá que comprar un poco de comida para conejos, y que tendremos que cuidar de él para que no extrañe demasiado a Kate. Aunque sé que eso es imposible.

Las horas de vigilia entre el final del sueño y la hora de iniciar el día siempre son las peores, especialmente cuando tu mejor amiga está totalmente dormida y sin intenciones de abrir los ojos por ahora.

Chloe luce sencillamente adorable cuando está dormida. Se ve tan vulnerable e inocente, que para cualquiera sería difícil pensar en lo que se ha convertido aún a pesar de ese cabello azul. En realidad no ha cambiado tanto como Joyce piensa. Sé que todo son apariencias que Chloe necesita mantener como un mecanismo de supervivencia, aún cuando en realidad quiera admitir que se siente sola.

Extremadamente sola.

Pensar en eso sólo me ayuda a darme cuenta de que, tal vez, su idea de dejarme estar en su casa mientras pasa la suspensión tiene muchos otros significados ocultos. Por ejemplo, el necesitar que alguien le ayude a sobrellevar la constante presencia de David. Y tal vez yo también quiero estar aquí por algunos motivos ocultos. Mis deseos de recuperar el tiempo perdido y de no separarme de ella nunca más, puede ser.

El día en la casa de los Price no ha comenzado aún, aunque la luz del sol ya se cuela por entre las cortinas. Chloe suspira entre sueños.

Debo estirar una mano para tomar mi cámara del suelo.

Necesito recordar por siempre este momento.

— ¡Arruinada!

Es como si Chloe me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Se incorpora para posar a un lado de mí y me ayuda a sostener la cámara en el ángulo correcto para que ambas podamos aparecer en la imagen.

—Sonríe.

El obturador se escucha. Misión cumplida. Una _selfie_ más para la colección.

Al recostarme de nuevo veo que Chloe ya se encuentra en el mismo estado que yo. Ahora somos dos las únicas personas despiertas en la casa de los Price.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta ella.

—Parece que hoy es un mundo distinto al de ayer…

—Bueno, dejamos una buena marca en Blackwell anoche.

—Como si necesitara otra…

Sonreímos.

Nada mejor para empezar el día que un par de risas con mi mejor amiga.

Pero al instante, cuando todo parece ser optimismo y felicidad, mis propias inseguridades me atacan y me obligan a recostarme de nuevo. Por fortuna, no hay sangrados nasales ni dolores de cabeza… por ahora.

— ¿Sabes, Chloe…?

—Dime.

—Quisiera… hacer algo bueno por mi escuela y por Arcadia Bay. Pero ni siquiera puedo presentar una foto para el concurso de los _Héroes del día a día_. Sólo… no quiero ser rechazada.

—Todo gran artista es rechazado antes de ser aceptado. Tienes que presentar tu foto.

— ¿Incluso cuando voy contigo, destrozando la ciudad con balas y antorchas?

—Oh, vamos… No quiero que Arcadia Bay se vaya a la mierda en realidad. Sólo digo cosas así porque he tratado de escapar desde que… Bueno… Desde que tú te fuiste, básicamente. Si encuentro a Rachel, le pagaré a Frank y… Y de cualquier manera me iré para empezar una vida nueva.

Eso duele.

Decide evadir mi mirada para estirar una mano y tomar el mando de la radio. La enciende y la música tenue comienza a hacernos compañía. E suficiente para transportarnos a otro mundo y, a la vez, evitar que David sepa que estamos despiertas y listas para la siguiente aventura. Chloe vuelve a recostarse y adopta un aire triste, pensativo… Me parte el alma verla reaccionar así cada vez que tocamos los temas difíciles.

Di algo inteligente, Max.

—Tal vez deberíamos levantarnos. Aún tenemos que reunirnos con Warren en un par de horas.

—Querrás decir que eres tú quien tiene que reunirse con él. Yo no estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea.

—Luego de lo que sucedió con Kate, sabes que Warren también está involucrado en todo esto.

—Creí que yo sería tu compañera.

—Y lo seguirás siendo. Sólo… Chloe, yo siento exactamente lo mismo cada vez que tú hablas de Rachel.

Suspira en son de paz y así, de la nada, decide cambiar el tema de nuestra conversación.

Evadir las cosas no las resolverá, Chloe.

—Aún no puedo creer lo que hicimos anoche… Pero fue increíble, Max.

—Eso creo.

—Y esto es sólo el comienzo.

—Tengo que admitir que nadar a la luz de la luna fue toda una experiencia. Contrasta a la perfección con nuestra invasión a la oficina de Wells.

—Hoy, la oficina de ese alcohólico. Mañana, el mundo. Podemos hacerlo.

—Sólo debemos tener cuidado con la manera en que la uso mi poder… No quiero quedarme atrapada en el tiempo.

Silencio.

Mensaje recibido. Es hora de levantarnos.

Mi teléfono comienza a recibir un mensaje tras otro de Warren, pero en realidad quisiera evitar responder por ahora. No quiero que eso enfurezca más a Chloe. Es malo para ella tener que pasar por estos enojos a estas horas de la mañana.

Sólo vístete, Max. Vístete, refréscate un poco y baja a desayunar. Ya luego podrás hablar con Warren.

Pero es que me deprime tanto ver que mi ropa aún está empacada, y que tengo que hacer un desastre sólo para encontrar algo qué ponerme hoy…

—Debí terminar de desempacar ayer cuando tuve la oportunidad… Hoy ya me parece absurdo y tedioso hacerlo.

—Pues yo no lo haré por ti. Es decir, mira a tu alrededor. Apenas puedo recordar de qué color es el suelo de la habitación.

Ambas reímos.

Chloe me aterra con esos cambios tan drásticos de humor.

—No quiero usar la misma ropa ayer. Estoy segura de que aún huele a humedad.

—Pues puedes buscar algo en mi agujero de la moda. Para eso están las amigas, ¿no es cierto?

—Supongo que te tomaré la palabra…

El armario de Chloe está lleno de ella. De su estilo _punk_ , _hardcore_ …

De acuerdo. Es hora de hacer un _cosplay_ de Chloe.

—Eso es. Rachel dejó mucha de su ropa aquí… Es de tu talla.

Mierda.

Vete al infierno, Rachel Amber.

—Tal vez, pero… no es mi estilo.

Sutil, Max.

—Ni siquiera tienes un estilo —se burla Chloe y finalmente se levanta para hacerme compañía frente al armario—. Al menos inténtalo. Siempre puedes rebobinar y ponerte la misma ropa aburrida de siempre.

—Muérete. Me gusta mi ropa aburrida… Pero, tal vez sería divertido probar la ropa de Rachel… Sólo para ver si ese estilo me va…

Chloe ríe y me toma por los hombros para darme una sacudida.

— ¡Deja de dudar tanto, Max! Ponte eso y deja que tu chica _punk_ interna salga a tomar un poco de sol. Puedes darte el lujo de tomar riesgos cada vez que quieras intentar. Por ejemplo… Te reto a besarme.

— ¿Qué…?

—Te doble reto. Bésame ya.

Pero… ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la ropa de Rachel?

Me siento ridiculizada por la manera en la que ella sonríe, como si intentara decirme que soy totalmente incapaz de hacer algo tan loco y atrevido. Esto podría ser aún más vergonzoso si acaso nunca antes hubiera besado a alguien. Por fortuna, en Seattle conseguí la experiencia suficiente. De lo contrario, Chloe no me dejaría vivir en paz.

Oh, ¿qué más da?

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Tengo que elevarme sobre las puntas de mis pies para que nuestros labios se unan por un instante. La tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que ella se tense por un momento, aunque al instante su cuerpo se relaja y puedo sentir que me aferra con fuerza por la cintura mientras su otra mano acaricia mi rostro. Devuelve el beso como si quisiera devorarme. Esto es más intenso de lo que puedo soportar, y a la vez sé que es la única manera posible en la que Chloe Price podría hacer las cosas. Nuestros labios no se separan y nuestras lenguas comienzan a danzar al compás de la música que aún brota de la radio.

Chloe se deja llevar por sus propios instintos salvajes y me toma con más fuerza por la cintura para llevarme a rastras hasta la cama, sin que nuestros labios permanezcan separados por más de un par de nanosegundos que usamos para respirar. Y en una de esas ocasiones, ella jadea para liberar su éxtasis al mismo tiempo que me lanza sobre la cama.

Se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí y sigue besándome, tomando el completo control de lo que sea que está sucediendo entre nosotras. Sujeta mis manos por encima de mi cabeza para evitar que yo pueda hacer más movimientos de los permitidos. Mi propio cuerpo me traiciona, retorciéndose debajo de Chloe con un aire lascivo que le comunica a ella que ha logrado despertar puntos en mi interior que ni siquiera yo sabía que existían. Sus labios pronto se separan de los míos y comienzan a dibujar una línea que baja por mi cuello. Yo sólo puedo arquear la espalda cuando siento que sus manos comienzan a aventurarse por debajo de mi camiseta, dirigiéndose hacia ciertas partes que no están protegidas por ningún sujetador.

Un leve gemido escapa de mis labios, delatándome y haciendo que Chloe saque su mano de golpe. Se incorpora y se aleja de mí, con la respiración agitada y un ligero sonrojo dibujado en sus mejillas. Quiero pensar que yo me encuentro en las mismas condiciones. Apenas puedo controlar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Aún siento ese cosquilleo en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que están reclamando el hecho de que todo haya terminado así.

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué me ha gustado tanto…?

—Demonios… ¡Eres _hardcore_ , Max! Ahora puedo textear a Warren y decirle que no tiene oportunidad… a no ser que le guste lo que pasa entre chicas.

Limpia sus labios con el dorso de su mano, como si eso pudiera borrar algo de lo que ha sucedido, y simplemente vuelve a recostarse a mi lado.

¿Se supone que tendría que decir algo ahora…?

—Las mañanas aquí siempre son tranquilas… —dice Chloe, quizá con la intención de eliminar y evadir toda la repentina incomodidad. Casi puedo asegurar que en su voz se oculta un ligero atisbo de súplica, como si me estuviese pidiendo que no digamos más acerca del tema—. Quisiera que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí por siempre… —Suspira con un dejo de tristeza. Mierda, aquí viene… — De acuerdo, entiendo tu silencio. Supongo que ya nada es como cuando éramos casi hermanas. Rachel adoraba pasar la noche conmigo. Ella lo habría entendido mejor… Olvídalo.

Casi acabas de quitarme la ropa, ¿y hablas de Rachel como si nada hubiese sucedido entre nosotras?

Di algo, Max. Cualquier cosa.

—Chloe…

—Rachel me recordaba demasiado a i, cuando fingíamos que estábamos dormidas para que nuestros padres no nos obligaran a levantarnos.

—Así que… ¿Ustedes tuvieron muchas fiestas de pijamas?

—Mientras más, mejor. Pero siempre fue más divertido en su casa. Aquí, David siempre quería tenernos vigiladas. Pero contigo es diferente. Se respira más tranquilidad.

Quizá eso se deba a que yo no soy una maldita _punk_ adicta como lo era ella.

Maldita seas, Rachel.

—Chloe… Ahora que lo pienso… Nunca me has dicho si tú tuviste algún novio _serio_ mientras yo no estaba aquí.

—Nada serio. Todos eran jodidamente estúpidos. Tuve mi fase de _jugar con los chicos_ , entre otras cosas…

Bien, creo que comienzo a atar cabos.

—No puedo imaginarte saliendo con ningún chico de Arcadia Bay.

—Porque eres lista. Por eso es que me alegra haber conocido a Rachel. Ella llegó para rescatarme.

¡Mierda!

De acuerdo, Max. Es hora de saberlo. Sólo pregúntalo, no tienes nada qué perder.

—Eso suena como si hubieras estado enamorada de Rachel.

Chloe sonríe. No creo querer escuchar esto.

—Tú también lo habrías estado. Ella es lista, sexy y atrevida… Como yo, ¿no es cierto?

¡Maldición!

—Eso creo… Quizá si Rachel estuviera aquí, ambas habríamos tenido que pelear por ti.

Ya cierra la boca, Caulfield.

—Por supuesto que no. Ustedes habrían sido grandes amigas. Ella quería ser modelo y tú eres fotógrafa, así que… ¿Vas a vestirte o no?

Me rindo.

No puedo competir contra Rachel.

Pero al ponerme su ropa, siento como si estas prendas no le pertenecieran a nadie en realidad. Es como si el espíritu de Rachel se hubiera esfumado, y sólo quedan estas telas suaves de las que aún se deprende un ligero aroma a perfume. Pero aunque pueda parecer un rastro de Rachel, también parece un aroma común y corriente. No es nada especial. Es como si Rachel… ya no estuviese aquí.

Creo que estoy yendo demasiado lejos al pensar en semejante atrocidad. Lo admito, ella puede superarme en cualquier ámbito. Chloe parece estar sumamente encantada con ella. Pero esa no es razón para pensar lo peor. Chloe no lo soportaría. Y no quiero verla sufrir, aún si eso implica que ella prefiera a Rachel y no a mí… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Si ella no tuviera la manía de mencionarla todo el tiempo, quizá nosotras podríamos simplemente divertirnos sin pensar en nada más.

Supongo que todo lo que puedo hacer es simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen.

Ahora que estoy totalmente vestida con este nuevo estilo, no puedo evitar sentirme como una niña pequeña que juega a los disfraces. En cuanto Chloe me ve completamente lista, se incorpora y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Te ves genial, Max! Un par de tatuajes, _piercings_ y quedarías totalmente transformada.

—Lista para hacer cosas de punks, _shaka brah_.

—Eh… Tal vez no.

Pues a mí me gusta. Miren a _Mad Max_. Hoy mismo me voy a tatuar. Soy tan _hardcore_ …

—Supongo que puedes bajar a saludar a mi madre —dice Chloe tras recostarse de nuevo y tomar el cenicero para fumar su porro matutino—. ¡Desayuno gratis! Yo… necesito fumar algo antes.

No tienes remedio.

—Prometo no decirlo.

—No rebobines para averiguarlo.

Enciende el porro y yo emprendo mi camino para salir de la habitación. Pero en cuanto coloco mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, Chloe se incorpora de golpe.

—Max.

—Dime.

Ella duda, aparta la mirada y suspira con pesadez. Cuando vuelve a mirarme, sé que está por decir algo que tal vez le incomode por alguna razón que yo soy incapaz de ver.

—Lo que sucedió hace un rato… Bueno, yo… Lo lamento, Max.

—Disculpa aceptada. Te esperaré abajo.

Sonríe y yo finalmente soy libre. No puedo evitar suspirar cuando estoy en el pasillo, como si al fin pudiese respirar con normalidad.

Oh, Chloe…

¿Cómo te digo ahora que besarte y tener tus manos acariciando mi cuerpo ha sido… inigualable?

No estoy segura de a dónde es que lo nuestro está dirigiéndose… Pero si de algo estoy segura es de que no dejaría ir la oportunidad de repetirlo. Creo que realmente necesito terminar lo que esta mañana se ha quedado a medias.


	21. Capítulo XVI: David Ataca de Nuevo

XVI

David Ataca de Nuevo

Cepillarme los dientes con el cepillo de Chloe no ha sido la mejor idea. Mientras me encargaba de ello sólo podía pensar en que ese artefacto estuvo también en contacto con los labios de Chloe, y eso sólo sirvió para hacerme pensar en cosas que tal vez no debería.

¿En qué momento nos convertimos en… _esto_?

La ropa de Rachel es cómoda, suave, aunque sigo creyendo que no es mi estilo sin importar lo bien que me vea en ella. Supongo que Chloe tiene razón al decir que este estilo podría completarse con perforaciones y tatuajes… Pero tan sólo el pensar en esa posibilidad me hace darme cuenta de que tal vez inconscientemente estoy convenciéndome a mí misma de que debería convertirme en Rachel.

Y no quiero ser como ella.

Muero de hambre. Y mientras bajo las escaleras, la voz de Joyce tarareando una canción comienza a hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

Allí está ella, haciendo lo suyo en la cocina.

¿He dicho ya lo hambrienta que estoy?

—Buenos días, Joyce.

— ¡Rachel! — ¡Maldita sea! ¿Esto es en serio? No puedo creerlo. — Quiero decir… Max.

Vete al infierno y púdrete allí, Rachel Amber.

—Realmente me asustaste, Max… Esa ropa te queda muy bien. Gracias a Dios que no eres un demonio andante como _ella_ o Chloe.

¿Gracias…?

—Ahora dime exactamente qué quieres comer.

—Huevos y tocino, por supuesto.

—Aún recuerdo cuando eran más pequeñas y las despertaba diciéndoles que los huevos y tocino estaban listos.

—También yo. Despertábamos tan rápido…

—Pues esta vez podrías ayudarme con los ingredientes. Trae los huevos y el tocino.

Eso puedo hacerlo sin tener que alterar el espacio o el tiempo.

Quizá debería evolucionar y convertirme en vegana, pero… Uh. Tocino.

Joyce comienza con la preparación en cuanto tiene los ingredientes en su poder. Y un mensaje se escucha en la contestadora, pues ella no puede atender el teléfono justo ahora.

— _David, soy el oficial Corn. Sólo quería decirte que el auto de tu hija fue visto anoche en el estacionamiento de la Academia Blackwell a la misma hora en que…_

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás de nuevo en problemas, Chloe?! ¿Acaso nunca duermes?

De acuerdo, supongo que puedo resolverlo.

Es muy temprano para que todos estén enfurecidos.

Retrocede, Max. Retrocede… ¡Bien! Ahora borra el mensaje.

Asunto resuelto.

Joyce ahora no tiene idea de lo que sucedió anoche.

Y en lugar de reclamar algo con respecto a nuestras andanzas de anoche, Joyce sonríe con un dejo de nostalgia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Joyce?

—Después de todo esto tiempo y de todo lo que ha pasado, me alegra que Chloe y tú estén de nuevo juntas. Ella no ha tenido una buena amiga desde ti o Rachel… Esa ropa que usas me recuerda tanto a ella. Era una chica tan dulce… Sólo espero que esté viviendo bien en Los Ángeles.

—No quiero ser negativa, Joyce, pero…

—Creo que estamos en la misma sintonía, Max. Yo sigo esperando a que Rachel aparezca o que al menos le envíe un mensaje a Chloe desde Hollywood. O de donde sea que esté.

—Sé honesta, Joyce. ¿Crees que Rachel esté bien?

—Dios, eso espero. Ella era… es inteligente, y siempre se ha mantenido con los pies sobre la tierra. O tal vez no la conozco tan bien como pensé. Puede ser que Chloe tampoco lo hiciera.

—A veces yo creo que no conozco a Chloe tan bien como yo pensaba…

Tomando como punto de partida ese… frenesí.

—Max Caulfield… ¿Estás celosa de Rachel?

¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría sentir celos de esa… esa…?

—Por supuesto que no. Sé que fui egoísta cuando me fui. Me alegra que Chloe tuviera una buena amiga.

Y me alegraría saber si Chloe prefiere los besos de Rachel o los míos… Espera, ¿qué?

—No… Sólo consiguió una amiga diferente. La última vez que las vi, a ustedes dos, vestidas como piratas, en realidad nunca creí que ella encontraría a una amiga mejor que tú. Sólo… quisiera que tú pudieras ayudar a que Chloe deje de involucrarse en tantos problemas.

—Lo sé… Pero parece que Chloe y yo fuimos piratas hace miles de años…

—Y eso me hace a mí, ¿qué? ¿Milenaria? Sólo tienes dieciocho, Max.

—No es sólo eso, Joyce…

Es sólo que tu hija parece haber despertado sentimientos hacia mí que nada tienen que ver con la amistad.

O tal vez soy yo quien los ha despertado y ella sólo obedecía a sus nuevos instintos.

No lo sé.

— _Voilà_. Un delicioso desayuno para tres reinas… y un rey. Ve a sentarte.

—Gracias, Joyce. Nunca me levantaré de esa mesa.

—Bien. Puedes limpiar.

Me acompaña hasta la mesa y deja mi plato frente a mí.

Que vengan los huevos y el tocino…

Ella se aleja un poco mientras yo tomo los primeros bocados, sólo para tomar un viejo álbum de fotos olvidado en el librero. Suspira con un dejo de tristeza y camina lentamente hacia mí, trayendo una única fotografía en la mano. Una fotografía que no puede dejar de mirar.

¿En qué momento he comido tanto? La mitad de mi porción ya ha desaparecido.

—Verte de nuevo… me hizo recordar tantas cosas. Sé que nuestras fotos no se comparan en nada a lo que tú haces, pero…

—Mis fotógrafos favoritos también tomaron ese tipo de fotos.

Su sonrisa crece y finalmente me muestra la fotografía.

No puede ser…

—Recuerdo totalmente ese día…

—Me alegro. William tomó esta foto con su cámara instantánea. Es la última foto que tomó. Después… subió a su auto y… y…

—Lo sé, Joyce. Lo lamento.

—No te mostré esto para perturbarte, Max. Lo lamento. Yo… quiero que la tengas. Esto fue cuando mi bebé, Chloe, estaba llena de vida y de luz. Siempre esperanzada y positiva… Todo lo que ya no es. Y esa fe la última vez en la vida que vi a Chloe verdaderamente feliz.

— ¿Ya terminaron de decir mierdas sobre mí?

Chloe al ataque.

Interesante… No parece estar drogada en absoluto.

—No siempre se trata de ti —reclama Joyce—.Chloe, por favor, es muy temprano para pelear. Al menos come algo antes.

Chloe pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca para susurrar a mi oído.

—Distraeré a mi madre mientras tú bajas la hierba de mi camioneta.

— ¡Ahora deja de susurrar! Sé perfectamente lo que estás diciendo.

— ¡Deja de entrometerte, madre! Mierda, no puedo hacer nada aquí sin que nadie quiera controlar mi puta vida.

— ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Ni siquiera se puede bromear contigo, Chloe! ¡Quieres hacer un problema de todo lo que te rodea!

Hora de correr.

—Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño…

— ¡Bien! ¡Vete a orinar en lugar de apoyarme!

— ¿Y ahora quién está siendo paranoica? —Ataca Chloe—. ¡Escúchate, al menos!

— ¡Nadie más lo hace aquí!

Mi escape se va al demonio, pues todos los gritos han logrado llamar la atención de quien justo ahora va bajando las escaleras. Chloe deja atrás todas las ilusiones de comer el resto de mi porción, o de la suya, pues su expresión facial se endurece al máximo.

—Algo huele delicioso…

Y el rostro de Joyce se ilumina.

—David, ¿despertaste?

—Tenía que hacerlo. Debo escribir el reporte de vandalismo de anoche.

— ¿Qué pasó? —exige saber Joyce.

—Los _punks_ de la academia crearon destrozos en el campus. Activaron la alarma contra incendios.

— ¿Sabes al menos si en verdad fueron estudiantes?

— ¿Quién más lo haría? Voy a arrestarlos.

Y su mirada de perro rabioso y agresivo se posa sobre mí.

Sé fuerte, Max. Él no es más poderoso que tú.

—Imaginé que tú ibas a estar aquí… ¿Ese es tu disfraz de Rachel Amber?

—Apuesto a que tú sabes más acerca de ella que yo.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Max? No tenías que haber hablado.

—No. Chloe y tú creen que lo saben todo acerca del mundo, como todos los adolescentes.

Eso basta para hacer que Chloe se levante de su asiento y se cruce de brazos, totalmente dispuesta a defenderme.

— ¡Deja a Max en paz, David! —Ordena Joyce—. ¡Deja de molestar a los estudiantes!

—Él es experto en eso —ataca Chloe—. ¿Lo sabes, madre? ¿Esa chica de Blackwell que se suicidó? David estuvo molestándola un día antes.

—No comiences con eso, Chloe —dice David con firmeza—. No ahora.

—Sí, soy yo la que siempre empieza con todo. Eres un maldito paranoico, David.

—No. Ahora. Chloe.

Debo interponerme rápidamente, pues David levanta la mano con la única intención de golpearla.

Sobre mi cadáver.

Chloe continúa.

—Tú solías decir que soy una perdedora por haber sido expulsada de Blackwell. ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora? Entre tus investigaciones de Rachel y Kate, ¿qué has hecho además de acosar a las personas?

Hora de intervenir.

— ¡Eres un abusador, David! —le espeto con toda la ira que soy capaz de reunir—. ¡Sabes bien que te vi molestar a Kate Marsh cuando estaba yéndose al infierno! ¡Pudiste haberla ayudado! Todos en Blackwell son sospechosos para ti, excepto Nathan Prescott. Es por eso que nadie en la academia te quiere. ¡Incluso golpeas a tu hijastra! Respeto tus servicios, pero lo único que sabes hacer es entrometerte donde no te llaman.

— ¡Chloe se droga! ¡Eso es ilegal!

—Quizá es igual de ilegal ayudar a Nathan Prescott en sus andanzas. _Tú lo ayudas a seguir a quienes sigue_ , ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué? —Interviene Joyce—. ¿Eso es cierto, Max? —E inmediatamente adopta una actitud similar a la Chloe para mirar a David con desaprobación—. ¿Es eso cierto, David? Eso es verdaderamente perturbador.

—No tengo que tomar esta clase de interrogación. No por parte de ustedes.

—Tal vez deberías calmarte, David.

— ¿Ahora tú te pones en mi contra? Por supuesto. Las mujeres siempre están unidas. ¡Pues váyanse al demonio!

—Podrías comenzar por hacerlo tú.

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido. Mi única intención ha sido defender a Joyce, pero todo lo que consigo es sentir la mano de David impactándose contra mi rostro. Chloe debe atraparme para evitar que yo caiga de espaldas. Un poco de sangre brota del corte que se ha abierto con el golpe.

— ¡David! —Reclama Joyce—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—Esto es lo que ese maldito hace siempre, madre —responde Chloe sin dejar de sujetarme—. ¡Y tú no haces nada para evitarlo, maldición!

Pero David no responde a ninguna de sus quejas. Tan sólo me mira con ira, sin siquiera tener la intención de disculparse.

—No quiero volver a verte o a escucharte de nuevo, Max. Ya has lastimado lo suficiente a mi familia.

—Si eso quieres…

Me aparto de Chloe con violencia y echo a andar hacia la puerta principal, sólo escuchando que ella viene siguiendo mis pasos. Apenas puedo escuchar que Joyce le ordena a David que se vaya a un hotel.

Cuando estoy afuera, recargo mi espalda sobre la camioneta de Chloe y enjugo la sangre.

Esto duele en verdad…

—- ¡Max!

De pronto estoy entre los brazos de Chloe. Ella examina la herida de tal manera que me da escalofríos. Y no son causados por miedo, en realidad. Su dedo pulgar enjuga las pequeñas gotas de sangre.

—Estoy segura de que mi madre al fin se deshará de ese hijo de puta… Lamento que esto haya pasado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—El golpe puede desaparecer, aunque realmente duele… Pero me alegra no haberme quedado callada en ese momento. Kate lo hubiera apreciado.

—Pues no importa lo que diga ese idiota, tú no tienes que ir a ningún lado. Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras.

—Gracias, Chloe.

—Todo lo que dijiste me dio escalofríos. ¡Y más vale que no rebobines esta vez!

—Lo haría para deshacerme del golpe. Pero al menos hemos conseguido algo mucho mejor que simplemente provocarlo. Tal vez tengas que disculparte con tu madre en algún momento. Ella realmente está preocupada por ti.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y sólo me envuelve entre sus brazos nuevamente.

—Aunque mi madre sólo te haya escuchado por ser tú, verdaderamente lo has hecho genial. ¡Eres la mejor!

—Supongo que siempre estoy aquí para salvar tu trasero… ¿Podemos ir ya a ver a Warren? No quiero estar aquí.

—A la orden. Sube a la camioneta.

Me dedica un guiño y cada una abre su respectiva portezuela. Antes de subir tengo que enjugar las últimas gotas de sangre y suspirar para dejar ir todos mis pensamientos.

Sé sincera contigo misma, Max. ¿Vale la pena involucrarte en situaciones como esta, sólo para tratar de sacar a Chloe del pozo donde ella misma se ha metido?

— ¿Vienes o no, _Súper-Max_?

Por supuesto que sí.

Por supuesto que todo vale la pena.


	22. Capítulo XVII: ¿Revelar Secretos?

XVII

¿Revelar Secretos?

A Chloe no le agrada la idea de conducir hasta la playa para reunirnos con Warren. No he visto aún sus mensajes, pero en realidad creo que ya no vale la pena hacerlo. Si el auto de Warren ya está a la vista, ¿por qué responder ahora?

En cuanto nos ve aparecer, Warren sonríe de oreja a oreja y camina hacia el sitio donde Chloe aparta la camioneta. Me recibe con un abrazo en cuanto salgo del auto. Chloe sólo camina hacia nosotros, aislándose y cruzándose de brazos.

—Max —dice Warren cuando nos separamos—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro?

No me pasa desapercibida la manera en la que Chloe lo fulmina con la mirada cuando él pretende examinar el golpe que me ha dejado David luego de nuestra pequeña batalla campal. El ardor que me causan los dedos de Warren me obliga a alejarme de él.

—No es nada —le respondo—. ¿Te hemos hecho esperar?

—No en realidad —dice él sin dejar de mirarme como si supiera que estoy ocultando algo—. Pero, ¿has visto esto? El agua se ha vuelto loca.

Warren tiene razón. Sólo cuando él lo dice, Chloe y yo podemos darnos cuenta de que la marea de hoy es un tanto agresiva. Las olas golpean la orilla con fuerza. Aún hay un atisbo de electricidad que se transmite mediante el ambiente.

La tormenta está cada vez más cerca.

—Esto es similar a la nieve y al eclipse —dice Chloe—. Arcadia Bay se está yendo a la mierda.

—El mundo pareciera estar acabándose —asiente Warren—. Cuando llegué a casa ayer, vi tantos pájaros muertos en la calle que creí que estaba dentro de una película de terror. Max, ¿por qué querías que nos viéramos hoy? ¿Qué sucede?

Es como si él quisiera terminar pronto con esto. Y tal vez esa actitud se deba a que Chloe no ha dejado de mirarlo como si lo hubiera detestado durante toda su vida. Para ella debe ser difícil aceptar que quiero compartir mi secreto con Warren… ¿Realmente quiero compartir mi secreto con Warren?

No puedo decidirlo de esa manera. Y de no haber tenido este momento de lucidez, quizá habría cometido un terrible error. Después de todo, ¿cuántas personas lo aceptarían de la misma manera que Chloe lo ha hecho? Si le digo a Warren que tengo algún control sobrenatural sobre el espacio-tiempo, seguramente creerá que he enloquecido.

Pero luego de lo que sucedió con Kate y de la manera en la que él reaccionó al ver lo que sucedía con el tiempo alrededor de nosotros…

Mierda. ¿Qué hago ahora?

¿Decirle la verdad a Warren?

¿Ocultarle la verdad a Warren?

Piensa, Max… ¿Qué decidirás ahora?

—Warren, yo… Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—Es lo mismo que querías decirme antes de que llegara Nathan hace unos días, ¿no es cierto?

—S-sí… Pero… Warren, de nuevo tengo que pedirte que mantengas esto en secreto. Nadie más que nosotros puede saberlo, ¿entiendes?

—Te lo dije antes, Max. No se lo diré a nadie. Soy una tumba.

Eso no le agrada a Chloe. Ella sólo pone los ojos en blanco y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, quizá buscando un poco de autocontrol para evitar saltar sobre la cabeza de Warren.

Es hora, Max.

Dos cómplices siempre pueden ser mejor que uno.

—Warren… Esto te parecerá una locura, pero…

—Nada de lo que digas sería una locura.

Chloe suspira con exasperación y se mantiene en silencio.

Vamos, Max.

Sólo dilo.

—Yo… Hace unos días, en la clase del profesor Jefferson, tuve un… una pesadilla. Vi… un tornado que destruía la ciudad. El faro caía encima de mí y eso fue lo que me despertó. Un par de minutos después, en el baño de chicas… Nathan Prescott entró y Chloe lo siguió. Ambos hablaron, discutieron y Nathan… Nathan tomó un arma con la que intentó amedrentar a Chloe. Un disparo accidental pudo haberla matado, pero… Y-yo lo evité…

— ¿Qué?

—En cuanto escuché el disparo, salí de mi escondite y descubrí que… Que…

No puedo hacer esto. No puedo decirlo tan abiertamente como quisiera. Si incluso yo me siento ligeramente intimidada por este poder, ¿cómo puedo decírselo a otra persona?

— ¿Qué, Max? Dilo.

Me vendría bien un relevo, pero Chloe parece querer negarse a decir cualquier cosa.

Sé valiente, Max.

—Yo… Descubrí que puedo manipular el tiempo.

Silencio incómodo.

Warren sólo frunce el entrecejo.

Chloe sigue mirándolo con desagrado.

—Volví a la misma clase que acababa de terminar y todo transcurrió de la misma manera. Y cuando pude salir, volví al baño y evité que Nathan asesinara a Chloe. Fue también gracias a ese poder que conseguí llegar a tiempo al techo, antes de que Kate saltara. Recuerdas lo que sucedió en ese momento, ¿no es cierto? Todo se detuvo alrededor de nosotros.

—Sí, lo recuerdo…

—E-este… Este poder me permite retroceder unos cuantos minutos en el tiempo. Me da segundos de ventaja para poder alterar el futuro. Y he descubierto también que puedo llevar a más personas conmigo si tomo sus manos antes de… de rebobinar.

—No lo entiendo… Max, ¿cómo…?

—No sé cómo sucedió. La visión del tornado y haber encontrado a Chloe tiene que ser lo que despertó mis poderes. Tal vez es obra del destino. _Algo_ me ha encomendado la misión de… no lo sé. De evitar ese tornado…

—Ese tornado tiene que estar relacionado con Rachel y Kate —interviene finalmente Chloe, antes de que Warren pueda desmayarse—. Max ha visto la fecha de cuándo sucederá ese desastre.

— ¿Cuándo será? —pregunta Warren.

—El viernes —le respondo—. En pocos días.

Silencio incómodo, nuevamente.

Warren decide analizar mis palabras en silencio.

Tengo que continuar.

—Usando este poder hemos conseguido entrar a la oficina del director Wells, Warren. Chloe y yo creemos que… que hay algo extraño sucediendo en Blackwell, más allá del tornado. La desaparición de Rachel Amber tiene que relacionarse con todo esto. Hay una manera en la que todo encaja. Todas son piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

— ¿Rachel Amber? ¿Te refieres a la chica que estaba saliendo con el _dealer_ que vende las drogas en el campus?

Eso terminar por hacer que Chloe despierte su lado agresivo y salvaje.

— ¿Qué vas a saber tú de Rachel Amber, idiota? —le reclama—. Ella jamás habría tenido nada con Frank.

—Si no quieres creerlo, podrás preguntar a todos en el campus —responde Warren—. No es un secreto que Rachel, además, se acostaba con el profesor Jefferson.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo era que yo no sabía eso?

—Eso no es verdad —insiste Chloe—. ¡Yo lo hubiera sabido!

—Tal vez Rachel tenía una segunda vida oculta —propongo yo—. Chloe, no puedes estar segura de conocerla de cabo a rabo si ella simplemente se desvaneció.

— ¿Qué significa eso, Max? Nadie conoce a Rachel mejor que yo. Ella podrá ser sexy y atrevida, pero jamás haría algo como eso. No con Frank, ni con su profesor de fotografía. Me asquea pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad.

—Si lo que dice Warren es cierto, tal vez Frank pueda darnos más información cuando reciba su dinero —insisto—. Chloe, necesitamos saberlo. Cada pista es importante.

—Me niego. No hay pruebas de que eso haya sucedido.

—Todos en Blackwell lo saben —insiste Warren—. Y no sólo lo dice Victoria. Pueden preguntarle a quien sea. Brooke es quien mejor lo sabe.

—Son sólo rumores estúpidos —dice Chloe tajantemente—. Rachel no puede haberlo hecho.

—Chloe —la llamo con firmeza—, Frank tenía el brazalete de Rachel. Lo que Warren dice podría ser cierto.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Podríamos comprobarlo de alguna manera. Chloe, ¿dónde vive Frank?

— ¿Vivir? Ese bastardo tiene una estúpida casa rodante que…

Mierda.

Ese brillo malvado en sus ojos nunca puede augurar nada bueno.

Ha tenido un plan.

—Max —me dice sujetando mi hombro para llamar mi atención—. Podemos ir a buscar su camión. Podemos colarnos allí dentro y ver lo que ese maldito oculta. Tienes razón. Si él tiene el brazalete de Rachel, tal vez dentro de su camión encontremos más pistas que nos conduzcan a la respuesta definitiva.

—Esperen un momento —interviene Warren—. ¿En verdad pretenden infiltrarse en el camión de un _dealer_ , sólo por jugar a las detectives?

—Sí —responde Chloe—. _C. S. I. Arcadia Bay_ necesita un nuevo giro. Estoy segura de que en el camión de Frank encontraremos algo interesante. Y con los poderes de Max sé que podemos entrar y salir sin ser vistas.

—No puedo permitir que lo hagan —insiste Warren—. Iré con ustedes. Podría ser peligroso.

—Warren, tú puedes hacer algo más por nosotras —le respondo—. Sea que me hayas creído o no, necesito que trates de averiguar cualquier otra cosa sobre Rachel Amber.

—Puedo encargarme de ello —asiente—. Pero… Max, en verdad quisiera que evites ir a ese lugar. Podría ser peligroso.

—Todo saldrá bien —le aseguro—. Llámame cuando hayas encontrado algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que él pueda respondernos, Chloe y yo subimos de nuevo a la camioneta. Warren sólo nos mira sin atreverse a decir más, sin acercarse a nosotras.

—Él no te ha creído —dice Chloe tras colocar las llaves en su lugar para encender el motor—. Tu amigo seguramente creerá que enloqueciste. O que estás drogada. Y ahora que lo menciono…

—Mantén tus manos alejadas de la hierba, Chloe.

No importa lo que Warren pueda creer, un par de risas con Chloe siempre sirven para ayudarme a tener una perspectiva un poco más optimista. Al menos puedo estar segura de que Warren guardará el secreto. Confío en él.

Nuestras risas se apagan y Chloe sólo aferra con fuerza el volante. Creo que puedo adivinar lo que está pensando.

— ¿Qué crees que Frank esté ocultando en su camión acerca de Rachel?

Me mira por un instante, con esos ojos gélidos cargados de furia.

—Más vale que no tenga nada. Por su propio bien.

Dicho aquello, enciende el motor y nos alejamos a toda velocidad.

¿Qué estarás ocultando, Frank Bowers? ¿Cómo podemos hacer que tu pieza encaje en este apocalíptico rompecabezas?


	23. Capítulo XVIII: Evidencia

XVIII

Evidencia

Tan sólo al ver la clase de camión que conduce Frank puedo decir que vive en una verdadera pocilga. En realidad ha llegado al punto en el que hay polvo encima de otras capas de polvo. No puedo creer que Chloe realmente se relacione con sujetos… así.

Su camión está aparcado justo afuera de _Two Whales_. Y como si eso no pudiese ser riesgoso para nosotras, Chloe avanza sin parar hasta la puerta del camión e intenta forzarla.

Nada.

Frank debe estar en el restaurant.

—Mierda… De acuerdo, tengo un plan. Iré al restaurant y le diré a Frank que tengo su dinero y que tiene que venir conmigo. Y entonces tú entrarás a su camión y… rebobinarás cuando tengas la llave y… Y… Uh…

—Chloe… Yo me encargo.

—Tú eres la jefa. Mientras tanto yo buscaré un bocadillo para su mascota.

De acuerdo. Ahora que Chloe está distraída, puedo buscar a Frank sin mayor problema.

Es desagradable caminar a través de este pequeño tramo y descubrir que Warren tenía razón. Hay aves muertas por todos lados. Caen del cielo ocasionalmente, como si algo las hubiese matado allá arriba. Es aterrador, incluso. Si este caos causa eso en las aves, ¿qué podría hacer con las personas una vez que esto empeore? ¿Podría empeorar más?

Tal vez tendría que concentrarme en evitar el tornado en lugar de jugar a los detectives con Chloe. ¿Qué caso tendría encontrar a Rachel, si su destino es morir junto con todo Arcadia Bay?

En el restaurant hay dos cosas que me llaman la atención. En un extremo está Frank Bowers, y en el otro está Nathan Prescott.

Sé que tenemos un poco de prisa, pero… ¡Frank puede esperar! ¿Qué está haciendo Nathan Prescott aquí? Evidentemente se trata de la personificación de la impunidad. Alguien tendría que hacer algo para demostrarle que no puede simplemente sentarse allí, como si nada hubiera pasado, y pretender que es inocente. No después de haber sido el causante de todo.

—Nathan.

— ¡Rachel…! — ¡Maldita sea! Esto no puede ser cierto. —Oh, mierda… ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí! Max Amber. Linda ropa. Por cierto, gracias por haber hecho que me suspendieran.

—-De haber podido hacerlo, habría causado algo más grave que eso.

—Nunca debiste decirle nada al director en primer lugar. ¡Yo no he hecho nada, maldita perra!

—Pues yo espero que después de todo, lo que sucedió con Kate no se desvanezca en el silencio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La drogaste.

—Eres tan estúpida, Max… Y aún así quieres creer que eres inteligente. No me molestes, maldita. No me quieres como enemigo, ¿o sí?

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Estás en un restaurant.

—Cierto… Pero sólo quiero que quede claro que ya eres una adulta, y que puedo hacer que tu vida entera se vaya a la mierda. ¿Está claro? Ahora muérete.

Bien, tú ganas.

Lección aprendida.

No se puede dialogar con Nathan Prescott si no has traído sedantes.

De acuerdo, Max. Concéntrate. Debes conseguir las llaves de Frank.

¿Qué tenemos aquí? Es Frank, siendo un cerdo, comiendo un plato de frijoles y bebiendo una cerveza. Un desayuno definitivamente balanceado, nutritivo y perfecto para iniciar el día.

Intenta dialogar con él, Max. No lo hagas enfurecer.

—Hola, Frank

Mal inicio. Me ha mirado con odio.

— ¿Te muestras aquí después de que quisiste dispararme? En verdad eres valiente, niñita… Pero jugar con armas, salir con Chloe y vestirte como Rachel no te convierte en ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estas son las ropas de Rachel?

—Porque ella lucía hermosa en ellas y tú te ves como un culo. Tener un arma no te hace más sexy.

—Comprobémoslo. Trae tus llaves y busquemos un arma en tu camioneta.

—Buen intento. Ahora vete al demonio.

En otras palabras, Max, no hay llaves.

Intentemos con sus frijoles. Tal vez si derramo su comida, pueda…

—Comes como un cerdo. ¿Por qué no pruebas el piso?

— ¿Estás loca? Estaba comiendo esos frijoles. ¡Estaba comiendo esos frijoles!

No puedo evitar reír cuando él resbala gracias a los frijoles. Pero al instante se levanta y se lanza sobre mí para golpearme. Mi rostro, ya herido, resiente el golpe.

¡Abortar la misión! ¡Abortar la misión!

¡Retrocede, Max!

— ¿Te muestras aquí después de que quisiste dispararme? En verdad eres valiente, niñita… Pero jugar con armas y vestirte como Rachel no te convierte en ella.

He aprendido una nueva lección, al parecer. Si logro rebobinar estando herida, los golpes o heridas recientes desaparecen completamente. Eso no borra lo que David ha hecho en la casa de los Price, pero al menos es un avance. Esto podría ser útil en algún momento. Especialmente si ahora llevaré una vida tan intensa como la de Chloe.

Muy bien, Max. ¡Concéntrate!

La idea de los frijoles queda totalmente desechada. Podría derramar su cerveza… aunque eso seguramente me condenaría, y no puedo rebobinar si estoy muerta.

Es hora de usarte, Rachel Amber. Al menos para algo servirás.

— ¿Sabes, Frank? Supe que… Supe que salías con Rachel Amber.

No se enfurece.

Punto para Max.

— ¿Cómo mierda supiste eso?

— Todos en Blackwell lo dicen.

—Mentira. Chloe te lo dijo, ¿no es cierto?

—No. Chloe no lo sabía. En realidad, se empeña en negarlo como si Rachel hubiese sido incapaz de salir contigo. Imagino que para ella debe ser difícil imaginarlo.

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí.

—Sí… Debí imaginarlo… Chloe siempre fue un poco posesiva con ella, aún cuando Rachel podía o no devolverle el favor.

—He visto fotografías de Rachel. Creo que es hermosa.

Y que siento asco de mí misma.

Te odio, Rachel Amber.

—Eso es decir poco… Tenía un encanto especial que… No, espera. Te lo mostraré. Sólo, déjame… Oh, aquí está. Mírala.

Ha sacado una fotografía de Rachel de entre sus bolsillos. Eso me da tanto en qué pensar… La manera en la que sus ojos brillan al hablar de Rachel no es la de un psicópata orgulloso de sus crímenes… Tal vez Frank no sea el culpable.

Pero hay algo más sobre la mesa. Algo que Frank ha tenido que sacar para encontrar la fotografía.

Sus llaves.

Actúa natural, Max.

—Sí, ella es… Es en verdad hermosa. Es una lástima que… Frank, ¿tú crees que Rachel aún está con, bueno…?

—Sin duda… Si no te importa, niña, quiero terminar de comer.

Y simplemente se concentra en revolver sus frijoles, sin prestar más atención.

Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es tomar las llaves sin que él se dé cuenta.

Hecho.

Ahora camina hacia la salida sin llamar la atención, Max.

Dije que camines sin llamar la atención.

¡Camina sin llamar la atención! ¡Corres y derramaras culpa!

Al menos ahora estoy lejos de Frank y del restaurant.

Y Chloe ya está esperando con un sucio y gigantesco hueso en las manos. Ni bien me reúno con ella, le muestro las llaves sin mediar palabras. Ella sonríe y las toma.

—Lo imaginé. La increíble _Spider-Max_.

—Me costó obtenerlas. Ahora démonos prisa.

—De acuerdo. Yo abriré la puerta, tú distrae al perro.

—Hecho.

Me entrega el hueso e introduce las llaves en su sitio.

— ¿Estás lista? ¡Ya!

— ¡Persíguelo, chico!

El hueso vuela hacia el callejón detrás del restaurant y el perro de Frank se pierde de vista.

Chloe sonríe.

—Creo que acabamos de hacer a ese perro nuestra perra… ¿Entiendes?

—Ahora podemos espiar en paz. Supongo.

Y sinceramente, preferiría quedarme afuera o seguir peleando contra Frank en el restaurant.

El interior del camión es realmente repugnante.

—Mierda… —se queja Chloe—. Y yo que creí que mi habitación era un desastre…

—Tú no eres una aterradora traficante de drogas.

¿O sí?

—Frank es un cerdo, pero no es aterrador… O al menos eso pensaba hasta que vi que tenía el brazalete de Rachel… ¡Podríamos vivir aventuras en este camión! ¿Te imaginas que vayamos juntas por la costa del sur y más allá?

—Sí… La carretera sería nuestra. Y posiblemente me pedirías que te besara de nuevo… Ahora, ¿podemos concentrarnos en buscar información sobre Rachel?

—Tienes razón… Sólo soñaba. Yo buscaré información en su computadora mientras tú registras el resto del camión. Oh, y puedes besarme siempre que quieras. Sólo para que lo sepas.

Se aleja de mí dedicándome un guiño, y haciendo que un extraño cosquilleo se apodere de mis labios en cuanto pienso en la posibilidad de besarla dentro de este sucio camión.

—Mierda… ¿Qué diablos hace con ese perro?

Chloe realmente disfruta jugar a ser la _hacker_ del dúo.

Al menos eso se le da bien.

De acuerdo, Max… Si fueras una aterradora traficante de drogas, ¿dónde ocultarías las cosas de tu novia?

— ¡Max, mira esto! No puedo creer que él usaba collares de perlas y una máscara _furry_ …

Asqueroso.

Supongo que si yo fuera una traficante de drogas, querría que las cosas ocultas permanecieran totalmente lejos de la vista de cualquiera que entrara a mis dominios… ¿En los pequeños ductos de ventilación?

—Max, no me dijiste que habías tomado fotos de Frank en su etapa de actor porno _amateur_.

Tengo que volver a la cocina para tomar un cuchillo y poder forzar las placas de metal que mantienen los ductos cerrados.

¡ _Bingo_!

Ha sido tan fácil que creo que esto podría ser una trampa.

¡Hay de todo aquí!

Fotografías, cartas de amor… Fotografías de Rachel en ropa interior… Y creo que puedo comenzar a atar cabos, pero primero necesito dejar las evidencias sobre la cama para analizarlas.

Lo primero que tenemos aquí es una fotografía de Rachel sentada en el asiento del conductor, conduciendo a través de la carretera. Y luce tan feliz como ninguna.

Lo segundo es una carta de amor en la que Rachel, básicamente, le dice a Frank que realmente está enamorada de él. Y a eso le sigue una sesión de fotografías con Frank a lo _amor de colegiales_. El perro de Frank igualmente aparece en las imágenes. Pareciera que él y Rachel eran muy buenos amigos. El trío dinámico. Y a juzgar por esa sesión que incluso podría pasar como _erótica_ , puedo decir que lo suyo con Frank realmente estaba avanzando… Pero entonces todo pareciera tornarse oscuro. Hay un par de arrugados diagnósticos médicos. Uno de ellos contiene una ecografía n la que se ve un pequeño chícharo en el que parece ser el… ¿Rachel estaba embarazada?

Debajo de los diagnósticos médicos hay una postal que Rachel envió desde Iowa. Únicamente contiene una declaración de amor. Más ecografías. El chícharo no parece haber crecido mucho. Y una carta de Rachel en la que le dice a Frank que hubo algo en él que a ella le aterró demasiado. La última ecografía aparece acompañada de otra carta… Una carta que no va escrita a mano, como el resto.

Es una hoja impresa.

 _Frank,_

 _Tienes que saber que nada de lo que ha sucedido en nosotros ha afectado mi decisión. He conocido a alguien más mientras salía contigo, y he entendido que es con él con quien debo estar. He ido a deshacerme de nuestro… Bueno, tú sabes. Es lo único que me ataba a ti, y… Espero que esta ecografía te sirva para recordarlo por siempre. Yo no quiero hacerlo._

 _Por favor, no me busques. Estaré bien._

 _Con amor, Rachel._

Problemas en el paraíso.

Es así como terminan las evidencias.

— ¡Chloe!

Ella viene corriendo en cuanto me escucha llamarla. Pero al ver lo que he dispuesto sobre la cama de Frank, la expresión de su rostro se endurece. Las lágrimas se asoman en sus ojos azules.

—Chloe, sé que esto no…

—Me asquea pensar que ella pudo haber posado así para él… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? S-se suponía que… que éramos las _mejores amigas por siempre_ … ¡Me mintió en la cara!

—Tal vez no te lo dijo porque sabría cómo ibas a reaccionar.

—Pero vaya que prefería a Frank, ¿eh? No era más que otra estúpida persona hipócrita y traicionera…

—Chloe…

— ¿Por qué todos en mi vida me dejan caer? Mi padre murió, Rachel me traiciona, mi madre se casa con ese imbécil, tú me abandonas por años…

—Chloe. Rachel está desaparecida. ¡Nadie te ha traicionado!

—Cierra la boca. Tú ni siquiera estabas aquí cuando más te necesité. ¡Vete a la mierda!

— ¡Chloe!

Tengo que perseguirla, pues ella ha decidido salir pitando del camión de Frank. Consigo atraparla por el brazo cuando estamos afuera, pero ella se libera con violencia y se niega a mirarme. Está controlando demasiado bien el llanto. Casi puedo imaginar lo mal que debe estar sintiéndose. Sólo lanza lejos las llaves de Frank y sigue avanzando hacia su propia camioneta.

— ¡Chloe! ¡No puedes seguir culpándome a mí o a cualquier persona por las cosas malas que pasan en tu vida! ¡Es injusto!

—Tengo que culpar a alguien. De otra manera, sería mi culpa. ¡A la mierda!

— ¡Madura! ¡No eres la única en Arcadia Bay que tiene problemas! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que…?

— ¡Sí! ¡Kate se mató! ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? ¿Debo llorar por ella y permitir que eso me persiga por el resto de mi vida como a ti? ¡Ya tengo suficiente mierda en mi vida!

—Entonces, ¿a quién más vas a culpar?

—A mi padre, por supuesto.

— ¿Culpas a William? ¿En serio?

—Sí. Él eligió salir ese día y dejarme por siempre.

—Chloe… Tu padre no decidió morir.

—Lo sé, Max. Incluso mi madre se culpa a veces por haberle pedido que fuera a recogerla. Yo… Incluso yo la culpo.

—No puedes.

— ¡Sí puedo! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es esperar a que tu padre vuelva y que nunca lo haga?

—No, pero… Yo estaba contigo allí. ¡Fue un accidente!

—Y después de ese día, mi vida entera se fue a la mierda.

—Mira todo lo que ha sucedido en esta semana… Nuestras vidas cambiaron, Chloe, y eso no es una mierda.

—Podrías al menos dejar de ser tan egoísta como siempre. No todo se trata de ti, Max.

—Bueno, tampoco se trata de ti. Arcadia Bay nos necesita, y yo no puedo hacer esto sola.

—Me encantaría creer que me necesitas, pero sé que no es así. ¡Ahí tienes que ese idiota que babea besando el suelo por el que caminas! Es evidente que a él lo valoras más. ¡A todos los valoras más que a mí!

— ¡Te necesito, Chloe! ¡Juntas podemos…! Sólo… Mira. —Mi último recurso es mostrarle la fotografía que Joyce me obsequió. — Tu madre quería que yo la conservara. ¡A ella también le duele saber en lo que te convertiste!

—Si tanto te desagrado, ¿por qué mierda sigues aquí?

— ¡No se trata de ti! Chloe… Te necesito en verdad. Eres mi compañera en el crimen, ¿recuerdas?

—No. ¡Yo no quiero seguir siendo una súper heroína que salva a esta maldita ciudad de que se pudra en el infierno! ¡De cualquier manera, no puedes salvar a nadie! ¡Eres una maldita inútil!

— ¡Debí dejarte morir en el baño cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Así al menos dejarías de contagiar tus mierdas negativas por donde sea que vas! ¡La única culpable de que tu vida sea una basura eres tú! ¡Eres una persona egoísta que no valora lo que hacen los demás!

— ¡Bien! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme! ¡Regresa a Seattle! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!

— ¡Apuesto a que Rachel pensó lo mismo cuando se fue de Arcadia Bay sin decírtelo!

Como respuesta, ella sólo rompe la fotografía en dos y deja caer los pedazos al suelo. Enjuga sus lágrimas y sube a su camioneta, pisando el acelerador a fondo para alejarse. Y yo me quedo aquí, en el estacionamiento de _Two Whales_ intentando controlar el acelerado ritmo de mi respiración.

Mierda… ¿Por qué Chloe tiene que reaccionar de esta manera? Ahora no sólo ha quebrado nuestra relación, sino que también ha roto la fotografía más importante para Joyce. En verdad estoy furiosa con ella. Si no quiere saber más de mí, bien. Podré quedarme en un hotel mientras pasa la suspensión y luego volveré a tomar mis clases, tal y como siempre debió ser. Al final, ¿quién quiere tener una vida tan intensa? Drogas, _dealers_ , armas, personas que quieren matarte… Ese es infierno donde Chloe ha caído, pero yo no tengo que seguirla hacia el fondo. Y tampoco tengo que sacarla.

Que sea ella quien se vaya a la mierda.

Ahora sólo necesito un poco de cinta adhesiva para reparar la fotografía. Apuesto a que, a pesar de que esto no pudo continuar, un recuerdo de mi vieja mejor amiga se vería de maravilla en mi mural.

Chloe… ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? Definitivamente extraño esos momentos en los que te veías tan alegre como en esta fotografía. Es como si esa Chloe, la Chloe más feliz, pudiera… ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar…? ¿Por qué la Chloe de la fotografía me ha guiñado un ojo?

¿Qué está sucediendo ahora?

No importa cuánto fuerce mi mirada para seguir mirando, en busca de alguna otra extrañeza. Sólo puedo escuchar en mi memoria los ecos de nuestras risas y la voz de esa Chloe. De mi mejor amiga, y no del monstruo destructor en el que se ha convertido. Todo a mí alrededor comienza a transformarse. Desaparece por completo.

Mis pies se desprenden del suelo. Una luz de color blanco me ciega. Y lo último que puedo escuchar es el sonido del obturador de una cámara instantánea.


	24. Capítulo XIX: ¿Una Segunda Oportunidad?

XIX

¿Una Segunda Oportunidad?

—Muy bien, Chloe. ¿Te gusta o no te gusta?

¿Qué está pasando aquí…?

¿Cómo…?

¿Por qué…?

—Podemos ponerla en el álbum familiar.

E-estoy… ¿Estoy en la casa de los Price?

Pero… ¿Qué…?

—Tú eres la jefa.

El aroma de la mezcla de panqueques llena mi sentido del olfato. Y la luz ambiental aún me ciega, aunque en realidad todo está a media luz.

—Pero no soy la chef… Diablos, Max. ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálida.

— ¿Eh…? Oh, s-sí… E-estoy bien…

Chloe… Chloe ha rejuvenecido. Y su padre… William…

¿Cómo…?

¿Realmente volví tanto en el tiempo?

—… en Francia les llaman _crepes_.

He… He vuelto a ese día… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? William está vivo, Chloe es una niña… Mi mente de dieciocho está dentro de mi cuerpo de trece. ¿Cómo…?

— ¡Yo quiero romper los huevos!

— ¿Recuerdas cuántos huevos son?

Cualquiera puede ver el vínculo que une a Chloe y a su padre, así como el amor. Yo amo a William como si fuese de mi propia familia. Y Chloe parece tan feliz estando junto a él… Y esta es la última vez que lo estará, a no ser que yo cambie las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos huevos son?

—No te atrevas a cuestionar al chef.

En la mesa aún están todos nuestros dibujos, así como las fotografías que William ha tomado de este día. Es increíble pensar que en menos de un minuto, William desaparecerá por siempre. Parece, incluso, irreal…

El teléfono suena.

William sale de la cocina para responder.

—Hola, querida. Estoy preparando un fabuloso desayuno con Max y Chloe. Todos trabajaremos en el _Two Whales_ algún día… ¿Qué? Oh, no sabía que tenías que ir al supermercado. Por supuesto que iré a buscarte. Ahora tengo una excusa para ir por un _mocha_. Llegaré pronto. Te amo.

Tengo que detener a William antes de que tome su auto.

—Disculpen, señoritas, pero tengo que ir a rescatar a mi reina en el _Sav-Mart_.

—S-señor Price…

— ¿Qué sucede, Max?

—Escuché que hay demasiado tráfico y construcciones en la carretera. Así que tal vez no debería conducir hoy.

—Max, eres la guerrera de la carretera. Te prometo conducir como si estuviera dando mi prueba de manejo, ¿eso te parece justo?

—N-no… E-en verdad… Sé que los caminos son malos y esas cosas… A-así que usted…

—Pues ya que eres mi GPS personal, me siento un poco más seguro. No te preocupes tanto, Max.

Me dedica un guiño y procede a buscar sus llaves.

Chloe es mi única esperanza.

— ¡Chloe!

—Ahora no, Max, debo seguir mezclando.

— ¡Escucha! No dejes que tu padre tome su auto hoy. Es importante.

—Pero si no toma su auto, ¿cómo esperas que vaya a buscar a mamá?

—Sé que sonará extraño, pero créeme. ¡Algo terrible pasará! Tienes que detenerlo.

—Lo que digas, _weirdo_ … ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían pasarle a papá?

—No estoy bromeando.

—Pues sólo para, _Súper Max_.

Mierda… ¡Nadie me escucha!

— ¿Alguien ha visto mis llaves? Oh, aquí están. ¡No pueden esconderse de mí por siempre! Ahora, chicas, cierren cuando yo me vaya. Diviértanse. Jueguen bonito. No destruyan mucho cocina… o la casa. ¡Y nada de probar vinos!

— ¡Papá!

—No lo gastes. Esta noche tu madre prometió prepararnos su famoso salmón sorpresa con pastel de chocolate para el postre. Max, ¿estarás aquí?

— ¡Ella nunca se va!

—Y eso es maravilloso.

¡Rebobina, Max! ¡Ahora!

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

—Entonces, ¿cuántos huevos son?

—No te atrevas a cuestionar al chef.

¡Bien hecho!

El teléfono suena. Tengo que responder antes de que William lo haga. En cuanto levanto la bocina tengo que hablar para evitar perder tiempo.

—Número equivocado…

Pero William sale de la cocina y toma el teléfono de mis manos.

—Vamos, Max. Eres mejor que esto.

¡Retrocede, Max! ¡Hazlo!

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

—Entonces, ¿cuántos huevos son?

—No te atrevas a cuestionar al chef.

El mareo vale la pena. Al menos ahora puedo… ¡Ocultar las llaves, claro!

—Hola, querida. Estoy preparando un fabuloso desayuno con Max y Chloe. Todos trabajaremos en el _Two Whales_ algún día… ¿Qué? Oh, no sabía que tenías que ir al supermercado. Por supuesto que iré a buscarte. Ahora tengo una excusa para ir por un _mocha_. Llegaré pronto. Te amo.

Podría colocar las llaves en la chimenea, pero eso podría ser demasiado evidente. Tal vez si las lanzo por la ventana pueda…

—Max, este no es el mejor momento para jugar. ¿Puedes darme mis llaves?

Mierda.

—Y-yo… ¿E-está seguro de que Joyce está lista…? Oh, lo siento…

—Te lo pagaré algún día.

Guiña de nuevo y toma las llaves para emprender el escape.

—Ahora, chicas, cierren cuando yo me vaya. Diviértanse. Jueguen bonito. No destruyan mucho cocina… o la casa. ¡Y nada de probar vinos!

— ¡Papá!

¡Retrocede, Max! ¡Una vez más!

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

—Entonces, ¿cuántos huevos son?

—No te atrevas a cuestionar al chef.

Uh… Mi cabeza… Mi nariz… Mierda…

Tengo que correr antes de que el teléfono suene, para tomar las llaves y lanzarlas por la ventana. ¡Misión cumplida!

—Hola, querida. Estoy preparando un fabuloso desayuno con Max y Chloe. Todos trabajaremos en el _Two Whales_ algún día… ¿Qué? Oh, no sabía que tenías que ir al supermercado. Por supuesto que iré a buscarte. Ahora tengo una excusa para ir por un _mocha_. Llegaré pronto. Te amo.

Ahora sólo actúa natural, Max.

—Disculpen, señoritas, pero tengo que ir a rescatar a mi reina en el _Sav-Mart_. Traerá muchos víveres deliciosos y otras cosas mágicas y secretas.

—Te ves ridículo.

—Algún día lo agradecerás. Ahora, ¿dónde diablos están mis llaves?

— ¡Ese es otro dólar para el jarrón!

—Dirás que es para tu fondo de la universidad, señorita. Llaves, por favor…

Actúa natural, Max.

Actúa natural… Pero es que no puedo mantenerme tranquila cuando él saca de su bolsillo ese artefacto para localizar las llaves presionando sólo un botón. ¿Qué haré si logra encontrarlas? ¿Debí lanzar las llaves a la chimenea?

— ¡Manifiéstense, llaves!

Por favor, no. Por favor, no. Por favor, no…

—Nada. Es la última vez que compro algo en _SpyGuy Electronics_.

—Puede tomar el autobús, ¿no es cierto? La parada está al final de la calle.

—Podría hacerlo… Gran idea, Max.

— ¡Sí, es maravilloso! El autobús llega cada quince minutos y habrá tiempo para ti y para Joyce… Para comprar un _mocha_ … Y dar un paseo… Y salvar el ambiente…

—Tú ganas. Iré en autobús. A Joyce le encantará…

—Ahora, chicas, cierren cuando yo me vaya. Diviértanse. Jueguen bonito. No destruyan mucho cocina… o la casa. ¡Y nada de probar vinos!

— ¡Papá!

—No lo gastes. Esta noche tu madre prometió prepararnos su famoso salmón sorpresa con pastel de chocolate para el postre. Max, ¿estarás aquí?

— ¡Ella nunca se va!

—Y eso es maravilloso.

Se despide y sale a través de la puerta.

Lo he conseguido… ¡Ahora William no nos dejará!

— ¡Chloe!

No puedo controlar la felicidad que me embarga y que me obliga a abrazar a Chloe con todas mis fuerzas. Ella sólo ríe y se separa de mí, pero mis deseos de celebrar son tantos que tengo que volver a abrazarla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Max? —dice entre risas.

— ¡Chloe, soy increíble! ¡Somos increíbles!

Ambas reímos, y el sonido de su risa es el mismo que me acompaña cuando esa luz cegadora vuelve a transformar todo lo que hay alrededor de mí. La atmósfera comienza a cambiar hasta que la risa de Chloe queda en el olvido, y es reemplazada por música. El calor del atardecer, el césped debajo de mi cuerpo, voces que me rodean… Y un sutil aroma a hierba.

Mierda…

Esto no está bien…

Lo que hay frente a mí es… ¿Nathan Prescott?

He vuelto a Blackwell. Estoy en los jardines en compañía de… ¿el Club Vortex?

— ¿Hola? ¿Estás escuchando, Maxine?

Esa es la voz de Victoria. Sacude una mano frente a mí para llamar mi atención.

¿Quién se cree ella que es para acercarse a mí?

—Max —la corrijo—. Nunca _Maxine_.

—Está bien, lo siento, _Mad Max_ —se burla y extiende una mano para acariciar la coleta en la que va atado mi cabello… ¿Cuándo fue que creció tanto? ¡Llega a la altura de la mitad de mi espalda! — ¿Quieres ir a los dormitorios y _fumar la pipa de la paz_?

—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿o sí? —se burla Nathan—. Mírala. Pareciera que se ha dado un buen viaje. Maxine, cielo, ¿te sientes bien? Apenas has probado el porro de Dana.

¿ _Maxine_ …?

¿ _Cielo_ …?

—Les dije que no era una buena idea aceptarla en Vortex.

—Courtney, tú nunca aceptas a nadie en el club —me defiende Dana.

—Como si yo quisiera ser parte de ustedes, perras.

Todos ellos me miran como si no creyeran que sea capaz de levantarme del sitio donde se han reunido para alejarme de ellos. Y lo que veo cuando comienzo a alejarme no es nada agradable.

Warren… ¿Está saliendo con Stella, además de parecer un auténtico matón abusivo?

—Warren…

Me mira como si me hubiese detestado durante toda su vida. Y la mirada de Stella no es diferente.

—Vete, Caulfield —dice él.

Oh, no… ¡Esto está mal!

¿Qué más he cambiado…?

Chloe.

¡Tengo que verla!

En cuanto echo a correr hacia la parada del autobús puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo mi reflejo en los ventanales de la academia. Y eso me obliga a detenerme para comprobar que incluso yo misma he dejado de ser… yo.

Estoy más esbelta, con el cabello mucho más largo, los labios pintados de color carmín… Y vestida como un auténtico clon de Victoria Chase. ¡Incluso estoy usando una chaqueta que sin duda ha costado mucho más que una carrera universitaria!

¿Qué mierda he hecho…? ¿Cuándo y cómo pasó esto…?

Las cosas no mejoran cuando es David Madsen quien me abre la puerta del autobús para que yo pueda subir.

Algunos estudiantes de Blackwell van en el autobús y me miran como si yo fuese la peor persona del mundo. A través de las ventanas puedo ver que la ciudad sigue intacta, pero el cielo está marcado por un sol que luce mucho más grande de lo normal. En la playa sólo puedo ver a esas ballenas encalladas que no sorprenden a las personas… No puedo seguir viendo esto.

Me cuesta un poco de trabajo bajar del autobús y empezar a correr mientras uso estos malditos tacones, pero tengo que resistir si quiero llegar a la casa de los Price.

Y cuando la tengo frente a mí, totalmente pintada de azul, mi corazón se detiene.

Avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta para golpearla un par de veces, sin querer realmente que alguien responda… Por favor, Chloe, aparece… Te lo suplico…

Pero no.

Es William quien abre la puerta.

Eso es… ¿Eso es bueno…?

—Max Caulfield… Pensé que no volvería a verte desde que te mudaste a Seattle. Supe que volviste hace poco a Arcadia Bay. Empezaba a preguntarme si algún día volveríamos a vernos.

—N-no, yo… N-nunca abandonaría a Chloe…

—Hablando de ella, sé que le encantará verte. ¿Quieres pasar?

No quiero hacerlo. Sólo quiero ver a Chloe.

Pero de alguna manera logra convencerme para entrar a la casa y sentarme en el sofá. Nada ha cambiado, a excepción de ese pequeño globo de nieve que contiene a la Torre Eiffel en miniatura. Todo pareciera seguir siendo totalmente igual. William pasa a un lado de mí para abrir esa puerta situada a un lado del televisor. Los goznes rechinan, y eso me causa escalofríos.

—Chloe, tienes visitas.

— ¿Quién es?

Su voz… ¿Qué ha pasado con su voz…?

—Es una sorpresa. Te encantará.

Por favor, que sea peliazul… Que esté llena de tatuajes. Que tenga su estilo _punk_.

Por favor, Chloe…

No…

No puede…

¿Por qué sale una silla de ruedas de esa habitación…?

Siento… Siento que… La única manera en la que puedo reaccionar es levantándome del sofá para retroceder lentamente, aún cuando no quisiera hacerlo. William deja a Chloe a una distancia prudencial para que ella pueda mover la silla por sí misma. Sus piernas van cubiertas con una manta. Su cabello sigue siendo rubio, jamás lo tiñó… Y en su garganta va conectado un tubo que le permite respirar con ayuda de la máquina que va colocada detrás de la silla…

—Max… Estás aquí…

Sonríe como si me hubiera estado esperando durante toda su vida, aunque su voz se escucha un tanto apagada, quizá por el hecho de que su garganta fue perforada.

—C-Chloe…

Esto no puede ser cierto…

Siento que voy a desmayarme…

¿Es éste el precio que tengo que pagar por haber alterado el destino?

Chloe… Chloe, ¿qué fue lo que te hice…?

¿Qué mierda fue lo que hice…?


	25. Parte IV: Cuarto Oscuro

Parte IV

Cuarto Oscuro

 _Arcadia Bay is in the edge of disaster…_

 _-Rachel Amber_


	26. Capítulo XX: Culpa

XX

Culpa

No puedo describir lo macabro que es tener que empujar la silla de ruedas de mi mejor amiga a lo largo de la playa, pasando entre los trozos de madera abandonados y haciendo todo lo posible para evitar cruzarnos en el camino de las ballenas encalladas. Y es una tortura cruel tener que acompañar a Chloe de esta manera, estando totalmente consciente de que todo esto ha sido mi culpa. Tal vez sería más sencillo si dejara de pensar en ello, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

— ¿Podemos detenernos aquí?

No puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pida Chloe. Si ella quiere detenerse aquí, para que el calor dl atardecer pueda cubrirnos, entonces eso es lo que tendrá. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

La culpa está matándome.

—Es… Extraño salir contigo de nuevo, Max.

Para mí lo es más, créeme.

—Lo sé…

—Aunque… Fue lindo de tu parte que me escribieras desde Seattle… Es más de lo que mis amigos hicieron aquí. E incluso escribiste en ese papel que parece un pergamino. Eso es tan Max…

—Es pretencioso… Pero me encanta escribir en él, como un poeta inglés. Tú mereces lo mejor.

—Supongo que era más fácil escribir que visitarme… N-no lo digo en el mal sentido, e-es sólo que… Bueno, no del todo. Tal vez sólo querías evitar tener conversaciones como estas.

—Uh… Un poco, sí…

—Lo peor que puedes hacer es tratarme como a un bebé. Aún quiero reír y hablar con mi mejor amiga… Mira el sol. Es el mejor momento de la tarde. ¿Cómo lo llaman los fotógrafos?

—La hora dorada.

— ¿Lo ves? Sin ti aquí, nunca lo hubiera sabido. Apuesto a que tomarías excelentes fotos de momentos así. Siempre has sido muy talentosa. Pero esas ballenas lucen tan tristes… Creo saber cómo se sienten. Al menos yo estoy viva, y contigo.

Chloe… Para, por favor…

—Eres una sobreviviente, Chloe. Sé que… has pasado por mucho.

—No quiero que nadie sienta lástima por mí. Yo misma puedo hacerlo. Junto con mis padres… Mi padre aún se siente culpable por haberme comprado ese auto.

— ¿Está bien si hablamos del accidente?

—Nunca lo hemos hecho… Pero no hay mucho qué decir.

— ¿Recuerdas todo?

—Lo vi en cámara lenta… Mi espalda se quebró y… esa fue la última vez que sentí mi cuerpo. Cuando desperté en el hospital, literalmente no podía mover ni un músculo.

—Y-yo… No sé qué decir…

—No digas nada. Me alegra verte de nuevo. Después de todo, he desaparecido por completo de la vida de todos mis amigos de Blackwell…

—Este es un mundo distinto a cuando éramos niñas, ¿no crees?

—Después de ese eclipse, la nevada y las aves muertas… Pareciera que es el fin del mundo.

—No digas eso.

—No quiero ser pesimista. Es sólo que Arcadia Bay no parece poder sobrevivir.

—No podemos controlarlo todo, pero… Mientras estemos juntas, yo… no siento miedo de nada.

—Salir contigo de nuevo me ha hecho sentir como toda una niña de nuevo. No lo imaginas…

—Chloe, lamento no haberte visitado antes. Estuvo mal… Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Max… Lo has hecho increíble, como siempre.

—No, no es así.

—M-mi nariz se congela… ¿Crees que podamos volver a casa?

—Sí… Hace un poco de frío aquí…

Apenas tengo valor para mirar a William a la cara cuando volvemos a la casa de los Price y es él quien se encarga de instalar a Chloe en su habitación. Yo me siento totalmente incapaz de entrar a ese lugar, y Chloe lo entiende a la perfección. Repentinamente se ha vuelto considerada, gentil y… débil.

Y todo esto es culpa mía.

Creo que podría deshacerme en llanto ahora mismo.

No puedo creer que realmente haya causado todo esto.

Soy… Soy una idiota…

—Todo en orden —anuncia William cuando sale de la habitación—. Chloe ya está en cama. Ha tenido un día ajetreado, ¿eh?

—S-sí, eso creo…

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres entrar?

—N-no puedo… No hoy…

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que a Chloe le ha encantado verte. Pero también creo que podrías decirle algo más antes de irte.

—No puedo entrar ahí… No creo poder seguir estando a un lado de Chloe sin romper en llanto, pensando en… En que todo esto…

—Ha sido un accidente, Max. No es culpa tuya.

No tienes idea… Nadie la tiene… Nadie puede siquiera imaginar lo mal que me siento.

—William, yo… T-tengo que volver a Blackwell… Pero volveré mañana. Volveré cada día. Lo prometo.

—Sé que así será. A mí también me ha dado gusto verte, Max. Le diré a Joyce que estuviste aquí. Le encantará saberlo.

Creo que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento. Salir de la casa de los Price es una experiencia macabra, pues casi puedo imaginar que cien demonios me siguen para recordarme que no puedo hacer nada para remediar mis errores… Esta vez sí que lo has hecho en grande, Max Caulfield.

Sigo sin poder creer que yo he puesto a Chloe en esa silla.

Mi teléfono recibe una llamada, y el nombre que aparece en la pantalla no logra hacer que me sienta mejor.

Nathan Prescott.

¿Debería responder?

¿Qué más da, si ya he convertido todo esto en una mierda?

—H-hola, Nathan…

—Max, estaba buscándote. Iremos a una fiesta en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no te hemos encontrado en ningún sitio de Blackwell. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la casa de los Price.

— ¿Los Price?

— ¿Chloe Price? ¿Acaso la conoces?

—Ya… ¿Te refieres a la lisiada?

No tienes idea de cuánto quisiera asesinarte por haber dicho eso, Nathan Prescott.

—Es mi mejor amiga.

—Creí que esa era Victoria.

—No. Nunca.

¿Y por qué sigo hablando contigo? Eres un maldito cretino abusador.

—Bueno, no importa… Escucha, llevaré a los demás a la fiesta y luego iré a recogerte.

—No quiero ir a ninguna fiesta con ustedes.

—Cariño, ¿qué diablos ocurre contigo? Has actuado de esa manera desde que te fuiste esta tarde. Ni siquiera nos has respondido los mensajes.

¿ _Cariño_ …?

—No entiendo por qué querría estar con ustedes.

—De acuerdo… Supongo que estarás en uno de esos días malos. Llámame cuando quieras divertirte.

Y es él quien termina la llamada.

¿Qué demonios sucede con él? ¿Por qué yo querría estar con el club Vortex, en una fiesta llena de drogas y sexo desenfrenado? Y videos virales que causan tragedias…

Si ya todo está tan mal, ¿qué más da si lo empeoro un poco? Necesito un trago. O cien tragos. Siento que perder la consciencia es la única manera en la que puedo ahogar mis culpas.

Mientras voy en el asiento trasero del taxi, sólo puedo mirar por la ventana y pensar que en momentos como este podría estar causando vandalismos con Chloe. Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan estúpida… La última vez que vi a la Chloe que recuerdo, le dije esas cosas tan horribles… Y ahora nunca podré disculparme. Nunca podré hacer nada para remediarlo.

Yo soy quien tendría que estar en esa silla de ruedas.

Mis planes han sufrido una ligera modificación, gracias a un repentino momento de lucidez. En lugar de ir a un bar a ahogarme con alcohol, he comprado un par de botellas de Vodka para poder beberlas en mi habitación en Blackwell. Al menos así podré asegurarme de caer desmayada en un lugar seguro. E incluso si llega a haber un video viral de mí misma, podré asegurarme de que no tenga nada que ver con callejones y asesinatos a una pobre chica ebria.

Caminar a través de los pasillos de Blackwell es difícil, especialmente por las miradas de desprecio que todos me dedican en cuanto me ven pasar. Es como si me hubieran detestado durante toda la vida. Como si yo los hubiera lastimado de alguna manera. ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿Realmente ahora soy parte del club Vortex, una amiga de Victoria Chase y una verdadera _hija de puta_ con todo aquel que me rodea?

Warren… Justo ahora necesito un abrazo tuyo, pero tú no quieres tenerme cerca…

Tengo que detenerme frente al mapa de los dormitorios para buscar mi nombre. Y al principio es un tanto impactante, pues en el que solía ser mi dormitorio hay una gigantesca mancha de rotulador negro que cubre el nombre. Debajo de él, Victoria ha escrito las palabras:

 _Reina de las putas_

Al menos mi nombre aparece en otro dormitorio, que comparto con alguien a quien Victoria también ha catalogado como _puta_. Eso no me da la privacidad que necesito. Y si se trata de alguien que no se lleva bien con ella, con nosotras, entonces esto no será fácil.

Victoria ya no comparte la habitación con Kate. A decir verdad, el nombre de Kate no se ve por ninguna parte. La nueva compañera de Victoria es Courtney. Y mi dormitorio queda justo a un lado del dormitorio que comparten Brooke y Dana.

Al mal paso, darle prisa.

Tengo el impulso de llamar a la puerta de mi nuevo dormitorio, como si yo no viviera allí en primer lugar. Por fortuna me contengo antes de causar un ridículo. Y considerando que ya todos me detestan, hacer el ridículo tendría que ser la menor de mis preocupaciones. Así que sólo giro el picaporte y me refugio dentro de la habitación que, al encender la luz, me hace sentir mil veces peor.

Estoy dentro de un universo que se divide en dos partes. Al lado derecho duerme una persona que tiene un estilo similar al de la Chloe peliazul que tanto extraño. Un estilo _punk_. _Hardcore_. Hay incluso un pequeño cenicero en el que, indudablemente, están los rastros de algunos porros de hierba. En el suelo, justo a un lado de un poco de ropa oscura, están los envoltorios de la pintura que mi compañera ha usado para teñir su cabello con colores azul, rosa y rojo.

Y del otro lado, del lado que debe pertenecerme a mí, hay solamente esa clase de cosas que yo jamás tendría. Ni siquiera está mi mural de fotografías. Al menos, no como yo lo recuerdo. En su lugar, hay cientos de fotografías colocadas en una pizarra que, además, tiene notas de Victoria y Nathan. Notas con buenos deseos y declaraciones de amor.

No puedo con todo esto… No puedo…

De alguna manera termino sentada en un rincón de la habitación, resguardándome y bebiendo directamente de la botella de Vodka. Llorando desconsoladamente, sólo pensando en cuánto he cambiado las cosas. Apuesto a que una crisis de identidad es, definitivamente, menos dolorosa que esto.

Yo pude haber matado a Chloe. Y eso sería mucho mejor que verla sufrir en esa silla donde ni siquiera puede moverse, ni respirar, y cuya existencia ahora se limita a ser atendida durante las veinticuatro horas del día. He logrado salvar a William… ¿A qué precio? ¿Realmente puedo vivir sabiendo que arruiné la vida de mi mejor amiga, y que ella nunca lo sabrá? ¿Por qué obtuve este maldito don si eventualmente sucedería esto? Haga lo que haga, todo sale mal.

Chloe tenía razón… Soy una maldita inútil que no puede salvar a nadie.

Quisiera ser yo quien está en esa silla.

Ni siquiera me importa cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abre. Realmente me da igual si mi compañera me ve en estas condiciones tan patéticas. Si quiere burlarse de mí, puede hacerlo. Lo merezco. Merezco la peor de las humillaciones. Merezco el peor de los destinos.

Me detesto… ¡Me odio tanto!

—Oh, no… Déjame adivinar. Después de todas las veces que te dije que no podías traer a Nathan Prescott aquí, has descubierto que estás embarazada de ese hijo de puta. Fantástico. Ahora tienes algo que puedes compartir con Stella.

Esa voz…

Esa voz es lo único que me ayuda a levantar el rostro, a apartar la botella de Vodka y a detener de golpe mis lágrimas.

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

Mi compañera ha dejado sobre su cama un bolso roto y deshilachado de color negro. Justo ahora está sacándose esa chaqueta de cuero negro, dejando al descubierto ese conjunto _punk_ tan entallado que me ayuda a mirar esas curvas que ella antes mantenía ocultas. Su cabello, rubio y teñido con algunos mechones de colores, va peinado con una coleta desaliñada. En sus muñecas, su cuello, sus caderas que se asoman por el espacio vacío que hay entre su blusa escotada y sus _jeans_ entallados, y su brazo izquierdo hay tatuajes de todo tipo. El más llamativo es el que lleva en la muñeca derecha, justo sobre las cicatrices de tres cortes hechos en un arranque de desaparición. Se trata de una frase enmarcada con curvas y rosas blancas.

 _Los ángeles necesitan ángeles_

El tenerla aquí, frente a mí, sólo me hace estallar en un sollozo al mismo tiempo que me levanto para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Kate!

Su cuerpo se tensa debajo de mis brazos y termina por apartarme con un empujón.

Ella también ha cambiado, pero al menos está con vida.

—No me toques —se queja—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—Por favor… Kate, necesito. Necesito a alguien.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Pretendes llevarme de nuevo a una fiesta de Vortex? Ya todos están comenzando a olvidar ese video.

— ¿Qué…?

—Oh, no pretendas que eres inocente. Sé bien que tú fuiste quien lo grabó. Lo recuerdo todo, Max. Nathan y tú me llevaron a _ese lugar_.

—N-no… Kate, yo…

—Deja de llorar —se queja con impaciencia—. Me pones nerviosa.

—Kate…

— ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Nunca hablas conmigo. Y cuando comienzas a hacerlo, no haces más que balbucear y decir mi nombre. ¿Se te ha ido la mano con la hierba?

— ¡Kate!

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres de mí!?

— ¡Lo lamento!

Mi voz quebrada por el llanto hace que mis palabras se escuchen con más volumen del que deberían. Al menos eso ha servido para que Kate baje la guardia. Se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada por un instante, demostrándome que la verdadera Kate Marsh aún se oculta debajo de esa fachada _hardcore_.

Ahora debo añadir a la lista de atrocidades el haber grabado el video viral en la fiesta del club Vortex. En ambas realidades le he hecho daño a Kate. La culpa aumenta. Me aplasta irremediablemente. Necesito hablar con alguien que pueda escuchar todo lo que tengo que sacar para poder pensar con claridad.

Sé que Kate es la persona indicada.

—Ha pasado un tiempo… Creí que nunca te disculparías…

—Te he causado mucho dolor, Kate… Por favor, perdóname… Y-yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera.

—Está bien… Te perdono. Pero lo hago solamente porque sé que eres honesta. Cuando alguien llora, es cuando expresa sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tal vez… Tal vez podamos ser amigas.

Esa es la Kate que conozco.

Gracias a todo lo sagrado, al menos no todo es tan malo.

—Justo ahora, Kate, lo que más necesito es una amiga…

— ¿Por qué no hablas con Victoria? Ustedes dos son inseparables… ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Pareciera que no crees que Victoria y tú puedan ser amigas. Debes estar muy ebria…

—Ni siquiera puedo creer que, aparentemente, estoy saliendo con Nathan Prescott.

— ¿Aparentemente? Has salido con él desde que llegaste a la Academia. A decir verdad, entraste a Vortex en tiempo record… Courtney aún suele quejarse de eso en todo momento, incluso con quienes no queremos saber nada con respecto al club… ¿Te encuentras bien? Empiezas a asustarme.

No puedo seguir conteniéndolo… Explotaré si sigo quedándome callada.

—Kate… Kate, hay algo que tengo que contarte… Pero sé que no me creerás.

—Inténtalo.

—Antes… ¿Puedes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie?

—Diablos, Caulfield… No soy como tú, ¿está bien? No diré absolutamente nada al respecto.

Eso duele.

Todo duele tanto… ¡Realmente quiero morir!

—Bien…

—Ya basta. Deja de llorar. —Me toma de la mano con fuerza, dudando en un primer momento como si no estuviera segura de lo que hace. — Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que tiene solución.

No, no la tiene… Ya no…

—Kate… ¿Has visto el eclipse, la nevada, las ballenas y las aves muertas?

—Sí.

—Yo… T-todo esto sucede porque…

Mierda, No puedo hacerlo.

Sé fuerte, Max. Kate es lo único que te queda.

—Vamos, dilo.

—Yo… Tuve una…

— ¿Una…?

Sólo dilo, Max.

Deja de dar tantos rodeos y sé directa.

Todo estará bien.

—Kate… Si te dijera que puedo viajar en el tiempo, ¿me creerías?

No ríe. No se burla. Sus pupilas sólo se contraen ligeramente y frunce el entrecejo, intentando dar una definición a mis palabras. Pestañea un par de veces, como si le fuera imposible entenderlo. Y musita una única palabra que, con el simple hecho de escuchar el tono de su voz, me da la pauta para saber que cree en mí.

— ¿Qué…?


	27. Capítulo XXI: El Ángel

XXI

El Ángel

Creo que he contado la historia del tornado mil veces desde que tuve esa maldita visión que me orilló a esto. Y tal vez si no estuvieran sucediendo todas esas cosas con el clima y los animales, Kate habría pensado que estoy realmente loca.

Y puede que eso último sea cierto.

De alguna manera hemos terminado recostadas en su cama, con las luces apagadas. Kate ha sido considerada conmigo al no encender ese porro de hierba que está esperando pacientemente en el cenicero. Estoy segura de que si lo hiciera, si encendiera ese porro, yo habría estallado en llanto nuevamente. Después de todo, es lo mismo que Chloe solía hacer en su habitación antes de terminar conectada a una máquina.

Las horas pasan. Mi teléfono no ha dejado de recibir llamadas y mensajes de Nathan y Victoria. Tan es así que he tenido que apagarlo. Aún cuando se supone que en esta realidad somos inseparables, no puedo olvidar todo lo que yo recuerdo que ellos han hecho. Es como si alguien me pidiera que le tenga cariño o admiración a David por conducir el autobús, mientras yo sé que él ha golpeado a su hijastra y que de alguna manera está relacionado con Nathan Prescott.

Hablar con Kate realmente me ha ayudado a sacar todas esas cosas que mantenía ocultas. También ha tenido consideración para dejarme hablar sin interrumpirme en ningún momento. Pero al terminar el relato, nos sumimos en el silencio sepulcral que comienza a aplastarme. Realmente quisiera que Kate en algún momento volviera a vestirse de la misma manera que recuerdo. Que sacara a su conejo de alguna parte para abrazarlo o que comenzara a tocar el violín. Pero no parece tener intenciones de hacerlo. A decir verdad, no veo el violín por ninguna parte.

Me alegra tener a Kate a mi lado, pero también me aterra pensar que la he transformado tanto que ha perdido esa esencia que la convertía totalmente en _Kate Marsh_.

—Así que… ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

Al fin habla, con el mismo tono de voz de alguien que comienza a atar cabos.

—Hace unos días.

—Aquí también ha nevado… El clima se ha vuelto loco. Cuando sucedió el eclipse, por un momento comencé a creer que el mundo estaba acabándose. Y luego vi a las aves, a las ballenas… Te aseguro que mientras conducía hacia la playa, vi que un grupo de perros callejeros se lanzaban al agua y se iban nadando hasta lo más profundo. Parecía ser una misión suicida.

—Y lo que sucede en esta realidad también es culpa mía.

—No puedes adjudicarte la responsabilidad por lo que sucede aquí. Si tú no perteneces a esta realidad, la culpa no debe posarse sobre ti.

—Eso suena agradable, si no fuera que lo que sucedió con Chloe realmente fue culpa mía.

—Me cuesta un poco imaginar que Chloe Price pueda ser _punk_. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la Chloe que yo conocí.

—Bueno, tú tampoco pareces la Kate que yo conocí.

Ambas sonreímos.

De repente, parece que todo está bien… aunque sé que no lo está.

— ¿Sabes, Max…? Tengo que admitir que me cuesta un poco creer que tú eres esa misma chica que me llevó a la fiesta del Club Vortex. Pareces… Pareciera que eres una persona distinta.

Soy una persona distinta.

Yo jamás habría hecho semejante cosa.

—Kate… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la fiesta?

Ella suspira y me mira durante una fracción de segundo. En sus ojos no hay ningún atisbo de tristeza ni parece estar al borde del llanto. A decir verdad, sólo puedo ver ira.

—Esa noche, yo estaba justo aquí. En la habitación. Y tú viniste pasada la media noche, para buscar tu cámara y volver a la fiesta. Te detuviste antes de salir y me preguntaste si quería ir contigo. Me negué, por supuesto. Pero tú insististe e insististe, hasta que finalmente lograste convencerme. Te seguí hacia la fiesta, bebimos un poco y… Y después todo comenzó a ser confuso, ¿sabes? Sé que algo comenzó a afectarme. En lugar de desinhibirme como suele hacer el alcohol, me sentía aturdida y adormilada. Intenté decírtelo, pero no escuchaste. Intenté salir, pero no podía moverme sin tener la impresión de que iba a desmayarme. Yo sabía que algo estaba mal, que algo en todo eso no encajaba. Pero… En ningún momento pensé…

— ¿Nathan se ofreció para llevarte al hospital?

—Bah… Nathan sólo me ofreció otro trago. Tú te acercaste entonces y nos tomaste una fotografía, aún cuando yo te pedí que alejaras tu cámara pues no quería que nadie me retratara así. Te pedí que me trajeras de vuelta al dormitorio y tú aceptaste. Le pediste a Nathan que me ayudara a sostenerme, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento es que Nathan no me trajo al dormitorio, sino que… Sino que me llevó al estacionamiento. Me subió al asiento trasero de tu auto y ambos dijeron cosas que no pude entender. Terminé desmayándome al cabo de unos segundos.

¿Tengo un auto?

¿Yo ayudé a Nathan a abusar de Kate?

— ¿Qué pasó después?

¿Quiero saberlo?

—Desperté en un lugar blanco. Muy iluminado. Y… Estaba sentada en una silla de madera. Mis manos estaban atadas con cinta y yo… N-no podía liberarme de ninguna manera. Nathan y tú entraron a ese lugar y dijeron algunas cosas, antes de que Nathan me inyectara… algo. Todo se volvió confuso, de nuevo. Sentía manos que se posaban sobre mi cuerpo, mientras una voz suave me decía cosas como _mantén esa pose_ o _perfecto, una más_. Sólo… Sólo puedo recordar con claridad que tú estabas manipulando esa cámara de video. Sentí otro pinchazo… Y desperté en mi habitación, sintiéndome enferma.

—K-Kate, yo…

—En cuanto salí del dormitorio, todos en Blackwell ya me detestaban. Intenté hablar con Alyssa al respecto, pero lo único que hizo fue mostrarme ese video que grabaste de mí… donde Nathan Prescott aparecía tocándome y… ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue para mí saber que ese sujeto estuvo… ya sabes… dentro de mí?

Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba…

—Gracias a ese video, todos en Blackwell comenzaron a pensar que yo soy una puta… Por fortuna, ahora todos están más concentrados en el hecho de que Warren Graham ha dejado embarazada a Stella.

Espera, ¿qué…?

—Al fin comienzan a olvidar… Y es una suerte, pues por un momento creí que sólo había una manera de escapar de esos abusos… Desde que todo comenzó a irse a la mierda….

—Nunca pienses en cosas así.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Siempre hay una solución. Podemos afrontarlo juntas, sin necesidad de precipitarte.

Kate sonríe de nuevo.

— _Mi ángel_ dice lo mismo, todo el tiempo.

— ¿Tu ángel?

—Incluso los ángeles necesitan ángeles, Max.

Eres tú, Kate.

Sin importar los tatuajes, la hierba y el nuevo estilo _hardcore_ , siempre serás tú misma.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te da esa clase de apoyo, Kate.

—Decir eso es poco… Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el asunto del tornado? ¿Crees que hayas llegado aquí por mera casualidad?

Comenzamos con los temas difíciles…

—N-no, yo… No lo sé… Tanto si es una casualidad como si no lo es, sólo tengo dos caminos a elegir. El primero, es intentar devolver todo a como era antes de que yo decidiera salvar a Willam Price. El segundo, es hacer todo lo posible para evitar que el tornado ocurra en esta realidad. Tal vez tenga que tomar el segundo camino. No tengo idea de si será posible volver a mi realidad.

—Te ayudaré.

— ¿Qué?

—Podemos ser un buen equipo. Es sólo que… Creerás que es una locura.

Se incorpora y ríe, por lo que yo también debo incorporarme. Siento como si ella estuviera ocultándome algo importante.

— ¿Qué es, Kate?

—Verás… Sucede que… Conozco a alguien que es capaz de ayudarte.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo… Creo que será mejor si te lo muestro. Ven conmigo.

Se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, obligándome a apretar el paso para poder seguirla.

—Kate, ¿a dónde vas?

—Quiero presentarte a _mi_ _ángel_. Créeme, esto servirá.

Algo muere dentro de mí cuando Kate finalmente termina su caminata, habiéndome arrastrado hasta la puerta del dormitorio que solía ser el mío. En la pequeña pizarra de la pared sólo hay un dibujo que me evoca un centenar de recuerdos y que hace estallar mi corazón, dándome la impresión de que voy a desmayarme o de que romperé en llanto nuevamente.

 _Agujero a otro universo_.

Kate llama a la puerta, y ésta se abre con un siniestro rechinido.

Y yo sólo puedo retroceder un par de pasos, mientras Kate entra en la habitación y toma el cigarrillo que esa chica lleva en la mano. Fuma un poco y se tumba en el sofá, diciendo:

—Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

No puedo explicar cómo es que me siento justo ahora, mientras esa chica me mira al otro lado del umbral de la puerta. Es como si estuviera en presencia de un fantasma. Un fantasma de carne y hueso que, definitivamente, tiene un _encanto natural_.

¿Esto…? ¿E-esto es real…?

— ¿T-tú…?

¿Ella es _el ángel_ de Kate?

¿Esto es una broma?

— ¿Maxine Caulfield?

No puede ser cierto…

— ¿Rachel Amber?


	28. Capítulo XXII: La Historia de Rachel

Sí. Es ella.

No sé cómo es esto posible, pero es real. Rachel Amber está frente a mí, y ella es la única que parece no haber cambiado en absoluto. Es como si estuviera viendo a la misma chica de las fotografías. _Inteligente, sexy y atrevida_ , como dijo Chloe. Su encanto natural la hace brillar con luz propia, haciendo imposible que pueda pasar desapercibida ante cualquier persona. Tiene curvas de infarto, un rostro perfecto… ¿Cómo puede cualquiera competir contra ella?

Ahora sólo puedo preguntarme, ¿cómo es que Chloe, mi Chloe, reaccionaría si estuviera aquí?

— ¿Quieres pasar, Caulfield?

Es demasiado surrealista que justamente ella, la chica que ha causado todos estos problemas por haber desaparecido así como así, sea quien me permita entrar a la que solía ser mi habitación. Todo en el interior parece haber sido transformado tras el paso del _Huracán Chloe_. O del _Huracán Rachel_. Kate sigue en el sofá. Ha tomado la guitarra de Rachel para comenzar a tocarla. Detrás de ella hay un mural de fotografías en los que Rachel intenta plasmar sus inicios en la carrera del modelaje. Es tan natural, tan deshinibida…

La puerta se cierra y Rachel camina para montarse en la cama y encender, mediante el mando a distancia, el reproductor de música. Baja el volumen hasta que no queda más que un sonido ténue que incluso podría considerarse como música ambiental, a pesar de tratarse de una banda _punk_. Se recuesta entonces y toma un segundo cigarrillo, pues Kate ha tomado entera posesión del anterior.

Esto es… tan irreal…

—Es tan extraño verlas juntas —comenta Rachel tras soltar la primera bocanada de humo—. Incluso podría decir que repentinamente parecen amigas inseparables.

Está celosa.

Reconozco ese tono de voz.

—Max me ha contado algo que no vas a creer —responde Kate—. Díselo, Max.

Van a burlarse de mí como venganza por todo lo que he hecho, ¿no es cierto?

—N-no… T-tengo que irme, lo lamento…

Pretendo emprender el escape, pero Rachel ríe por lo bajo y me obliga a mirarla con un dejo de ira reprimida.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Ella baja el cigarrillo y se inclina hacia mí.

—Que huyas como una cobarde.

No es que tenga miedo de ti. Tan solo te detesto, en cualquier realidad.

—Ven, Caulfield. Siéntate. Cuéntale todo a la doctora Rachel.

¿Cómo se supone que pueda confiar en alguien que, además, parece que no puede tomarse las cosas con la seriedad que debería? ¿Por qué Kate creyó que esto funcionaría? ¿Cómo puede esto serme útil? Hablar con Rachel Amber no ayudará a que Chloe pueda levantarse de esa silla.

Tal vez incluso fue una mala idea hablar con Kate.

—Déjame adivinar —dice Rachel—. Nathan Prescott. Sí, eso tiene que ser. Yo sabía que esto pasaría eventualmente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Nathan Prescott?

—Es impulsivo, violento y… extraño. Lo sé. Salí con él y, créeme, no es lo que quieres.

¿Nathan y Rachel?

¿Qué posibilidades hay de que en mi propio tiempo eso haya sucedido también? ¿Podría considerarse como una pista?

— ¿Saliste con Nathan?

—Sí… Bueno, eso fue hace tiempo. Antes de que tú llegaras a Blackwell. Pero en cuanto supe que eras su nueva conquista, lo único que pude pensar fue que estabas entrando en la boca del lobo.

—Nathan… ¿Nathan no es de fiar?

Por supuesto que el Nathan que conozco no lo es. Pero, ¿aquí…?

—No es una mala persona, sólo es un poco… inestable. Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho?

—N-no… No se trata de Nathan.

Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez me ha causado problemas.

—En ese caso, tal vez ha sido Victoria… Créeme, ella no es una buena persona. Es esa clase de perra que siempre quiere deshacerse de los que considera superiores a ella. _Elimina a la competencia_ , si tú quieres.

Eso sí puedo creerlo.

—Victoria tampoco me ha hecho nada.

—Bueno, entonces algo sucedió en Vortex.

—No… Yo…

No puedo hacer esto. No puedo hablar frente a Rachel. Es como si algo en ella me intimidara y me obligara a guardar silencio. Es como si su espíritu fuese una fiera capaz de aplastarme, de destruirme. Así como yo he destruido las vidas de todos. ¿ _Karma_ , eres tú?

— _Katie_ , ¿tú sí vas a decirme lo que sucede?

Kate sonríe y deja la guitarra a un lado. Fuma un poco del cigarrillo y se inclina hacia adelante para hablar con cierto aire de confidencialidad.

—Dos palabras. El tornado.

¿Qué…? ¿Rachel lo sabe…?

Tiene que ser así. ¿Por qué otra razón su semblante se habrá ensombrecido? ¿Por qué otro motivo sus pupilas se habrán contraído? ¿Por qué otro motivo me mira con el rostro desencajado, con las cejas arqueadas y con los labios ligeramente separados?

—Tú… Caulfield… ¿Cómo sabes lo del tornado?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

Esto es de locos.

Desearía que fuese sólo una pesadilla, para despertar y ver a mi Chloe recostada a mi lado. En su habitación. Siendo aún compañeras en el crimen que juegan a _CSI Arcadia Bay_.

Te extraño, Chloe…

—Tú… Tú no eres Maxine Caulfield.

—Max. Nunca Maxine.

Creo que ya no hay peligro alguno. Algo en la expresión de su rostro me inspira confianza. Es como si una voz interna me dijera a gritos que todo saldrá bien.

—E-escucha, Rachel… Sé que parecerá una locura, pero… Hace unos días, estaba en la clase del profesor Jefferson, cuando tuve una pesadilla acerca de un tornado que destruía la ciudad. Cuando desperté y salí de la clase, me dirigí al baño para refrescarme y… vi a una mariposa azul. Le tomé una fotografía y Nathan Prescott entró. Tuve que ocultarme, y así supe que Chloe Price iba detrás de él. Hablaron acerca de drogas y dinero, hasta que Nathan se enfureció e intentó amedrentar a Chloe con una pistola. Un tiro se le escapó y Chloe murió. Pero en ese momento, salí de mi escondite para detenerlo y todo, simplemente... se repitió. Descubrí que puedo retroceder el tiempo. Salvé a Chloe de Nathan. Salvé la vida de mi mejor amiga y nos unimos para descubrir lo que está sucediendo en Arcadia Bay, para detener el tornado y para encontrar… e-encontrarte… a-a ti. Pero Chloe y yo discutimos, y yo creí que todo lo que tenía que hacer era ayudarle a dejar de ver el lado negativo de la vida. Volví en el tiempo a través de una fotografía hasta el último día en el que William Price estuvo con vida y evité que muriera. Pero entonces aparecí en este lugar. Me di cuenta de que me había convertido en una hija de puta con los demás, y de que mi decisión puso a Chloe en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida. Y no importa lo que haya sucedido, los desastres también están sucediendo aquí. Ahora tengo que encontrar una manera de evitar que suceda el tornado, o de ayudar a que Chloe vuelva a la normalidad. Y todo esto tengo que hacerlo en poco tiempo, ya que en un par de días vendrá el tornado y toda la ciudad será destruida.

He hablado tan rápido que incluso he perdido el aliento. Quizá eso sea el producto de mi propia desesperación. Me he dejado caer en el sofá, sintiéndome incluso un poco exhausta. Rachel pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera intentando atar cabos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que querías encontrarme, Caulfield?

—En mi realidad, tú has desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Lo último que descubrimos sobre ti fue que estabas saliendo con Frank Bowers y que… que estabas esperando un hijo de él.

— ¿Frank Bowers? —ríe ella—. No puedo creerlo… Caulfield, Frank Bowers murió.

— ¿Qué…?

¿Incluso eso lo he provocado?

¿Por qué alguien no viene a matarme para evitar que siga arruinando las cosas?

—Era el _dealer_ que nos vendía la hierba. Murió hace unos meses en un accidente automovilístico.

Lo realmente irónico sería que él hubiera sido ese otro sujeto que chocó contra Chloe cuando ella quedó…así.

—Pues en mi realidad, Frank está vivo. Y te extraña… Así como Chloe. Ella te necesita.

— ¿Chloe Price? Pero si esa chica y yo jamás hemos hablado en la vida. Sé quién es, pero sólo eso. Es… Es increíble cuán diferentes son las cosas.

—Tú quieres ser modelo, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Es mi sueño. Y tú eres la fotógrafa más talentosa que cualquiera en Blackwell ha conocido.

—Sí… Me gusta la fotografía…

El talento, bueno… Eso no hace falta decirlo. Sé bien que no lo tengo.

—Rachel… ¿Cómo sabes lo del tornado?

Suspira y sonríe, sólo para recostarse en la cama como si pensar en ello fuese algo extenuante.

Kate sigue sonriendo.

—Hace unos días, yo me sentía un poco mal. Decidí quedarme en cama, e incluso pensé que tan sólo había fumado un poco más de hierba de lo normal. En algún momento me quedé dormida y… y tuve una pesadilla en la que yo… Yo estaba en el faro y veía cómo un tornado gigantesco destruía la ciudad. Desperté y decidí ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Fue ahí donde yo vi a la misma mariposa azul que tú mencionas. Pero entonces vi que todos comenzaban a correr y gritaban desesperados. Fui a ver lo que sucedía, y descubrí que Kate pretendía saltar de uno de los edificios. Y eso sucedió gracias a que durante una asamblea, tú proyectaste el video donde ella aparece siendo abusada por Nathan Prescott. Kate saltó y en cuanto escuché su cuerpo caer al suelo, quise correr hacia ella. Entonces… tal y como tú has dicho, todo se repitió. De repente, estaba de nuevo en mi habitación. Tuve que correr para evitar que Kate hiciera una tontería. Yo… Yo descubrí lo mismo que tú. Que podía retroceder el tiempo.

Me está tomando el pelo.

—Desde que Rachel me lo dijo, han estado sucediendo todas estas cosas —continúa Kate—. La nevada, el eclipse, los animales…

—Yo he intentando pensar por qué es que he conseguido este poder —confieso—. Parece que todo lo que hago, termina por perjudicar a otros.

— _Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad_ —dice Rachel—. También yo lo he pensado, en más de una ocasión, y he llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser el destino.

— ¿El destino?

—El mismo destino que te ha traído aquí, Max. Tenemos que terminar con esto.

—El tornado sucederá el once de octubre —dice Kate—. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —le pregunto.

—Dos de octubre —responde Rachel.

—No puede ser… ¿Cuánto tiempo he regresado, entonces? Mi visión sucedió pocos días antes.

—Destino —insiste Rachel—. Ahora tenemos más tiempo.

—Max, tal vez nunca puedas remediar lo que sucedió con Chloe Price —dice Kate—. Pero creo que Rachel tiene razón. El mismo destino que les dio a ambas ese poder es lo que pudo haberlas reunido aquí. Si una de ustedes no puede evitar que suceda el tornado, ¿cómo podría fallar si trabajan juntas?

Ahora me siento atrapada en una de esas películas de ciencia ficción donde hacen un crossover entre dos historias.

Rachel Amber y yo… ¿trabajando juntas?

—No estoy segura de esto… Ya he arruinado demasiado las cosas, como para ahora querer embarcarme en algo que sé que no terminará bien.

Rachel coloca una mano sobre mi hombro para enfatizar sus palabras:

— ¿Cómo sabes que esto no está relacionado con una tormenta más grande, Max?

—Tiene que existir una manera de hacer que todas las piezas encajen —insiste Kate—. Creo que las tres podemos lograrlo. Que Max haya obtenido también ese poder sólo puede ser un milagro.

No puedo seguir luchando contra esto.

Si me uno a este nuevo equipo, sé que en algún momento encontraremos una manera de salvar a Chloe. No descansaré hasta evitar ese tornado y devolver a mi _punk_ peliazul a la normalidad.

—Sí… Lo haré.

— ¡Así se habla! —celebra Rachel.

—Después de todo lo que ambas han vivido, sería incluso estúpido negarte —ríe Kate con calidez.

—Supongo que esto nos convierte en _compañeras en el crimen_.

Rachel sólo extiende una mano frente a mí para que yo pueda estrecharla.

—No, Max. Somos _compañeras en el tiempo_.

Y estrechamos nuestras manos, sellando así nuestra alianza.

Chloe… ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito…


	29. Capítulo XXIII: Viejos Tiempos

XXIII

Como en los Viejos Tiempos

Los primeros rayos del sol golpean mi rostro a través de las rendijas que hay en las persianas. Consigo incorporarme al instante, sintiéndome un poco adolorida por haber pasado la noche entera durmiendo en el suelo. No ha sido la peor noche, pero tampoco podría calificarla como una de las cinco mejores. Aún tengo tanto sueño, que tengo la impresión de que podría ir a mi propio dormitorio para dormir un rato más.

He pasado la noche en el dormitorio de mi némesis, sólo porque me he negado rotundamente a salir de la que solía ser mi propia cueva para escapar del mundo. Todo esto sigue pareciendo el producto de una loca pesadilla. Kate aún está dormitando en el sofá, pues ella también ha pasado la noche aquí. Rachel es la única que está totalmente activa.

—Buenos días, _bella durmiente_ —me dice cuando se da cuenta de que he despertado ya.

Incluso está del mejor humor posible.

Rachel no parece ser el tipo de chica que despierta para ver el amanecer.

— ¿Qué hora es…?

—Son casi las siete de la mañana y es un día precioso en Arcadia Bay.

— ¿Por qué estás tan de buen humor?

— ¿Por qué no estarlo? Deberías ducharte. Así te sentirás mejor.

No puedo luchar contra ese optimismo.

—Kate aún está dormida… —le digo tras levantarme al fin—. Eso, o realmente está muy drogada…

Rachel ríe.

—No despertará hasta dentro de un par de horas, créeme.

—Bien… Iré a ducharme y luego… Uh…

No quiero admitirlo, pero lo cierto es que no puedo ir a mi dormitorio y tomar uno de esos conjuntos que, al parecer, forman parte de mi nuevo guardarropa. No quiero ser _la misteriosa súper heroína_ que viste como una copia de Victoria Chase. Pero si no tengo más ropa, entonces…

— ¿Qué pasa, Max?

Iugh… No creo poder acostumbrarme pronto a escuchar la voz de Rachel diciendo mi nombre.

¿Qué más da? Sólo díselo, Max.

—Rachel… Creerás que es estúpido, pero… No quiero usar esta clase de ropa. ¿Crees que podrías…?

Ella arquea las cejas.

—No tenía idea de que el estilo _punk_ te gustara. Pero… Sí, por supuesto. Toma lo que quieras de mi armario. Lo que es mío, es tuyo.

Y me dedica un guiño.

Te detesto, Rachel Amber.

Sé que Rachel y yo tenemos la misma talla, por lo que basta con tomar una muda de ropa para luego salir del dormitorio y dirigirme hacia las duchas. Creo que todo lo que sucedió ayer me dejó tan confundida, que una parte de mí en realidad cree que tomar un baño en esta realidad puede ser totalmente distinto a lo que creo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez aquí tenga que usar un tutú de bailarina de ballet y una peluca colorida de payaso mientras estoy bajo el agua.

¿Qué diablos estás pensando, Max?

Y pensar que fuiste tú la única que no se drogó anoche… ¿O sí?

— ¡Maxine!

Max. ¡Max! Nunca Maxine.

Es Victoria quien me llama. Viene hacia mí a toda velocidad, con sus objetos de higiene personal bajo el brazo. Y no se ve contenta.

— ¡Eres la peor mejor amiga del mundo! ¿En dónde diablos te metiste ayer? ¡Te perdiste de la mejor fiesta que…!

—Escucha, Victoria, porque sólo voy a decirlo una vez… No vuelvas a referirte a mí como tu _mejor amiga_.

¿De dónde ha salido este valor?

No lo sé.

Victoria se siente ofendida.

—Maxine, ¿qué diablos dices? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—Todo. Burlarte de Kate Marsh y Rachel Amber, para empezar.

Victoria frunce el entrecejo.

—Tengo que recordarte que eso a ti siempre te ha parecido gracioso.

—Ya no más. No tienes idea del daño que causas al tratar así a las personas. Especialmente cuando ellas no lo merecen.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Kate Marsh no es tan inocente como pretende ser. Todos en Blackwell han visto ese video donde Nathan y ella…

—Nathan la drogó y abusó de ella.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? Tal vez eres tú quien está drogada. Sé que fue difícil aceptar que Nathan tuvo un pequeño desliz con Kate, pero esa no es razón para culparme de algo que no tuvo nada que ver conmigo.

—Y, ¿qué hay de Rachel Amber? ¿Qué es lo que dirás para defenderte?

Victoria cambia su táctica de defensa. Se acerca a mí a paso lento, totalmente dispuesta a atacarme.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Maxine? ¿Estás diciendo que repentinamente te has vuelto amiga de esas putas?

—Y si fuera así, ¿qué?

—No te reconozco. Has estado actuando de una manera muy extraña desde que decidiste comenzar a ignorarnos ayer. Maxine, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Lo único que ocurre es que no permitiré que te atrevas a lastimar a Kate, o a Rachel. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, Victoria.

—Bien, si eso quieres…

—Sí. Justo eso es lo que quiero.

Y así sin más, me giro para seguir mi camino hasta las duchas. Poco me importa que Victoria haya vuelto a su dormitorio, totalmente derrotada. En realidad, lo único que me importa justo ahora es remediar tantos pequeños detalles como pueda. Victoria ha sido el primer paso. Ahora sólo resta disculparme con Warren por lo que sea que haya causado ese odio que siente hacia mí. Eso, y cortar de tajo mi _relación_ con Nathan Prescott.

Estarás bien, Max. Puedes hacerlo.

El baño ha servido justo de la manera que yo esperaba. En poco menos de una hora ya estoy de vuelta en mi dormitorio, con la ropa de Rachel encima y mirándome en ese espejo de estilo vintage que decora el lado de la habitación de Kate. El hecho de tener de nuevo este conjunto tan _hardcore_ sólo sirve para ayudarme a recordar a esa chica peliazul que me obligó a usarlo en primer lugar. En otro tiempo. En otro lugar. Justo antes de que sus labios y los míos…

— _Knock-Knock_. ¿Podemos pasar?

Rachel y Kate aparecen en el umbral de la puerta, ambas esbozando sonrisas traviesas que no anuncian nada bueno.

Al menos, la presencia de ambas me ha ayudado a dejar de pensar en… Chloe.

—Creo que esa ropa te sienta muy bien —concede Kate—. Pero…

De pronto me siento violada por sus manos, que pasan de aquí hacia allá sobre mi cuerpo intentando dejar cada prenda en las condiciones más _hardcore_ posibles. Al finalizar con lo suyo, alborota un poco mi cabello largo para hacerlo caer sobre mis hombros. Finalmente se aleja de mí y choca las palmas con Rachel.

—Misión cumplida —dice Kate—. Ahora definitivamente pareces una de las nuestras.

—Aún no —dice Rachel—. Creo que todavía podemos hacer un par de cosas más por ti, Caulfield.

— ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? —les pregunto entre risas.

Y Rachel, rodeando mis hombros con un brazo, sólo responde despreocupada:

—Porque somos amigas. ¿No es eso lo que le has dicho a Victoria?

Mierda.

Ahora me siento ridiculizada. He defendido a Rachel Amber y, además, ella lo sabe.

Esto no estaba planeado.

—Tengo una idea —dice Kate y procede a buscar algo entre el caos que hay en su escritorio. Finalmente encuentra lo que está buscando y vuelve conmigo—. Max, elije uno.

En sus manos hay tres colores distintos para teñir el cabello. Esos tres colores forman parte de sus mechones. Rojo, púrpura y azul.

No tengo que pensarlo.

—Azul.

—Gran elección —dice Rachel—. Ahora siéntate y déjanos transformarte. Te transformaremos en una verdadera _punk_.

Y me lanza sobre la silla del escritorio de Kate, para luego mantenerme lejos del espejo y atacarme con las brochas de maquillaje.

Tras lo que parece ser una eternidad, Kate finalmente se aparta de mí cuando da los últimos toques a mi rostro, mientras Rachel se encarga de cepillar mi cabello. Ambas se apartan a la vez, y me inquieta un poco ver esas tijeras en las manos de Rachel. Comparten una mirada de complicidad que delata, además, la amistad fuerte y verdadera que las une.

Me cuesta pensar que esta misma Rachel Amber pudo haber sido _el ángel_ de Chloe. ¿En algún momento ambas se habrán mirado de esa manera?

—Mira esto, Max —dice Kate finalmente, tomando mis manos para ayudar a levantarme de la silla—. Te encantará.

No podría estar más en lo cierto.

La chica que me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo se parece mucho más a la Max Caulfield que alteró el espacio-tiempo para traer a la Kate _hardcore_ de vuelta al mundo. Las ropas de Rachel ya están en su sitio, resaltando las partes de mi cuerpo que tienen que resaltar. El maquillaje en mi rostro hace ver mucho más… yo, y eso es una diferencia notable si tomamos en cuenta que _mi otro yo_ solía llevar los labios pintados con un intenso color carmín.

Lo más sorprendente de todo es lo que Rachel ha hecho con mi cabello, tiñendo algunos mechones con el color azul que elegí y manteniendo el largo que sólo de esta manera luce de maravilla.

Kate y Rachel son un gran equipo.

—Ahora definitivamente eres parte de nuestro círculo —dice Rachel—. Sólo te hacen falta algunos tatuajes.

—Sí… Quizá en otro momento. Por ahora, tengo que ir a ver a Chloe. Se lo prometí.

—De acuerdo —accede Rachel—. Pero más tarde tendremos que ir al faro, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Al faro?

—Rachel tiene un plan —explica Kate—. Ya te lo diremos más tarde, con un poco más de tiempo.

—Sí —asiente Rachel—. Por ahora, te llevaremos a la casa de los Price. Andando.

El trío dorado e invencible sale de los dormitorios para avanzar hacia el estacionamiento, donde está esperándonos esa camioneta perfecta para llevar a ocho personas en su interior.

Al ver ese auto, sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que desearía poder ver la camioneta sucia y vieja de Chloe. Con mi Chloe peliazul en su interior, de ser posible.

Salimos de Blackwell y tardamos poco tiempo en llegar a la casa de los Price, donde William ya se encuentra haciendo sus labores matutinas de mantenimiento. El color azul de la fachada de la casa no va a mantenerse limpio sin las manos expertas de William Price.

Rachel apaga el motor por un momento, sólo para que yo pueda bajar y Kate pueda tomar mi lugar a su lado.

—Vendremos por ti más tarde —dice Rachel.

—Diviértete —secunda Kate.

Rachel pone en marcha el auto para alejarse a toda velocidad. Y su manera tan imprudente de conducir me recuerda tanto a…

—Max Caulfield, ¿qué te has hecho?

William se ha percatado de mi presencia. Me recibe con esa cálida sonrisa que sólo él es capaz de esbozar. Es esa clase de gesto que ayuda a cualquiera a sentirse como en casa.

—Sólo quería un cambio. ¿Me veo tan mal?

—Por supuesto que no. Eres hermosa. ¿Vienes a ver a Chloe?

—S-sí… Ayer lo prometí.

—Bueno, ella no se siente muy bien hoy. Pero puedes entrar a su habitación. Dime, ¿ya has desayunado?

—No, en realidad ha sido un día extraño.

—Joyce ya se ha ido a trabajar, pero yo podría preparar algo cuando haya terminado con mis tareas.

—No te preocupes por eso, William. Puedo… ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante. Mi casa es tu casa.

Vuelve a sus tareas mientras yo entro a la casa, sintiendo cómo la desolación se cierne sobre mis hombros. En realidad quisiera salir a pasear con Chloe, al menos en los al rededores del vecindario. Pero si ella no se siente bien, lo cual sigue siendo culpa mía, supongo que tendremos que quedarnos en casa.

Su habitación, tan blanca y llena con las máquinas que la mantienen con vida, me llena de terror. Me causa escalofríos. Especialmente cuando veo su silla de ruedas olvidada en un rincón.

Ella tiene que usar una máquina para respirar… Y su habitación da vista hacia el jardín. Eso es cruel, considerando que nunca volverá a sentir el césped bajo su cuerpo.

Esto es… Es tan triste…

—H-hola, Max…

Chloe luce pálida, cansada y un poco enferma. Y eso último ya es decir demasiado. Al menos sonríe como si fuese la persona más feliz del mundo. Eso ya es importante.

—Hola, Chloe. William dijo que no te sientes muy bien hoy.

—Son sólo mis dolores de cabeza habituales… Es horrible, ¿no crees? Mi cabeza es lo único que puedo mover, y es lo único que me tortura… ¿Qué te has hecho?

—Uh… M-mis amigas hicieron unos cuantos cambios… ¿Te gusta?

—Luces linda… Mucho más que ayer.

Ella es tan gentil, tan llena de luz… ¿Dónde está mi amiga egoísta, ruda y altanera? ¿No volverá jamás?

—Chloe… Tu habitación es todo un mundo de tecnología. Es impresionante.

Comentarios estúpidos de personas estúpidas, por Max Caulfield.

Chloe sonríe.

—Lo mejor de lo mejor —bromea ella—. Una persona no puede respirar con máquinas de mala calidad, ¿sabes? Al menos es una buena manera para mantenerme entretenida. Tengo la pantalla de plasma y el ordenador…

—Apuesto a que te lo pasas en grande.

—Sí… Seguro…

Para de decir estupideces, Max. Chloe no necesita esto.

—Así que… ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

¿Por qué debe ser tan difícil hablar con ella?

Tal vez se debe a que no puedo mirarla directamente a los ojos sin sentirme avergonzada. No puedo terminar de acostumbrarme a su cabello rubio. Quiero a mi punk peliazul… Quiero a mi Chloe… La extraño tanto… Y ahora debo deshacerme de las lágrimas, antes de que Chloe lo note y esto sea mucho más incómodo de lo que ya es.

Mierda.

—No te preocupes, Max… Puedes… Puedes llorar y ser sincera con lo que sientes. Si no quieres estar aquí…

—N-no… Lo lamento, Chloe… No quería que…

— ¿Puedes sólo… sentarte conmigo…?

—Sí, claro.

Lo que quieras, será tuyo. Mereces más de lo que puedo darte.

Estar sentada a un lado de Chloe facilita un poco las cosas, aún cuando quisiera evitar pensar que ella no podrá levantarse de la cama para salir y tener aventuras. Jamás.

—Así que… ¿Cómo han estado Joyce y William en todo este tiempo?

—De maravilla… Especialmente ahora que no pueden salir a dar un paseo a solas. Dedican sus vidas a cuidar de mí.

—Ellos… Ellos están felices por tenerte aquí.

—Lo sé… A veces me comporto como toda una adolescente para que ellos tengan una excusa para gritarme. Patético, lo sé.

—Chloe… Eres una excelente hija. Eres amable y sensible, incluso cuando no tienes que serlo.

—Créeme, aún tengo dentro mi ira. Especialmente cuando una enfermera inexperta debe ponerme una vía intravenosa en el hospital, o cuando los doctores pasan a mi alrededor tratándome como a una muñeca de ciencias.

—Puedo imaginar que eso es horrible… Pero aún eres maravillosa. Siempre lo has sido, desde que éramos niñas.

Ella sonríe, aún cuando no puede sentir que he colocado mi mano sobre la suya.

—Gracias por venir, Max… Siento mi garganta un poco seca. ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua? Está justo detrás de ti.

En lugar de darle una pipa a Chloe, debo darle de beber… ¿Es que no hay alguna manera de cambiar esto…?

—Bebe, corderito.

Ella vacía el vaso con la pajilla.

—Oh, chica… Creo que en estos dos días he hablado más que en toda mi vida. No hay mucho que decir cuando estoy sola.

— ¿Has pensado en hacer un podcast?

Chloe ríe. Al menos eso sí puedo hacerlo bien.

—Quisiera golpearte en la cara ahora mismo. ¿Un podcast? ¿En serio?

—Bueno… Era sólo una idea.

—Sé que sólo intentas ayudar.

—Sí… Se ha vuelto un mal hábito últimamente…

—Te has escuchado como un adulto. Pareciera que fuimos niñas en otra vida.

Sí… Puede que tengas razón…

—Para mí… Parece que fue ayer cuando éramos niñas, mirando a los _Power Rangers_ y destruyendo la cocina.

—Sí… Qué tiempos aquellos. Pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo… Al menos no han cambado muchas cosas. Tú eres la única persona que viene a visitarme. Como puedes ver, no tengo amigos en ninguna parte.

— ¿Tenías amigos antes del… incidente?

—Megan Weaver, pero no la conocías. Ella era genial, aunque… Después del accidente se hizo demasiado genial como para visitarme…

—Sé que no estuve aquí cuando más me necesitaste. Sin excusas. Soy una perdedora. Pero… Estoy intentando remediar las cosas.

— ¿Cómo? No eres _Súper Max_. Y no estoy tratando de culparte.

Eso es porque no tienes idea…

—Sé que esta es una pregunta estúpida, pero… ¿Te sientes sola?

—Sí. Pregunta estúpida. Y no me importa estar sola… Excepto cuando no puedo ir a fiestas, supongo. Pero tengo a mis padres. Podemos hacer fiestas locas aquí mismo, los tres juntos.

—Joyce y William son increíbles.

—Max… El accidente también fue duro para ellos. Nuestros ingresos son mínimos y las cuentas del hospital son una locura.

— ¿Pueden pagarlo?

—No… Mantienen las cuentas lejos de mí, pero no necesito investigar mucho para saber que les cuesto a mis padres al menos un millón de dólares al año.

—Chloe… Tenerte aquí no tiene precio.

—Eres tan linda… Por eso te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Más de lo que piensas.

Y de maneras que no imaginas.

—Lo sé… ¿Sabes? Me encantaría ver una película contigo.

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

—Uh… Creo que estoy de humor para _Blade Runner_. Siempre lloro en el final. Además, sabes que siempre he querido teñirme el cabello de azul, como Pris.

—Lo sé… Te verías muy hermosa con el cabello azul.

Buscar el reproductor de DVD y la película de _Blade Runner_ no me toma más de un par de segundos. Pero en cuanto la película comienza y yo vuelvo a sentarme a su lado, mi teléfono recibe un mensaje.

Nathan Prescott.

¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Victoria le habrá dicho algo con respecto a nuestra pequeña discusión?

 _Cariño, ¿en dónde te has metido?_

 _He estado buscándote por toda la academia_

Si tanto quieres saberlo…

 _Estoy en casa de Chloe Price…_

Su respuesta no se hace esperar.

 _Bueno, será mejor que no te pongas cómoda._

 _¿Qué haces ahí? Tendrías que estar con Vortex…_

¿Además de convertirme en una copia de Victoria, tengo que ir a donde sea que ellos vayan?

 _Chloe es mi mejor amiga._

Y será mejor que no pretendas controlarme. Más tarde tengo un compromiso con Rachel y Kate.

Su respuesta es inmediata.

 _Mark quiere vernos en el cuarto oscuro en un par de horas. Iré a recogerte en un rato._

¿Mark? ¿Quién es Mark? ¿Un nuevo miembro de Vortex, tal vez?

Un momento…

 _Rachel en el cuarto oscuro… Rachel en el cuarto oscuro…_

¿Qué…?

— ¿Pasa algo, Max?

—N-no… N-no es nada…


	30. Capítulo XXIV: Julliet

XXIV

Julliet

La bocina del auto de Nathan se escucha por quinta vez consecutiva. ¿Qué clase de novio me he conseguido en esta realidad? ¿Acaso su trasero pesa demasiado como para bajar del auto y llamar a la puerta? ¿Se supone que tengo que responder el llamado inmediatamente en cuanto se escucha la bocina por primera vez?

Chloe ha insistido en acompañarme hasta la acera, por lo que Nathan debe esperar un poco más mientras William traslada a Chloe a su silla de ruedas. Me es totalmente imposible seguir mirando cuando Chloe se queja por unos instantes. Creo que nunca podré terminar de acostumbrarme a que Chloe no pueda levantarse de la cama por sí misma. Finalmente puede echar a andar en su silla para ir conmigo hacia el pórtico. Y aunque William pretende seguirnos, Chloe acepta que sea yo la que le da el pequeño impulso para salir por completo de la casa. Sonríe con calidez cuando puede sentir el viento golpeando contra su rostro. Supongo que cuando una persona está en esas condiciones, le es más fácil apreciar los pequeños placeres de la vida.

La bocina se escucha con más insistencia. Un tanto fúrica, a decir verdad.

— ¿Quién es tu amigo? —pregunta Chloe.

—Nadie importante —le respondo despreocupada.

—Puedo notar el cariño.

Ambas reímos. La bocina insiste.

—Vendré a verte mañana —le digo a Chloe tras colocarme frente a ella—. Hoy me he divertido contigo.

—En realidad, mañana debemos ir al hospital. Pero puedes venir por la noche.

—Será como tú quieras. Aquí estaré en el momento que sea.

—No quiero que termines gastando todo tu tiempo en mí. Estoy segura de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer. Está bien. No te culpo.

La Chloe que conozco jamás habría reaccionado así.

—Tú eres lo único que me importa, Chloe.

No estoy segura de que tenga que añadir algo más. Ella me ha sonreído como si… como si… ¿Cómo puedo ser digna de que ella me tenga tanto cariño? ¿Seguiría demostrándolo de esa manera si supiera que yo he causado todo esto?

Alejarme de ella siempre es la parte más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida. Y cuando subo al auto de Nathan y él me recibe con esa mirada despectiva, toda la felicidad desaparece de golpe.

Nathan no ha cambiado en absoluto.

—Pero, ¿qué mierda te has hecho?

—Es sólo un cambio de imagen.

—Entonces es cierto lo que Victoria dice.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice Victoria?

—Que ahora eres amiga de ese par de…

Una bofetada basta para hacerlo callar. Sé que pretende intimidarme con su mirada fúrica, pero no va a conseguirlo.

—Kate y Rachel son mis amigas. Será mejor que comiences a aceptarlo.

—Y será mejor que tú no vuelvas a golpearme.

— ¿Y qué si volviera a hacerlo?

—Vestirte como Rachel no te convierte en ella.

Y pisa el acelerador sin decir más.

No puedo creer que realmente vaya en el mismo auto que Nathan Prescott, o que alguna vez estuvimos juntos. Ahora sólo debo pensar en cómo puedo deshacerme de él. Después de averiguar a lo que se refiere con _el cuarto oscuro_ , claro. Sé que Rachel está en perfectas condiciones en este lugar, pero… ¿Habrá alguna manera de ligar el _cuarto oscuro_ con la Rachel desaparecida que nunca conocí?

Un mensaje llega a mi móvil.

Hablando de la reina de Roma…

 _¡Max! Tú. Nosotras. Rosquillas. ¿Vienes?_

Me encantaría, pero…

 _Lo siento. Misión de reconocimiento. Hay algo que debo hacer._

Como descubrir dónde rayos estás.

 _¡Cuídate!_

Sé que esto podría ser más sencillo, o más seguro, si Rachel y Kate estuvieran aquí. Pero no hay otra manera en la que pueda acercarme a ese lugar misterioso, que no sea con la única compañía de Nathan.

Hemos llegado, al parecer, y no me gusta este lugar.

Un granero abandonado a mitad de la nada.

Y un segundo auto aparcado afuera.

—Mark ya está aquí —dice Nathan—. Hemos llegado tarde.

—Yo no tenía pensado venir aquí.

—Si no hubieras tardado tanto tiempo con esa lisiada…

—Escúchame bien, Nathan. Si vuelves a hablar así de mi mejor amiga, te las verás conmigo. Su nombre es Chloe.

—Ella no es como tú.

— ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de mí? No tienes idea de quién soy.

Y yo tampoco, a decir verdad. Ya no me reconozco.

Bajo del auto con violencia sólo para enfatizar mis palabras. Me cruzo de brazos, esperando a que Nathan pueda bajar también para continuar con mi farsa. Después de todo, no sé en dónde estamos. No sé qué debo hacer ahora.

— ¿A qué estás esperando? —reclama él.

—La puerta no va a abrirse sola.

A regañadientes, es él quien abre las puertas del granero.

Misión cumplida.

El granero es un sitio sucio, viejo y olvidado. La paja está desperdigada por el suelo y hay algunos cuervos que han anidado en el interior. Pero sé que no estamos aún en el cuarto oscuro, pues hay un túnel oculto al fondo del granero. Un túnel cuyas paredes son de concreto sólido. Y Nathan avanza hacia él, hasta que llegamos a esa puerta de seguridad que me recuerda a una bóveda o a una caja fuerte.

Mi corazón late con fuerza.

Nathan usa un código numérico para abrir la puerta, dejando al descubierto la entrada a un bunker post apocalíptico.

O, al menos, eso es lo que parece.

Tan sólo al dar un par de pasos al frente puedo saber que no se trata de un simple refugio. Estamos en un estudio fotográfico más costoso que toda una vida de lujos y libertinaje. Cámaras de última generación. La mejor iluminación Esto es… Un paraíso.

Un paraíso aterrador.

¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Por qué siento que no debería estar aquí? ¿Por qué está oculto bajo tierra?

Una puerta se abre detrás de nosotros, y aparece frente a nosotros alguien que finalmente consigue hacer que quiera ocultarme debajo de la cama.

El profesor Jefferson.

 _Mark_ Jefferson.

¿Cómo fue que no lo pensé antes?

—Llegan tarde —se queja—. He tenido que hacer todo el trabajo sucio.

—No ha sido culpa mía —se defiende Nathan—. Ha sido Max quien quiso ir a socializar con Chloe Price.

— ¿Chloe Price?

—La chica lisiada.

—Ya veo… Eso explica ese aspecto tuyo, Max.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con el profesor Jefferson? ¿También ha cambiado tanto por culpa mía? Es un hombre totalmente diferente al profesor que recuerdo. Se ha vuelto tan frío. Tan imponente. Tan… aterrador.

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué hemos venido?

— ¿Ya está todo preparado? —pregunta Nathan.

Jefferson avanza hacia nosotros para comenzar a preparar las cámaras.

—Me ha costado un poco de trabajo hacerlo funcionar, después de que nuestras reservas se agotaron con el último proyecto. Desde que Frank Bowers muró, no he podido encontrar a un _dealer_ tan confiable.

—Pero, ¿tenemos suficiente? —pregunta Nathan.

—Será suficiente para dos sesiones más.

—Entonces, ¿ella ya está aquí?

—Sí. Ve a traerla. Apresúrate.

Mi corazón aún retumba con fuerza contra mi pecho, especialmente cuando Jefferson abre ese gabinete del que toma un archivador de color rojo de entre una colección que se distingue por contener los nombres de, al menos, cien chicas diferentes.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan asustada?

Rachel… Chloe… Ayúdenme…

Un lloriqueo llega desde la misma habitación de donde salió Jefferson. Al instante, Nathan aparece arrastrando a una chica que apenas puede sostenerse. Lleva las manos atadas con cinta adhesiva, y una bolsa de tela cubre su cabeza. Ella lloriquea lastimeramente, aunque también pareciera estar perdiendo la razón. Sus balbuceos no tienen ningún sentido y su voz es apenas audible.

Nathan lanza a la chica al suelo con fiereza y se inclina para descubrir su rostro.

Yo sólo puedo retroceder.

Julliet Watson.

¿Por qué…?

— ¿Comenzamos? —dice Jefferson.

Nathan asiente y sólo se aparta para encender una cámara de video. Jefferson toma una de las cámaras para sacarla del trípode y colocarla en mis manos.

¿Quiere…? ¿Quiere que yo…?

—Haremos un par de tomas con la ropa puesta, y después comenzaremos con algo más intenso. Max, ya sabes qué hacer.

—N-no… Julliet… N-no puedo…

Julliet está absolutamente drogada. No se da cuenta de quiénes somos. Tan sólo lanza sus súplicas al aire y mira al vacío.

Y yo estoy tan aterrada que siento que voy a desmayarme.

—De prisa, Max —urge Jefferson.

Un par de lágrimas brotan de mis ojos cuando presiono el obturador. El sonido es terriblemente ensordecedor. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Acaso no debería evitarlo? ¿No puedo hacer nada…?

¿Por qué es que soy parte de esto…?

—Max —llama Jefferson, como si yo hubiera hecho algo incorrecto—. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—E-esto está mal… N-no… N-no quiero…

De pronto siento la mano de Jefferson cerrándose con firmeza sobre mi nuca. Un grito ahogado escapa de mi garganta.

Tengo miedo…

—No es el momento de obedecer a la moral, Maxine. Me he cansado de repetirte que un artista debe hacer sacrificios para que su arte pueda considerarse como tal. Es lo que siempre te he dicho. Debes capturar el momento. Mira a Julliet. Justo ahora está llena de desesperación. Capturar esas emociones auténticas es lo único que puede convertirte en una verdadera artista.

Libera mi nuca con violencia. Las lágrimas no dejan de brotar de mis ojos. Y la mirada de Julliet se conecta con la mía en un momento de máxima angustia. No quiero que me mire. No quiero ser parte de esto, pero tampoco puedo escapar…

—M-Max… P-por favor…

Mi única respuesta es presionar el obturador nuevamente. Jefferson sonríe y vuelve a colocar la mano sobre mi nuca, deleitándose con mi dolor y acariciando mi piel de la misma manera que haría con una amante.

No quiero esto, pero no puedo detenerme… ¿En qué clase de persona me he convertido…?

Rachel… Por favor… Sácame de este infierno…


	31. Capítulo XXV: El Faro

XXV

El Faro

No puedo seguir mirando. He tenido que dar la espalda a las cámaras y a las luces para poder tranquilizarme. Nathan está apagando las luces. Jefferson hace otro tanto, encargándose de apagar las cámaras. Un par de lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y caen sobre mis pies. Se mezclan con el hilo de sangre que va extendiéndose desde el charco sobre el que está la cabeza de Julliet. El arma que usó Jefferson descansa a un lado del cuerpo desnudo y sin vida que ahora no es más que un montón de huesos y piel inservibles.

Me siento enferma.

Me siento enferma y quiero morir.

—Al final, no ha salido tan mal —dice Jefferson cuando ya todo está totalmente apagado—. Fue una buena sesión.

Nadie se fija en mis sollozos silenciosos. Es como si de repente me hubiera vuelto invisible. Jefferson sólo toma a Julliet por los tobillos para arrastrarla y llevarla hasta una habitación oculta. La lleva como si ella jamás hubiera sido un ser humano. En silencio, Nathan sólo me toma por el brazo derecho para conducirme hacia el túnel que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. Subimos al auto y él enciende el motor. Yo sólo puedo mirar mis manos, que están simbólicamente manchadas con la sangre de Julliet. Y Nathan no se da cuenta de ello. Podría romper en llanto ahora mismo, y a él no le importaría.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco antes de la siguiente sesión —dice Nathan una vez que el granero comienza a quedarse atrás.

Mi respuesta son sólo algunas lágrimas solitarias. Un sollozo silencioso tampoco consigue llamar su atención.

— ¿Estás escuchándome, Maxine?

—No quiero continuar con esto…

Él esboza una sonrisa cruel.

—Oh, vamos. Sólo un poco más. Mark prometió que podríamos elegir a la siguiente modelo.

— ¿Esto fue lo que le hicimos a Kate…?

Ríe con suficiencia. ¿Qué clase de desquiciado es Nathan Prescott?

—Tú misma tuviste la idea.

—Eso no puede ser cierto…

—Deja de pensarlo tanto. Al final, nadie tiene idea de lo que hacemos. Estaremos bien.

—Esto es un crimen… ¡Ellas no son modelos!

— ¿Crees que Mark consiguió su fama tomando _selfies_ con sus mejores amigos? Al menos podrías ser un poco más agradecida. Está enseñándonos sus secretos, ¿sabes?

—Pues yo no seguiré formando parte de esto.

—No tienes más opción. Y por tu propio bien, será mejor que dejes de lloriquear.

—Jefferson mató a Julliet. ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué mal hizo ella?

—Intentó defenderse.

—Por instinto natural.

—Si la hubiéramos dejado ir con vida, Julliet habría ido con la policía.

—Entonces, ¿Kate también pudo haber muerto?

—Sí. Tú lo sabes. La dosis no fue suficiente, pero al menos ella no tiene idea de lo que sucedió en el cuarto oscuro.

Esa voz que Kate recuerda tuvo que ser la de Mark Jefferson, deleitándose al ver a Kate drogada, martirizada y suplicando piedad.

—Lo que sucede en el cuarto oscuro tiene que terminar, Nathan…

—No. Y será mejor que te mantengas con la boca cerrada.

— ¿Y qué si no puedo hacerlo?

—Entonces tendrás problemas. Quizá Mark no ve en ti lo mismo que había en las demás, pero yo sí. Y no me molestaría tomarte algunas fotografías.

Finalmente llegamos a Blackwell. Y para enfatizar sus palabras, Nathan detiene el auto y me obliga a bajar dirigiéndome una mirada despectiva. Yo no opongo resistencia, pues lo último que quiero es estar junto a él.

El auto de Nathan se aleja a toda velocidad, y yo sólo puedo arrastrar los pies a través del estacionamiento. Me detengo al estar frente al grupo de _skaters_ que están fumando y bebiendo con las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar ahora. Las lágrimas siguen brotando de mis ojos. Y en mi mente en blanco sólo puedo escuchar las súplicas de Julliet seguidas por el sonido de la detonación del arma.

Los ojos de Rachel hacen contacto con los mós. Y de repente, y aestoy siendo rodeada por sus brazos, así como escucho los correteos de Kate que se acerca anosotras a toda velocidad.

A falta de Chloe, los brazos de Rachel son el único sitio donde me siento a salvo.

—Max… Max, ¿qué pasa?

Yo no respondo. Sólo devuelvo el abrazo y de un momento a otro, soy conducida por Rachel y Kate hacia la camioneta de quien alguna vez consideré mi rival.

Jamás me había sentido tan mal… ¿Qué clase de persona soy ahora? ¿En qué me he convertido…?

Apenas puedo escuchar el chirrido de los neumáticos cuando Rachel pisa a fondo el acelerador para alejarnos de Blackwell. Tanto Kate como Rachel están angustiadas, aterradas. Quizá pueden adivinar lo que ha sucedido.

No merezco estar aquí… Ninguna de ellas debería querer estar cerca de mí…

— ¿A-a dónde…? ¿A dónde vamos…?

—Al faro —responde Rachel—. A donde debimos ir desde un principio.

Y pisa a fondo el acelerador.

Esa manera en la que su expresión endurecida pretende cubrir su angustia sólo puede hacerme pensar que en realidad Rachel y Chloe son muy parecidas.

Chloe… Quisiera que tú estuvieras aquí… Te necesito…

Hemos llegado al fin al faro. Rachel aparca el auto tan bien como sus manos repentinamente temblorosas le permiten. Se gira para mirarme por un instante, sólo para luego intercambiar una mirada con Kate. Ambas bajan del auto y abren la puerta para que yo pueda salir. Y en cuanto lo hago, cuatro brazos me envuelven con tal fuerza que parecieran no querer dejarme ir nunca. Yo sólo puedo sentirme indigna.

¿Por qué, Kate…? ¿Por qué estás abrazándome? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, después de que yo…?

Rachel se separa de mí, aunque pareciera no querer hacerlo. Nos conocimos ayer mismo. ¿Cómo puede tenerme tanto cariño como el que refleja en su mirada?

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Max?

Ahora lo estoy, así que sólo asiento.

Sé que no es del todo cierto, pero…

— ¿En dónde te metiste? —Pregunta Kate—. Rachel dijo que estabas en una misión de reconocimiento.

—Nathan… Nathan me llevó a un lugar que…

—Demonios… —dice Rachel repentinamente enfurecida—. Dime que ese hijo de puta no te ha puesto una mano encima.

—N-no… No se trata de eso… E-es sólo que… Yo…

Kate me abraza nuevamente y Rache, sólo un poco más tranquila, sólo suspira y se cruza de brazos. Aún sigue recordándome a Chloe… O tal vez sea que extraño tanto a mi _punk_ peliazul que ya la veo por todas partes.

—Está bien —dice Kate—. No tienes que hablar de ello… Sólo nos alegra saber que te encuentras bien.

No merezco siquiera esas palabras…

—Juro que si llego a enterarme de que ese hijo de puta te ha lastimado, lo mataré —sentencia Rachel—. Debí insistir en que nos acompañaras… Sea lo que sea lo que haya sucedido, es evidente que lo has pasado mal.

—Demasiado… P-pero… N-no quiero hablar de eso por ahora…

No hasta no tener más información… O hasta poder pensar en ello sin querer lanzarme por ese barranco.

—A partir de hoy, no irás a ningún lugar sin nosotras —decide Rachel—. No tengo idea de qué será lo que la Maxine Caulfield que conocimos solía hacer con Vortex, pero… No parece ser nada bueno.

—No es necesario que ustedes estén vigilándome…

—Pues tampoco podemos permitir que algo malo te suceda. Por ahora, ¿realmente estás bien?

Asiento en silencio, aún cuando sé que no es verdad.

—En realidad… Creo que me habría encantado ir a comer rosquillas con ustedes…

—Podemos volver a hacerlo, si con eso te sientes más feliz —sonríe Kate—. Por favor, no vuelvas a llorar.

—No puedo evitarlo… Todo esto está aplastándome. Al menos, aquí… Aquí me siento más tranquila.

—El faro tiene ese efecto en las personas —comenta Rachel—. Es como si todo nuestro destino estuviese ligado a este lugar… Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato, si eso funciona para ti.

—Lo único que quiero es desaparecer…

—No digas esas cosas —reclama Kate—. No importa cuán malo pueda parecer, todo sucede por alguna razón. A veces… A veces Dios nos obliga a ver la oscuridad, sólo para demostrarnos que sus ángeles están dispuestos a brindarnos su luz.

Rachel sonríe y toma la mano de Kate en cuanto ella termina de hablar. Sus dedos se entrelazan, y yo vuelvo a extrañar a Chloe.

—Tengo una idea —dice Rachel y suelta la mano de Kate para rodear mis hombros con un brazo—. ¿Qué te parece si mañana hacemos un día de campo, aquí mismo?

— ¿Un día de campo?

—Sí. Puedes traer a la chica Price contigo. Estoy segura de que pasaríamos un buen momento, las cuatro juntas.

— ¿En verdad puedo invitar a Chloe…?

—Si ella es importante para ti, ya es importante para nosotras —responde Rachel para no dejar lugar a dudas.

—Max —dice Kate—, ¿la chica Price sabe algo de tus poderes?

—No se lo he dicho a la Chloe de esta realidad. Y, en realidad, no quisiera decírselo. Eso significaría que ella sabría que yo la puse en esa silla de ruedas. Hasta que no haya descubierto cómo remediarlo, Chloe no lo sabrá.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —concede Rachel—. Pero aunque ella no lo sepa, un día de campo con buena compañía seguramente le hará olvidar toda la mierda que tiene encima.

—Chicas —llama Kate—. Miren eso, allí arriba.

Cuando Rachel y yo levantamos la mirada, lo único que podemos ver es esa nube densa, gris y oscura que se cierne sobre Arcadia Bay. Obedeciendo a su propio instinto, Rachel toma la mano de Kate con fuerza para luego extender la mano libre hacia la ciudad e invocar a sus poderes. En cámara rápida, la nube se mueve un poco hasta que Rachel finalmente baja la mano para que el tiempo retome su curso. Un resplandor se desprende de la nube, transformándose en un par de rayos que caen sobre la ciudad. La electricidad se propaga en el ambiente.

—Una tormenta eléctrica —explica Rachel.

Tres rayos más le dan la razón.

—Maldición… —dice Kate—. Esto asusta.

Las tres compartimos una mirada y nuestras expresiones se tornan tan serias, que la tranquilidad que inspira el faro desaparece por completo. Yo sólo tengo una cosa que decir.

—Es aquí donde comenzó mi pesadilla…

Kate me mira por un instante, para luego dirigir esa mirada hacia la ciudad y decir:

—Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Rachel sólo suspira antes de dar su respuesta.

—No debemos olvidar lo que nos ha unido aquí… Arcadia Bay está al borde de la destrucción.


	32. Capítulo XXVI: Katie y Rachie

XXVI

Katie y Rachie

No estoy segura de que esto sea correcto, pero poco me importa ya seguir las reglas.

Pasar la noche con Rachel y Kate es, definitivamente, mucho mejor que tener que pasar la noche en vela pensando en todos mis errores. La tormenta eléctrica ha dejado a toda Arcadia Bay sin electricidad. Y aunque algunas de nuestras compañeras no tardaron en hacer evidente su molestia, nosotras nos hemos ocultado en nuestro _agujero a otro universo_ para pasar la noche juntas.

A decir verdad, esto es similar a esas fiestas de pijamas que suelen tenerse a los catorce.

Rachel está demasiado ocupada cepillando el cabello de Kate. Y a juzgar por todo lo que Rachel ha dispuesto sobre la cama, creo que están listas para comenzar con una ronda de peinado y maquillaje.

Estando con la única iluminación de algunas velas, el ambiente en general es verdaderamente agradable.

Con una bolsa de frituras, yo estoy en el sofá escribiendo mensajes para Chloe. El único inconveniente es que es William quien intercede entre nosotras.

 _Me preocupa un poco que no haya electricidad… ¿Estarás bien?_

Su respuesta tarda un poco, pero finalmente llega.

 _Todo está bien. Tenemos una planta eléctrica de emergencia para esta clase de situaciones. Supongo que hoy no podré salir a beber como loca._

No puedo reír, aunque sé que esa ha sido su intención.

 _Yo pasaré la noche con mis amigas._

Y sigue siendo un poco extraño llamar a Rachel y a Kate de esa manera. Especialmente cuando ellas ríen como si fuesen sólo un par de niñas que juegan a hacerse peinados locos.

 _Quisiera conocerlas…_

 _Apuesto a que son tan geniales como tú, Max ^^_

Sin emojis, Chloe…

 _¿Te gustaría venir a un día de campo con nosotras?_

 _Iremos al faro_

Me pregunto si Chloe y Rachel podrán llevarse bien en esta realidad. Son tan distintas ahora…

 _¡Me encantaría!_

Kate ríe gracias a que Rachel le ha dado un tirón accidental a su cabello.

—Chloe aceptó salir con nosotras —les digo.

—Fantástico —dice Rachel, y esboza una sonrisa sincera que aún me cuesta asimilar.

— ¿La falla eléctrica le afectará en algo? —pregunta Kate.

—Sus padres tienen todo bajo control —le respondo—. Sólo espero que el clima mejore para que podamos pasarlo bien.

—Así será —responde Rachel—. Este clima de locos no puede traicionarnos en dos días consecutivos.

—E-eso creo…

A no ser que algo más ocurra. Algo como un terremoto, o cualquier cosa capaz de arruinar las cosas y que al mismo tiempo pueda ser un preludio para la llegada del tornado.

— _Katie_ , creo que a tu cabello le hace falta un retoque —dice Rachel—. Mañana debemos ir a comprar nuevos colores. Tal vez al fin puedas decidirte a teñirlo totalmente de púrpura. Te luciría de maravilla.

—Me gusta cómo se ve ahora —responde Kate encogiéndose de hombros—. El retoque puede esperar.

—Supongo… Sea como sea, eres hermosa.

Ambas ríen. Y esa complicidad que se transmite con esa clase de gestos es lo que me obliga a ferrar el móvil con más fuerza. Realmente desearía que todas las fotografías que tomé de Chloe hubiesen venido conmigo. Pero… Supongo que no habría sido posible. Lo único que conservo es el mismo móvil, pero con un contenido totalmente diferente.

Es hora de desligarme de toda la oscuridad que se apoderó de mí en esta realidad.

Entrar a la galería. Seleccionar todo. Eliminar.

¿Estás segura de que deseas eliminarlo todo?

Sí.

Adiós a esas _selfies_ con Nathan y Victoria.

Lo único que ahora conservo de mi mejor amiga es su recuerdo, que esta realidad se está encargando de empañar. Quisiera aferrarme a esas memorias protagonizadas por esa chica peliazul, esa chica hardcore, esa chica que me ayudó a ser un poco más segura de mí misma. Un poco más fuerte. Un poco más atrevida. Un poco más…

—Max.

La voz de Rachel me sobresalta como si me hubiese atrapado haciendo algo indebido. Sé que esa manera en la que me mira sólo puede significar que, de alguna manera, sabe que hay algo que no me deja tranquila.

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué no nos hablas de Chloe? —dice—. Parece que ella es realmente importante para ti.

—No creo que sea correcto —dice Kate a mi favor—. _Rachie_ , Max ya ha sufrido bastante con respecto a ese tema.

—Está bien —le digo—. D-descuida, Kate.

Rachel sólo sonríe con aire triunfal y sigue con lo suyo. No parece querer alejarse del cabello de Kate. Es como si cepillarlo fuese algo terapéutico para ambas.

Me pregunto si al hablar con ellas conseguiré mantener dentro de mí todos los recuerdos que, tal vez, están destinados a perecer.

—Chloe y yo… Éramos las mejores amigas, desde que tengo memoria. Solíamos construir fuertes, disfrazarnos de piratas y destrozar la cocina de los Price. Solíamos ser muy unidas. Más que amigas, a decir verdad.

—Eso es lindo —sonríe Kate.

—Sí… Eso creo…

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunta Rachel.

—Bueno… Cuando William murió en ese accidente, todo cambió. Chloe no volvió a ser la misma, nunca. Y yo… Y-yo me fui de Arcadia Bay sin decírselo.

Rachel me mira de la misma manera que haría una madre antes de iniciar con una reprimenda.

— _Auch_ —dice—. Eso debió doler… Especialmente luego de perder a su padre…

—Por fortuna, la Rachel de mi realidad apareció para salvar a Chloe… Cuando me reencontré con ella, Chloe era totalmente distinta. Y, a la vez, era la misma chica que yo recordaba. Sólo… E-es sólo que pasamos cinco años separadas y… Y sólo en un par de días fue como si nada entre nosotras hubiera pasado. Ella… C-creo que si no me hubiera encontrado de nuevo con ella, yo… C-cuando estoy con Chloe me siento distinta, ¿saben? Es como si… Como si su simple presencia pudiese transformarme y convertirme en algo más. Como si al estar a su lado pudiese transformarme en lo que soy en verdad. Sin máscaras ni apariencias… Me ha ayudado a ser más segura de mí misma, más atrevida y… y todo eso en tan sólo un par de días… Fue gracias a ella que descubrí que mi estilo es un poco hardcore y…

—Creo que ya lo he descubierto —dice Rachel con aire triunfal.

Comparte una mirada de complicidad con Kate.

¿De qué se trata esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esa manera en la que hablas de ella es inconfundible —dice Rachel.

— ¿Inconfundible?

—Sí. Es sólo que… yo también lo he vivido.

— ¿De qué hablas? No comprendo…

—Cuando conocí a _Katie_ , al principio me costaba un poco soportar sus ideas —me responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes, religión y esas cosas. Yo nunca he sido muy adepta a esa clase de creencias, así que…

Entonces… ¿Kate era exactamente igual a la Kate que yo recuerdo?

—Yo tampoco creía que _Rachie_ y yo podríamos ser siquiera amigas —sonríe Kate.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —les pregunto.

Ambas sonríen.

—Fue hace ya algunos meses, cuando Nathan y yo terminamos —dice Rachel sin dejar de cepillar el cabello de Kate—. Tengo que admitir que me dolió un poco. Aunque me avergüence decirlo, estaba verdaderamente enamorada de él. O eso creí… El caso es que… Me destrozó el corazón cuando me di cuenta de que lo nuestro no funcionaría. Te lo dije antes, Nathan es… impulsivo. Así que lloré y lloré durante varios días. Y cuando pude salir de mi habitación, cualquiera podía notar que me sentía destrozada aún. Nadie demostró interés en ello, y puede que eso fuese mi culpa por haberme enrollado con ese sujeto. Kate fue la única que se acercó a mí. Me ofreció un hombro sobre el cual llorar cuando yo sentí que no tenía a nadie.

—Rachel me demostró que es una persona totalmente distinta a lo que todos creen —dice Kate—. Y es que ese es el error que todos cometemos a veces. Juzgamos lo que nos parece desconocido.

—Kate me dio su amistad incondicional, y desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables —continúa Rachel—. Nunca había tenido una amiga como ella. Alguien con quien, como dices tú, puedo ser yo misma. Somos… más que sólo amigas.

—Cuando sucedió lo del video viral, Rachel estuvo siempre conmigo —dice Kate—. A pesar de todo lo que hecho… Ella es mi ángel.

—Tú eres mi ángel —responde Rachel.

Sonríen y Kate mira hacia arriba para que Rachel pueda inclinarse. Sus labios se unen por un instante, en un gesto tan dulce y delicado que de alguna manera consigue transmitir todo ese torrente de emociones y de sentimientos que las unen. Al separarse, ambas fusionan sus miradas en una sola. El brillo de los ojos de Kate y de Rachel es único. Especial. Ellas realmente están unidas por algo mucho más fuerte.

Y mientras ellas son felices, yo sólo puedo extrañar a Chloe.

Mi _punk_ peliazul… ¿Soy realmente capaz de separar a Kate y a Rachel, sólo por volver a verte? Si ellas son tan felices juntas, y ambas se sienten plenas y completas estando una con la otra, ¿realmente tengo el corazón tan frío como para separarlas si ese es el precio que debo pagar para volver a verte?

Te extraño, pero… No lo sé…

Chloe… Sin ti, no estoy segura de nada…


	33. Capítulo XXVII: Otra Historia de Rachel

XXVII

Otra Historia de Rachel

 _El obturador no deja de sonar. Las luces me ciegan. La mano de Mark Jefferson aún sujeta mi cuello, aprovechando los segundos para acariciar el lóbulo de mi oreja con su aliento. Y aunque quisiera salir de aquí, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo escapar. Mis piernas no responden. No importa cuántas lágrimas broten de los ojos de Julliet. No puedo hacer nada para detenerme. No puedo…_

 _—_ _Mark —llama Nathan alarmado, dejando a un lado la cámara de video paa colocarla sobre el trípode y así tener ambas manos libres—. La dosis. Los movimientos de Julliet son cada vez más firmes._

 _—_ _Ve a la bodega —responde Jefferson—. Hay una última dosis preparada. Es todo lo que nos queda._

 _Nathan se aleja a toda velocidad. La mano de Jefferson se cierra con más fuerza sobre mi nuca, hasta que la mano de Julliet toma con fuerza mi tobillo. No parece importarle en absoluto su desnudez. Tan sólo quiere ayudarme a recobrar la cordura._

 _Julliet…_

 _—_ _¡Date prisa, Nathan!_

 _Nathan vuelve cual bólido y somete a Julliet para intentar inyectar esa última dosis de drogas en su cuello. Pero Julliet encuentra dentro de sí las fuerzas para resistirlo. Consigue levantar una mano con la que pretende abofetear a Nathan. Él aferra su muñeca con tal fuerza que la piel de Julliet queda marcada. Julliet solloza en voz baja. Quiero que esto se detenga…_

 _—_ _¡Mark, ayúdame!_

 _Julliet se retuerce debajo de Nathan, quizá siendo ayudada por su instinto de supervivencia. Lanza una patada a su entrepierna, haciendo que Nathan retroceda y cubra esa parte de su cuerpo con sus manos. Sollozando con más fuerza, Julliet consigue arrastrarse para estar lejos de él. Al menos, durante un instante. Enjuga su sudor con el dorso de su mano y busca mi mirada con aire suplicante._

 _—_ _M-Max… Por favor…_

 _La detonación del arma es ensordecedora. Puedo sentir cómo se contraen mis pupilas. La sangre salpica sobre mi rostro y Julliet se desploma de espaldas, con esa herida de bala que atraviesa su cabeza justo por la mitad. La sangre comienza a encharcarse debajo de ella. Mis manos comienzan a temblar. Mi voz me ha abandonado por completo. De lo contrario, ahora mismo podría deshacerme en un alarido de terror._

 _Jefferson baja el arma lentamente, para luego lanzarla sobre el sofá y limpiar la sangre que salpicó sobre mi rostro. Acto seguido, le da un tirón a mi cabello para hacerme inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Una lágrima solitaria brota de mis ojos._

 _—_ _Termina la sesión —me dice—. Ahora._

 _¿Por qué…?_

 _¿Por qué no me mata a mí…?_

 _¿Por qué…?_

—Max…

 _El obturador vuelve a escucharse, sólo porque me aterra pensar que esa arma pueda dirigir su cañón hacia mi cabeza. Trago saliva, intentando que mi miedo se vaya sin conseguirlo realmente. Nathan sólo dirije el lente de la videocámara hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Julliet. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan despiadado? ¿Cómo…?_

—Max, despierta…

 _El sangrado es abundante. La mirada de Julliet está vacía. Es increíble cómo puede convertirse en nada al pasar tan sólo un segundo._

— ¡Max!

Una fuerte sacudida me devuelve a la realidad, haciendo que me incorpore a tal velocidad que mi espalda lo resiente. Mi cabeza lanza una punzada de dolor. Y cuando en mi mente aparece por un breve instante la imagen del tornado, un hilo de sangre brota de mi nariz. Apenas tengo tiempo de enjugarla, pues el rostro de Rachel no tarda en aparecer frente a mí.

—Max, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué pasó…?

—Estabas hablando en sueños. Por un momento creí que estabas teniendo un ataque.

— ¿Hablaba…? ¿Q-qué decía…?

—Musitabas un nombre. _Julliet_. Sólo pude pensar en _Jullie_. Julliet Watson. ¿Qué soñabas?

—Y-yo… Uh… Mi cabeza…

Rachel se rinde por un instante. Se separa de mí para encender el aire acondicionado, dándome así un ambiente un tanto refrescante, y abre las persianas para que los primeros rayos del sol puedan entrar al dormitorio. Por si fuera poco, abre la ventana para que el cantar de las aves mañaneras pueda entrar también.

Ha amanecido.

Estoy con Rachel y Kate, quien sigue profundamente dormida.

Ya no estoy más en el _cuarto oscuro_.

Todo está bien… O no.

—Max… Max, ¿por qué lloras?

No puedo controlarlo. Ya no. Ya no más… Mi primera reacción al escuchar la voz de Rachel es abrazar mis rodillas para ocultar mi rostro detrás de ellas. Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar abundantemente de mis ojos. No puedo cargar con semejante peso sobre mis hombros. No puedo… N-no puedo hacer esto yo sola…

Los brazos de Rachel me rodean y me sujetan con fuerza. Eso es lo único que me hace recobrar la compostura. Al separarme de ella, Rachel es quien se encarga de enjugar mis lágrimas con el dorso de su dedo pulgar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Max? —Insiste—. ¿Qué has visto?

—Rachel… R-Rachel, hay algo que… Y-yo…

—Es sobre lo que sucedió ayer, ¿no es cierto?

—S-sí…

— ¿Qué es, Max? Dímelo.

¿Qué debo hacer…?

¿Decirle la verdad a Rachel?

¿Ocultar la verdad?

No… No necesito pensarlo.

—Rachel… Ayer… A-ayer hice algo muy malo…

— ¿Qué hiciste, Max?

—Yo… Ayudé a Nathan Prescott y a Mark Jefferson a…

—Aguarda. ¿Mark Jefferson? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese sujeto con todo esto?

—Yo… Él… Escucha… Creerás que es una locura, pero… Mark es… E-es…

—Es un sujeto aterrador. Y un pervertido de primera clase, créeme. Bueno, tú podrás decirlo mejor que nadie. O, al menos, habrías podido hacerlo. No es un secreto que te has estado acostando con…

Espera, ¿qué…?

—Jefferson y… ¿Jefferson y yo…?

—Es algo que Dana y Courtney comentaron en su momento… Hasta que Warren Graham te descubrió… Bueno… Te descubrió haciendo un _blow job_ … a ese sujeto.

Esto es… Es asqueroso…

— ¿Yo…?

—Y pensar que Warren Graham estaba enamorado de ti… Bueno, al menos eso es lo que dice Stella. Pero cuando descubrió que le dabas ciertos _favores_ a Jefferson para mantener tus notas altas…

—Esto me asquea… Y-yo jamás habría hecho semejante cosa. Y pensar que mis sentimientos hacia Jefferson no pasaban de la admiración profesional hasta hace apenas unas horas… Pero… No es eso de lo que se trata, aunque explica muchas cosas… Rachel, ¿cómo sabes que Jefferson es… esa clase de persona?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Porque intentó acostarse conmigo en más de una ocasión.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Fue luego de que le pidiera ayuda para hacer un _book_ fotográfico… Quería participar en un casting para una película independiente, en Los Ángeles. Pero uno de los requisitos era que debía llevar un _book_. Se lo pedí a Jefferson, ya que en ese tiempo era cuando aún no soportaba la presencia de Kate y… Bueno, digamos que todo se tornó extraño cuando, tras hacer una sesión en un estudio que rentamos, Jefferson me pidió que… que fuéramos a otro sitio. Me dijo que se sentiría encantado si yo le permitía tomarme unas fotografías para una colección que presentaría en esa galería… Ya sabes, el lugar a donde llevará al ganador del concurso de _Héroes del Día a Día_.

— ¿Y qué sucedió entonces?

—Soy una modelo, Max. ¿Qué crees tú que sucedió?

—Aceptaste…

—Fuimos a un… un hotel en el que él me tomó algunas fotos en lencería. Fue divertido al principio, ¿sabes? Era lo que Nathan solía decir de mí… Soy el mejor prospecto de modelo, porque no temo mostrarles mi cuerpo a las cámaras. Pero… Cuando la sesión terminó, Jefferson dijo que… que él podía sacarle provecho a mi _inocencia_. Desde ese día, Jefferson se ocupó de seguirme. En más de una ocasión lo descubrí tomándome fotos en situaciones poco comunes. Imagina que un día cuando desperté y abrí la ventana, lo descubrí tomando fotos hacia mi habitación. El caso es que… Al cabo de un par de semanas, él me citó en el salón donde suele dar su clase y me invitó a tomar un trago, para celebrar que algunas de mis fotos se habían vendido en una subasta por Internet. Y por un instante fui lo suficientemente idiota como para creerle, así que lo acompañé. Y… T-tuve suerte de haber sido astuta al final. De lo contrario…

— ¿Intentó lastimarte?

—Sé cómo funciona el mundo, Max. Cuando me di cuenta de que había servido el _champagne_ a mis espaldas, supe que algo raro estaba pasando. Pero… Aún así, tomé un sorbo. No lo sé, quería mantener la esperanza… Comencé a sentirme mareada, así que salí de ese lugar y volví, como pude, a mi habitación.

—Intentó drogarte…

¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—No fue la primera vez. Al final, él se cansó de esperar y un día me acorraló en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Aún recuerdo lo desagradable que fue haber sentido sus manos en mi entrepierna… Era seductor, pero desagradable a la vez. Por suerte, conseguí alejarlo. Y cuando tú llegaste, él perdió su interés en mí.

No creo que eso sea del todo cierto… ¿Qué pasará si Jefferson…?

—Rachel… Creo saber la razón por la que Jefferson intentó drogarte. Y… N-no tiene nada que ver con acostarse contigo.

No con fines meramente sexuales, al menos.

Yo diría que son fines _artísticamente enfermizos_.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo… Yo s-sé lo que hace Jefferson cuando nadie lo mira… Él… Él lleva a las chicas a un lugar, ayuda de Nathan y… y la mía… Las lleva a ese sitio para… para hacer cosas despreciables con ellas. Ellos lo llaman el _cuarto_ …

— ¿El _cuarto oscuro_ …?

Ha pronunciado esas palabras con un hilo de voz. ¿Acaso ella lo sabe?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo…?

—Cuando salía con Nathan Prescott, en alguna ocasión leí sus mensajes mientras él no estaba mirando. Un número desconocido lo citaba cada pocos días en ese lugar. Ahora entiendo todo… Pero, ¿qué es ese lugar? ¿Qué hacen con las chicas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—B-bueno, yo… Julliet… Julliet está muerta. Jefferson la ha matado, sólo para… E-es…

Me rindo.

No puedo hablar de algo tan terrible.

—Max…

Toma mi mano con fuerza para darme ánimos. Y ojalá eso fuese suficiente, pero no lo es.

Suspiro con pesadez. No puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

A no ser…

Mierda…

¿Qué hago ahora?

¿Llevar a Rachel al _cuarto oscuro_ , o dejar el tema en el aire?

Oh, vamos… Max Caulfield, no puedes dejar algo tan serio al aire. Jefferson evidentemente está interesado en Rachel. Si quieres cambiar las cosas, debes hacer algunos sacrificios.

—N-no puedo decírtelo, Rachel… Pero puedo mostrártelo.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Podemos ir en tu auto?

— ¿A dónde?

—Un granero. En las afueras de la ciudad. Te mostraré el _cuarto oscuro_.

Decidida, ella asiente y se acerca a Kate para despertarla con una sacudida por los hombros. Ella se incorpora con torpeza, estirando los brazos para desperezarse.

— ¿Qué pasa, _Rachie_ …?

—Andando, _Katie_. Tenemos algo qué hacer.

Eso despierta el sentido de alerta de Kate, que se incorpora velozmente.

En tiempo record, nos alistamos para salir y el auto de Rachel parte a toda velocidad. Y eso, considerando su imprudente manera de conducir, ya es decir demasiado.

¿Será contraproducente llevar a Kate al mismo sitio donde yo le causé tanto dolor?

Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Si mis repentinas sospechas son ciertas, hay algo más importante que requiere toda mi fuerza y toda mi atención.

Tengo que evitar que Rachel sea llevada a ese sitio en contra de su voluntad. Y la única manera de hacerlo es asegurándome de que ella vea ese infierno con sus propios ojos, desde el lado opuesto de la moneda.


	34. Capítulo XXVIII: El Secreto

XXVIII

El Secreto del Cuarto Oscuro

La explicación que le he dado a Rachel con respecto al granero olvidado a mitad de la nada rindió sus frutos, tras haber estado perdidas durante un par de horas. El granero luce un poco más aterrador ahora, y quizá eso se debe a que yo sé bien lo que oculta en su interior. Para Rachel y Kate también es motivo de sentir miedo, pues Rachel ha bajado la velocidad del auto. Cuando finalmente llegamos, Rachel apaga el motor. Kate es la primera en bajar del auto y se abraza a sí misma sin dejar de dar pasos dudosos que la acercan lentamente a ese lugar de pesadilla.

Es como si ella pudiese recordar algo.

No hay más autos cerca de aquí. Eso significa que no hay moros en la costa.

—Este sitio es el epicentro de todo lo aterrador —dice Rachel cuando ella y yo bajamos del auto.

En silencio, las tres nos acercamos a las puertas del granero que Rachel tiene que forzar, pues están atascadas. Y cuando consigue abrirnos el paso, las puertas sueltan un siniestro rechinido. De pronto, la desolación y un aire gélido nos rodean por completo. El granero luce aterrador e imponente. Kate debe abrazarse a sí misma con más fuerza.

—M-mierda… —se queja en voz baja—. E-este lugar asusta…

—En este lugar no pueden suceder cosas buenas —responde Rachel—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Max?

—Síganme —les respondo—. Aún no han visto lo peor.

Rachel y Kate se quedan sin habla en cuanto las guío hasta la entrada del bunker. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que se han tomado de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza para darse fuerzas mutuamente. Es tan triste que yo no tenga a nadie que me pueda dar valor tomando mi mano de esa manera…

El código numérico que usó Nathan es fácil de recordar. Y cuando la puerta se abre frente a nosotras, las tres retrocedemos instintivamente. Rachel, sin embargo, es la primera en entrar.

La primera visión de cuarto oscuro nos hiela la sangre. Y la mancha de sangre de Julliet aún sigue en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué clase de sitio es este…? —pregunta Rachel.

—E-este lugar es… maligno… —musita Kate.

No tienes idea, Kate…

Aunque el miedo atenaza con fuerza nuestros corazones, nos armamos de valor para avanzar a lo largo del estudio fotográfico más siniestro del mundo. Las cámaras, los trípodes y las luces han sido arrinconados, pues no están siendo utilizados de ninguna manera. Kate cubre su boca con una mano cuando avanza hacia esa mancha de sangre seca. Retrocede por un instante, incapaz de seguir mirando.

Y cae de bruces en el suelo, temblando como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio.

—Kate…

Rachel apenas musita su nombre con angustia. La toma por los hombros para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, y Kate debe sostenerse de ella para evitar caer de nuevo. Pareciera ser que Kate también se siente protegida estando en los brazos de Rachel. Aunque estar en esa posición no evita que el llanto vaya apoderándose lentamente de ella. Rachel debe llevarla hasta ese sofá de color blanco, para ayudarle a sentarse y que Kate pueda recuperar el control sobre sí misma. Cuando finalmente lo consigue, o eso es lo que quiere aparentar, tan sólo puede enjugar un par de lágrimas solitarias.

Y yo no me atrevo a acercarme.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kate? —pregunta Rachel.

—E-este… Este lugar…

Kate se levanta del sofá y camina nuevamente hasta la mancha de sangre. Las lágrimas aún brotan de sus ojos, y una de sus manos se posa sobre su cuello como si estuviese intentando apagar una punzada de dolor. Lo que sucede dentro de su mente tiene que ser demasiado siniestro.

— ¿Recuerdas algo, Kate…? —le pregunto.

Ella simplemente se gira y asiente, pues el llanto le impide responder de manera concreta. Acto seguido, señala el sitio donde está la mancha de sangre y musita una única frase.

—E-eso… Eso sucedió aquí mismo…

Algo despierta en Rachel en cuanto la escucha hablar. Resuelta y enfurecida, procede a inspeccionar el resto de la habitación. Consigue forzar la entrada para entrar a esa pequeña bodega. Hace tanto ruido, como si estuviese saqueando el interior. Al cabo de unos segundos sale con un par de objetos en las manos. Jeringas usadas y envoltorios de lo que parecen ser los ingredientes para un coctel de sedantes.

Enfurecida, los lanza al suelo. Y con la respiración agitada, termina por recargar su espalda en un muro. Ha perdido el control por un momento.

—R-Rachel… —musita Kate—. ¿Qué…?

—Voy a asesinar a quien sea que sea el responsable de esto —sentencia ella—. Fue aquí donde grabaron ese maldito video viral. ¿Qué clase de monstruo se atrevería a…? ¿Por qué…? ¿De qué se trata todo esto…?

—Las chicas son traídas a este lugar para drogarlas y tomarles fotografías —le explico—. También hay videos. Y todo eso es almacenado en los archiveros que están en…

Rachel no espera a que yo termine de hablar. Casi corre hasta el sitio que le he señalado antes de terminar mi explicación, y abre las puertas con violencia para dejar al descubierto todos esos archiveros señalados con los nombres de las víctimas.

Kate retrocede nuevamente, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

Rachel parece haber perdido el aliento, pero igualmente se arma de valor para acercarse al armario y leer en voz alta los nombres de quienes, al parecer, son personas que ella conoce.

¿Eso significa algo?

—Brooke Scott… —Dice—. Dana Ward… Julliet Watson… Courtney Wagner… Todas ellas son chicas de Blackwell.

— ¿Brooke estuvo aquí? —le pregunto.

No puedo creerlo. ¿Brooke…? ¿Por qué…?

—Miren —dice Kate, señalando con un dedo uno de los archivadores—. Stella.

—No lo entiendo… —dice Rachel—. ¿Por qué el video de Kate es el único que existe?

—Quizá Nathan y Jefferson cometieron un error, y el video salió de sus manos —sugiero—. No puedo creer que Brooke y Stella…

Mis palabras se apagan al instante, pues mis ojos alcanzan a fijarse en algo. Un archivador que no pareciera significar nada. Lleva el nombre de Megan Weaver. ¿La amiga de Chloe? ¿Será posible que la razón por la que dejó de visitar a mi mejor amiga, sea por haber estado en este lugar?

—M-Max…

Rachel llama mi nombre con voz trémula, lo cual me da la pauta para pensar que algo simplemente no está bien. Mis ojos viajan hacia el archivador que Rachel está señalando, haciendo que todo mi mundo se derrumbe a mis pies. Tomo el archivador con manos temblorosas y lo llevo hasta el escritorio, a un lado de ese ordenador, sólo para dejarlo caer como si fuese radioactivo. Rachel me sigue, pues esto también ha llamado su atención. A mí me causa un escalofrío tan sólo el leer el nombre que aparece en esa etiqueta de color blanco.

Chloe Price.

—C-Chloe…

No quiero hacerlo, pero igualmente abro el archivador para ver las fotografías. Dos de ellas me han dejado sin aliento, sin ganas de seguir viviendo. Chloe, con sólo catorce o quince años, estuvo aquí.

Cierro el archivador con violencia, y debo sentarme en la silla giratoria pues mis piernas tiemblan tanto que ya no puedo mantenerme en pie. Rachel, sin embargo, sigue mirando lo que hay en el archivador.

—N-no puedo creer que es cierto… —musito—. C-Chloe… ¿Por qué ese malnacido la ha…?

—Chloe parece estar tan drogada… —dice Rachel—. E-esto es un crimen…

—Mark Jefferson y Nathan Prescott son los responsables —le digo—. Tenemos que hacer que se detengan antes de que…

—Chicas…

Kate llama nuestra atención colocando sobre el escritorio un grupo de cuatro archivadores. Tres de ellos están vacíos.

—Miren eso —nos dice.

Rachel toma la iniciativa, aunque al cabo de unos segundos pareciera no querer haberlo hecho nunca. El primer archivador, el que encabeza la pila, tiene su nombre. Kate Marsh. El semblante de Rachel se endurece con cada foto que mira, dejando que la ira brote de cada poro de su cuerpo. Los deseos de venganza pueden palparse como si fuesen más que un simple sentimiento. Cierra con violencia el archivador, y debe hacer una breve pausa para recuperar el aliento. Comparte una mirada con Kate, en la que pretende decirle que ella resolverá todo y que al final todo saldrá bien.

Aunque todo eso se convierte en simples palabras vanas cuando yo tomo el segundo archivador de la pila, que está vacío aunque ya posee un nombre en él.

Victoria Chase.

—Ese bastardo quiere poner sus manos encima de Victoria —les digo—. Quizá es por eso que Nathan se molestó tanto cuando supo que yo rompí por completo mi _amistad_ con ella. Debía mantenerme cerca de las víctimas… ¡Por eso mismo fue que tuve que invitar a Kate a la fiesta de Vortex! ¡Por eso fue que Julliet me pidió ayuda!

—No importa lo puta que Victoria pueda ser, tenemos que evitar que eso suceda —dice Kate acalorada—. Tal vez Dana, Brooke y Courtney no han muerto, pero…

—Pero Julliet sí lo hizo —le digo—. Victoria no debe caer también en esta trampa. Tenemos que…

—Tenemos problemas más importantes, Max.

Esa es la voz de Rachel, que con sólo decir esas palabras consigue que todos los posibles planes se esfumen por completo de mi cabeza. Cuando miro hacia el escritorio nuevamente, me doy cuenta de que ella ha dispuesto sobre el escritorio los últimos dos archiveros, que logran erizar toda mi piel.

—Maxine Caulfield —lee en voz alta—. Y Rachel Amber.

— ¿S-somos nosotras…?

—Jefferson también nos quiere utilizar para sus fines oscuros…

—P-pero… ¿A-acaso no soy su c-cómplice…?

—Es evidente que no puedes confiar en él, Max —dice Rachel con firmeza—. El tornado es la menor de nuestros problemas. ¡Tenemos que ir con la policía!

—Nathan Prescott está detrás de todo esto —le recuerdo—. Si intentamos intervenir, Sean Prescott nos hará pagar por ello.

—En ese caso, lo haremos nosotras mismas —insiste ella—. Sé en dónde suele estar por las noches ese hijo de puta… Andando, chicas. No tenemos tiempo qué perder.

Y dicho aquello, Rachel encabeza la marcha para salir del cuarto oscuro.

Nosotras la seguimos sin decir más.

Parece ser que la ira de Rachel es imparable. Y ahora sólo puedo preguntarme…

¿Hice la elección correcta?


	35. Capítulo XXIX: Lágrimas Poderosas

XXIX

Lágrimas Poderosas

Después de todo lo que ha pasado en un solo día, incluso me parece un tanto ilógico e inapropiado llamar a Chloe para confirmar que nos veremos hoy. Sé que se lo prometí, y sé que la invité a pasar un día con nosotras, pero no me parece que sea correcto desviarnos del tema ahora que hemos dado con la información verdaderamente importante. No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo olvidar lo que vimos allí… en el cuarto oscuro. El archivero con el nombre de Megan Weaver, las fotos de Chloe cuando era tan sólo una niña, el hecho de que Victoria sea la siguiente… Y que después de ella, Rachel y yo encabezaremos la lista negra de Mark Jefferson y Nathan Prescott. Tiene que existir alguna manera de ligar todo esto con nuestra visión del tornado. No puede tratarse de una simple casualidad. No puede… ¿Y cómo puedo relacionar todo esto con lo que sucedió en mi propia línea temporal? ¿Será que Rachel en realidad está…?

—Te gusta mi habitación, ¿eh?

La puerta se abre de golpe. O quizá sólo yo lo percibo como un sobresalto que me acelera el corazón, pues estar en el Cuarto Oscuro me ha puesto la piel de gallina.

Rachel y Kate están aquí, cargando consigo algunas cervezas y un par de pizzas humeantes. Quiero suponer que esta es la manera en la que Rachel pretende controlar su ira, que no ha desaparecido del todo y que nunca se esfumará después de lo que hemos visto.

—L-lo lamento, yo…

—Descuida. Te lo dije antes, Max. Lo que es mío, es tuyo.

Cada vez me cuesta más detestar a Rachel Amber tanto como solía hacerlo. Y sé que el hecho de que comience a sentir cariño hacia ella no valdrá nada si consigo volver a mi propio tiempo. Nada me asegura que en ese tiempo ella haya sido la misma chica amigable, graciosa y atrevida que es aquí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Max? —pregunta Kate inclinándose hacia mí para verificar con sus manos que yo no tenga fiebre.

Asiento distraídamente y me incorporo sobre la cama, sintiéndome un poco aturdida y exhausta.

Ha sido un día difícil…

— ¿En dónde estaban? —Les pregunto—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ustedes habían salido.

—Hemos ido a comprar el almuerzo —responde Kate esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—En realidad, ha sido idea de Kate —dice Rachel encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando la puerta para que nuestra privacidad sea total—. Yo aún quiero ir a meter un par de balas en el culo de esos bastardos.

—Basta, _Rachie_ —suplica Kate—. Esto podría ser más peligroso de lo que imaginas.

—Y un cuerno —se queja ella indignada—. ¡Tenemos las pruebas para hacerlos pagar por lo que te han hecho! ¡Y por lo que le han hecho a Chloe Price!

Una punzada de celos se apodera de mi corazón en cuanto escucho la forma en la que ella externa sus deseos de defender a Chloe.

—Estás olvidando algo importante —dice Kate, quien pareciera ser la voz de la razón en estas circunstancias—. ¡Jefferson y Nathan también te quieren llevar a ese lugar! _Rachie_ , por favor…

—Rachel —llamo yo, en un vano intento de hacerla entrar en razón—. Piénsalo por un momento, te lo suplico. Hay algo más en todo esto que no estamos viendo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Max? —se queja ella.

—El tornado, Rachel. El cuarto oscuro debe relacionarse con el tornado de alguna manera.

—Tal vez la visión que ambas tuvieron no tenga que ser tan… literal —propone Kate un tanto insegura—. ¿Qué nos asegura que ese tornado es, en realidad, algo más oscuro que un desastre natural?

—Eso no explica la nevada —le espeta Rachel—. La marea, la tormenta eléctrica…

Rachel está enfurecida, y no tiene ningún reparo para hacerlo notar con su manera de tratar a Kate. Eso convierte nuestra discusión en algo mucho más incómodo.

—Tal vez no se trata del tornado —les digo—. Pero sí podría estar una cosa relacionada con la otra. Por ahora, sólo debemos tener cuidado. Si Jefferson atrapa a una de nosotras, no podremos salvar a la ciudad.

—Arcadia Bay se irá a la mierda, de una u otra manera —espeta Rachel—. Pero si nosotras sabemos quién está detrás de lo que sucede en el cuarto oscuro, ¿por qué quedarnos con los brazos cruzados? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!

— ¡Rachel!

Ella finalmente guarda silencio por un breve instante. Parece que el secreto es alzar la voz mucho más que ella. Kate sólo permanece con la boca cerrada, insegura ante la posible idea de intervenir.

— ¿Qué pasa, Max? —Reclama Rachel—. ¿Acaso no quieres vengar lo que le han hecho a Chloe?

—Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo. Pero no así. No es el momento.

— ¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Cuándo tú o yo estemos en ese lugar? Cada segundo que pasa es una oportunidad perdida para hacer justicia.

Me ha dejado sin palabras, lo admito. Y es que sólo puedo pensar en que por mi propia sensatez, o cobardía, fue que no quise ayudar a Kate en primer lugar. Decidí esperar. Decidí ser cautelosa. ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿De qué sirvió eso, si al final Kate terminó saltando de ese edificio por no haber recibido la ayuda que necesitaba de mí?

Pero… Aunque eso haya pasado… No puedo permitir que Rachel cometa esta locura. Eso sólo nos causaría más problemas. Debo protegerla. Debemos protegernos mutuamente. Aún cuando la ira me carcoma por dentro, pensando que ese bastardo pudo haberle hecho… algo más a Chloe.

—Creo que ha sido un error ir a ese lugar —dice Kate abrazándose a sí misma—. Miren lo que sucede. Las tres estamos discutiendo, aún cuando se supone que somos un equipo.

—Eso es porque ninguna de ustedes lo entiende —se queja Rachel—. _Katie_ … No puedo permitir que nadie te lastime. Y si ese par de malnacidos lo han hecho y yo no hago nada para resolverlo…

—No es responsabilidad tuya —dice Kate con tono suplicante—. _Rachie_ … N-no quiero que tú también estés en ese sitio. Lo que sea que pase ahí…

—Kate —dice Rachel con severidad—, piensa que has tenido suerte. ¡Ellos pudieron haberte matado! ¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados!

— ¿Y qué harás? —Intervengo con falsa valentía, pues dentro de mí siento que Rachel es similar a un león furioso dispuesto a atacar—. ¿Cómo pretendes vengar a Kate?

—Tengo un arma —dice ella decidida—. Si ustedes no quieren acompañarme, entonces…

Kate se levanta velozmente y corre hacia Rachel para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que logra inmovilizar a esa fiera furiosa. Rachel tensa su cuerpo por un instante, antes de relajarlo lentamente para luego devolver el gesto. Ahora me siento como una intrusa.

—No lo hagas —suplica Kate sin liberar a Rachel—. Por favor, _Rachie_ … No te pongas en riesgos estúpidos por algo como esto…

—Kate…

Para Kate ya es imposible controlar sus lágrimas. Y para Rachel es imposible seguir ignorando sus súplicas. Yo sólo siento que no debería estar aquí. Repentinamente, esto se ha convertido más en un _asunto de pareja_. Estoy haciendo un mal tercio.

—N-no me importa lo que haya pasado en ese lugar… —dice Kate sin liberar a Rachel—. L-lo único que importa e-es que tú estás conmigo para ayudarme a superar cualquier pesadilla…

— _Katie…_

—E-en una ocasión, tú dijiste que juntas podríamos afrontar cualquier cosa… Que juntas, éramos más fuertes que estando separadas… Y si he podido enfrentarme a esa pesadilla del video viral, fue gracias a que tú estuviste conmigo desde siempre… P-pero si tú… S-si vas a ese lugar y ellos te… Rachel… N-no…

Un par de lágrimas escapan de los ojos de Rachel, obligándola a abrazar a Kate con mucha más fuerza.

—L-lo lamento… _Katie_ … N-no… No llores…

Kate se separa de ella para mirarla con severidad, aún a pesar de que sus ojos están rojos e hinchados.

—Promete que no harás una locura —dice Kate con firmeza—. ¡Promételo!

—Lo prometo.

Se funden nuevamente en un abrazar, que Rachel rompe al cabo de un minuto para plantar un delicado beso en los labios de Kate. Al separarse por un instante, sólo para mirarse a los ojos estando a pocos milímetros de distancia una de la otra, ambas esbozan una sonrisa y toman sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con fuerza. Suspiran una declaración de amor que sólo me hace pensar en Chloe, como cada vez que ambas comienzan con sus arrumacos. Pero igualmente sonrío. Me alegra saber que, al menos aquí, Kate es feliz y que tiene a alguien que la entiende, que la valora, que la ama y que la protege más que nadie.

—Bueno… —dice Rachel una vez que ambas se separan, mientras enjuga sus lágrimas e intenta dejar de lado su breve momento de debilidad—. Creo que podríamos empezar a comer ahora…

—Aún falta una caja de cervezas —dice Kate, enjugando también sus lágrimas.

—Cierto… —asiente Rachel—. Iré a buscarla.

—Iré contigo —dice Kate.

—No. Tú quédate aquí. Si los demás te ven llorando, sabes cómo lo tomarán. Se burlarán de ti.

—Pero…

—Volveré en menos de cinco minutos… Max, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Yo asiento, aunque no estoy segura de si Rachel y yo estamos pensando lo mismo.

Dada la precaria situación en la que estamos, lo mejor para ambas será que evitemos salir solas.

Nos enfilamos por el pasillo para dirigirnos hacia el estacionamiento. Y una vez que el dormitorio de Rachel ha quedado atrás, yo me veo obligada a formular una pregunta que quizá podría despertar a la bestia si lo hago de manera imprudente.

—Lo que le has dicho a Kate… ¿Realmente lo cumplirás?

Rachel me mira por el rabillo del ojo por un instante. Suspira cansinamente y asiente.

—Sí… No puedo abandonarla.

¿Por qué me haces esto, Rachel? ¿Por qué cada vez me es más difícil seguir sintiendo desprecio hacia ti? No quiero tener que admitir que me equivoqué al detestarte alguna vez. Eres tan distinta a lo que yo pensaba… ¿La Rachel que conoció Chloe habrá sido como tú? Tiene que haber sido así. De lo contrario, no imagino cómo es que Chloe pudo considerarla su _ángel_ de la misma manera que Kate ha hecho. ¿Quién eres tú, Rachel Amber? ¿Qué secretos estás ocultando detrás de esa fachada?

Rachel se detiene a un lado de su auto para abrir el portaequipajes y tomar una caja de latas de cerveza.

Y eso es lo último que mis ojos pueden ver con claridad.

Tan sólo siento ese golpe en mi cabeza que me derriba y hace que mi visión se nuble de repente. Siento la sangre brotar por mi nuca, así como puedo percibir cómo mi cuerpo va relajándose poco a poco hasta que mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse por sí mismos sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Cuando caigo en el pozo de la inconsciencia, sólo puedo ver el tornado. Y escucho, a lo lejos, los gritos de desesperación de Rachel.

— ¡Max…!


	36. Capítulo XXX: Una Decisión Precipitada

XXX

Una Decisión Precipitada

Puedo escuchar el estruendo del violento azotar del viento que precede al tornado que va acercándose poco a poco a la ciudad. Las personas gritan con desesperación y corren a ocultarse, a pesar de que una parte de ellos sabe que no hay manera en la que puedan evadir el destino. El faro cae en mil pedazos. Los alaridos de agonía llenan mi sentido del oído.

— ¡Max…!

Todo mi cuerpo está cubierto de agua. La lluvia es tan fuerte que me cuesta un poco mirar en dirección hacia el tornado sin que el aire haga escocer mis ojos. Lo único que puedo mirar con claridad es a ese ciervo que me mira desde donde yacen los restos del faro. La mariposa azul revolotea hacia mí para posarse justo sobre el dorso de mi mano.

¿Qué significa todo esto…?

— ¡Max! ¡Despierta!

Me siento como si hubiera estado bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo, como si recién hubiera salido a tomar un poco de aire para llenar mis pulmones. No puedo controlar la tos, ni el temblor que ataca a todo mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo comienza a despertar poco a poco. El dolor punzante en mi cabeza aparece justo antes de que mi visión se aclare para mostrarme que Kate está aquí, y que está mirándome con angustia mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

—K-Kate…

Ugh… Mi cabeza…

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió…?

—Max, ¿te encuentras bien?

Está atardeciendo, la noche está cada vez más cerca. El estacionamiento está desolado. Y yo, por alguna razón que no puedo comprender del todo, estoy aún en el suelo.

N-no me siento bien…

—Max, respóndeme.

Kate me llama con aire suplicante. Algunos de nuestros compañeros pasan a nuestro lado, sin fijarse en lo que nosotras estamos haciendo. Supongo que todos deben detestarnos tanto, que les importa un comino lo que pase con nosotras.

Debo aferrarme al hombro de Kate para mantenerme en pie. El intenso mareo me hace tener la impresión de que voy a vomitar. Intento llevar una mano hacia mi nuca, en el punto donde se concentra la mayor parte del dolor. Pero lo único que consigo con eso es hacer que mis dedos se impregnen con mi propia sangre.

— ¡Max!

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó…?

Kate suspira aliviada. Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y procede a limpiar la sangre de mi nuca.

—Dímelo tú. Te encontré aquí, inconsciente.

— ¿Qué…?

—Rachel y tú tardaron tanto, que tuve que bajar para saber si necesitaban ayuda… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Recuerdas algo?

—N-no… Yo…

El eco de la voz de Rachel resuena en mi cabeza, obligándome a mirar en todas direcciones cuando toda la oleada de recuerdos me golpea con fuerza. Tengo que alejarme de Kate para avanzar con torpes andares hacia el auto de Rachel, cuyo portaequipajes aún está abierto. La caja de cervezas yace en el suelo, así como las llaves del auto y el móvil de Rachel que ha recibido un pisotón.

Mi primera reacción es retroceder y cubrir mi boca con una mano para intentar desahogar un poco mi sensación de incertidumbre. Pero eso, al final, no resolverá nada. Mi propia cabeza comienza a sacudirse cuando me niego a aceptar la realidad. Mi nuca duele a horrores.

— ¡Rachel!

Sé que es inútil. Sé que esto no servirá de nada. Pero igualmente tengo que intentarlo. Rachel no puede… no puede haber…

— ¡Rachel, responde!

Esto no está pasando…

Esto no es real…

Esto… ¿Esto es mi culpa…?

— ¡Rachel!

Intento rebobinar, pero eso sólo aumenta el dolor en mi cabeza. Mi nariz comienza a sangrar.

—Max, estás asustándome…

Esas palabras de Kate no se comparan en nada a la manera en la que su expresión facial cambia radicalmente cuando la miro por una fracción de segundo, preparándome para decir justamente lo que no quiero admitir.

—Kate… S-se han llevado a Rachel…

Ella retrocede igualmente, sólo para correr hacia el auto tras un par de segundos. Toma las llaves y el móvil olvidado, intentando encenderlo sin lograr éxito en ello. No funciona. Ha quedado totalmente inservible.

—N-no… —musita ella—. N-no, esto no es verdad…

Y echa a correr hacia los edificios de Blackwell, gritando a voz en cuello el nombre de su ángel sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Las demás personas sólo nos miran como si ambas hubiésemos enloquecido, especialmente cuando nuestras voces no pueden seguir disimulando la desesperación con la que llamamos a nuestra amiga.

Kate se detiene cuando llega a la fuente, donde debe aferrarse con ambas manos al borde para detenerse y finalmente tomar un respiro. En cuanto yo la alcanzo, puedo notar que las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos. Está desesperada. No necesitamos hablar del tema para saber que ambas estamos pensando lo mismo, y que ambas podríamos tener razón.

—Kate…

—N-no… E-esto no… E-ella no…

Enjuga sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Con la respiración entrecortada, busca ávidamente con la mirada en los al rededores hasta que encuentra a quien está buscando. Corre a toda velocidad hacia donde están Warren y Stella, besuqueándose y gozando de sus vidas tranquilas.

Aunque a mí me miran con odio, ambos reciben cálidamente a Kate.

—Warren… —dice Kate agitada—. Stella… ¿Han…? ¿Han visto a Rachel por alguna parte…?

—No —responde Warren frunciendo el entrecejo, como si el aspecto de Kate hubiese despertado alguna alerta en su interior—. Kate, ¿te encuentras bien?

—S-sí, yo… Yo… E-entonces, ¿han visto a…? ¿Han visto a Nathan Prescott?

Warren y Stella intercambian miradas.

—Lo vi esta mañana —responde Stella—, pero hace un rato escuché a Victoria quejarse de que Nathan ha estado fuera durante casi todo el día. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Han visto al profesor Jefferson?

Ni a Warren ni a Stella les agrada que yo haya intervenido, pero ya es tarde para retractarme. Ambos se miran nuevamente por un instante. Stella reprime una expresión de sorpresa cuando se da cuenta de las manchas de sangre seca que hay en mi cuello.

—Uh… Y-yo lo vi… —responde Stella insegura—. H-hace un par de horas estaba hablando con el director Wells, en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Qué sucede, chicas? —pregunta Warren ya un tanto angustiado.

Por un instante, a pesar de su fachada de matón con medio cerebro, el verdadero Warren Graham aún muestra señales de vida.

—No es nada —miente Kate—. Muchas gracias, chicos.

Se da media vuelta y toma mi mano para arrastrarme, volviendo sobre nuestros pasos para llegar al estacionamiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kate se monta en el auto de Rachel y enciende el motor. Me da apenas el tiempo suficiente para ocupar el asiento del copiloto, pues ella decide hacer una breve pausa para tomar su móvil y buscar algo velozmente. Finalmente lo encuentra y pulsa una tecla para llamar.

Espera un par de tonos, y termina por lanzar con ira el móvil hacia el tablero del auto. Golpea el volante un par de veces. La impotencia la ha transformado en algo que desconozco totalmente.

—No responde —me dice—. Nathan no responde.

—Lo intentaré yo.

Si no quiere responderle a Kate, apuesto a que Nathan querrá responderme a mí. Al menos, quiero suponer que lo haría para burlarse de lo que ha hecho. Pero en cuanto pulso la tecla para llamar y espero el primer tono, la voz de la operadora hace que mi mundo se derrumbe a mis pies.

— _El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Por favor, intente llamar más tarde._

Mierda…

Rachel… No…

—No responde, Kate… Deben estar ya en el cuarto oscuro.

—Y es ahí a dónde iremos nosotras —decide ella resuelta—. Tengo que sacar a Rachel de ese lugar.

—Estoy contigo… Pero, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Nathan y Jefferson son peligrosos. Uno de los dos tiene que haberme golpeado para sacarme del camino.

Controlando sus manos temblorosas, Kate estira un brazo para buscar algo en la guantera del auto. Y cuando finalmente lo encuentra, siento que un desagradable cosquilleo se apodera de cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Un Revólver de bolsillo.

—Desearía que hubiera otra arma aquí… —se queja Kate aún desesperada—. Pero… con esto podremos defendernos…

— ¿Es que acaso has enloquecido? ¿Quieres que entremos al cuarto oscuro y asesinemos a ese par de bastardos?

Ella me mira con intensidad por un instante.

Creo que no necesito más respuestas.

—N-no permitiré que Rachel sufra lo que todas esas chicas tuvieron que padecer —dice.

Y pisa el acelerador a fondo, convenciéndome de esa manera de que vale la pena vivir al límite una vez más, si con eso podemos remediar algo de todo lo malo que ha sucedido aquí.

Resiste, Rachel… La ayuda está en camino.

 _Me cuesta respirar sin que mi torso lance punzadas de dolor. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que sucedió, sólo sé que… sólo sé que el dolor se debe a un par de golpes que recibí… ¿cuándo…?_

 _Cada uno de mis sentidos va despertando a su ritmo, que es exageradamente lento y desesperante. La conciencia va volviendo poco a poco a mí, sin que yo pueda recordar qué fue lo que sucedió después de que yo abriera el maletero del auto para sacar esa caja de cervezas. Al menos, ahora puedo darme una idea de qué es lo que está sucediendo… O no… No tengo idea…_

 _Sólo sé que mis manos están sujetas con cinta adhesiva a los descansabrazos de una silla de madera, al igual que mis tobillos. Que mi boca seca percibe el desagradable sabor del pegamento de la cinta adhesiva que también cubre mi boca. Que mi nariz capta aún los rastros del cloroformo, combinados con el cloro y los químicos que le dan a este lugar el aspecto frío y desolador de un hospital. Que mis oídos captan las voces de dos hombres que sé que conozco, pero que no puedo reconocer del todo a causa del aturdimiento. Y que mis ojos, a pesar de mi visión nublada, alcanzan a distinguir que hay una cámara profesional colocada en un trípode y con el lente apuntando hacia mí._

 _Uno de los hombres ríe._

 _Intento levantar una mano para rebobinar, pero se siente pesada como el plomo. El simple intento dispara un intenso mareo y hace sangrar mi nariz._

 _No entiendo nada… Estoy tan confundida…_

 _—_ _Vaya, vaya… Parece que ya has despertado. Mira esos ojos… Realmente estás desesperada, ¿no es cierto?_

 _Apenas puedo sentir cuando ese hombre moreno y de camisa blanca, que usa guantes de látex, sostiene mi barbilla con una mano y me obliga a levantar el rostro para mirarlo de frente._

 _Mirarlo… Sí, claro…_

 _Ni siquiera puedo distinguir sus rasgos…_

 _—_ _Creo que ha sido la dosis perfecta… Estás lo suficientemente consciente como para saber en dónde estás, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto…_

 _¿Qué…?_

 _¿Qué está diciendo…?_

 _La bofetada que me propina hace que mi cuello aúlle de dolor. Poco le importa el sangrado de mi nariz. La cinta que cubre mi boca me impide hacer siquiera un miserable sonido._

 _¿P-por qué me golpea…?_

 _¿Qué es lo que hice…?_

 _—_ _Espero que con esto finalmente aprendas la lección… Caulfield y tú no son más que un par de putas entrometidas. Querían jugar a ser detectives, ¿no es cierto?_

 _¿Qué…?_

 _¿Caulfield…?_

 _¿Max Caulfield…?_

 _—_ _Creyeron que podrían entrar a este lugar sin que yo lo supiera… Pero además de que dejaron todo desordenado, hay cámaras de seguridad. Así que ahora tendrás que sentirte contenta, Rachel Amber… Vas a presenciar, en carne propia, lo mismo que le hice a Kate Marsh._

 _¿Kate…?_

 _¿Katie…?_

 _¿Qué…?_

 _—_ _Ahora mantén esa pose… Eso es. Eres perfecta._

 _Eso que se escucha parece ser el obturador de una cámara. Yo no puedo hacer más que respirar con pesadez, intentando aclarar un poco más mi visión sin lograr tener éxito en ello. Tan sólo escucho las risas de ese otro sujeto, así como el hombre moreno no deja de repetir una y otra vez que soy perfecta. Que mantenga esa pose. ¿De qué pose está hablando?_

 _¿Qué está pasando…?_

 _¿Dónde estoy…?_

 _¿El cuarto oscuro…?_


	37. Capítulo XXXI: Un Choque, y Algo Más

XXXI

Un Choque, y Algo Más

Al pasar justo afuera de _Two Whales_ , Kate decide bajar la velocidad del auto en un repentino momento de cordura. Respira profundamente un par de veces, causando que sea evidente el temblor que ataca a sus manos. Pasa una mano por su rostro y aprovecha para enjugar sus lágrimas. Está pasándolo muy mal.

—Kate, déjame conducir.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—E-estoy bien… Sólo necesito tomar un respiro…

—No lo estás. Estás alterada. No puedes conducir así.

—N-no es nada, Max. En verdad…

Sé que no es verdad. No puede engañarme. Pero tampoco puedo hacer nada para convencerla de que sea honesta conmigo. Tan sólo pretende pisar de nuevo el acelerador, aunque hay algo que se lo impide. Un fuerte impacto que recibe el auto desde la parte trasera. No basta para causar algo terrible, aunque el golpe si ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nuestras columnas se sientan ligeramente adoloridas. Enfurecida, Kate mira a través de la ventana para decir un par de cosas hacia el sujeto que nos ha chocado. Pero tras pasar uno segundos, Kate vuelve a sujetar el volante con fuerza. Sus pupilas se contraen y su respiración se agita.

Esto no es bueno.

—E-es Nathan… M-Max, Nathan va en el auto de atrás…

Mierda.

No voy a comprobarlo. No hay tiempo para ello. Sólo rebobinaré.

Retrocede, Max… ¡Retrocede!

La sensación de volver en el tiempo mientras estoy en un auto en movimiento es simplemente desagradable. Kate no tiene idea de lo que ha sucedido, ella aún conduce y se detiene al llegar a _Two Whales_. Quiero advertirle sobre lo que ocurrirá, pero no hay tiempo. El impacto del auto de Nathan vuelve a sentirse.

Retrocede, Max… Sólo una vez más…

— ¡Max!

Kate me llama antes de que yo pueda invocar a mis poderes. Con el dorso de su mano enjuga la sangre que brota de mi nariz. M-mi cabeza me está matado…

—A-acelera, Kate.

— ¿Qué…?

—Nathan Prescott es quien va en el auto que nos ha golpeado.

Ella lo comprueba velozmente y pisa a fondo el acelerador, sin importarle que la luz del semáforo no haya cambiado de roja a verde. Nos alejamos a toda velocidad de _Two Whales_ sin poder distanciarnos realmente del auto de Nathan, pues él va pisándonos los talones. También acelera para impactarnos nuevamente, como si su intención fuera sacarnos del camino. O algo más.

Debe saber que ya nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que sucede con Rachel. ¿Warren y Stella lo habrán alertado? No importa cómo haya sucedido. El caso es que tenemos que evitar que él consiga sacarnos de la calle. Así que Kate, como si hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo, aumenta la velocidad del auto. Siento que el vértigo se arremolina en mi estómago, y mi instinto me obliga a aferrarme con fuerza a mi asiento, pues no puedo rebobinar en estas circunstancias. Mi cabeza jamás había dolido tanto.

Nathan nos impacta por tercera vez, impulsando nuestro auto hacia adelante y haciendo que Kate pierda el control por un momento. Los golpes son cada vez más fuertes. Nathan está realmente decidido a deshacerse de nosotras.

— ¡Max! ¡Ahí está el granero!

Apenas tengo tiempo de responder a lo que Kate ha dicho, o de mirar en esa dirección para corroborar que realmente hemos llegado. El auto de Nathan nos impacta con tanta fuerza que el auto de Rachel termina por volcarse. Kate y yo gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Damos una, dos, tres vueltas hasta que el auto vuelve a su posición original. Todo mi cuerpo ha quedado adolorido, especialmente mi cuello y mi cabeza que ahora tiene una herida sangrante. Kate no está en mejores condiciones. Ella escupe un poco de sangre y lleva una mano a la herida similar que tiene en la cabeza. Al menos, ambas estamos conscientes y a salvo. El motor de nuestro auto ya no enciende. Una considerable cantidad de humo negro está brotando del motor. Instintivamente, intento mover mis piernas con la única esperanza de que aún pueda caminar. Todo en orden. Puedo respirar tranquila.

—K-Kate… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-sí…

Los cristales de nuestro auto están rotos. Milagrosamente no hemos terminado con cortes en el rostro, aunque hay algunos en nuestras manos que destilan algunas gotas de sangre.

Nathan aparca su auto, que está en pésimas condiciones luego de la persecución. No se atreve a salir, pero algo me dice que sé lo que ocurrirá cuando lo haga.

Kate lo mira por el espejo retrovisor durante un instante.

—M-Max… N-no podemos burlar a Nathan…

—Tampoco podemos salir de aquí, aunque tendríamos que hacerlo. No me sorprendería si el motor comienza a incendiarse.

—T-tengo un plan… Y-yo distraeré a Nathan mientras tú entras al cuarto oscuro…

— ¿Qué…? ¡No! Eso sería muy arriesgado.

—De otra manera, Nathan no nos dejará entrar. Y Rachel corre más peligro a cada segundo que pasa.

—Kate… N-no…

—Confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien.

Hay algo en sus ojos que me impide negarme. Un brillo peculiar que sólo ella posee, y que oculta esa extraña habilidad que Kate tiene para salirse con la suya. No me queda más opción que asentir. A tientas, ella busca el Revólver que ahora yace a un lado de la palanca de velocidades. Se asegura de que el cartucho esté lleno y comparte conmigo una mirada de complicidad.

Nos cuesta casi un minuto entero lograr abrir las puertas que igualmente han quedado destruidas. Y en cuanto nosotras estamos afuera, Nathan decide salir para hacer el primer disparo. Tengo que rebobinar antes de averiguar si esa bala impactará a Kate o no. Consigo tirar de ella para esquivar el impacto, y ella aprovecha para presionar igualmente el gatillo.

— ¡Corre, Max!

Me cubre sin dejar de disparar en contra de Nathan para que yo pueda llegar hasta el granero. Atravieso la puerta y tomo un trozo astillado de madera que pueda servirme como arma… Y entonces escucho ese quejido de dolor que me hace sentir que mi sangre se congela desde mi corazón.

Apenas tengo valor para girarme y ver la forma en la que Kate cae de espaldas en el suelo. Cubre su pecho con una mano y con la otra aún sostiene el Revolver, que termina por caer igualmente cuando ella pierde por completo sus energías. No puedo reaccionar de ninguna manera que no sea intentando rebobinar a pesar de que mis poderes me han abandonado repentinamente.

Desde el granero, mi mirada se conecta con los ojos fríos y vacíos de Kate. Una lágrima solitaria corre por mi mejilla mientras comienzo a retroceder con andares torpes, dándome cuenta de que esto ha sucedido gracias a que no he hecho nada para evitarlo. Y aunque intento gritar para expresar mi horror, mis emociones han colapsado y se han destruido en mi interior.

E-esto no es posible…

Nathan ha matado a Kate.


	38. Capítulo XXXII: Destino

XXXII

Destino

Retrocede, Max… ¡Retrocede!

Ugh… Mi cabeza… N-no puedo… ¡R-retrocede!

El mareo es cada vez peor. Y ni qué decir del dolor, del sangrado nasal y de la desagradable sensación de que voy a desmayarme. P-pero… T-tengo que intentar… ¡R-retrocede, Max…!

Mi pecho es inundado por una punzada de dolor que me roba el aliento y que me hace caer de bruces en el suelo. Pierdo el aliento repentinamente, además de que me cuesta levantarme de nuevo. Tengo que buscar el soporte de una de las paredes del granero para poder ponerme en pie. Mis piernas tiemblan, y mi pecho aún duele. De nada sirve intentar rebobinar de nuevo, pues mis poderes han dejado de funcionar.

Y eso no es todo.

En la palma de mi mano hay diminutas gotas de sangre que han brotado de mi piel, quizá a causa del esfuerzo sobrehumano.

N-no quiero que esto termine así… ¡Intenta de nuevo, Max! ¡Retrocede! R-retrocede… ¡Ugh…! Ese último intento ha logrado derribarme de nuevo. Con la respiración entrecortada sólo puedo levantarme con exasperante lentitud, mirando hacia el sitio donde Kate yace sin vida.

N-no quiero… Kate… No…

— ¡Max!

Nathan me ha descubierto. T-tengo que correr… ¡T-tengo que escapar!

Mi instinto de supervivencia me ayuda a levantarme velozmente para correr, trepando a esa plataforma que me mantiene en la parte superior del granero. Debo cubrir mi boca para evitar que Nathan me descubra cuando atraviesa la puerta y comienza a recorrer el interior, buscándome. Acechando. Aunque no puedo verlo, sé que lleva su arma en la mano y que me disparará en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Así que debo quedarme quieta y en silencio, como una estatua. Y a la vez, tengo que darme prisa. Si Nathan está afuera, Jefferson debe estar adentro del cuarto oscuro. Con Rachel. T-tengo que…

Todo mi mundo se oscurece cuando recibo ese golpe en la cabeza. Por fortuna, ese mismo instinto de supervivencia me ayuda a mantenerme consciente para evitar caer al vacío. Al girarme, descubro que es Jefferson quien se encuentra detrás de mí. Me mira como si me hubiese detestado durante toda la vida, y el cañón de su propia arma apunta hacia mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí arriba? ¿Dónde está Rachel…?

—Sigues queriendo jugar a ser la detective, ¿no es cierto? —se queja él—. ¿En qué momento decidiste obedecer a la moral, Caulfield?

—En el momento en que descubrí todos tus crímenes.

Cierra la boca, Max. Morirás si sigues hablando, y no podrás salvar a Rachel.

—Tú sabías bien lo que estaba sucediendo, Caulfield.

—Me manipulaste. Me obligaste a cometer todas esas atrocidades con chicas inocentes.

— ¿Inocentes…? ¿Qué vas a saber tú acerca de la inocencia?

—Sé que ninguna de ellas merecía lo que les hiciste pasar.

—Es arte. Y el arte requiere sacrificios.

— ¡Esto no es arte! Es un crimen. Ninguna de ellas tenía que sufrir para que tú pudieses tener tus estúpidas colecciones.

—Haberles pedido que posaran de esa manera no habría tenido el mismo efecto. Lo que yo busco es enmarcar la pérdida de la inocencia. Captar con la cámara nuestra gloria y nuestro dolor, de la luz a la sombra, de color a…

—A claroscuro. Lo sé. Pero jamás lo entendí, hasta este momento. Hasta que descubrí que todo tu éxito se debe a tu propia mente trastornada.

—Puedo llevar a quien yo quiera en mi cuarto oscuro y captar cómo va perdiendo su inocencia poco a poco. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Cada vez que el miedo se refleja en sus ojos…

—Sólo una persona enferma y psicótica encontraría placer en algo como esto.

—A ti solía gustarte. Parece que hacerte amiga de Kate Marsh y Rachel Amber te ha convertido en una zorra débil y manipulable.

—Jamás he sido débil. Y fuiste tú quien manejó mis hilos a tu antojo.

—Sabes bien que no voy a permitir que salgas de aquí con vida. Sabes demasiado. Y si no estás dispuesta a guardar silencio…

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Me drogarás como has hecho con Kate, Julliet, Dana, Brooke y todas esas chicas? ¿Me torturarás como hiciste con Megan Weaver? ¿Me harás lo mismo que hiciste con Chloe Price?

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que cierres la maldita boca. ¿Sabes…? Existen personas que nunca se resistirían a una buena sesión de fotos _post-mortem_.

—Estás enfermo.

—Y tú, estás muerta.

El sonido de la detonación me ensordece. Y por un reflejo involuntario, debo cerrar los ojos. Pero no siento nada. Ningún impacto. Ninguna punzada de dolor. Cuando abro los ojos, sólo puedo llevarme un susto de muerte al ver que Jefferson ha quedado paralizado y que la bala está suspendida a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza. El ambiente pesado, la dificultad para respirar, todo es tan… Es… E-es similar a lo que ocurrió cuando el tiempo se congeló, cuando Kate estaba a punto de saltar desde el techo del edificio.

¿Yo he hecho esto…?

¿Será que esta habilidad sólo funciona en momentos de extrema desesperación?

Sea como sea, no voy a permitir que ese sujeto me asesine.

Inténtalo, Max. ¡Retrocede!

Puedo ver cómo regresa la bala al cañón del arma de Jefferson, mientras yo me retiro de la línea de fuego y veo que Nathan, igualmente paralizado, venía en camino hacia esta plataforma.

Tal vez pueda…

Con un movimiento de la mano logro hacer que el tiempo retome su curso. Y estando fuera de la línea de fuego, puedo ver a la perfección que Nathan continúa con su camino hasta ser impactado por la bala cuando Jefferson presiona el gatillo. La bala se incrusta en la cabeza de Nathan, derribándolo y haciendo que él suelte su propia arma.

— ¿Qué…? ¿¡Cómo mierda llegaste ahí, Caulfield!?

Tengo que saltar para evitar que la segunda bala me impacte. La detonación me ensordece, y mi visión se nubla por un instante cuando mi propia inseguridad desestabiliza mi caída y todo mi cuerpo se impacta contra esa pila de madera. Pero igualmente consigo levantarme para tomar el arma de Jefferson y apuntar hacia la cabeza de Jefferson que me imita. Ambos estamos dispuestos a disparar.

N-no lo pienses, Max.

Hazlo… ¡Por Kate!

La detonación me hace sentir como si hubiese llamas brotando de la empuñadura del arma, que suben por mi brazo y se apodera de mi cuerpo entero. La fuerza del disparo me obliga a retroceder con torpeza, aunque lucho por mantener mis ojos abiertos para asegurarme de que la bala realmente ha dado en el blanco.

Jefferson se desploma en el suelo, justo a un lado de Nathan, con una herida de bala en su cuello. Un error de cálculo bastante efectivo.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Con la respiración agitada, sólo puedo soltar el arma y retroceder un poco más.

H-he matado a alguien… H-he matado a… H-he matado a mi profesor…

T-tranquila, Max… R-respira…

R-Rachel… T-tengo que verla…

Correr es difícil gracias a mis piernas temblorosas. Cuando consigo llegar a la puerta, mi pulso agitado hace casi imposible que pueda escribir el código correcto para entrar. Es hasta el tercer intento que lo consigo, y sólo entonces puedo olvidar momentáneamente todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos minutos. Sé que no podré escapar de ello. Me perseguirá por siempre, en ésta o en cualquier realidad.

P-por favor, destino… Destino, o cualquier fuerza que esté controlando nuestras acciones… Déjame ver a Rachel a salvo. Te lo suplico.

Al fondo de la habitación del Haberno está ella, tendida en el suelo como si no fuese un ser vivo. Sus ropas rasgadas que dejan al descubierto el sostén y las bragas me causan escalofríos, pues puedo adivinar lo que pudo haber estado sucediendo mientras Kate y yo intentábamos escapar de Nathan. Sus hombros suben y bajan lentamente, de una forma discreta, forzada y casi imperceptible. Un hilo de sangre brota de su boca, y otro de su nariz.

— ¡Rachel…!

Ella apenas puede abrir los ojos cuando me escucha. No opone resistencia alguna cuando corro hacia ella para tomarla entre mis brazos. Quiero levantarla, pero no poseo la fuerza suficiente.

M-mierda…

¿Por qué debo enfrentarme a esto yo sola…?

¿Por qué…?

C-Chloe… T-te necesito más que nunca…

—Rachel… T-todo está bien… Ya estoy aquí…

Ella no responde. Intenta tomar mi mano, pero sus fuerzas son mínimas. Respira agitadamente, pero su propio cuerpo pareciera no poder seguir haciéndolo. Intento buscar su pulso, que en realidad casi no puede sentirse. Es débil. E-es como si…

Buscando velozmente con la mirada puedo encontrar esa jeringa vacía que yace sobre la mesa auxiliar de Jefferson. Eso, junto con todo con los envoltorios igualmente vacíos de ese coctel de drogas.

—Rachel, mírame. ¡Abre los ojos!

Nada. Sólo gime lastimeramente.

— ¡Rachel…! T-tengo que llevarte al hospital…

No puedo hacer mucho mientras ella no pueda levantarse… ¡Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo!

—R-Rachel, n-necesito que intentes levantarte…

No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo hacerlo.

N-no puedo hacer esto yo sola…

C-Chloe… W-Warren… A-alguien, p-por favor…

—M-Max…

Rachel apenas abre los ojos para mirarme. En su mirada, en esos hermosos ojos claros, aún se nota vagamente ese espíritu indomable. El fuego que va apagándose poco a poco.

—R-Rachel… P-perdóname, por favor… Y-yo… L-lo lamento…

Mis lágrimas brotan sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Rachel consigue levantar una mano para sujetar la mía con el último vestigio de fuerza que le queda. Esboza una sonrisa descarada y confianzuda, un gesto que la hace reflejar su brillo único y especial incluso en momento como este. Su voz es apenas un gélido susurro.

—M-Max… S-supongo que… A-aquí termina n-nuestro tiempo… —Suelta un sonido similar a una risa que la deja repentinamente sin aliento—. ¿E-entiendes, M-Max…? T-tiempo…

La única reacción que puedo tener es reír con nerviosismo a pesar de las lágrimas. La respiración de Rachel se escucha cada vez más forzada.

—R-resiste, Rachel… V-voy a sacarte de aquí.

—N-no… S-sé que… M-Max… S-sé que… S-sé que podrás s-salvar a… a-a Arcadia…

—R-Rachel, no…

—P-por favor… n-no… n-no se lo digas a K-Kate… S-sólo… d-dile… d-dile que… q-que la amo…

—R-Rachel…

—M-Max… T-te quiero…

Ríe de nuevo y sus ojos se cierran lentamente, a la par que su respiración deja de escucharse.

Mis lágrimas caen sobre su rostro. Y cuando su mano suelta la mía, y cae al suelo como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, la desesperación me golpea con la fuerza de un puño de hierro.

—Rachel… Rachel, reacciona…

Intento sacudir su cuerpo, pero eso no cambia nada en absoluto. Rachel no reacciona.

No despierta.

N-no… No quiero que esto termine así…

—Rachel… ¡Rachel…! N-no… ¡Rachel, despierta…! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo hacer esto sin ti…! ¡Rachel…! N-no me abandones… T-tú no, por favor… Rachel…

Mi propia tristeza me obliga a aplicar en ella una reanimación cardiopulmonar que no tiene efecto alguno. Sin importar la fuerza que aplique, el corazón de Rachel no vuelve a latir. Su pulso ya no existe. Su respiración tampoco. Ella misma ha dejado de existir.

N-no… N-no puede ser… N-no puede…

— ¡Rachel…! ¡No me hagas esto, por favor…! ¡Ayúdenme…! ¡C-Chloe…! ¡Warren…! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor…! ¡Alguien…! ¡Rachel, despierta…!

No obtendré respuesta, lo sé. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Y todo esto es culpa mía.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que causar esto…?

¿Por qué nunca puedo salvar a las personas que son importantes para mí…?

Por mi culpa, Kate ha muerto dos veces frente a mis ojos sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Han matado a Julliet. Chloe ha quedado para siempre postrada en una silla de ruedas. Y… Y ahora… Rachel… N-no… N-no puedo creer que esto es real… ¡N-no quiero creerlo…! E-ella no… D-después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas en este lugar… D-después de todo lo que llegué a pensar de ella…

¿Qué clase de mundo es éste…?

¿Qué clase de destino mueve los hilos para que esto suceda…?

¿Por qué tuve que venir a esta misma realidad…?

R-Rachel…

¿Por qué…?

¡R-Rachel…!


	39. Capítulo XXXIII: La Última Petición

XXXIII

La Última Petición de Chloe

Me sorprende haber llegado al pórtico de la casa de los Price. Me sorprende no haber llevado el auto al barranco para saltar y dejar al fin esta maldita existencia en la que sólo estoy para causar desgracias, y para lastimar a las personas que me importan. Alguien tendría que detenerme. Alguien debería encerrarme en un maldito manicomio para evitar que siga hiriendo a más personas. Alguien tendría que arrancarme este maldito poder, este maldito don, si con eso puede asegurarse que nadie más morirá por culpa mía.

No estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo aquí. No sé qué es lo que pretendo. No sé cómo explicaré ante Chloe que ya no habrá días de campo con Kate y Rachel, pues ellas… e-ellas…

Tengo que enjugar mis lágrimas.

Sólo necesito encontrar una manera de resolver todo esto… ¿Podría ir al dormitorio de Rachel, buscar una fotografía y volver en el tiempo para advertirle de lo que ocurrirá? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias si decido interferir más en el pasado? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?

Me siento un tanto indigna de que William abra la puerta de la casa para recibirme con esa cálida sonrisa tan propia de él. Y tengo que avanzar a toda velocidad a través del recibidor, pasando de largo frente a la puerta de la cocina para evitar llamar la atención de Joyce. Parece que William no se ha percatado de que mis ojos están cubiertos de lágrimas. Y eso es bueno, pues no tengo que dar explicaciones difíciles. Tal vez debí pensar en una coartada antes de venir aquí.

—Chloe está en su habitación, Max —me dice William—. Tal vez ella esté un poco indispuesta. Ya le hemos dado su dosis matutina de morfina.

— ¿M-morfina…?

En cuanto nos escucha hablar, Joyce sale de la cocina para recibirme y es ella quien toma la palabra.

—Sí, Max… Chloe suele despertar con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Estará bien.

¿Un poco? ¿Qué clase de dolor de cabeza puede curarse sólo con morfina?

— ¿P-puedo verla?

Ambos asienten y vuelven a lo suyo, dejándome la vía libre para avanzar hacia la nueva habitación de Chloe. En cuanto ella me ve entrar, sonríe de oreja a oreja. Luce tan… insignificante postrada en esa maldita cama.

Chloe…

—Hola, Max.

No llores, Max.

No enfrente de ella.

—H-hola… ¿Cómo te sientes? Tus padres dijeron que tenías dolor de cabeza.

—Un poco… Pero ya estoy mejor. ¿No me ves? Ya estoy totalmente colocada.

Eso me hace soltar una risita nerviosa y estúpida.

— ¿Has llorado? —me pregunta.

—N-no… Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

—Puedes irte y tomar una siesta. Parece que lo necesitas.

Lo que necesito es una maldita arma para… para…

—Estoy bien… M-mis amigas hoy están… ocupadas. A-así que soy toda tuya. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Chloe sonríe.

Al menos eso puedo hacerlo bien.

—Bueno… E-espero no parecer demasiado _emo_ , pero… c-creo que hoy me apetece ver algunas fotografías.

La ilusión brota de sus ojos. ¿Cómo puedo negarme a hacer cualquier cosa que ella pida? Se lo debo, después de todo.

Pero… A pesar de eso, me siento agradecida por saber que ella aún está conmigo.

—Suena bien —le digo.

—E-en uno de los cajones está el álbum.

No es difícil encontrarlo. En menos de un minuto ya estoy sentada a un lado de Chloe colocando el álbum sobre sus piernas i-inservibles…

Mierda…

— ¿A-así está bien, Chloe…?

—Perfecto.

Abro el álbum y la primera fotografía que nos recibe es una donde Chloe y yo aparecemos en el faro, cuando éramos apenas unas niñas. Recuerdo a la perfección ese día.

—Oh, por Dios —ríe Chloe—. Éramos tan pequeñas… ¡Parecemos juguetes!

—Recuerdo ese día en el faro.

—Mi padre se enfadó tanto… Intentó castigarnos.

—Y tú te reíste de él. Mi padre me habría asesinado.

Ambas reímos y soy yo quien debe cambiar la hoja, revelando otra de nuestras viejas memorias. Chloe y yo, vestidas como piratas.

—Increíble foto —dice Chloe—. Nos vemos tan rudas en esos disfraces.

—Deberíamos intentar tomar a Arcadia Bay en nuestras manos algún día.

—Al menos, tú podrías hacerlo por ambas.

Ríe a pesar de que yo no puedo hacerlo.

Esto es cruel.

La siguiente fotografía consigue despertar un instinto desconocido en mí.

Ésta es… ¡Es la misma foto que Joyce me obsequió! ¡Es la misma foto que me trajo aquí!

—Apenas puedo creer que mi padre tomó esa foto hace cinco años… —dice Chloe.

No puedo darle un sentido a sus palabras, pues sólo pienso en esa maldita fotografía.

Si tan sólo pudiera tomarla por un minuto… T-tal vez pueda…

—M-Max…

Chloe me saca de mis pensamientos. En cuanto la miro, puedo descubrir el dejo de tristeza que se refleja en sus ojos.

— ¿Q-qué pasa…?

—H-hay algo que tengo que decirte…

—Te escucho.

No estoy segura de querer hacerlo, en realidad.

Aún no puedo dejar de pensar en Rachel, y en Kate.

El brillo de las lágrimas se refleja en los ojos de Chloe.

—E-escucha… M-mi sistema respiratorio está fallando y… Uh… Y s-sólo empeora. Incluso los doctores lo dicen cuando creen que estoy dormida… E-están prolongando lo inevitable mientras mis padres sufren… y yo sufro también. No quiero que las cosas terminen así.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo…?

—Q-quiero decir que… estar contigo estos días ha sido tan especial. Sólo quería sentirme como cuando éramos niñas, corriendo por Arcadia Bay y todo era posible. Y tú me ayudaste a sentirlo. Q-quiero que este tiempo contigo sea… mi último recuerdo. ¿E-entiendes?

N-no…

C-Chloe, no me hagas esto…

—S-sí… Entiendo…

—Todo lo que debes hacer es colocar el inyector de morfina en once.

E-esto tiene que ser una broma…

Recién he visto morir a Kate, he perdido también a Rachel, ¿y ahora tengo que…? ¿Tengo qué…?

Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Las lágrimas ya pueden brotar de mis ojos sin que yo quiera detenerlas. No quiero hacer esto… ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto…? ¿Por qué no dejé que Jefferson me aniquilara en ese maldito lugar? ¿Por qué…? Chloe…

—C-Chloe… N-no puedo… No quiero verte sufrir, pero no tengo ningún derecho a hacer esto.

Mi voz quebrada por el llanto se escucha mucho más aguda de lo que es en realidad. Y las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos, además de llorar por lo que Chloe está pidiéndome, son también una manera de desahogarme por lo que ha pasado con mis únicas amigas en todo este maldito mundo.

Kate, Rachel… ¿Ahora también debo despedirme de Chloe…?

—Soy una adulta, Max. Yo te doy el derecho a que lo hagas.

—P-pero Joyce y William…

—Ya me he despedido de ellos, pero ellos no quieren ayudarme. Tú lo harás, ¿cierto?

— ¡No puedo! No voy a matarte de una sobredosis.

—Max, estoy muriendo por mi enfermedad, no por la medicación. Esto sólo acelerará el proceso. Preferiría irme de esa manera, que seguir sufriendo por no poder sentir… nada. Y quiero que mi mejor amiga me dé esa paz.

—Voy a ayudarte, pero no así. Tienes que creerme.

— ¿Por qué, Max…? Estás dándome la espalda como han hecho todos. ¿Por qué no te vas ahora, entonces? Has querido hacerlo desde que viniste el primer día, ¿cierto? Pude verlo. Estoy lisiada, pero no soy ciega. Lárgate y nunca vuelvas.

—Chloe, no voy a dejare. Nunca… E-es sólo que… tuve una amiga que t-también quería terminar con todo… Y no pude salvarla. Me estás pidiendo que… que haga lo mismo contigo y… ¡Chloe, no puedes pedirme que…!

—Al menos tu amiga tuvo opción… Max, yo no puedo levantarme de esta maldita cama… ¿Qué destino me espera? ¿Vivir lo que me resta postrada aquí, dependiendo de los demás y viendo cómo mis padres sufren? Duele, Max… N-no sólo duele físicamente, sino que… E-en mi corazón… Max, n-no quiero seguir viviendo si debo quedarme… así para siempre.

Mierda…

Chloe… T-tiene razón… ¿Realmente puedo obligarla a quedarse en esa maldita cama, si ni siquiera sé si alguna vez podré remediar las cosas? Puedo prometerle que resolveré lo que está pasando aquí, pero no estoy segura de que realmente pueda hacerlo. Y si hago promesas vacías, sólo la condenaré a seguir con su miserable existencia. Y no quiero verla sufrir. N-no quiero… ¡No quiero…!

—Chloe…

—E-está bien… S-será como quedarme dormida… Y soñaré con nosotras, juntas. Por siempre.

Quiero suponer que es el karma quien me obliga a levantarme de la silla para activar la sobredosis de morfina, sólo para luego volver a la silla y tomar con fuerza la mano de Chloe. Ella no puede devolverme el apretón. Tan sólo puedo notar el cambio en su respiración. Las lágrimas aún brotan de mis ojos, a pesar de que ella sonríe como si fuese la persona más feliz del mundo.

—G-gracias, Max… M-me siento feliz d-de que… p-puedas cumplir tus sueños… No me olvides…

—Nunca.

—T-te quiero, Max… N-nos veremos algún día… a-al otro lado…

—Antes de lo que crees.

Sus ojos se cierran lentamente. Y en cuanto las máquinas comienzan a detectar que los signos vitales de Chloe se alteran, tengo que desconectarlas de golpe para evitar llamar la atención. Chloe deja salir su último suspiro. Y aunque quisiera compadecerme de mí misma, no permitiré que esto termine así. Chloe ya está descansando de su sufrimiento, pero aún hay otra Chloe a quien sí puedo salvar. ¡Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo!

Pero cuando tomo la fotografía que tomamos hace cinco años, mi mirada viaja hacia la puerta de la habitación que sigue estando cerrada.

Vine a esta realidad por haber creído que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y sé que me equivoqué. Aunque aquí conocí a personas maravillosas que me ayudaron a conserva una mínima esperanza, hay cosas que tienen que quedarse tal y como siempre debió ser. Si con esta decisión causo que Kate y Rachel jamás se conozcan, eso ya no importa más. Pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para recuperar a la única persona que ocupa el mayor espacio en mi corazón, entonces estoy dispuesta a pagarlo.

Lo lamento, William.


	40. Capítulo XXXVI: Como Todo Debía Ser

XXXIV

Como Todo Debía Ser

El flash de la cámara me deslumbra por un momento, así como el sonido del obturador me ayuda a saber que lo he conseguido. En cuanto recupero la visión, puedo ver a William frente a mí. Hace cinco años.

Lo he conseguido.

He viajado al pasado nuevamente.

—Espero que el flash no te asustara, Max.

—Algún día papá aprenderá a usar una computadora —se burla Chloe.

William vuelve a lo suyo, preparando la mezcla para los panqueques con Chloe. Y la cámara instantánea queda sobre uno de los gabinetes. Junto con la fotografía que él acaba de tomar. Mi nariz comienza a sangrar. Por suerte, William y Chloe han dejado de ponerme atención.

—Muy bien, Chloe. ¿Te gusta o no te gusta?

Es tan difícil aceptar que la única razón por la que he venido a esta realidad es para asegurarme de que las cosas sucedan tal y como siempre debió haber sido. Tengo en mis manos el poder para evitarlo, pero sé bien cómo es que todo terminará si decido intervenir. Es tan injusto… ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que esto podría suceder? ¿Por qué el Karma me ha obligado a llegar a ese sitio, a esta misma cocina hace cinco años, habiéndome hecho ver que el precio que debo pagar para volver a ver a mi mejor amiga es dejar morir a su padre?

—Podemos ponerla en el álbum familiar.

—Tú eres la jefa.

—Pero no soy la chef.

Lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que llegue la llamada de Joyce, para luego darle la espalda a William y escucharlo salir por la puerta principal. ¿Cómo se supone que podré ver a Chloe a los ojos ahora? ¿Cómo podré decirle alguna vez que fui yo quien dejó morir a su padre? ¿Qué es lo que la Chloe que conozco hubiese decidido? ¿Habría aceptado la idea de quedarse para siempre postrada en una cama, sin poder moverse, con tal de que su padre aún estuviese con vida? ¿Por qué debo hacer estas elecciones tan difíciles…? ¿Por qué tengo que estar envuelta en todo esto…?

— ¡Yo quiero romper los huevos!

— ¿Recuerdas cuántos huevos son?

Esta nueva decisión afectará más de lo que imagino. He visto todo desde ambos lados de la moneda. Si dejo morir a William, todo lo que hice con Rachel y Kate se borrará. Y si esa realidad sigue existiendo a pesar de lo que haga, Maxine Caulfield seguirá siendo la maldita traidora que grabó ese video viral de Kate. Jamás será amiga de Rachel. Y cuando Jefferson y Nathan lleven a Rachel al cuarto oscuro, nadie estará allí para evitarlo.

Pero si nada de eso sucede, de igual manera es un escenario triste y desolador. En mi realidad, Rachel seguirá desaparecida. Kate seguirá estando muerta. Y Jefferson y Nathan seguirán estando totalmente a salvo de la justicia, haciendo esas malditas atrocidades en ese lugar. Si Chloe estuvo en el cuarto oscuro en el sitio de donde he llegado hasta aquí, ¿qué me asegura que no lo estuvo también en nuestra realidad? Y si no lo ha sido aún, ¿mi nueva elección lo causaría? ¿Esto realmente me devolverá a mi mejor amiga?

—Entonces, ¿cuántos huevos son?

—No te atrevas a cuestionar al chef.

El teléfono suena.

William sale de la cocina para responder.

Siento como si una mano gélida estuviese estrujando mi corazón.

—Hola, querida. Estoy preparando un fabuloso desayuno con Max y Chloe. Todos trabajaremos en el Two Whales algún día… ¿Qué? Oh, no sabía que tenías que ir al supermercado. Por supuesto que iré a buscarte. Ahora tengo una excusa para ir por un mocha. Llegaré pronto. Te amo.

Es hora.

Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla…

—Disculpen, señoritas, pero tengo que ir a rescatar a mi reina en el Sav-Mart. Traerá muchos víveres deliciosos y otras cosas mágicas y secretas.

—Te ves ridículo.

—Algún día lo agradecerás. Ahora, ¿dónde diablos están mis llaves?

— ¡Ese es otro dólar para el jarrón!

—Dirás que es para tu fondo de la universidad, señorita. Llaves, por favor…

No tengo que esconder las llaves esta vez.

William puede encontrarlas en el mismo sitio donde siempre estuvieron, mientras yo sólo tomo la fotografía que ha dejado sobre el gabinete.

—Ahora, chicas, cierren cuando yo me vaya. Diviértanse. Jueguen bonito. No destruyan mucho cocina… o la casa. ¡Y nada de probar vinos!

— ¡Papá!

—No lo gastes. Esta noche tu madre prometió prepararnos su famoso salmón sorpresa con pastel de chocolate para el postre. Max, ¿estarás aquí?

— ¡Ella nunca se va!

—Y eso es maravilloso.

Esta maldita fotografía es la que lo ha causado todo. Es la que nos ha orillado a este punto. La que ha causado tantas desgracias… Y sé que para Joyce será importante algún día, cuando Chloe se convierta en esa punk deprimida e intensa que sufre tanto por dentro y que está constantemente enfurecida con su propia existencia. Esta fotografía es el último recuerdo que quedará de la Chloe Price alegre, positiva y llena de luz. Y es por eso mismo, por saber el gran valor que tiene este simple objeto, que cuando la rompo por la mitad comienzan a correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Chloe, no quiero hacerte esto… N-no quiero verte sufrir por William, pero… P-pero… N-no puedo… N-no quiero… Y-ya no quiero decidir más… Sólo te quiero tener de vuelta…. Te necesito, Chloe… Necesito a la punk peliazul de la que… que…

—Max, luces tan extraña… Pareciera que jamás volverás a vernos.

En cuanto escucho hablar a Chloe, mi primer reflejo es el de que rodearla con fuerza con mis brazos. Es la clase de abrazo que le das a una persona cuando te enfrentas a la despedida más dura e inevitable de la vida.

N-no puedo controlar las lágrimas…

— ¿Qué pasa, Max?

—C-Chloe… Perdóname…

— ¿De qué hablas…?

—L-lo lamento…

Ella me separa de su cuerpo para tomarme por los hombros y mirarme de frente. Yo sólo puedo hacer un esfuerzo para tomar sus manos con fuerza. Nuestros dedos se entrelazan por sí mismos.

—Max…

—C-Chloe… Lo siento… Y-yo sólo quería que… que las cosas fuesen diferentes para ti… L-lo intenté… Perdóname…

—No tengo idea de lo que dices, pero… ¡Vamos! Has cambiado muchas cosas. ¡Cambiaste mi vida entera! Eres mi mejor amiga. Si te tengo a ti y a mi familia, ¿por qué habría de necesitar algo más? Y cuando seamos mayores, patearemos el culo del mundo.

El sollozo que brota de mí es sólo una de las tantas maneras en las que puedo explicar lo mucho que voy a extrañar a la Chloe de hace cinco años.

Todo comienza a desaparecer a nuestro alrededor, pues el destino está cambiando. Así que sólo me queda aferrar sus manos con más fuerza.

—C-Chloe… E-escucha… T-te quiero… Y pase lo que pase, quiero que seas fuerte. Incluso cuando sientas que no tienes en quien apoyarte… Incluso cuando te sientas más sola que nunca… Incluso cuando creas que yo no estuve ahí para ti… Y-yo… Y-yo nunca voy a abandonarte, Chloe… Siempre estaré contigo. ¡Siempre!

De repente, Chloe se desvanece frente a mis ojos y todo se torna de un cegador color blanco.

Por favor, Chloe… Regresa…

El blanco se desvanece lentamente, dejando frente a mí una pizarra en la que Chloe y yo hicimos algunos dibujos alguna vez. E-estoy de nuevo en su habitación. Los letreros hechos en las paredes, el desorden, todo está aquí…

Pero… Si todo parece estar en orden, ¿por qué me siento tan aterrada?

El sonido de un tecleo veloz llega desde mis espaldas. De alguna manera puedo reunir el valor suficiente para girarme lentamente y descubrir que la persona que está ahí, sentada frente al portátil y bebiendo una taza de café sumamente cargado es… ¡Es…!


	41. Capítulo XXXV: Crazy in Love

XXXV

Crazy in Love

—Chloe… ¡Estás viva…!

Jamás había abrazado a alguien con tanta fuerza como en este momento. Jamás había sentido esta necesidad de estar cera de una persona, de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío y de dejarme inundar por la calidez que brota de cada latido de su corazón. Creo que estoy aferrándola con mucha fuerza, y puede ser que eso también deje que salga a la luz mi sentimiento de culpa por lo que sucedió hasta hace apenas unos minutos. O días. Meses. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Chloe se tensa por un segundo, y termina por apartarme de un empujón.

Es ella. La misma _punk_ peliazul que no soporta esta clase de desplantes y de demostraciones de cariño que podrían dejar en evidencia ese lado suyo que ella considera _débil_.

— _Wow_ , Max. ¿Qué pasa? Te doy un beso y ya quieres tener todo de mí.

Incluso su tono de voz sigue siendo exactamente el mismo que recordaba. Altanera. Cínica. Agresiva. Sarcástica. El tono de voz perfecto para hacer juego con su estilo punk, y con su cabello teñido de ese azul que hace resaltar el color de sus ojos.

—L-lo siento… E-es sólo que… me alegra verte.

Viva.

 _Punk_.

No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

Ella arquea las cejas en señal de confusión.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, supongo… ¿Estás drogada?

Oh, no tienes idea…

—E-estoy bien… Sólo estoy un poco… cansada…

—Bueno, ya somos dos… He pasado toda la noche en vela intentando darle un sentido a las pistas que encontraste en la camioneta de Frank, pero no hay nada qué reportar… Max, ¿estás escuchándome? ¿Por qué demonios me miras así? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que estamos intentando hacer?

—No estoy mirándote de ninguna manera especial.

—Pareciera que has perdido la cabeza… Espero que no hayas jugado con el tiempo mientras yo trabajaba…

—Por supuesto que no…

Ya no más.

Chloe suspira y se reclina en el respaldo de la silla por un instante. Me mira con ambas cejas arqueadas, y yo no puedo dejar de mirarla a ella. Y tampoco puedo dejar de sonreír.

—Max, estás asustándome…

Ella se pone en pie, se cruza de brazos y camina hacia mí. Su expresión facial cambia por un breve instante.

—Mierda… La culpa te delata, Max. ¿Qué has hecho?

Vivir unos días intensos. Sin ti.

No puedo decirle la verdad a Chloe. No podré decírselo jamás. No tengo idea de cómo es que hemos resuelto las cosas entre nosotras luego de esa pelea que me llevó a la otra realidad, pero tal parece que todo está bien entre nosotras ahora. Chloe y yo no podemos haber pasado más de un día enfadadas la una con la otra. A decir verdad, pensar en un solo día sin querer saber de ella, o que ella no quiera saber de mí, es demasiado tiempo. Parece irreal.

Sólo debo pensar que ahora todo está en orden. Que ahora todo se ha resuelto, y que las cosas no volverán a torcerse de la manera en que se han torcido hasta ahora.

Lo único que realmente me duele un poco es pensar en Rachel, y saber que pensaré en ella constantemente ahora que las cosas entre ella y yo… cambiaron. Y es que el estilo _hardcore_ de Chloe me hace rememorar esos días que pasé en compañía de quienes, sin duda, se han convertido en dos de mis mejores amigas para toda la vida. El ver a Chloe, a mi Chloe, frente a mis ojos hace que en mí despierten mil sensaciones que se apoderan de mí. Una ola de emociones y un torrente de pensamientos que me hacen sentir un poco aturdida, y que me dan la impresión de que el tiempo se detuviera alrededor de nosotros. Tal vez eso último sí que ha pasado, y tal vez lo he causado yo. No lo sé. Pudo haber sido algo involuntario e inconsciente.

Aunque no pretendo permitir que todo esto vuelva a suceder, tengo que admitir que estar con Rachel y Kate me ha abierto los ojos en muchos ámbitos. Estar en esa realidad realmente me ha cambiado. Aunque en estos momentos sigo siendo yo misma. Una _hipster_ insignificante que quiere darse ínfulas de valor a sabiendas de que eso podrá traer consecuencias. Y, a la vez, creo que ya no soy esa persona. Me he transformado completamente, a pesar de seguir siendo la misma Max de ésta y de cualquier realidad. Tal vez eso se deba a que el espíritu atrevido e indomable de Rachel me ha influenciado para admitir con descaro que ahora que tengo nuevamente a Chloe frente a mis ojos, quiero… quiero…

Mi cuerpo actúa por instinto, eliminando por completo mi cordura y mi sentido común, para hacerme avanzar hacia ella y tomar su rostro con ambas manos. Mis labios se cierran sobre los suyos, tomándola por sorpresa y causando que su cuerpo se tense por un instante. Sin embargo, la corriente eléctrica comienza a transmitirse entre nosotras para hacer que ella devuelva el beso y que tome el control de la situación. Que tome el control de mis propias acciones. Sus besos, tal y como recordaba, desbordan pasión y me hacen sentir un cosquilleo que me recorre de pies a cabeza. Pareciera querer devorarme, y tengo que admitir que esa actitud salvaje me gusta. Me encanta.

Chloe me lanza sobre la cama y se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí sin dejar de besarme. Y mientras ella trabaja en ello, mis dedos se introducen en su cabello y le dan ligeros tirones a los que ella responde utilizando su propio cuerpo para hacer que mis piernas la rodeen por la cintura y la atraigan hacia mí. Mis más bajos instintos despiertan y me obligan a necesitar más de ella. Más… Necesito más…

Ella se incorpora para deshacerse de su camiseta, revelando ese sujetador de color negro, y se encarga de dejarme en las mismas condiciones. Mis ojos se cierran en cuanto el primer gemido escapa de mi garganta, en el momento exacto en que sus labios se cierran sobre mi cuello y comienzan a ir hacia abajo. Los escalofríos que me atacan sólo pueden ser ahogados con la calidez que emana de su cuerpo, que va aumentando gradualmente hasta que me percato de que las gotas perladas de sudor comienzan a aparecer en nuestros cuerpos.

Nadie nunca me había acariciado de esta manera. Nadie nunca me había hecho sentir… así… Hechizada… Seducida… Seductora… Amada… Deseada. Nadie, excepto Chloe.

Cuando ella se libera del sujetador y mis manos se posan sobre sus cumbres gemelas, instintivamente la someto para colocarme sobre ella. Tras besarla una vez más, hago una pausa para liberarme también de mi sujetador. Nuestras femineidades hacen colisión, y esa clase de tacto despierta en mí más y más sensaciones. La satisfacción me llena en cuanto esos sonidos eróticos brotan de los labios de Chloe cuando ella siente que mis besos se dirigen hacia las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Al detenerme para sacar mis _jeans_ , y los suyos, no puedo evitar pensar en una idea que de pronto se apodera de mí. Y ese momento de distracción basta para que ella tome el control y vuelva a someterme. Me libera de las bragas, hace lo propio con ella, y espera sólo un instante antes de volver al ataque. Sus dedos entran en mí con pasión y lentitud, y sus labios vuelven a cerrarse sobre mi cuello, causando que el cosquilleo me llene a través de cada recóndito rincón de mi cuerpo. Y la idea persiste. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que las dos mejores amigas en el mundo, terminarían en esta posición? Pero no puedo hacer nada para negarlo. Chloe me vuelve loca, y tal vez me haya dado cuenta de ello desde el momento en el que la besé por primera vez. Recuerdo esos días en los que nos disfrazábamos de piratas y decíamos que Arcadia Bay sería nuestra. Y esa memoria choca con este momento, en el que Chloe sigue estando sobre mí y mueve sus caderas sugestivamente para que mis propios dedos puedan darle la misma atención que ella está dándome a mí.

Su lengua explora cada rincón de mi cuerpo, dejando en evidencia que estoy totalmente a merced de sus encantos naturales. Ríe con un dejo de crueldad cada vez que un gemido brota de mis labios, pues pareciera estar buscando justamente esas demostraciones para saber que está haciendo lo correcto. Y lo hace. Vaya que sí. Es difícil someterla para devolverle el favor, aunque sucumbe en cuanto siente mis labios sobre sus clavículas y sus caderas. Pareciera que esos son sus puntos débiles, y es bueno saber eso.

Incluso cuando yo estoy al mando, ella encuentra alguna manera de hacerme caer rendida a sus pies. Los sonidos que brotan de ella son música para mis oídos, aunque a ella pareciera no gustarle demasiado estar en esa posición tan vulnerable. Quizá sea por eso que se encarga de posarse sobre mí de nuevo y que sujeta mis manos sobre mi cabeza para que la simple presión de nuestras piernas entrelazadas y del movimiento de sus caderas baste para hacerme tocar el cielo antes de volver a caer en el plano terrenal. Un beso apasionado ahoga mis más fuertes exclamaciones. De alguna manera logro liberarme de su agarre para atraerla más hacia mi cuerpo, aumentando la presión entre nuestras piernas y ayudándole así a que ella también pueda alcanzar el Nirvana.

Nuestros cuerpos tiemblan ligeramente por un instante que a mí me parece eterno. Con la respiración agitada, ambas nos separamos. Ella se inclina para besarme nuevamente, y yo acaricio su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Sentir su aliento retumbando contra mi piel causa que un escalofrío me recorra de pies a cabeza.

—M-mierda… —musita ella—. ¿Q-quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Max?

No lo sé.

Sólo puedo estar segura de que la nueva Max me gusta.

—Jamás te había necesitado tanto —confieso con descaro—. No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

—Nunca.

Nuestras manos se toman una a la otra con fuerza. Nuestros dedos se entrelazan, y ninguna está dispuesta a romper esa unión. Siento que podría sumergirme en sus ojos, y perderme por siempre en su mirada.

Cloe termina por recostarse a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo y causando que mis bajos instintos despierten de nuevo con el simple contacto de su piel sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Pero ella sólo me abraza con fuerza. Aún mantiene la respiración agitada. Su corazón late con fuerza, así como el mío.

—M-Max… H-hay algo que debo decirte…

—Lo sé. No digas más.

Sonríe y volvemos a fusionarnos en un beso apasionado.

Así que esto tenemos ahora… ¿Quién diría que mi primera experiencia sería compartida con mi mejor amiga? ¿Quién diría que me entregaría en cuerpo y alma a la chica peliazul con la que viví un sinfín de aventuras cuando éramos unas niñas? ¿Quién diría que ella se asentaría en mi corazón y me haría sentir como si yo pudiese ser una persona diferente?

Chloe… Chloe Elizabeth Price… No hay nadie con quien quiera estar, si no es con ella. Únicamente Chloe. Siempre será Chloe. En ésta, y en cualquier realidad.

De eso estoy totalmente convencida.


	42. Capítulo XXXVI: Llenando Lagunas

XXXVI

Llenando Lagunas

Volver a usar la ropa de Rachel tiene ahora un valor distinto. Sé que la Rachel que usó estas prendas antes no tenía idea de que alguna vez se convertiría en el ángel guardián de una pobre chica desamparada, pero aún así quiero creer que esto es más importante y más valioso ahora. Es como si su energía pudiese transmitirse hacia mi cuerpo a través de la camiseta ligeramente holgada, de los jeans rasgados y de las botas de cuero. Puedo sentir ese brillo que emanaba naturalmente de ella. Y ahora que he visto lo que sucede en el cuarto oscuro, creo que tenemos que entrar en acción lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué nos asegura que las mismas atrocidades no están sucediendo ahora mismo en nuestra propia realidad?

Claro que… sería más fácil concentrarme si Chloe no estuviera vistiéndose también tan cerca de mí, haciéndome sonrojar cuando pasa descaradamente frente a mis ojos para lucir sus curvas frente a mí con la única intención de provocarme. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Chloe Price era capaz de hacer semejante cosa? Me pregunto cómo es que reaccionaría Joyce si acaso llega a enterarse de que mientras ella está trabajando, _cosas_ estaban sucediendo aquí.

De acuerdo, Max, concéntrate.

—Entonces, Chloe… ¿Has encontrado algo interesante en tu investigación?

Ella espera a calzarse los zapatos para poder responder.

—Nada. He buscado en los hospitales de cada ciudad que aparece en las postales que Rachel le envió a Frank, pero no hay ningún rastro de ella. Así que tuvo que utilizar un nombre falso. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Las ecografías fueron hechas aquí en Arcadia Bay, supongo.

—Eso es lo menos importante. Si Rachel realmente… ya sabes, _terminó con ese asunto_ , en ese caso podríamos averiguar cuál fue la última clínica que visitó. Ese podría ser un buen comienzo. Al menos, sería una pista importante. Sin embargo, el rastro termina en cuanto Rachel dejó la ciudad. Y el hecho de que no mencionara el nombre de su nueva conquista tampoco es de mucha ayuda. Además… escuchaste lo que dijo Frank al teléfono. Los padres de Rachel tampoco tienen idea de lo que sucede. Ya incluso buscan pistas con el _dealer_ que se follaba a su hija, y eso parece no importarles…

¿De qué está hablando?

¿Esa supuesta conversación de Frank habrá sucedido mientras yo estaba teniendo aventuras con Rachel y Kate?

Actúa natural, Max. Tienes que descubrirlo todo.

—E-esa llamada tiene que tener más pistas… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que dijo Frank?

Sutil. Tendrías que buscar su definición, Max.

—No recuerdo todos los detalles, pero… Sí recuerdo que mencionó algo acerca de que Rachel había conseguido mucho dinero por posar en una sesión fotográfica.

 _Bingo_.

—Podemos comenzar desde ese punto… Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda? No debemos olvidar que el tornado llegará pronto.

—Por todos los cielos, _hippie_ , ¿estás segura de que no estás drogada? Aún nos quedan dos días.

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad sólo han pasado un par de horas en esta realidad desde que Chloe y yo discutimos? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo es que funciona el poder de volver a través de las fotos? ¿Acaso he vuelto a este mismo día por la decisión que tomé con respecto al destino de William?

Esto es tan confuso…

—De cualquier manera… —continúa Chloe paseando por la habitación—. Mientras investigaba, no he podido dejar de pensar en esas cosas que encontramos cuando entramos en el despacho de Wells. ¿Recuerdas esos dibujos y esas notas sobre Nathan Prescott?

 _Rachel en el cuarto oscuro… Rachel en el cuarto oscuro…_

—S-sí…

—Bueno, lo he estado pensando y… Creo que podemos dirigir nuestra investigación hacia tres puntos. Frank, Nathan y mi _mierdastro_.

Y Mark Jefferson.

— ¿Crees que David sepa algo sobre Rachel?

—Juro que si tengo razón, el malnacido lo pagará caro.

Está hablando más en serio que nunca.

Y eso me aterra.

—Tal vez lo más indicado sea comenzar con algo sencillo, Chloe… Necesitamos toda la información que Frank pueda darnos.

—Lo sé… Pero después de saber que él y Rachel estaban… Max, no puedo mirarlo de frente sin pensar que quiero matarlo.

Recién has acabado de hacer el amor conmigo, ¿y ya estás demostrando que estás celosa de Frank? ¿Cómo debo sentirme ante eso?

—Sé que no será fácil para ti, pero tenemos que esforzarnos. Y tú eres la única que puede hablar el mismo lenguaje que Frank, Chloe.

—Lo sé… Supongo que no tenemos más opción. Pero, ¿cómo resolveremos entonces el asunto de Nathan y mi _mierdastro_?

—La evidencia tiene que estar en el dormitorio de Nathan. Es allí donde comenzaremos a buscar.

—Pero has sido suspendida. Wells dijo que no podías estar en Blackwell hasta que…

— ¿Quieres encontrar a Rachel, o no?

—S-sí, pero…

—En ese caso, que no se hable más. Iremos a hablar con Frank, y después registraremos la habitación de Nathan. Estoy totalmente segura de que encontraremos las pistas suficientes para saber a qué se refería esa frase de _Rachel en el cuarto oscuro_.

—Tú mandas.

Me toma de la mano para hacerme caminar a su lado, y salir así de la habitación.

Mientras bajamos las escaleras y seguimos andando hasta llegar a su vieja camioneta, a la que también he extrañado, sólo puedo sentir que estoy cometiendo la traición más vil al no decirle la verdad a Chloe. Por supuesto que sé lo que es el cuarto oscuro, y por supuesto que sé que Nathan está involucrado en ello. Pero tengo un plan. Chloe y yo no podremos resolver esto solas. Es demasiado arriesgado. Necesitaremos un poco de… ayuda extra. Y la primera parada para obtener lo que necesitamos es el camión de Frank. Estoy segura de que él no se podrá negar en cuanto sepa lo que Chloe y yo intentamos hacer.

Estamos tan cerca de encontrar a Rachel Amber… Sólo espero que la situación no se vuelva en nuestra contra.

A partir de ahora tenemos que andar con cuidado.

Y debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas.

¿Quién sabe? Quizá justo ahora estamos siendo vigiladas por ese bastardo…

Te juro, Mark Jefferson, que si le has hecho algo a Rachel… te haré pagar caro por ello.

Es una promesa.


	43. Capítulo XXXVII: ¿Confías en Mí?

XXXVII

¿Confías en mí?

El camión de Frank está aparcado en la playa, cerca de donde están esas ballenas encalladas. Hay algunas gaviotas igualmente muertas sobre la arena. Y si miro hacia el horizonte, a pesar de que no haya nada relevante allí, puedo imaginar a ese gigantesco tornado avanzando hacia la ciudad. La electricidad ya se siente en el aire. Y el hecho de que Chloe oculte el arma en la parte trasera de sus pantalones antes de buscar el dinero para pagarle a Frank me hace sentir escalofríos. Creo que ahora sólo podré pensar en Kate cada vez que vea un arma.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —me pregunta Chloe.

No mataremos a nadie. Eso está decidido.

—Le pagarás a Frank lo que le debes. Y cuando tengas su atención, hablaremos con él sobre lo que sabemos hasta ahora,

— ¿Te refieres a las ecografías?

—No. Me refiero a lo que encontramos en la oficina de Wells.

— ¿Eso de qué serviría?

—Tal vez Frank pueda ayudarnos a darle un sentido a toda esa información críptica. Y si no puede hacerlo, al menos podríamos asegurarnos de que nos ayude a descubrir lo que está sucediendo.

—De acuerdo. Andando.

Ambas bajamos del auto y caminamos directamente hacia el camión de Frank, del que brota el sonido del amortiguado ladrido de un perro. Chloe comparte conmigo una mirada de complicidad antes de llamar a la puerta del camión. Frank aparece al instante, mirándonos con auténtico desprecio.

Esto no será fácil.

—Vaya, vaya… Pero si son las gemelas fantásticas. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

No estoy segura de si esa actitud se refiere a que él sabe que hemos entrado a registrar su camión, o si acaso es su humor habitual.

Chloe duda en un primer momento, pero termina por aceptar que debe entregar el dinero. Frank lo toma de forma dudosa y se dispone a contar cada billete

—Impresionante —concede él—. Por un momento creí que tendría que recurrir a otros métodos para hacer que me pagaras.

—Soy una mujer de palabra —alardea Chloe—. Ahora estamos a mano.

—No, en realidad. Pero esto es un buen comienzo.

—Y ahora que tengo que atención, Frank… Hay algo que Max y yo queremos decirte.

Directa y poco sutil.

Esa es Chloe.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? —pregunta él.

—No queremos drogas —responde Chloe cruzándose de brazos—. Tenemos que preguntarte un par de cosas.

Frank se toma un minuto entero para considerar su respuesta.

— ¿Y por qué querría contestarles? Ya saben suficiente sobre mí, ¿o no?

—Esto no se trata de ti, Frank —intervengo—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Pues yo no quiero ayudar a Chloe. Ya me ha causado bastantes problemas. Y tú intentaste dispararme, ¿lo olvidas?

—Oye, déjala tranquila —espeta Chloe con violencia, asegurándose de que Frank deje de avanzar hacia mí—. Ella no te habría intentado disparar si tú fueses menos impulsivo.

—Sea como sea, no quiero saber nada de ustedes. Salgan de mi vista.

—Frank, por favor —le digo tomándolo por el brazo para detenerlo antes de que él se oculte en su camión—. Es sobre Rachel.

Eso despierta un instinto en él que lo obliga a cambiar el brillo de su mirada, de la ira a la angustia. Suspira con pesadez y se libera de mí con violencia, para luego cerrar la puerta de su camión y dar un par de pasos hacia nosotras. El perro no deja de ladrar.

—De acuerdo, niña. Tienes mi atención.

Eso ha sido fácil. Rachel Amber puede abrir todas las puertas.

—Escucha, Frank —le digo con cautela—. Sí, hemos entrado a tu camión. Pero lo hemos hecho únicamente porque supimos que Rachel y tú estaban saliendo. Queremos encontrarla, y cada pista es importante. No era nuestra intención molestarte, pero… Gracias a lo que encontramos en tu camión, pudimos llenar algunos espacios vacíos. Ahora necesitamos tu ayuda para que todo el rompecabezas se complete.

—Nos colamos en la oficina del director de Blackwell antes de espiarte a ti —dice Chloe—. Y ahí también encontramos información.

—Frank… —continúo—. Cuando Rachel supo que estaba embarazada…

—Creo saber a dónde se dirigen —dice él—. Y la respuesta es _no_. Rachel nunca pensó en deshacerse de nuestro hijo. A decir verdad, ambos estábamos pensando en el futuro. Rachel sabía que era demasiado joven para ser madre, pero… ¿Qué rayos? Eso no le importó. Era incapaz de pensar en hacerle daño.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía la última vez que la viste? —pregunta Chloe, aunque su actitud furtiva hace que esto parezca más un interrogatorio.

—Once semanas —dice Frank.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste, Frank? —le pregunto.

Él suspira con un dejo de tristeza.

—La última vez que la vi no tenía idea de que realmente sería la última vez que la vería… Fue una noche en la que salimos a dar un paseo con Pompidou. Rachel dijo que al día siguiente estaría un poco ocupada. Tenía que ir al doctor para un chequeo de rutina, ya saben… Y por la tarde debía ir a una… una sesión fotográfica con un mequetrefe que iba a pagarle muy bien. Ella era modelo, después de todo…

Mierda…

N-no… No de nuevo…

— ¿Y qué sucedió? —inquiero con impaciencia.

—Nada. Pasó el día siguiente y ella nunca volvió.

— ¿Hablaste con ella en algún momento?

—Sólo una vez. Me llamó por teléfono ese día, por la mañana. Ella dijo que todo había salido de maravilla en el chequeo, y que acababa de comprar bocadillos para Pompidou. Esa fue la última vez que escuché su voz.

— ¿Sabes lo que es el _cuarto oscuro_ , Frank? —pregunta Chloe.

Él niega con la cabeza.

Frank está exento de toda culpa.

—Leímos en el expediente de Nathan Prescott algo sobre _Rachel en el cuarto oscuro_ —dice Chloe—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

—No… Aunque…

— ¿Qué? —urge Chloe.

—Ahora que lo mencionan… Nathan Prescott me compró una fuerte cantidad de drogas un par de días antes.

Desearía poder decir que la mirada que he compartido con Chloe es también una manera de darle a entender que estoy pensando lo mismo que ella, pero no es así. En realidad, ella es la única entre nosotras que recién puede comenzar a atar cabos, si es que realmente lo está comprendiendo. Pero yo… Yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir ocultando que yo sé lo que está pasando…?

—No hay nada más que hacer, que ir a averiguar lo que Nathan sabe —dice Chloe decidida—. Ese idiota tendrá que darme muchas respuestas.

Realmente está decidida a terminar con esto. Sin despedirnos de Frank, ella toma mi mano para echar a andar hacia la camioneta. Pero él nos sigue a toda velocidad, diciendo:

— ¡Hey! ¡Esperen!

Chloe lo mira con exasperación.

—No tenemos tiempo, Frank.

—Por favor, Chloe… S-si llegan a averiguar algo… ¿P-podrías…?

Chloe no está dispuesta a ser amable con él.

Hora de intervenir.

—Te mantendremos informado, Frank. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!

Chloe y yo subimos al auto sin decir nada más. Y sólo cuando la veo pisar a fondo el acelerador para dirigirnos hacia cualquier sitio en el que ella pretenda encontrar a Nathan, mi propio instinto me obliga a sujetar su mano con fuerza para detenerla. Como respuesta, ella aparca la camioneta en las orillas de la carretera una vez que hemos salido de la playa. Apaga el motor por un instante y me mira con el entrecejo fruncido. Sé que la culpa debe estar rebosando a través de mi mirada. Quizá sea por eso que no me atrevo a verla frente a frente.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Max?

No puedo seguir guardando silencio ante lo que sé que es inevitable, y más que evidente.

Mi respiración se agita de golpe y eso no le pasa desapercibido a Chloe.

—Max, estás asustándome.

Sólo dilo, Max… Esto podría ser lo que marque la diferencia.

—Chloe… Y-yo… H-hay algo que no te he dicho…

Un atisbo de furia se refleja en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué es?

Se siente traicionada. Lo sé.

—N-no… n-no debemos perder el tiempo buscando a Nathan…

— ¿Qué…?

—Chloe, dime… Si yo te dijera que sé lo que es el _cuarto oscuro_ … ¿Me creerías?

—Sabes que confío en ti más que en cualquier otra persona, Max.

No te merezco, Chloe…

No después de todo lo que he hecho…

— ¿Confías en mí, Chloe?

—Acabo de decírtelo. ¿Qué te sucede?

—N-nada, sólo… Tengo que mostrarte un lugar.

—N-no lo entiendo…

—Sólo conduce a toda velocidad, exactamente hacia donde yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Y ella sólo asiente para luego pisar el acelerador a fondo.

Por favor… Que no sea demasiado tarde…


	44. Capítulo XXXVIII: En el Cuarto Oscuro

XXXVIII

Rachel en el Cuarto Oscuro…

Rachel en el Cuarto Oscuro…

El granero también existe en esta realidad. Sigue siendo un sitio oscuro, siniestro, capaz de causarle escalofríos al más valiente que sepa que lo que ocurre adentro.

Chloe aparca el auto y apaga el motor. Respira con dificultad y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Max?

Como respuesta, le dirijo una mirada en la que se van algunas lágrimas solitarias. Tomo su mano con fuerza e intento armarme de valor. ¿Cómo puedo decirle a Chloe lo que sucede, sin confesar todo lo que sé? Sin confesar todo lo que he hecho…

—C-Chloe… E-el cuarto oscuro está en ese granero.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque tú estuviste ahí.

Porque Kate estuvo ahí.

Porque vi morir a Julliet sin dejar de tomar fotografías.

Porque era mi destino ser llevada a ese lugar.

Porque Kate fue asesinada justamente donde nosotras estamos aparcadas.

Porque Rachel murió en mis brazos.

Y… Y yo… N-no puedo decírtelo…

—Te prometo que te lo explicaré todo… Pero, por ahora… Chloe, tenemos que entrar a ese lugar antes de que nos descubran. Sólo aquí podremos encontrar la última pista para saber lo que pasó con Rachel.

Aunque yo no necesito pistas. Sé bien lo que pudo haberle sucedido.

— ¿Rachel está en ese granero?

—T-tal vez… No lo sé…

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué ocultas, Max? ¿Y por qué estás llorando?

Quisiera decírtelo, pero… P-pero… S-Sé que me odiarás por siempre cuando lo sepas…

—Chloe… Pase lo que pase allí adentro, debes prometer que… q-que todo seguirá igual entre nosotras.

—Ahora estás asustándome.

—Por favor, Chloe… N-no quiero perderte…

— ¿Por qué me perderías, Max? ¿Qué pasa…?

No puedo decir más, y tampoco puedo hacer nada que no sea salir del auto y alejarme de Chloe un par de pasos. Ella viene justo detrás de mí, avanzando con cautela y queriendo dar la impresión de que esto en realidad no le importa. Sin embargo, termina por acortar velozmente la distancia entre nosotras y me toma por sorpresa en cuanto sus brazos rodean mi cintura. Me abraza con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza. Giro para mirarla de frente, sin que ella me haya liberado aún, y de pronto soy apresada por sus labios que se cierran sobre los míos en un segundo que da la impresión de ser una infinita eternidad. Se aleja de mí y vuelve a abrazarme como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir. Y un instante después, ya estamos ambas caminando hacia el interior de granero.

Es increíble cómo un gesto tan simple como ese beso, viniendo de Chloe, puede causar una revolución en mi interior.

No hay manera de abrir la puerta ni de forzar la cerradura, así que Chloe nos abre paso dándole un par de patadas a una de las paredes que finalmente termina por ceder y deja caer un par de tablas de madera que nos dan el acceso totalmente libre. Es Chloe quien entra primero. Da un par de pasos sobre la paja que cubre el suelo, y mira en todas direcciones sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo para hacer evidente lo incómoda que se siente estando aquí. Y cuando yo la sigo, sólo puedo recordar el sonido de los disparos. Es como si aún pudiese ver a Nathan y a Jefferson caer inertes sobre la paja, con esas heridas que les arrebataron la vida a ambos bastardos malnacidos.

—Este sitio es… a-aterrador —musita Chloe—. Se siente como si hubieran matado a alguien aquí adentro.

No quiero saber cómo es que Chloe puede saber a ciencia cierta cómo se siente el aura de un sitio cuando ha habido un homicidio en él.

—Lo sé… _E-este lugar es el epicentro de todo lo aterrador_ …

Te extraño, Rachel.

—Bueno… S-sólo dime qué debemos buscar. Encontrémoslo y salgamos de aquí.

—Sígueme.

El túnel que conecta con la entrada hermética del cuarto oscuro sigue estando en su sitio. Chloe no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Tan sólo respira agitadamente y, a la vez, con discreción. Casi puedo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón como si éste estuviera en mi pecho y no en el suyo. Ambas compartimos una mirada antes de que yo inserte el código numérico para abrir la puerta. Y cuando ambas estamos adentro, y la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotras, Chloe parece estar a punto de caer en el abismo de la histeria.

—Rachel…

No se fija siquiera en lo que hay alrededor de nosotras. Los trípodes, las cámaras, todo le parece irrelevante. Y lo único que consigue llamar su atención es esa chaqueta punk de color rojo que yace olvidada sobre el sofá situado justo frente al lugar donde _ocurre la magia_.

Chloe toma la chaqueta como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Acaricia la tela sin poder ocultar su ira contenida, y su respiración se dificulta mucho más. Lanza la chaqueta al suelo y procede a inspeccionar el cuarto oscuro por sus propios medios. Y aún da la impresión de que nada de lo que hay aquí le impresiona. En sus ojos y en su desesperación sólo se nota el anhelo de encontrarse con una mínima esperanza.

Yo sólo me abrazo a mí misma, pues estar aquí me causa escalofríos. Me causa culpa, remordimiento, y deseos de formar parte de la colección de Jefferson si con eso puedo descansar en…

Es como si una luz se encendiera en mi cabeza.

La determinación reemplaza a la tristeza y me ayuda a caminar velozmente hacia el mismo armario donde están ocultos todos esos archiveros. Y todos son exactamente iguales, casi en el mismo orden que recuerdo. Todos ellos llevan el nombre de una chica, y muchos de esos nombres pertenecen a chicas que yo conozco. Otros, parecen estar aquí sólo porque así es el destino en cualquier realidad.

Julliet Watson.

Brooke Scott.

Dana Ward.

Courtney Wagner.

Megan Weaver.

Victoria Chase.

Kate Marsh.

Max Caulfield.

Rachel Amber.

— ¡Chloe, mira esto!

Inconscientemente, o quizá no, me aparta con un empujón. Sus pupilas se contraen. Acalorada, se inclina para tomar un grupo de expedientes. Los nombres que figuran en la lista son los de Kate, Victoria, Rachel… y yo.

Las fotografías de Kate siguen siendo exactamente iguales a las que vi antes, cuando estuve en este lugar por primera vez. Sin embargo, Chloe descubre un dato importante. Cubre su boca con una mano en cuanto llega a una de las fotografías, en donde aparece Kate en los brazos de… ¿David…?

—Sabía que ese maldito estaba loco… —musita Chloe.

David… N-no… ¿P-por qué…?

—Esas son las fotografías que le tomaron a Kate después de la fiesta del Club Vortex —musito—. Ella me dijo una vez que lo único que recordaba era haber despertado en un sitio blanco, y que un hombre le hablaba. Entonces sólo sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y… y despertó en su habitación… Y Nathan le había prometido llevarla al hospital. Fue él quien la trajo aquí.

—Las drogas que Nathan le compró a Frank tienen que haber servido para dejar a Kate… así. S-se ve tan… drogada…

—Todos esos nombres son de chicas a quienes han traído a este lugar con las mismas intenciones. Pero… No lo entiendo. He visto a Dana, a Courtney, a Brooke y a Julliet en Blackwell. Ellas no parecen tener idea de lo que ha sucedido.

—Es el crimen perfecto… Las drogas deben ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para que ninguna de ellas recuerde lo que sucedió. Y s-sólo así podrían relacionarlo con alguna fiesta y… Mira eso, Max. Es tu nombre. Y no hay ninguna foto tuya.

Su desesperación rebosa de cada palabra que dice.

Y verla reaccionar de esa manera me parte el corazón.

Chloe… Y-yo… S-soy la siguiente… ¿S-soy la siguiente?

—E-el expediente de Victoria aún está vacío también —le digo—. Tenemos que advertirle.

—S-sí… Pero el de Rachel no.

En cuanto Chloe abre el expediente de Rachel, ambas retrocedemos.

L-las fotografías son… s-son tan horribles que…

N-no… N-no puedo…

¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan perverso como para…?

Rachel… Rachel s-se ve… E-ella… E-estaba sufriendo…

—No… —musita Chloe acercándose para mirar las siguientes imágenes, sin importarle que sus lágrimas caigan sobre cada hoja que ella pasa con desesperación—. N-no… No, esto no… N-no puede ser…

La última fotografía es la peor de todas. Rachel aparece recostada sobre lo que parece ser un agujero que alguien ha cavado en la tierra. Semidesnuda. La sangre brota de su boca y de su nariz. Y en sus ojos entreabiertos se ve que… que ya no había nada en ella al momento de tomar la fotografía. Su mano derecha se posa sobre su vientre, que está marcado por un golpe contundente. Sus labios entreabiertos parecen estar musitando una última plegaria, o soltando un último suspiro. E inclinado sobre el agujero está Nathan, quien extiende sus manos para colocar a Rachel en la posición correcta.

Puedo escuchar cómo late el corazón de Chloe a gran velocidad.

—Chloe…

—Max, dime que está posando…

—N-no creo que…

— ¡Dime que está posando! ¡Ella era modelo! Seguramente Nathan le pagó para… E-ella no… ¡Max…!

Golpea la mesa sobre la que ha dejado los expedientes. Solloza, enjuga sus lágrimas, y sigue hablando con la respiración agitada.

—Reconozco ese lugar —me dice y toma mi mano con fuerza—. Max, sé dónde tomaron esa última foto. ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que ir!

Y me lleva a rastras para salir del cuarto oscuro, subir al auto y encender el motor. En menos de unos segundos ya estamos volviendo a la ciudad.

Sin cerrar el cuarto oscuro.

Sin dejar los expedientes en su sitio.

Sin borrar la evidencia.

Sin cerrar de nuevo el granero.

Y Chloe no deja de contener sus lágrimas, transformándolas en ira fulminante y destructiva. La imagen del ciervo aparece por un segundo, corriendo a la par de nosotras como si pretendiera seguirle el paso a la camioneta de Chloe. Desaparece en un parpadeo, al mismo tiempo que Chloe golpea el volante del auto y acelera un poco más.

Ya puedo ver nuestro destino.

La última fotografía debe haber sido tomada en el vertedero.

El escondite de Rachel y Chloe.

Por favor, Rachel…

No me hagas esto…

No nos hagas esto…

No en esta realidad…


	45. Capítulo XXXIX: El Último Adiós

XXXIX

El Último Adiós

Chloe apenas aparca la camioneta en cuanto hemos entrado al vertedero. Ni siquiera retira las llaves de su sitio, y trabajosamente puede abrir la puerta en el primer intento. Me deja atrás al instante, pues ha echado a correr en dirección a lo más profundo del vertedero. Casi tropieza en un par de ocasiones y aún así es capaz de mantenerse en pie. Se detiene justo frente a un auto viejo y desvalijado, sólo para mirar en todas direcciones hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando. Debe ser alguna señal que yo no consigo entender o que sólo ella puede ver, pues para mí lo que nos rodea es… sólo chatarra.

Puedo ver la forma en la que sus hombros suben y bajan a causa de su respiración agitada, así como puedo escuchar el sonido de sus exhalaciones forzadas.

Echa a correr nuevamente hasta que al final da con el sitio que vimos en la última fotografía. A excepción de algunas ligeras modificaciones, la chatarra sigue estando en su sitio. Y hay un poco de basura sobre ese espacio cubierto de césped. Chloe se encarga de limpiar con sus manos temblorosas, lanzando las bolsas de basura y las botellas de cerveza a un lado. Los cristales de las botellas vuelan por todas partes en cuanto éstas se impactan contra el resto de los deshechos. Chloe sólo se deja caer de rodillas sobre el césped y acaricia el terreno con sus manos. Y ya que yo me siento totalmente inutilizada y paralizada, Chloe comienza a escavar manualmente. Sus dedos perforan el césped con tal desesperación, que temo que vaya a perder sus uñas en el intento. Arranca tanto césped como le es posible, sólo para poder tomar la tierra con sus propias manos y apartarla de su camino. La desesperación que desborda de ella es tal que siento se desmayará en cualquier momento.

— ¡Max, ayúdame!

Ese grito desesperado me hace caer de bruces frente a ella para tomar la tierra con mis manos y apartarla tan rápido como puedo. Esto podría ser más fácil para nosotras si tuviésemos una pala, o si poseyésemos más fuerzas. Los dedos de Chloe ya están cubiertos de sangre, pues en efecto la fuerza que aplica comienza a dañar sus uñas. Y el dolor parece no importarle, pues lo único que quiere es… saber lo que hay debajo de la tierra.

— ¡Veo algo, Chloe!

Una bolsa de basura, de color negro, se asoma finalmente. Chloe trabaja con más ahínco, hasta que al fin conseguimos dejar al descubierto ese bulto envuelto en plástico, y que despide un hedor nauseabundo. Mi primera reacción es alejarme para cubrir mi nariz, mientras que Chloe sólo cae de espaldas por un instante. Con más desesperación, Chloe vuelve a acercarse al agujero. Saca de sus bolsillos una pequeña navaja con la que hace una abertura en el plástico. El hedor es mucho peor ahora que _lo que sea_ está al descubierto. Chloe tira de ambos extremos del plástico para abrir lo suficiente el espacio y… Y sólo veo cómo se contraen sus pupilas.

Casi puedo sentir la forma en la que se estruja su corazón, como si eso estuviese ocurriendo con el mío también.

—N-no… ¡No! ¡Rachel…!

Esas simples palabras, esas súplicas desgarradoras, me arrebatan todo el aliento y me hacen sentir que mi mundo entero se desmorona a mis pies. Caigo hacia atrás y sólo cubro mi boca con ambas manos, mientras siento que las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos sin que yo pueda controlarlas.

Chloe mantiene sus manos suspendidas a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Rachel, sin atreverse a tocarlo y asegurándose de que yo no pueda verlo. Su llanto es estremecedor.

— ¡Rachel, no…! ¿Por qué…? No… ¡No…!

Se aleja del agujero y cae de bruces en un vano intento de escapar. Eso activa mi sentido de alerta para hacerme correr hacia ella y colocar mis manos sobre su espalda. Chloe comienza a toser como si faltase aire en sus pulmones. Golpea el suelo hasta que sus manos quedan ensangrentadas. Sus lágrimas son gruesas. Caen sobre el césped cada vez que ella sacude la cabeza, suplicando al destino que todo esto no sea más que una pesadilla.

—Chloe…

—Q-quiero morir… M-Max… ¿P-por qué…?

Eso me obliga a tomarla por los hombros para hacer que ella pueda mirarme de frente.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Chloe! ¡Rachel no querría que tú pensaras en…!

— ¡Mírala, Max…! ¡Es ella…! Yo… Y-yo debí… E-esto es mi culpa…

—C-Chloe… E-esto no es culpa tuya.

— ¿Por qué ella, Max…? ¿Qué clase de mundo hace esto? ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!

Se abraza a sí misma por un instante y cae de nuevo al suelo. Cubre sus oídos con ambas manos y se deshace en gritos de desesperación que se escuchan entrecortados a causa del llanto. Llama el nombre de Rachel con tal dolor que… que esos sentimientos se contagian en mí. Dirijo una mirada hacia el agujero, sólo para desear al instante no haberlo hecho nunca.

Por suerte, Rachel tiene los ojos cerrados.

Es ella, aún a pesar de que su cuerpo ya ha entrado en proceso de descomposición.

Rachel Amber.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ella…?

— ¡Rachel…!

Chloe sigue suplicando. Aún desquita su ira contra el césped. Pareciera que la idea de sentir dolor es lo único que puede hacerla sentir mejor. Y aunque quisiera detenerla, mi propia ira me obliga a tomar una botella vacía de cerveza y a lanzarla con fuerza hacia un auto desvalijado. Me deshago en un grito que es ahogado por el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose. Caigo de bruces nuevamente, segundos antes de romper en llanto de la misma manera que Chloe. Y a través de mi visión nublada por la gruesa capa de lágrimas, puedo ver la imagen traslúcida del ciervo que nos mira, oculto detrás de los deshechos. El ciervo, entristecido, agacha su cabeza y simplemente se esfuma.

Casi puedo sentir la manera en la que un par de manos cálidas se colocan sobre mis hombros por un instante. La sensación es tan realista, que en cuanto me giro me llevo un susto de muerte. La Rachel que conocí, una ilusión creada por mi subconsciente, está justo detrás de mí. Me mira igualmente entristecida y sólo sonríe. Mira a Chloe para repetir el gesto y así como así, antes de que yo pueda intentar tocarla, desaparece transformándose en una nube de humo que sube al cielo para reunirse con su _ángel_.

¿E-esto significa que…? ¿Ese ciervo era…?

N-no entiendo nada… Y no me siento capaz de pensar por ahora. Sólo me importa ir con Chloe para abrazarla con fuerza, sin poder dejar de pensar en que… en que… en que cuando Chloe y yo peleamos aquella vez, ella dijo la mayor verdad. No puedo salvar a nadie. Soy una completa inútil que sólo juega con el tiempo sin pensar en cómo eso repercutirá en el destino de los demás. Si alguien es la culpable de que Rachel está muerta… soy yo.

Soy un monstruo…

¿Qué es lo que he hecho…?

Rachel… Rachel, tú… ¿A-alguna vez, en alguna realidad, podrás perdonarme…?

Yo no puedo… Nunca me lo perdonaré…

Nunca.


	46. Capítulo XL: Sin Evidencia

XL

Sin Evidencia

Joyce no deja de mirarnos con angustia desde el otro lado de la barra del Two Whales. Y tiene toda la razón al hacerlo, pues cualquiera reaccionaría de esa manera si se diera cuenta de que su única hija está intentando ahogar sus tristezas en una taza de café que se enfría sin que ella haga el esfuerzo más mínimo para tomar la taza y darle un sorbo. Sin embargo, Joyce no puede hacer más que seguir con su trabajo. No importa cuán preocupada esté, no puede abandonar sus deberes por ahora.

Mientras tanto, la responsabilidad por lo que suceda con Chloe sigue siendo mía.

Chloe mira hacia la nada, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo como si estuviese intentando sumergirse en esa taza de café. Sus ojos aún están rojos e hinchados, y los zurcos de lágrimas lucen frescos pues éstas no han dejado de brotar y de correr por sus mejillas. Ella pareciera estar en un estado de trance. Está aquí físicamente, pero su mente no lo está. Daría lo que fuera con tal de saber qué está pensando Chloe en este preciso momento.

He tratado de hablar con ella, pero todos mis intentos son en vano. No me escucha. Está destrozada, y me duele saber que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla.

—Chloe…

Incluso cuando tomo su mano por encima de la mesa, ella pareciera no estar aquí.

Y yo no podré continuar si ella no reacciona pronto.

— ¡Max!

La sensación de alivio me llena de golpe en cuanto Warren entra puntualmente en el Two Whales, corriendo hacia nosotras a toda velocidad. Sé que Chloe no lo habría aprobado en circunstancias normales, pero… ¿Qué más da? Justo ahora, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Y Chloe necesita saber que no está sola.

Ahora que lo pienso, aún debemos idear un plan para decirle a Frank lo que ahora sabemos…

—Warren, qué gusto me da verte.

Chloe me fulmina velozmente con la mirada.

No todo está perdido. Sus celos tan notorios son una buena señal.

—Vine en cuanto recibí tu mensaje —dice Warren agitado—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera con tanta urgencia?

—Hemos descubierto algo, y es de vital importancia contárselo a alguien más antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Es sobre tu visión?

Por poco olvido que Warren también conoce mi secreto.

Ha pasado tanto que realmente ya no sé en dónde tengo la cabeza.

—N-no… E-es algo más…

— ¿Por qué lo llamaste? —Reclama Chloe en cuanto se da cuenta de que Warren se ha sentado a mi lado—. ¿Te parece que es un buen momento para involucrar a más personas?

A pesar de las lágrimas, Chloe ha vuelto a las andadas.

—Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible —le respondo—. Chloe, esto no es un juego. Ahora lidiamos con algo mucho más serio. Tenemos que ir con la policía.

—Eso no resolverá una mierda —dice Chloe en voz baja, quizá para evitar llamar la atención de su madre—. ¿Crees que ellos harán algo al respecto?

—Bueno, nosotras tampoco podemos hacer nada —insisto—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Justicia. Rachel hubiese querido que el hijo de puta que le hizo daño fuera…

—Es peligroso. No tienes idea de con quién estamos tratando.

— ¿Y tú sí? Parece que sabes más de lo que aparentas.

Discusiones, discusiones…

Mi cabeza duele, y nada tiene que ver con mi manipulación del tiempo… ¿O sí?

—No puedo decírtelo ahora, Chloe. No mientras estés tan alterada.

Y mucho menos mientras yo no esté lista para hablar de ello.

—Necesito saber, al menos, si vas a ayudarme. Max, no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

Toma mi mano por encima de la mesa.

Quiero pensar con sensatez, pero… Luego de haber conocido a Rachel, me creo incapaz de seguir pensando que debemos mantenernos al margen. Aún creo que debemos ir con la policía, y también quiero asegurarme de hacer que Mark Jefferson y Nathan Prescott paguen por sus crímenes. Así que sólo le devuelvo el apretón de manos a Chloe.

—Estoy contigo, Chloe. Hasta el final.

Ella no sonríe. Sólo enjuga sus lágrimas y se reclina en el respaldo de su asiento. Al instante, se pone en pie.

—Voy a refrescarme —nos dice—. Ahora vuelvo.

Joyce sólo le dirige una mirada de infinita angustia cuando la ve avanzar hacia el baño de mujeres. Warren sólo suspira y cambia de lugar para sentarse frente a mí. Se inclina hacia adelante y habla en susurros.

—Max, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿De qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?

Suspiro.

No hay mucho qué decir…

—Rachel Amber está muerta.

Warren se queda sin aliento.

— ¿Qué…?

—Alguien la llevó a un sitio llamado _el cuarto oscuro_ para drogarla y tomarle fotografías. Al final, la ha asesinado. Ese bastardo enterró a Rachel en el vertedero. Encontramos su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo fue que la encontraron? Max, ¿qué demonios…?

—Es una larga historia… Warren, en el _cuarto oscuro_ sucedieron cosas terribles. Dana, Courtney, Julliet, Brooke… Todas ellas han sido víctimas.

— ¿Brooke…?

—Fue ese el mismo sitio a donde llevaron a Kate después de la fiesta del Club Vortex. La drogaron lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiera recordar lo que sucedió, pero… p-pero…

— ¿Qué es, Max…?

E-esto… E-esto es difícil…

—Kate me dijo una vez que ella recordaba… algo. Recordaba haber despertado en un sitio blanco, y que un hombre le habló antes de sentir el pinchazo en su cuello. ¿Te das cuenta? Esto… E-esto va más allá de un video viral.

—N-no puedo creerlo…

—Y hay más… E-en ese lugar hay… expedientes de cada chica que han llevado. Dos de ellos aún están vacíos. Uno tiene el nombre de Victoria Chase.

— ¿Y el otro…?

—E-el otro… E-el otro expediente es… e-es mío.

Warren está aterrado. Puedo verlo en sus ojos.

—Max… M-Max, tú… N-no… ¿Qué…?

—Warren, si te he llamado es porque necesito pedirte un gran favor.

Él asiente.

—Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa.

Me toma de la mano con fuerza.

Chloe lo matará si decide aparecer justo ahora.

—No tengo idea de lo que pasará si decidimos encargarnos de esto por nuestra cuenta, Warren… Chloe está decidida a matar a la persona que causó todo esto. Y-y yo… E-el tornado no va a detenerse. Mañana es el día de la fiesta del Club Vortex, la fiesta del fin del mundo, y pasado mañana sucederá el tornado. No estoy segura de que esto vaya a detenerse, y tampoco sé si…si acaso mañana Chloe y yo seguiremos con vida. Tienes que ayudarme a sacar de Arcadia Bay a cuantas personas te sea posible.

—S-sí, lo haré… Pero… ¡Por supuesto que sobrevivirás! ¿Qué cosas dices? No vas a morir, Max. No voy a permitirlo.

—La decisión que Chloe y yo hemos tomado nos condenará de por vida. Nos enfrentamos a sujetos realmente peligrosos.

— ¿Quiénes, Max? ¿Te refieres a ese _dealer_ con el que Rachel Amber estaba saliendo?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿quién…?

—Warren… L-las personas que están detrás de todo esto son Nathan Prescott y… y-y Mark Jefferson.

Warren sufrirá un colapso con tanta nueva información.

Suspira con pesadez.

—Max… ¿Cómo lo…?

—No importa cómo lo sé. Warren, necesito asegurarme de que lo que sucedió con Rachel y Kate no quedará impune sin importar lo que suceda con Chloe y conmigo.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Primero… P-primero quiero que te tomes una _selfie_ conmigo.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Porque si algo sale mal, podré buscarte y usaré esa _selfie_ para volver en el tiempo hasta este día y evitar que Chloe y yo nos arriesguemos en vano.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí. Por eso necesito tener… la seguridad de que podré remediar las cosas.

—D-de acuerdo…

—Después, Warren, quiero que me prometas que si no sabes nada de mí o de Chloe hasta mañana… q-quiero que… que vayas a la policía. Llévalos al vertedero. Ahí encontrarán a Rachel. Y en un granero, en las afueras de la ciudad, encontrarán el cuarto oscuro. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Él asiente.

Así que suspirado con pesadez, sólo saco mi cámara de mi bolso y ambos posamos para la _selfie_. El obturador se escucha, llamando la atención de Joyce que nos mira con el entrecejo fruncido y que separa los labios como si quisiera decir algo. Yo sólo puedo evadir su mirada, pues sé que nos ha escuchado. Le entrego la fotografía a Warren y él se encarga de resguardarla como si fuese su tesoro más preciado.

—Quiero que mantengas esa foto siempre contigo, Warren. Incluso si el tornado ocurre.

—Lo haré. Pero, Max… Y-yo también quiero decirte algo…

— ¿Qué…?

—Y-yo… Si realmente quieres hacer esto, entonces quiero decirte que… q-que yo…

— ¡Max!

Chloe corre hacia nosotros a gran velocidad, haciendo que mi sentido de alerta se dispare. Me levanto de mi asiento y Warren me sigue, reuniéndonos los tres en el espacio que hay entre la barra y nuestra mesa. Joyce deja lo que está haciendo para centrar toda su atención en nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chloe? —le pregunto.

Ella me muestra su móvil, con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas repentinamente desaparecidas de sus ojos.

—Nathan me envió un mensaje.

Es cierto. El número del que proviene es de Nathan Prescott. Y el mensaje es… inquietante.

 _No quedará evidencia cuando haya terminado_

Saben que estuvimos ahí.

Chloe y yo compartimos una mirada de angustia.

—Se refiere al cuerpo de Rachel —dice Chloe—. Max, tenemos que evitar que lo saque del vertedero. ¡Debemos llegar antes que él!

—Sí… Vamos, Chloe. ¡De prisa!

Levantamos un par de miradas en cuanto echamos a correr hacia la salida del restaurant. Warren nos sigue, pero se detiene en cuanto nos acercarnos al auto de Warren. Comparte una mirada conmigo, y yo sólo intento hacer que la firmeza de mis ojos le ayude a recordar todo lo que le he pedido. Antes de que yo pueda decir nada, él me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo. Y una vez que me libera, siento que sus labios se cierran sobre los míos.

Siento también la mirada asesina de Chloe a nuestras espaldas.

—Cuídate, Max —musita él una vez que se separa de mí.

—Tú también, Warren —le respondo con un hilo de voz—. Iremos al vertedero.

Dicho aquello, subo al auto con Chloe para que ella pueda encender el motor y pisar a fondo el acelerador. En la profundidad de la noche y en la desolación de nuestra desesperación, las luces de la vieja camioneta son nuestra única fuente de luz. Yo me encargo de cargar el arma de Chloe con las balas que hay debajo de su asiento. Y ella sólo frunce el entrecejo, pisando mucho más el acelerador.

Esta noche terminará todo.

 _Max se ha ido._

 _Max se ha ido con Chloe Price a… a…_

 _Mierda… Piensa positivo, Warren… Estará bien… Estará bien… ¡No estará bien! ¿Por qué diablos dejé que se fuera? ¿Por qué no la detuve cuando pude hacerlo? ¿Por qué no fui con ellas? ¿Por qué me quedé aquí, como un cobarde? Sé que le prometí a Max que la ayudaría, pero… no así. No puedo cumplir con su última voluntad, si sé que puedo evitar que esa voluntad no sea la última. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer…? Tal vez si voy en mi auto pueda alcanzarlas antes de llegar al vertedero… ¡Sí, eso es!_

 _Tengo que hacerlo._

 _Nathan es peligroso._

 _—_ _¡Oye! ¡Espera!_

 _La voz de Joyce a lo lejos. Me ha detenido justo a tiempo, antes de que yo subiera a mi auto. Me siento tan ansioso… ¿Por qué me he detenido? ¡Cada segundo cuenta!_

 _—_ _J-Joyce…_

 _—_ _Espera, Warren —insiste ella agitada—, por favor…_

 _—_ _Joyce, ahora no puedo… Yo…_

 _—_ _¿A dónde ha ido mi hija, Warren? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Max? ¿Qué…?_

 _No puedo irme ahora que Joyce está tan alterada._

 _Mierda… ¿Qué puedo hacer…? Max aún me necesita…_

 _—_ _E-estarán bien, Joyce…_

 _No lo estarán._

 _Escuchaste a Max, Warren. Chloe matará al sujeto que asesinó a Rachel._

 _—_ _¡Joyce!_

 _David Madsen viene a nosotros a toda velocidad, bajando también de su auto. Joyce se reúne con él dándole un fuerte abrazo. Esto es incómodo._

 _—_ _¡David! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! —dice ella._

 _—_ _Vine tan pronto como pude. ¿En dónde está Chloe? Dijiste que ella estaba…_

 _—_ _Ella se ha ido, David. Y no tengo idea de dónde… Oh, David… Escuché cosas que… C-Chloe está…_

 _Perdóname, Max… pero tengo que hacer esto._

 _—_ _¡Señor Madsen!_

 _La mirada de David se posa sobre mí. Por primera vez en la vida creo que él no es el hijo de puta que aparenta ser._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Graham?_

 _—_ _Max y Chloe han ido al vertedero. Quieren evitar que Nathan Prescott… que… q-que Nathan…_

 _—_ _¿Qué es, Graham? ¡Dilo!_

 _—_ _E-ellas… d-descubrieron el cuerpo de Rachel Amber, la chica desaparecida. Está muerta. Ellas quieren evitar que Nathan se lo lleve._

 _Joyce ahoga un grito cubriendo su boca con una mano. David sólo frunce el entrecejo._

 _—_ _¿En dónde está el cuerpo de esa chica, Graham?_

 _—_ _Max dijo que irían al vertedero. ¡Tiene que detenerlas! Max ha dicho que Chloe… q-que Chloe quiere matar al sujeto que mató a Rachel…_

 _David sólo guarda silencio por un momento… y entonces, todo parece que comienza a ocurrir en cámara lenta._

 _La mirada de David se dirige hacia un punto justo detrás de mí- Se apresura para tomarme por los hombros y apartarme, dejándome a un lado de Joyce. Saca un arma de detrás de sus pantalones y apunta hacia… ¿Nathan Prescott…? ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Por qué quiere dispararnos también?_

 _—_ _Baja esa arma, niño —ordena David._

 _N-no lo entiendo…_

 _¿P-por qué…?_

 _¿Acaso no fue Nathan quien envió ese mensaje para Chloe?_

 _¿Habrá sido… el profesor Jefferson…?_

 _Nathan no dice una sola palabra. Lo único que yo puedo hacer es colocar un brazo frente a Joyce para evitar que ella siga acercándose._

 _—_ _¡He dicho que bajes esa arma!_

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí…?_

 _¿Por qué Nathan envió ese mensaje para sacar a Max y a Chloe de este lugar?_

 _¿Qué es lo que pretende…?_

 _N-no puedo pensar con claridad… S-sólo sé que Max me necesita… Sólo puedo pensar en ella…_

 _Max…_

 _Chloe…_

 _Rachel Amber…_

 _Nathan Prescott…_

 _El profesor Jefferson…_

 _El vertedero…_

 _El sonido de la detonación del arma._

Chloe no se detiene a apagar el motor de la camioneta en cuanto llegamos al vertedero. Tan sólo hecha a correr sin fijarse por dónde camina. Soy yo quien debe crear un poco de luz con la linterna del móvil, aunque eso pareciera no importarle a Chloe. Ella sólo ha arrebatado el arma de mis manos para liderar la marcha.

En el vertedero se respira un ambiente pesado. Oscuro. Hay un poco de niebla. Siento tanto frío que no parece natural.

— ¡Date prisa, Max!

Debo estar atenta a cada sonido que nos alerte de la presencia de Nathan, pero no hay nada la rededor. No hay pasos. No hay sombras. No hay ciervos fantasmales.

—Es por aquí… —musita Chloe—. ¡Rápido!

—Guarda silencio, Chloe…

Ella se encarga de apartar la basura que hay en su camino, hasta que conseguimos ver los restos de la botella de cerveza que yo rompí para desahogarme. El agujero que dejamos abierto aún está ahí. No hay rastros que indiquen que alguien haya intentado sacar el cuerpo de Rachel.

Aliviada, Chloe cae de bruces a un lado del agujero.

—Mírala, Max… Aún está aquí…

—No mires, Chloe…

Yo también me siento aliviada, eso no puedo negarlo. Pero tengo que alejarme del agujero, pues no soportaría tener que ver de nuevo el rostro de Rachel.

—Tenemos que llamar a Frank —propone Chloe—. Él podría ayudarnos a proteger este lugar hasta que amanezca.

—S-sí… es un buen…

Mis palabras no pueden seguir brotando de mis labios cuando siento ese pinchazo en mi cuello. Dejo caer el móvil y caigo de bruces. Mis piernas no responden y yo… m-me siento… n-no puedo… ¿Q-qué es lo que me pasa…? N-no puedo rebobinar… M-mis poderes… s-se han ido…

¿Q-qué…?

¿Q-quién…?

—C-Chloe, c-cuidado…

— ¿Qué mierda…?

El sonido del disparo es ensordecedor. Tan sólo puedo ver a Chloe cayendo de espaldas, soltando su propia arma y cayendo a un lado del sitio en el que yace Rachel. Y casi como si así hubiese estado planeado, lo que sea que han inyectado en mí termina por nublar mi visión. Apenas puedo respirar. M-me siento tan… N-no puedo levantarme… A través de la maraña de imágenes difusas sólo puedo ver los ojos de un hombre moreno, que usa gafas y que me mira con auténtico odio.

A-ayuda…

A-alguien…

E-esto no p-puede t-terminar así…

Y-ya no p-puedo m-más…

C-Chloe…


	47. Parte V: Polarizado

_I know I've been selfish, but… for once I think I should accept my fate… our fate…_

 _-Chloe Price_


	48. Capítulo XLI: ¿Dónde está Max?

_Es un poco confusa la forma en la que reacciona mi cuerpo en cuanto mis pulmones comienzan a recibir oxígeno, o en cuanto mi consciencia se percata de que mis pulmones están funcionando normalmente. A pesar de que me siento con la imperiosa necesidad de inhalar con fuerza, hasta terminar tosiendo, también siento una molestia en el costado derecho de mi cuerpo que me impide respirar con normalidad y que propaga una punzada de dolor a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se cierran sobre sí mismos sobre una sábana vieja, así como mi cabeza gira por un instante para que mis mejillas puedan tocar la misma clase de tela en las almohadas._

 _Sé que me han despojado de mi chaqueta. También sé que hace un poco de frio en este lugar. Y siento que la nariz húmeda de un perro está… ¿Quién mierda ha dejado entrar a un perro a mi habitación?_

 _Me cuesta abrir los ojos. Mis párpados se sienten pesados, como cortinas de acero que quieren impedir a toda cota que me levante de esta cama. Y cuando finalmente puedo ver al rededor, sólo me doy cuenta de que todo lo que hay en este sitio… no es mío._

 _No estoy en mi habitación._

 _No estoy en casa._

 _Y el estúpido perro aún está olfateando el costado donde siento las punzadas de dolor._

 _M-mierda…_

 _¿Por qué estoy en el camión de Frank?_

 _—_ _M-Max…_

 _Mi voz se escucha ronca, e incluso me da la impresión de que no es totalmente mía. De que no la he escuchado en… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar? ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? ¿Por qué mi costado no deja de doler?_

 _—_ _M-Max…_

 _Incorporarme es una tarea titánica, especialmente por el hecho de que las punzadas de dolor aumentan. Pero sólo soportando ese dolor puedo darme cuenta de que alguien ha vendado mi costado, y que hay una pequeña mancha de sangre… Bien, no es tan pequeña como parece. Como sea… M-mierda… E-esto duele…_

 _—_ _M-Max…_

 _El perro no se aparta de mí, sin importar que yo me haya levantado al fin de la cama. Tan sólo retrocede un poco cuando me ve caer de nuevo sobre esas sábanas viejas. M-me cuesta mantener el equilibrio._

 _Y-ya no aguanto el dolor…_

 _—_ _M-Max…_

 _Consigo levantarme de nuevo, aunque quisiera no hacerlo._

 _Piensa, Chloe… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

 _—_ _¡Max…!_

 _No es agradable que sea Frank quien viene hacia la habitación. Su aspecto sigue siendo el mismo. ¿En qué momento habrá pensado Max que era una buena idea venir aquí? Sé que yo no se lo sugerí. Jamás lo habría hecho. No después de saber que…_

 _—_ _Chloe, despertaste._

 _Por supuesto que desperté, idiota._

 _—_ _¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Frank?_

 _Será mejor que no pretenda dar rodeos. No tengo tiempo para juegos._

 _—_ _Dímelo tú. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Con ese tono de voz que siempre usa, me es imposible saber si realmente le interesa o si está enfadado conmigo. Y si estuviera enfadado, ¿a mí qué más me da?_

 _Quiero salir de aquí… O-ojalá pudiera caminar sin sentir este maldito dolor…_

 _—_ _Eso no te importa… ¿En dónde está Max? No tenemos tiempo de…_

 _Frank coloca una mano sobre mi hombro para detenerme cuando pretendo levantarme y emprender el escape. Me obliga a permanecer sentada, lo cual hace que aumente el dolor._

 _—_ _N-no me toques, idiota…_

 _—_ _No puedes levantarte así como así. Estás herida._

 _—_ _¿Qué vas a saber tú? Si estuviera herida…_

 _—_ _Chloe —insiste él con firmeza—, hablo en serio. Te dispararon._

 _¿Qué…?_

 _¿Cuánto ha fumado este hijo de puta?_

 _—_ _No tengo tiempo para escuchar estas estupideces…_

 _—_ _Siempre has sido insoportable, orgullosa, y no me agradas en absoluto. Pero, Chloe, no puedo permitir que te vayas._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no? ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes decidir?_

 _—_ _Tengo que saber qué fue lo que pasó anoche. Luego de saber que ustedes buscaban a Rachel…_

 _—_ _Quisiera darte una buena patada en el culo por decir su nombre en voz alta. No tienes idea de cuánto te odio… Ni siquiera puedo estar aquí sin pensar que Rachel y tú…_

 _—_ _Maldita sea, Chloe. ¿Quieres evitar dejarte llevar por ese odio? Es importante saber lo que te sucedió anoche?_

 _—_ _No sucedió nada. Por lo que sé, quien pudo haberme herido has sido tú… Además, ¿cómo mierda alguien me iba a disparar si yo…?_

 _Quisiera terminar de formular mi defensa, pero algo en lo más profundo de mi mente me impide que siga hablando. Es una especie de… instinto desconocido que me hace levantar una mano para pasar mis dedos entre mi cabello, cuando mi mente toma plena consciencia del significado de cada palabra de Frank. Los recuerdos se arremolinan en mi cabeza repentinamente, haciéndome sentir incluso un poco aturdida. Es como si pudiera verlo todo justo frente a mis ojos. Son memorias tan vívidas que… que…_

 _A-ayer…_

 _A-ayer interrogamos a Frank. Lo recuerdo. Y Max dijo que tenía que mostrarme un sitio, aunque se negó a confesar todo lo que sabe. M-me llevó a ese lugar… a ese granero donde… R-Rachel… R-Rachel está…_

 _N-no llores, Chloe… N-no enfrente de Frank…_

 _Lo último que recuerdo es que Max y yo fuimos a Two Whales después de encontrar el cuerpo de Rachel. Ella llamó a ese mequetrefe… Warren Graham… Fui a refrescarme y… R-recibí ese mensaje de Nathan Prescott en el que dijo que no quedaría evidencia cuando hubiera terminado. Fuimos al vertedero y… y…_

 _M-mierda…_

 _N-no puedo recordar más…_

 _—_ _¿Chloe…?_

 _Sólo sé que Max y yo encontramos el cuerpo de Rachel en el mismo sitio, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, entonces…?_

 _M-Max…_

 _—_ _¡Max!_

 _No sé cómo es que mi cuerpo encuentra la resistencia suficiente para permitir que me levante de la cama y que corra a través del corto y sucio pasillo que conforma el resto del camión. Mi respiración agitada propaga el dolor que a la vez pareciera estar anestesiado._

 _Max…_

 _No hay ninguna chaqueta olvidada, no está su bolso, nada fuera de su lugar._

 _No hay ningún rastro de ella._

 _M-Max…_

 _—_ _¡Max!_

 _Tampoco puedo verla en la playa. Mi camioneta está aquí, pero dentro de ella tampoco hay ningún bolso hippie que pueda pertenecerle a Max. Lo único que hay son esas gaviotas muertas que caen del cielo cada tanto. Las ballenas encalladas… ¿De qué me sirve eso, si Max no está aquí…?_

 _—_ _M-Max…_

 _De alguna forma consigo apartar a Frank con un empujón en cuanto vuelvo a entrar al camión para buscar mi chaqueta. Y es frustrante saber que no está en ningún sitio._

 _Mi chaqueta._

 _Mi collar._

 _Mi gorro._

 _Mi móvil…_

 _Mi arma…_

 _M-Max…_

 _—_ _¿Qué diablos haces, Chloe? Empeorarás las cosas. Tendremos que llevarte al hospital._

 _—_ _Cierra la maldita boca… N-necesito tu móvil._

 _—_ _¿Qué…?_

 _—_ _¡Dame tu maldito móvil!_

 _Él no reacciona de ninguna manera, pues mis propios ojos encuentran el maldito aparato a un lado de una botella de cerveza a media capacidad. Me cuesta un poco comenzar a marcar el número de Max, pues mis dedos tiemblan en el último momento. Y cuando finalmente lo consigo, la respuesta es contundente._

 _—_ _El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

 _¿Qué mierda…?_

 _Intenta de nuevo, Chloe. Tal vez lo has marcado mal._

 _—_ _El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

 _N-no puede ser…_

 _Lo he marcado bien esta vez…_

 _—_ _El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

 _M-Max…_

 _—_ _Chloe, ¿de qué va todo esto?_

 _—_ _N-no… E-el archivador… t-tenía el nombre de Max… E-el cuarto oscuro… ¡Max, no…!_

 _N-no es el momento de entrar en crisis, Chloe… Tranquilízate… Respira…_

 _M-Max me necesita… T-tengo que… T-tengo que ir… N-necesito a…_

 _Mierda…_

 _No quiero admitirlo… N-no quiero decirlo siquiera…_

 _—_ _¿En dónde están las llaves de mi camioneta, Frank?_

 _—_ _¿Estás loca, acaso? ¡No puedes conducir así! ¡Al menos dime lo que está sucediendo! Después de que te encontré en el vertedero frente a ese agujero…_

 _—_ _¿Agujero…?_

 _—_ _Sí. ¿En qué diablos estás metida ahora?_

 _—_ _¿Qué había en ese agujero, Frank? ¿Viste…?_

 _—_ _Nada. Estaba vacío. Sólo estabas tú. Escucha… La bala te atravesó, ¿entiendes? Pero tienes que ir al hospital, o la herida podría empeorar._

 _—_ _Eso no me importa. Tengo que ir a… T-tengo que…_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _¡Nada que te importe, maldita sea! ¡Déjame tranquila!_

 _Sé que tendría que agradecerle, pero no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto ha sido su culpa. ¿De qué mierda me sirve a mí que me haya rescatado, si no pudo llegar a tiempo para…?_

 _Mis manos duelen cuando golpeo el volante con toda la fuerza que poseo. Ni qué decir de las punzadas que sigue lanzando mi costado._

 _Nathan Prescott lo ha conseguido. Se llevó el cuerpo de Rachel, y seguramente ya se ha deshecho de él. Y sé que ese hijo de puta se ha llevado también a Max… ¡Había un archivador con su nombre, maldita sea! T-tengo que impedir que él… que Max… P-pero no puedo hacerlo sola._

 _Ahora… ¿E-en dónde puedo encontrar a ese maldito inútil…?_

 _Warren Graham._

 _Arcadia Bay es un infierno pequeño. Sé que lo encontraré._

 _Resiste, Max… No voy a perderte a ti también… ¡No voy a perderte a ti también!_


	49. Capítulo XLII: Mamá

_Tengo una lista de cosas que no quiero hacer jamás en la vida. Y pedirle ayuda a ese hijo de puta es una de ellas… Pero si no lo hago, si decido seguir a la deriva, jamás encontraré a Max. Y tengo que hacerlo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

 _El problema… es que ahora que estoy afuera de mi casa me siento como si en realidad no fuese parte de este mundo. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a David? ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que me ayude a encontrar a Warren Graham, sin decirle toda la verdad acerca de lo que hemos descubierto sobre Rachel? No confío en él… ¿Cómo puedo contar con alguien que no me inspira ninguna clase de confianza?_

 _Esto sería más sencillo si tan sólo Max estuviera aquí…_

 _De acuerdo, Chloe. Piensa en un plan de respaldo._

 _Tal vez podría entrar en el ordenador de David para buscar entre sus archivos. Es un paranoico de primera, así que la posibilidad de que tenga algo de información sobre Warren es… muy alta._

 _Eso haré._

 _Pero, ¿qué se supone que voy a decirle a mi madre si es que se da cuenta de que apenas puedo caminar? La herida en mi costado es la peor tortura que alguien podría sufrir. Supongo que ahora sólo debo actuar natural, y esperar que mi madre no se fije en esa mancha de sangre que… ¿A quién engaño? No podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Y lo último que necesito es que mi madre también intente entrometerse. Ella no lo entendería, sin importar cuánto intente explicarlo. ¿Acaso en realidad le importaría saber que Max y yo hemos encontrado a Rachel? Por supuesto que no. Lo único que hará será… decirme que no debo interferir, y que Max y yo jamás debimos ser parte de esto. Pero de no haber sido por nosotras, ¿habríamos descubierto lo que Nathan Prescott hizo?_

 _Tristemente, tampoco puedo ir con la policía… Con el historial que tengo, esos idiotas preferirán ignorar todo lo que les diga. Y mientras no tenga la prueba contundente, el cuerpo de Rachel, no podré hacer nada. ¿Llevarlos a ese granero? ¿Qué me asegura que querrán acompañarme?_

 _Mierda…_

 _No importa cuánto lo piense._

 _David es la única opción, a pesar de que no quiera admitirlo._

 _—_ _¡Chloe!_

 _Toda mi repentina fortaleza desaparece en cuanto los brazos de mi madre me rodean, disparando la punzada de dolor más fuerte que he sentido en la vida. Sé que ella hubiese querido que yo me negase a abrazarla, y lo cierto es que eso quiero hacer. Al menos, eso quería hacer antes de que el dolor me hiciera tambalearme. Alterada, mi madre me conduce hasta un muro en el que puedo recargar mi espalda. Instintivamente, llevo una mano al lugar de la herida._

 _Sangre._

 _N-no me siento bien…_

 _—_ _Chloe… ¿Qué…?_

 _R-resiste, Chloe…_

 _S-sólo necesitas un momento para que tu visión deje de ser tan oscura…_

 _E-estarás bien…_

 _—_ _¿D-dónde está David…?_

 _—_ _Chloe, ¿qué te ha pasado? Eso es sangre… ¿E-estás herida?_

 _—_ _M-maldita sea, madre… ¡Necesito hablar con David!_

 _—_ _Déjame ver, Chloe._

 _No puedo forcejear con ella, pues mis fuerzas me han abandonado por completo. Y mi madre se queda sin aliento, sin alma, en cuanto descubre la herida sangrante que se mantiene oculta debajo de los vendajes. Se aleja de mí al instante, con las manos manchadas con mi sangre. Ha palidecido tanto que creo que va a desmayarse… o puede ser que quien va a desmayarse sea yo._

 _—_ _Chloe… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?_

 _—_ _Maldita sea, madre… Estaré bien._

 _—_ _No lo estarás. ¡Mira esa herida, Chloe! ¡Está sangrando! Tengo que llevarte al hospital._

 _—_ _N-no… Madre… N-no puedes… T-tengo que…_

 _—_ _¡Ya basta, Chloe! No voy a permitir que incluso ahora pretendas que lo sabes todo y que puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que Max y tú estaban diciendo ayer, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

 _—_ _¡Deja de ser tan entrometida, madre!_

 _—_ _Dímelo, Chloe. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el vertedero? ¿En dónde está Max?_

 _M-maldita… ¿Es que no puedo tener un poco de privacidad?_

 _—_ _¡Gracias, madre! Ahora entiendo que ni siquiera en ese lugar puedo librarme de ti._

 _—_ _¡Chloe Elizabeth Price! ¡Cierra la boca y escúchame!_

 _No entiendo cuál es la fuerza desconocida que me ha obligado a detenerme y a silenciar mis quejas. No recuerdo un momento en el que mi madre hubiese hablado con tanta firmeza, con tanto… valor. Pareciera que de repente ha dejado de ser la mujer que recuerdo… La mujer que incluso ahora sigue destruyendo a nuestra familia. Por su culpa murió papá, luego trajo a ese hijo de puta a nuestra casa… ¿Y ahora pretende impedir que yo ayude a Max y que haga la justicia que Rachel merece?_

 _La odio tanto…_

 _—_ _No sé en qué momento cambiaste tanto, Chloe, pero no voy a permitir que sigas alejándote de mí. Desde que te hiciste amiga de Rachel Amber supe que algo extraño estaba pasando contigo… Hija, sé que has estado drogándote. ¡David me lo ha dicho todo! Y sé que has arrastrado a Max a ese… ese… Chloe, anoche supe que Rachel murió. ¡Y también supe lo que tú pretendías hacer! No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que está pasando. H-hija… N-no quiero perderte como sucedió con tu padre._

 _No te dejes engañar, Chloe…_

 _Todo el mundo miente. Sin excepciones._

 _—_ _N-no tengo tiempo para cursilerías, madre… ¿Por qué no me ahorras tiempo y me dices en dónde está el imbécil de tu esposo?_

 _—_ _Chloe, voy a llevarte al hospital._

 _—_ _No lo necesito._

 _—_ _Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie._

 _—_ _¡Deja de entrometerte! ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto! ¡Desde que te casaste con ese idiota, no han hecho más que tratar de meterse en mi vida!_

 _—_ _¿Y crees que involucrándote con personas peligrosas vas a resolver algo?_

 _—_ _Tú decidiste casarte con un paranoico que golpea a su hijastra y que agrede físicamente a mis amigos. Pero, ¿eso te importa?_

 _—_ _Chloe, escúchame…_

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No importa cuánto lo intente, tú no me escucharás a mí! ¡Lo único que te importa es lo que piensa o lo que siente David! ¡La única razón por la que me defendiste una sola vez fue porque Max dijo todo lo que ya habías escuchado de mí! ¡Es ella la única que te importa!_

 _—_ _No es verdad, Chloe._

 _—_ _Ojalá yo también hubiera muerto… Ahora tengo algo importante que debo hacer, y sé que no podré contar contigo. Así que si pudieras decirme lo que ya te he preguntado, ambas podríamos volver a nuestras vidas._

 _—_ _Hija…_

 _No tengo más qué decir._

 _Quisiera que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar de mis ojos… Quiero pensar que se trata solamente del dolor… E-es sólo eso…_

 _—_ _¿Dónde está David, madre? Necesito hablar con él._

 _Me mira con intensidad por un instante. Parece que le angustia mucho más el hecho de que yo siga presionando el lugar de la herida para acallar el dolor._

 _Y-ya no resisto más…_

 _—_ _David está en la estación de policía, Chloe. Anoche…_

 _—_ _¿Qué es, madre? No tengo tiempo para rodeos._

 _¿Por qué siento escalofríos ahora que ella me ha mirado de esa manera tan… sombría?_

 _—_ _Anoche arrestaron a Nathan Prescott. Él intentó matar a Warren Graham afuera del Two Whales._

 _¿Qué…?_


	50. Capítulo XLIII: Two Whales

_No puedo creer que realmente me haya llevado a que suturaran la herida… Al menos todo ha quedado en sólo un par de horas perdidas. No ha habido interrogatorios ni nada parecido, a excepción de algunas miradas desagradables por parte de los doctores que tal vez ya han pensado en nueve teorías con respecto a cómo fue que conseguí esa herida de bala._

 _Mi madre insiste en querer hablar conmigo con respecto a lo ocurrido, y lo cierto es que yo no me inmuto ante sus miradas de angustia que me dedica cada vez que yo me niego a responder a sus preguntas. Así que lo único que ha podido hacer es traerme a la estación de policía. Además de insistir en que deberíamos volver al hospital para pedir un diagnóstico más profundo y acertado con respecto a daños internos, claro… La odio. ¿Acaso parece que tengo tiempo para convalecer? Si muero, al final… todos estarán mejor sin mí._

 _En la estación de policía está ese hijo de puta, que discute ávidamente al fondo con otros dos agentes que no dejan de tomar notas y que no paran de mover las manos como si intentasen disculparse con respecto a algo._

 _Warren Graham se levanta de una banca para caminar rápidamente hacia mí. La única manera de evitar que él comience con el interrogatorio es cruzarme de brazos y fulminarlo con la mirada. Mi costado aún duele._

 _Max, ¿por qué mierda me has dejado sola?_

 _¿Cómo se supone que tengo que tratar a este… sujeto?_

 _—_ _Chloe, ¿qué…?_

 _—_ _No es nada._

 _—_ _Pero, eso en tu camiseta es…_

 _—_ _Sí, Warren. Es sangre. Tú también la tienes, mi madre también la tiene, ¡todos la tenemos! ¿Podemos olvidarlo?_

 _Él levanta las manos en son de paz._

 _Creo que no ha sido una buena idea alzar la voz… D-duele…_

 _—_ _¿Qué te ocurrió, Chloe? ¿En dónde está…?_

 _—_ _No podemos hablar aquí… Sígueme._

 _Esto habría tenido un mejor efecto si tan sólo lo hubiera tomado por la mano para hacerlo salir de la estación de policía. Lo haría si él no me… desagradara tanto. ¿Cómo se supone que ahora tenga que hacer equipo con el mismo… idiota que va detrás del culo de Max?_

 _M-Max…_

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, Chloe?_

 _Nos resguardamos detrás de un par de autos patrulla. Warren intenta asegurarse de que todo está en orden cuando yo debo detenerme para presionar la herida y ahogar el dolor, por lo que debo darle un buen manotazo para que se aleje de mí._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te heriste?_

 _Es persistente._

 _—_ _Sólo sé que me dispararon… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Mi madre dijo que ayer sucedió algo en el Two Whales. ¿Vas a decírmelo?_

 _Warren suspira._

 _—_ _S-sí… Fue extraño… Y-yo quería evitar que ustedes terminaran metidas en un gran problema, pero…_

 _—_ _Pero, ¿qué…? No tengo tiempo para esto._

 _Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que he dicho eso último._

 _—_ _El señor Madsen llegó y… N-Nathan también salió de alguna parte. Ambos se apuntaron con las armas y… ¿Sabes, Chloe? Nunca creí que… B-bueno, yo…_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _S-si el señor Madsen no hubiese tirado de mí, y de Joyce, para sacarnos del camino de la bala… ¡Nunca vi a alguien pensar con tanta rapidez!_

 _—_ _¿Qué…? ¿Dices que ese hijo de puta te salvó…?_

 _Que me parta un rayo si eso es verdad._

 _Seguramente sólo pretende que mi madre siga creyendo que él es un súper hombre._

 _—_ _Sometió a Nathan. ¡Le quitó el arma en menos de un minuto! Llamó a la policía, y hemos pasado toda la noche aquí… Hasta que…_

 _—_ _¿Quieres dejar de andarte con rodeos? ¡El tiempo corre, Warren!_

 _Suspira._

 _—_ _A-alguien pagó la fianza de Nathan para sacarlo de aquí._

 _—_ _¿Su padre?_

 _—_ _No lo sabemos. Sólo nos han dicho que el pago fue hecho a nombre de Sean Prescott, pero… Nathan salió solo. Nadie vino a buscarlo. Y cuando hizo su llamada, bueno… nunca mencionó que estaba hablando con su padre. El señor Madsen ya está haciendo todo lo posible para que la policía vaya a buscar a Nathan._

 _Mierda…_

 _—_ _Espera un momento… ¿A qué hora sucedió eso?_

 _—_ _Minutos después de que ustedes partieran hacia el vertedero._

 _¿Qué…?_

 _—_ _¿Y a qué hora escapó Nathan?_

 _—_ _No lo sé… Ya había amanecido cuando se fue._

 _Mierda._

 _Mierda… Mierda… ¡Mierda!_

 _—_ _¡Entonces ese hijo de puta no fue quien me disparó a mí!_

 _—_ _¿Qué sucedió contigo, Chloe? ¿En dónde está…?_

 _—_ _Y-yo… No lo sé._

 _Su semblante se ensombrece._

 _Algo me dice que… que Max se lo dijo todo antes de que todo sucediera._

 _—_ _Lo último que recuerdo es que encontramos el cuerpo de Rachel en su sitio, pero… Desperté en el camión de Frank Bowers, y él dijo que no había nada en ese agujero en la tierra. Y Max, bueno… No responde a ninguna de mis llamadas. Creí que Nathan me había disparado pero… nadie puede estar en dos sitios a la vez. Si él estaba aquí, en la estación de policía, entonces…_

 _—_ _Hay alguien más con él, Chloe. Max me lo dijo._

 _—_ _¿Alguien más? ¿Quién es?_

 _—_ _El profesor Mark Jefferson._

 _U-un momento…_

 _¿Max…? ¿Max sabía que Nathan tenía un cómplice…?_

 _¿Jefferson habrá sido quien…? ¿Rachel…?_

 _Max… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

 _—_ _Tengo que encontrar a Max… Creo saber en dónde está, Warren, pero… N-no puedo hacerlo sola._

 _—_ _En el cuarto oscuro, ¿no es cierto?_

 _¿Hablabas con Warren, pero no conmigo?_

 _C-creí que… C-creí que éramos cómplices…_

 _—_ _Ella es una de las siguientes víctimas… Warren, tengo que ir._

 _—_ _Es arriesgado, Chloe. Si Nathan intentó matarme, entonces… ¿Qué crees que querrá hacer contigo ahora que está suelto?_

 _—_ _Si no hacemos algo ahora, Max también morirá. ¡No voy a permitir que ninguno de esos bastardos le haga daño! T-tengo que… M-Max…_

 _—_ _Escucha, Chloe… C-creo que tengo un plan._

 _—_ _¿Cuál?_

 _—_ _Te lo explicaré en el camino. ¿Has traído tu auto?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _Bien. ¡Vamos!_

 _Me toma de la mano y me obliga a correr, disparando así las punzadas de dolor en mi costado herido._

 _—_ _¿A dónde mierda me llevas?_

 _—_ _A Blackwell. ¡De prisa!_

 _¿Blackwell?_

 _S-sí… Blackwell. Si es ahí en donde está Mark Jefferson, entonces es ahí donde yo tengo que estar._

A lo lejos puedo escuchar la voz grave de un hombre que dice cosas que en realidad no puedo comprender, así como siento que esas manos masculinas acarician mis brazos desnudos tras haberlos colocado en una posición estratégica que me deja totalmente inmovilizada, especialmente por la forma en la que ha atado mis manos con cinta adhesiva. El pinchazo aún puede sentirse en mi cuello, y quizá eso es lo único que puede explicar el hecho de que no puedo ver más que formas difusas y escuchar sonidos lejanos. Las manos masculinas viajan hasta mis caderas, desabotonando mis pantalones para luego alejarse de mí. Lo que se escucha parece ser… e-el obturador de una cámara…

Mi respiración forzada hace que mis pulmones se sientan ásperos, como si sentir semejante cosa fuese posible. Hay otro trozo de cinta adhesiva cubriendo mi boca, aunque parece innecesario ahora que me doy cuenta de que lo único que puedo hacer es quejarme en voz baja.

—N-no… P-para…

La voz sigue diciéndome cosas que poco a poco van volviéndose más claras, así como su tacto comienza a volverse más firme con cada segundo que pasa. Puedo sentir cómo se posan sus dedos sobre mi cuello, bajando lentamente hacia mi sujetador que él no retira de ninguna manera. Sus sucias manos recorren mi cuerpo, así como sus asquerosos labios pasan sobre mi piel mientras el obturador sigue escuchándose.

Sólo puedo verlo de frente cuando él se incorpora para desabotonar su propia camisa blanca, lanzándola a un lado para volver al ataque y adentrar una mano debajo de mis pantalones, dejándola entre mis piernas.

Mi cuerpo se tensa por sí mismo, y esa sensación se vuelve más desagradable cuando siento que sus dedos penetran lentamente en mi cuerpo. N-no entiendo lo que pasa… N-no entiendo por qué no puedo defenderme…

—Mantén esa pose —me dice.

¿Qué…?

¿Dónde…?

¿El cuarto oscuro…?


	51. Capítulo XLIV: ¡Auxilio!

_Chloe…_

Mis ojos se abren con lentitud, venciendo a la pesadez de mis parpados que tiene la intención de no permitirme ver lo que hay a mi alrededor. Me siento aturdida. Enferma. Siento que mi cabeza da mil vueltas, así como los nudos en mi estómago me provocan nauseas. Cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo se percibe pesada como el plomo. Lo único que sé con total certeza es que estoy sentada en una silla de madera, con mis tobillos y mis muñecas atados con cinta adhesiva. Las luces me ciegan. Me cuesta ver de frente esos reflectores. Y respirar, bueno… Es extraño sentir ese alivio al saber que sigo con vida, pero ese deseo de dejar de respirar si eso significa que podré hacerlo sin tener la sensación de que estoy agonizando.

Apenas consigo levantar una mano para invocar mi poder, pero me es imposible rebobinar. Lo único que siento es cómo mi cabeza lanza una punzada de dolor, tras la cual se oscurece mi visión por un par de segundos que me parecen tortuosamente eternos. No estoy segura de que realmente me haya recuperado cuando finalmente puedo ver algo. Sólo sé que mi nariz está sangrando, y que no puedo hacer nada para enjugar la sangre.

De acuerdo, Max…

No tienes poderes ahora…

Voy a recuperarlos, ¿cierto…?

C-Chloe… Tengo que encontrarla…

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Estoy atrapada!

Idea estúpida desde cualquier ángulo, lo sé.

¿Quién va a escucharme si estoy dentro de un bunker post-apocalíptico en un sitio totalmente apartado de la ciudad, oculto en el interior de un granero abandonado?

Chloe…

— ¡Auxilio!

El pasar de los segundos me ayuda a ir recuperando poco a poco la consciencia sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo. Así puedo saber que mis muñecas duelen a causa de la falta de circulación, así como mis tobillos. También sé que en el lado izquierdo de mi nuca hay un pequeño golpe que punza y que, de alguna manera, sé que está sangrando.

No quiero hablar de lo que siento entre mis piernas.

No sé cómo es posible, pero eso… lo recuerdo bien.

¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

— ¡Chloe!

Mi cuerpo aún está demasiado débil como para forcejear contra las ataduras. Lo único que puedo hacer es girar el cuello, aunque mis movimientos sean limitados. Me inquieta tener esa cámara enfrente de mí, aunque no tanto como me molesta que mis pertenencias estén justo al otro lado de mi habitación.

Mi bolso.

Mi chaqueta.

Mi móvil.

Mi cámara.

Mi diario.

— ¡Chloe, ayúdame!

¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí…?

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió…?

— ¡Ayuda!

¿Qué día es hoy…? ¡La tormenta!

M-mierda… ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que salir de…!

Ha sido una mala idea forcejear tanto contra la silla, pues al final ha terminado por volcarse. Por suerte, eso bastó para hacer que las ataduras de mis manos se quebraran también. Poder flexionar mis dedos para devolverles la circulación de la sangre es lo más revitalizante que he hecho últimamente. Liberar mis pies me da al fin la oportunidad de levantarme, aunque me cuesta mantener el equilibrio. ¿A quién le importa si un par de trípodes y de cámaras caen a mi paso?

Chloe…

— ¡Auxilio!

Puedo enjugar la sangre, aunque sea inútil. No deja de correr. Me siento… tan mal…

Chloe…

— ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

La puerta está bloqueada. El código numérico no funciona.

Acceso denegado.

Tengo… Tengo que…

— ¡Chloe!

De acuerdo, Max… Intenta tranquilizarte. Piensa con claridad.

Si no puedo salir de aquí por mis propios medios, entonces…

¡Eso es! ¡Tengo que llamar a…! T-tengo que… David… David es el único que puede ayudarme, lo sé… ¡Pero mi móvil no funciona! ¡Mierda! Sin cobertura, sin esperanzas, sin…

— ¡Chloe!

Mis puños duelen cuando comienzo a golpear la puerta, intentando que ésta se abra por acto de magia a pesar de que sé que será inútil. No hay manera de escapar, no hay manera de entrar en contacto con nadie del exterior… ¡Tengo que encontrar una ruta de escape! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!

Tal vez pueda entrar a internet desde el ordenador de Jefferson, y así…

¿Qué…?

Chloe…

Su chaqueta, su móvil y su collar están sobre el escritorio de Jefferson. ¿Por qué? ¿Ella ha estado aquí? ¿Acaso ese sujeto…?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

De pronto siento que alguien me toma por los cabellos para someterme, obligándome a quedar de rodillas en el suelo antes de derribarme por completo. Un pie se impacta contra mis costillas, dejándome adolorida y sin aliento.

No puedo rebobinar.

C-Chloe…

— ¿Cómo mierda te has liberado?

Jefferson vuelve a tomarme por los cabellos para hacer que me levante. Está furioso, y eso lo hace mucho más peligroso. D-duele… Chloe… A-ayúdame…

— ¡Responde! ¿Cómo fue que te liberaste?

Pretende lanzarme de nuevo al suelo, pero yo soy más veloz. Ese hijo de puta no volverá a ponerme una sola mano encima. Mis manos se mueven con velocidad para tomar una navaja de encima del escritorio, que sirve para imponer un poco de distancia entre nosotros. Jefferson no hace el esfuerzo por buscar su arma. Por el contrario, sólo se mantiene quieto. Sólo me mira con todo el odio que es capaz de reunir, y que lo transforma en un monstruo sanguinario.

¿En qué momento llegó?

¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que la puerta se abrió?

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Chloe?

Quisiera que mi voz no se hubiese escuchado tan trémula, tan… atemorizada.

Jefferson no se inmuta.

— ¿Cómo te liberaste, Max?

—Eso no importa. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

—No vas a irte hasta que no haya terminado contigo.

— ¡No te acerques!

Siento que he perdido el control de mí misma. No me reconozco, e incluso me siento como un… monstruo impulsivo. Un monstruo descontrolado cuyas manos tiemblan y que está totalmente dispuesto a apuñalar a ese sujeto que se ha atrevido a dar un paso hacia mí para acorralarme.

Chloe…

Chloe, ayúdame…

—Necesitas otra dosis, Max. Ayer estabas tan dócil…

— ¡Dije que no te acerques!

—No importa cuánto grites. Sabes que aquí abajo estás bajo mi control.

—Te juro que te mataré si me das un motivo… ¡Dime en dónde está Chloe!

—No importa en dónde esté. Tú no vas a salir de aquí.

Se abalanza hacia mí para someterme. Y aunque intento apuñalarlo con la navaja, sólo puedo sentir ese dolor punzante en mi estómago cuando él utiliza mi propia arma en mi contra. La sangre comienza a brotar y él aprovecha el momento para lanzarme al suelo. Me toma por los cabellos para devolverme a ese sitio en donde estaba la silla. Mis gritos parecen hacerlo sentir extasiado.

Tengo que escapar… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

—Si hay algo que detesto de ti, Max, son esta clase de arrebatos de valentía. Pero no te preocupes, que aquí estoy yo para enseñarte cómo debes comportarte.

Me doblo de dolor al sentir el puntapié que recibo sobre mis costillas previamente heridas. Sólo puedo cubrir mi rostro con mis manos, sintiendo las patadas y los puñetazos de ese sujeto que no dejan de llover sobre mí.

N-no puedo resistir esto…

Chloe…

¡Chloe, ayúdame…!


	52. Capítulo XLV: Dolor Oculto

_En el aparcamiento de Blackwell no hay rastro alguno de Nathan Prescott. El auto de ese cretino ha desaparecido, y tan sólo parece que el resto del cuerpo estudiantil está contando los segundos para la fiesta del Fin del Mundo. La fiesta de Club Vortex. Y mañana…_

 _—_ _Por aquí, Chloe._

 _—_ _No. Me. Toques._

 _¿Cómo puedo librarme de este sujeto, que pareciera creerse con el derecho a tocarme? Debí ignorar a mi instinto cuando me dijo que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Warren. Ni siquiera soporto estar a su lado. Pero, por Max…_

 _—_ _¡De prisa, Chloe!_

 _—_ _¡Voy tan rápido como puedo!_

 _Poco o nada me importa que todos ellos me miren, o que comiencen a musitar lo que para mí ya es más que obvio. Sé que mi camiseta está manchada de sangre. Sé perfectamente que apenas puedo seguirle el paso a Warren. ¿Por qué no pueden mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Por qué…?_

 _—_ _¡Chloe!_

 _Mierda…_

 _—_ _¡Chloe, aguarda!_

 _Ahora no…_

 _Justin aprieta el paso para posarse justo frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso. Detenerme de esa forma tan repentina sólo sirve para causar que el dolor aumente._

 _—_ _Chloe, ¿qué…?_

 _—_ _A-ahora no, Justin…_

 _—_ _Pero, ¿eso es…?_

 _—_ _¡Justin!_

 _Creo que nunca me había sentido tan contenta por una intervención de Warren,como en este momento. Warren llama la atención de Justin, colocándose entre nosotros para evitar que la atención se centre en la sangre seca de mi camiseta._

 _—_ _Justin, necesitamos tu ayuda —dice Warren acalorado—. Es una emergencia._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa…?_

 _—_ _¿Has visto a Max Caulfield?_

 _—_ _N-no… ¿Por qué…?_

 _—_ _Descuida, no es nada —miente Warren, a pesar de que en sus ojos se refleja su angustia—. Si sabes algo de ella, ¿podrías decirnos?_

 _—_ _S-sí, supongo…_

 _Warren toma entonces mi mano para ayudarme a salir de ahí, enfilándonos a lo largo de un pasillo de la academia. Seguirle el paso es cada vez más difícil._

 _Max, por favor… Aparece…_

 _—_ _¡De prisa! —Insiste él—. ¡Es por aquí!_

 _—_ _¿A dónde vamos, Warren?_

 _—_ _La clase del profesor Jefferson comenzará pronto. ¡Tenemos que llegar allí a tiempo!_

 _—_ _¿Crees que Max estará ahí?_

 _Qué pregunta tan estúpida he hecho. Por supuesto que no estará aquí, Chloe. Es momento de aceptarlo. Aunque se me parta el alma en mil pedazos tan sólo por pensarlo… Max…_

 _La clase del profesor Jefferson ya está reuniéndose dentro de su salón de clases. Warren me conduce hacia el interior, causando que algunas miradas se posen sobre nosotros. Esto me haría sentir incómoda, si tan sólo no estuviese totalmente dispuesta a afrontarlo todo con tal de ver a…_

 _—_ _Su sitio está vacío —dice Warren—. Igual que el de Kate._

 _—_ _Tiene que llegar… ¡Tiene que hacerlo!_

 _—_ _¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

 _Esa tercera voz no pertenece a nuestro dúo dinámico, y el tono es totalmente desagradable. Además de que me causa una ligera pizca de escalofríos, especialmente cuando me giro para observar de frente que Nathan Prescott y su mascota, Victoria Chase, nos miran como si nosotros fuésemos indignos de estar en este lugar._

 _¿Qué hace Nathan aquí?_

 _Si ese sujeto pudo venir a sus clases, entonces…_

 _No…_

 _¿Max…?_

 _—_ _Esta es la clase del profesor Jefferson —secunda Victoria—. ¿Se les ha perdido algo?_

 _—_ _Victoria, estamos buscando a Max Caulfield —explica Warren y se coloca parcialmente frente a mí, siendo discreto para evitar que yo me dé cuenta de que la forma en la que ha movido su mano izquierda significa que está intentando protegerme—. Es importante. ¿La han visto?_

 _Victoria sonríe._

 _—_ _¿Quién quiere ver a esa hipster? No es más que una puta que seguramente se habrá quitado las bragas para que Jefferson la eligiera como ganadora del concurso de los Héroes del Día a Día._

 _—_ _No sabía que Max hubiese aprendido de ti —le respondo furtivamente—. Será mejor que guardes todos esos comentarios, o si no…_

 _—_ _¿O qué, Price? Al director Wells le encantará saber que sigues rondando por aquí…_

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _—_ _Quiero decir que no tienes nada qué hacer aquí. Después de que te expulsaron, lo único que has sabido hacer aquí ha sido causar problemas._

 _—_ _Te mostraré lo que son los verdaderos problemas._

 _—_ _Esa fachada ya no te va más. Ambas sabemos que la única razón por la que te comportas de esa manera es porque Rachel Amber te hizo pensar que podías hacerlo. Pero la realidad es, Price, que no eres ni siquiera la mitad de mujer de lo que ella fue._

 _Se acabó._

 _—_ _¡No te atrevas a hablar de Rachel!_

 _Warren tiene que sujetarme por ambos brazos para evitar que yo me lance al cuello de Victoria. Mis gritos, sin embargo, han llamado la atención de todos aquí. Sin importar cuánto forcejee, no puedo liberarme de Warren. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Nadie puede mencionar a Rachel! ¡Nadie…! Voy a… ¡Tengo qué…!_

 _Todos mis pensamientos se esfuman en cuanto las manos de Nathan se impactan contra mis hombros a la hora de darme ese empujón que logra hacerme perder el equilibrio. El dolor se dispara en mi costado. Warren debe sujetarme con fuerza para evitar que yo caiga al suelo._

 _Y Nathan sólo da un paso al frente, protegiendo a su vez a Victoria._

 _Ese maldito… ¿Por qué siento tanto miedo al estar frente a él?_

 _—_ _Ya quería encontrarme de nuevo contigo, Chloe. La última vez escapaste._

 _—_ _Y tú intentaste matarme. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí._

 _—_ _Cuando estuvimos en el baño, hace unos días, no eras tan cobarde._

 _—_ _Déjate de palabrerías, idiota. ¿En dónde está Max? Sé que tú lo sabes._

 _—_ _Oblígame, puta._

 _No sé cómo sucede, pero así es._

 _Nathan hace un movimiento involuntario para sacar algo de la parte trasera de sus pantalones, alertando así a Warren y dotándolo de la habilidad para someterlo con un puñetazo. El arma cae a los pies de Victoria, quien retrocede aterrada mientras el corro de estudiantes de Blackwell comienza a reunirse alrededor de nosotros. Warren recibe también algunos golpes que no sirven para quebrantar su espíritu. Sólo le dan la fuerza para devolver cada uno de los puñetazos con el triple de fuerza, causando que algunas chicas se sientan inquietas y que algunos chicos se miren como si estuviesen presenciando un asesinato._

 _Y tal vez así suceda._

 _Warren parece haber enloquecido._

 _—_ _¡Suéltalo! ¡Lo lastimas!_

 _Aunque Victoria pretende interferir, otras dos chicas se encargan de hacerla retroceder para sacarla de la línea de fuego. Y yo sólo puedo mirar cómo aparece más y más sangre en el rostro de Nathan._

 _Warren pareciera haber estallado._

 _—_ _¿Te gusta? ¡¿Eh?!_

 _Nathan no puede defenderse, está totalmente sometido._

 _Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que siento que va a salírseme del pecho._

 _—_ _¡Esto es lo mismo que haces sentir a los demás! ¡Ese dolor es el mismo que nos has causado a todos! ¡A Kate! ¡A Chloe! ¡A Max! ¡A mí…!_

 _—_ _L-lo siento… ¡L-lo siento…!_

 _—_ _¡Warren, ya basta!_

 _Me cuesta sacárselo a Nathan de encima, pero finalmente lo consigo. Agitado, Warren sólo me mira por un instante. En sus ojos puedo ver que está… alterado. ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?_

 _Nathan no deja de lloriquear en el suelo, así como Victoria no puede dejar de temblar. Y Warren sólo me toma de la mano nuevamente para salir de aquí tan pronto como podemos, cuando todos comienzan a acercarse para auxiliar a Nathan._

 _Esta vez no me cuesta correr. Sé que si no escapamos ahora, después no podremos siquiera acercarnos a Mark Jefferson._

 _N-necesito saber… ¿Por qué Warren reaccionó así?_

 _Max… Max, ¿puedes esperar un poco más…?_


	53. Capítulo XLVI: Cambiar el Tiempo

M-mi cabeza…

El aturdimiento ahora es cien veces peor. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo es que volví a la silla o cómo es que de nuevo estoy atada. Sólo sé que mis costillas duelen y que en mi boca aún puedo percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Hay completo silencio en el Cuarto Oscuro. Al menos, aún recuerdo bien en dónde estoy. Eso es una ventaja para mí, ¿no es así? Sé que estoy a merced de Mark Jefferson. Sé que no podré salir de aquí mediante ninguna manera que implique planes sencillos o sentido común. T-tengo que encontrar la manera… Chloe me necesita…

Quisiera poder comprobar que aún puedo rebobinar, pero no puedo estar del todo segura si no hay nada sucediendo en este lugar. No hay sonidos que pueda hacer que se escuchen en reversa. No hay nadie caminando por aquí a quien pueda ver mientras retrocede en el tiempo contra su voluntad. Estoy yo misma con mi soledad, en una habitación fría y desolada que está tan muerta como mi propio destino.

Al menos, las cámaras y los trípodes ya no se encuentran frente a mí. Lo único que puedo ver es ese carrito auxiliar en el que Jefferson a dejado mi bolso, junto con todos esos medicamentos que seguramente ha estado usando para mantenerme drogada. Tengo suerte de que toda esa mierda no haya terminado por matar todas y cada una de mis neuronas.

Las ataduras están tan ajustadas que únicamente me hacen daño cuando intento liberarme. ¿Qué puedo hacer para dejar de estar tan vulnerable? ¿Cómo puedo defenderme?

Todos mis pensamientos se interrumpen en cuanto veo a Mark Jefferson entrar a través de la puerta hermética que mantiene sellada mi prisión. El deseo de supervivencia es remplazado por el odio que ahora siento por la persona que antes fue mi modelo a seguir.

—Oh, has despertado.

Habla despreocupadamente. No le importa en absoluto que yo esté consciente o que pueda utilizar esa misma consciencia en su contra si es que en algún momento salgo de aquí. Eso sólo puede significar dos cosas. Que él sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiarse tanto, o que en realidad no le importe lo que yo pueda hacer pues tiene un truco bajo la manga.

No puedo quedarme a descubrirlo.

Jefferson se detiene en su escritorio para tomar un sobre amarillo del que saca algunas fotografías. Si mi vista no me falla, se trata de lo que ha hecho conmigo mientras yo no podía defenderme. No recuerdo mucho al respecto… Sólo se que tengo un miedo inusual a sus reacciones tan impulsivas. Es como si una parte de mí supiese que Jefferson no tiene ningún reparo a la otra de estallar si hago algo que a él no le gusta. Tengo una vaga imagen mental de él tirando con violencia de mi cabello para obligarme a guardar silencio, mientras el obturador de la cámara sigue escuchándose. Y también puedo sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, apoderándose de mí mientras yo me encuentro indefensa.

Me siento asqueada.

No puedo creer que esto realmente haya pasado…

Él ha comenzado a reproducir un poco de música en ese ostentoso aparato de sonido. Viene hacia mí, acechándome como una fiera dispuesta a devorar a su presa… Y no me agrada la idea de lo que la palabra _devorar_ podría significar para un psicópata como él.

Tengo que ganar tiempo.

¡Esfuérzate, Max!

—P-profesor Jefferson…

Él me mira furtivamente y sonríe satisfecho, sin dejar de examinar esas fotografías.

—Tengo imágenes espectaculares aquí, Max. Victoria mataría por estar en tu lugar, pero… ella no entiende nuestra conexión. Tú eres la ganadora, Max. Yo te elegí.

—Jódete.

—Qué valiente… Sé que estás aterrada. Tenías la misma mirada desde que despertaste aquí. El miedo se reflejó en tus ojos desde que te diste cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Profesor Jefferson, ¿por qué está haciendo esto?

—Oh, Max… Me alegra que hagas esa pregunta. Básicamente, estoy obsesionado con la idea de capturar ese momento en que la inocencia evoluciona en corrupción. El cambio de negro a blanco a gris y más allá. Muchas modelos son cínicas, no transmiten en realidad la inocencia que aún mantienen dentro de ellas. Pero por otro lado, algunas estudiantes de Blackwell llevan consigo sus esperanzas y su optimismo, como un aura. Y sólo las afortunadas se convierten en mis modelos.

—Eres un psicópata. Y esta es tu última sesión.

—Al contrario, Max. Estoy cuerdo y nadie tiene idea de lo que está pasando contigo en este momento. Como puedes ver, estás a merced de mis cámaras. Y no comiences a molestarme con esas tonterías de tu pequeña cómplice. Ya he tenido suficiente de esas putas _punks_ en mis días en Seatle.

—Vete al infierno.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nadie me ha gustado tanto como Kate Marsh… ¡Ella pudo haber sido mi obra maestra! El mundo es lo que un artista hace de él. Ella era mi musa.

—Kate no merecía lo que tú le hiciste sufrir.

—Por supuesto que sí… No fue más que un simple error de cálculo. Te aseguro que no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

—No te saldrás con la tuya. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Es tarde para darte cuenta de que quizá debiste acusarme a mí y no a Nathan en la oficina del director. Muchas gracias por haber puesto los reflectores encima de él. Ahora puedo mantenerme tranquilo.

—Tú usaste a Nathan…

—Prefiero el término _manipular_. Como una imagen… Nathan fue fácil de torcer hasta que logré darle la forma que yo buscaba. Me convertí en una especie de figura paterna para él. Suele suceder con frecuencia en relaciones de maestro-estudiante. Fue un poco… sentimental al principio.

— ¿Le dijiste todo acerca de tus planes en Blackwell?

—No seas estúpida, Max. Le dije sólo lo que debía saber para tener acceso a la fortuna de los Prescott. ¿Quién crees que pagó por todo lo que ves aquí? ¿Cómo más pude haber conseguido esas drogas?

—Rachel Amber también fue tu víctima.

—Oh, Rachel Amber… Esa sí que fue una tragedia. Nathan creyó que podía ser un artista como yo, y el imbécil terminó dándole una sobredosis.

—Chloe y Rachel… ¡Las has lastimado a ambas!

—Ambas están juntas en el infierno justo ahora. ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?

N-no creas en lo que dice, Max…

S-sólo quiere engañarte…

Recuerda. Debes ganar tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Podrías comenzar a prestar atención, puta estúpida… Lo lamento, Max. Eso no fue amable… Como sea, Rachel está muerta. Pero en Los Ángeles habría muerto también, así que puedes considerarlo como un favor.

—Eres maligno…

—Oh, ya veo… Tú y tus amigos casi ataparon a Nathan, lo condujeron lentamente a su propia destrucción. Así que no somos tan diferentes.

— ¡Sí, sí lo somos! Me importa más Nathan de lo que jamás te importará a ti.

—Por supuesto que no. Y es triste, siendo que él estaba tan enamorado de Rachel… Incluso pensó que podía hacer lo mismo que yo hago con mi cámara.

— ¿Dónde está Nathan ahora?

—Muerto y enterrado. Después de lo que sucedió hoy en Blackwell, tenía que deshacerme de él. Ahora la policía no encontrará su cuerpo. ¿Lo entiendes, Max? No puedo comprometer mi trabajo por un simple amateur.

—Tú eres un amateur. Mira el rastro de muerte que has dejado detrás de ti. ¡No puedes culpar a Nathan por todo esto! No me importa lo que hagas conmigo… Sé que vas a morir, hijo de puta. Por Chloe, por Rachel, por Kate, y por todas las demás.

—Aprecio tu valor, Max, pero tú misma llegaste aquí por tu propio pie. Fue tu elección. Y me gusta que mis modelos sean vistas, no escuchadas. Así que tengo que asegurarme de que no quede ningún rastro de ti. ¿Está bien? Ahora…

No puedo permitir que se deshaga de mí ahora… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo…?

William…

Una fotografía…

¡Eso es! ¡Entre todas las fotografías que hay en mi diario está la misma _selfie_ que tomé cuando inició todo esto!

¡Rebobina, Max! ¡Ahora es el momento!

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

¡Ugh…! M-mi cabeza…

—Aprecio tu valor, Max, pero tú misma llegaste aquí por tu propio pie. Fue tu elección. Y me gusta que mis modelos sean vistas, no escuchadas. Así que tengo que asegurarme de que no quede ningún rastro de ti. ¿Está bien? Ahora…

— ¡E-espere! P-por favor, profesor Jefferson…

Él me mira con impaciencia.

—Ahora no, Max. Tengo que terminar de trabajar con tus fotografías mientras aún están frescas en mi memoria… Creo que nuestra sesión ha sido… exitosa.

—U-usted aún tiene mi diario…

—No te preocupes, nadie va a leerlo. Te lo aseguro. No hay nada más inocente que el diario de una adolescente…

Él saca mi diario del interior de mi bolso y comienza a pasar las páginas.

—Oh, mira tus _selfies_ … Qué desperdicio de talento… ¡Mira esa mierda, Max! Pudiste hacerlo mucho mejor…

Lanza el diario a mis pies y por obra del destino, la _selfie_ que necesito está ahora frente a mí. Mientras Jefferson ha decidido encargarse primero de sus asuntos, es el momento de actuar… ¡Max, puedes deshacer todo esto! ¡Es el momento de cambiar las cosas!

Concéntrate…

Tengo que volver en el tiempo…

Es tiempo de cambiar el tiempo.


	54. Capítulo XLVII: Derribar Muros

_Hemos tenido suerte de salir a tiempo del edificio para resguardarnos en las afueras de la academia, aunque eso no nos salvará. Después de todo, todos esos chicos han visto que fue precisamente Warren Graham quien le dio una paliza a Nathan Prescott. Con algo de suerte podríamos librarnos de la aprehensión que nos depara el destino, así que más vale ser optimista al menos por una vez._

 _A Warren le ha costado encontrar la calma, principalmente por el hecho de que todo terminó de una manera muy abrupta. Aún está alterado, agitado, y siente deseos de volver a impactar sus puños contra cualquier cosa que pueda servir para desahogar la ira que se apodera de él._

 _Lo detesto._

 _—_ _Ya basta, Warren. Harás que nos metamos en problemas más grandes, y así no podremos ayudar a Max._

 _Detesto admitir que el nombre de Max es lo único que lo puede ayudar a recobrar la cordura._

 _Se deja caer en el suelo para recargar su espalda contra la pared, mirando sus puños como si quisiera recordar cada pequeño detalle de esas marcas ensangrentadas que han quedado en sus nudillos. Suspira con pesadez y finalmente me mira, sin poder ocultar que el enojo aún se refleja en su mirada._

 _—_ _Perdí el control por un momento._

 _—_ _Sí, lo he notado._

 _—_ _Es sólo que… a-alguien tenía que hacerlo. De no haber sido por Nathan, nada de esto habría pasado._

 _—_ _Tú mismo has dicho que el responsable de todo esto es Mark Jefferson, así que tendrías que guardar tus energías para darle su merecido a ese hijo de puta._

 _—_ _Lo sé… ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

 _—_ _Supongo que es peligroso volver a Blackwell ahora. Debemos esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco. Si vamos ahora, únicamente conseguirás que el director Wells intervenga. Eso significa que perderemos el tiempo, pero… no se me ocurre ningún otro plan._

 _—_ _Creí que tendrías un plan de emergencia._

 _—_ _Max suele pensar más rápido y más astutamente que yo… Como sea, sólo nos queda dejar pasar un par de horas. Tal vez podamos ir con mi… c-con David… para explicarle con mejores detalles todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Y creo que también necesitaremos la ayuda de Frank._

 _—_ _¿Frank Bowers?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Lo único que yo quería era invitar a salir a Max, y ahora debo pedirle ayuda a un dealer para poder rescatarla de las manos de un maniático. ¿Crees que ella estará…?_

 _—_ _¿Invitarla a salir?_

 _Él se ruboriza._

 _Si tan sólo supiera que quiero estrangularlo justo ahora por haber dicho semejante estupidez._

 _—_ _S-sí, bueno yo…_

 _—_ _Oh, no digas nada. Lo supe desde el principio._

 _Y no me agrada la idea._

 _—_ _¿E-en verdad…?_

 _—_ _No eres discreto, en absoluto. Vas por Arcadia besando el suelo por donde Max camina… Eres patético._

 _Y te detesto._

 _En verdad te detesto._

 _Warren suspira y echa la cabeza hacia atrás._

 _—_ _¿Puedo ser honesto contigo, Chloe?_

 _No._

 _—_ _¿Acerca de qué?_

 _—_ _Acerca de Max._

 _No estoy segura de querer escucharlo._

 _—_ _¿De qué se trata?_

 _¿En dónde hay un arma cuando la necesitas?_

 _Warren finalmente se levanta, aunque sigue recargando su espalda en el muro._

 _—_ _Te diré toda la verdad, Chloe. Yo…Y-yo…_

 _—_ _Sin rodeos. Sólo dilo._

 _Así terminaremos con esto más rápido._

 _—_ _He estado enamorado de Max desde el día en que la vi por primera vez._

 _Mierda._

 _—_ _¿Y eso a mí qué más me da?_

 _—_ _E-es sólo que…cada vez que intento acercarme a ella, siento como si hubiese algo que se interpone entre nosotros._

 _—_ _¿Algo como qué?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. Ella suele estar concentrada en otros asuntos y… A-antes de que comenzara todo esto, yo… La invité a ver una película conmigo, pero ella sólo me dio evasivas._

 _¿Por qué siento tanta lástima por ti?_

 _Maldita sea…_

 _—_ _Max cree que eres… lindo._

 _—_ _¿Lindo?_

 _—_ _Eso ha dicho ella._

 _—_ _¿Cuándo?_

 _—_ _¿Eso importa?_

 _—_ _Entonces… Chloe, ¿Max está saliendo con alguien más?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _—_ _Por el hecho de que ella piensa que soy lindo. Sé cómo funciona el mundo, ¿está bien?_

 _Punto para Chloe Price, perras._

 _—_ _Max no… n-no está saliendo con nadie._

 _No se puede decir que ella y yo seamos algo formal, pero…_

 _Mierda._

 _—_ _Ya veo…_

 _—_ _Si te sirve de consuelo, es posible que de ninguna manera hayas tenido oportunidades con ella._

 _—_ _No le agrado, ¿cierto?_

 _Maldita sea, Warren. Actúas como un cachorro._

 _—_ _No, no lo digo por ti… Max es… e-es diferente a lo que piensas._

 _Frunce el entrecejo por un instante y me mira por un instante._

 _¿En verdad debo ser más explícita? ¡Está todo tan claro como el agua!_

 _—_ _¿Qué…?_

 _—_ _Oh, olvídalo… Max es una chica grandiosa. No te culpo por tener esos sentimientos hacia ella._

 _Se encoje de hombros y suspira de nuevo._

 _—_ _Eso creo…_

 _Y es así como la nube de tristeza se apodera del ambiente que nos rodea._

 _Max, ¿dónde estás…? Te necesito… Te necesitamos…_

 _—_ _Chloe… ¿Crees que realmente encontraremos a Max? ¿Crees que ella estará bien?_

 _No quisiera pensar en ello, a decir verdad._

 _—_ _Quiero pensar que así será… El hecho de que Kate Marsh haya sobrevivido a ese sitio, al Cuarto Oscuro, tendría que darnos esperanzas… Aunque, claro, no tenemos idea de cuánto tiempo pasó en este lugar._

 _—_ _Max desapareció ayer por la noche._

 _—_ _Lo sé. Y hoy me da la impresión de que han pasado cien años desde ese momento. Sin ella, incluso el paso del tiempo pierde su sentido._

 _—_ _Si queremos encontrarla, tendremos que esforzarnos mucho más… Tengo un plan, Chloe._

 _—_ _Te escucho._

 _—_ _Hoy, en la fiesta del Club Vortex, el profesor Jefferson anunciaría al ganador del concurso de los Héroes del Día a Día. Si buscamos un momento en el que podamos estar cerca de él para saber lo que necesitamos saber, no hay una mejor oportunidad que esa._

 _—_ _¿Durante la fiesta de Vortex?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _Supongo que… tienes razón. Es brillante, Warren._

 _Sonríe._

 _Quisiera devolverle el gesto, pero sin Max aquí… Sin Max aquí, no encuentro razones para sonreír bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _Al final, sé que Warren tiene razón. Jefferson no se arriesgaría a faltar a ese compromiso, ¿o sí? Si quiere permanecer debajo de los radares de la policía, y los nuestros, debe actuar como si nada estuviese pasando. Y si conseguimos acorralarlo a él y a Nathan al mismo tiempo, y si contamos con la ayuda suficiente… ¡Es el mejor plan!_

 _Quisiera que el tiempo pasara más rápido…_

 _Esta noche, en la fiesta del Club Vortex, haré que Mark Jefferson pague por todo el daño que ha hecho… Y así, nadie volverá a meterse con Max._

 _Mí Max._


	55. Capítulo XLVIII: Nueva Max

El obturador de mi cámara se escucha al haber tomado la _selfie_ que inició con todo esto, mientras mi visión apenas comienza a aclararse para mostrarme que he vuelto justamente a la clase del profesor Jefferson. Todo sigue tal y como recordaba. Ese malnacido sigue pareciendo la única persona de la que nadie desconfiaría jamás. Por supuesto, yo soy la única aquí que sabe la verdad. Junto con Kate, a pesar de que ella no lo sepa.

Ver a Kate con vida me llena de valor, de deseos de triunfar en esta misión. Pero también es como si cada parpadeo pudiese cambiar el aspecto de Kate, convirtiéndola en la chica _punk_ que también conocí hace algunos días. Eso me hace pensar en Rachel. Y eso, a su vez, me hace tener la impresión de que ellas están conmigo. Ellas me ayudarán a que todo esto termine como debe ser.

Puedo hacerlo.

A pesar del sangrado de mi nariz y del dolor de cabeza, puedo hacerlo.

—… y capturarlos en un momento de desesperación… Creo que Max ha tomado lo que ustedes llaman _selfie_. Una palabra estúpida para…

Estoy de vuelta. De vuelta en el único sitio donde puedo actuar con el tiempo suficiente para evitar que cualquiera vuelva a herir a Chloe.

—… ha sido un aspecto vital del arte y la fotografía…

Tengo que pensar.

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer aquí?

De delatar a Jefferson a tiempo, y asegurarme de que Nathan no tenga oportunidad de herir a Cloe cuando esta clase termine. Esta vez no voy a equivocarme. No dejaré ningún cabo suelto.

—Max, ya que estás tan interesada en participar en la clase, ¿podrías decirnos el nombre del proceso que dio vida a los primeros autorretratos?

—El proceso Daguerriano.

—Oh… Bueno… Eso fue fácil, Max.

— ¿Lo fue? Si usted lo dice…

Nada ha sido fácil desde que comenzó esta pesadilla, hijo de puta.

—Bueno… Entonces, el proceso Daguerriano…

Creo que he sido un poco… evidente con mi manera de tratar a ese bastardo. Apuesto a que mi repentina actitud hostil y defensiva lo ha alertado de alguna manera, especialmente si toma en cuenta que esto es totalmente opuesto a lo que yo he sido durante sus clases. Me pregunto si de alguna manera, de alguna forma que ninguno de nosotros podrá explicar, él sabrá que ya conozco sus intenciones.

Ahora que me he sacado a ese idiota de encima, necesito pensar en alguna manera de actuar desde eta silla. No puedo alertar a Chloe por mi propia cuenta. No debo cambiar el destino de formas tan drásticas, a excepción de hacer que todos en Arcadia Bay sepan que fue Jefferson quien causó todo esto.

Mi nariz no deja de sangrar.

¿Las decisiones que tome hoy afectarán mucho a los acontecimientos del futuro? Además de hacer que la justicia caiga sobre Jefferson, ¿esto podría salvar a Kate? ¿Existe alguna manera de salvar a Rachel?

La clase ha terminado. Y mientras Jefferson les recuerda a todos que deben entregar su fotografía para el concurso de los _Héroes del Día a Día_ , todos comienzan a levantarse para emprender el escape.

Hora de cambiar el destino.

Primero, tengo que hacer que Nathan sea atrapado antes de hacerle daño a Chloe.

Después, tengo que acercarme a Mark Jefferson tanto como sea posible para sabotear cualquier plan que pueda tener antes de atraparme a mí.

—… Y sí, Max, sé que pretendes que no te vea…

Bastardo.

Tengo que alertar a David acerca de Jefferson y el Cuarto Oscuro. Él es el único capaz de actuar con la rapidez necesaria, aún tratándose de una falsa alarma. Es por eso que estoy segura de que este plan funcionará.

Pero en esta realidad no he encontrado de nuevo a Chloe, y mi contacto con David Madsen ha sido hostil, desagradable y mínimo. Eso quiere decir que la única manera que tengo de darle credibilidad a mi testimonio es haciéndole llegar el mensaje a David mediante un intermediario. Y Warren es la única persona a la que le confiaría mi vida. En esta realidad en este momento del tiempo, al menos.

 _Warren, esto es importante. Te necesito. Debes ir a buscar a David Madsen, o contactarlo de cualquier manera, ahora mismo y decirle que Nathan Prescott estará en el baño de chicas con un arma, esperando a Chloe Price. Adviértele también que Rachel Amber está en el vertedero, tres metros bajo tierra. Las respuestas están en un granero en las afueras de la ciudad. Estoy segura de que Nathan les dirá todo lo que tienen que saber._

 _No me preguntes cómo lo sé, Warren. Sólo hazlo._

 _Confío en ti._

Mensaje enviado.

Por favor, Warren…

La parte uno del plan ya ha sido completada. Ahora sólo me queda asegurarme de que Jefferson crea que tiene oportunidades de atraparme. Eso lo hará bajar la guardia, y lo dejará vulnerable para que David pueda encargarse de dar el golpe final.

Jefferson quería que yo entrara al concurso… Así que parece que yo iré a San Francisco, y Mark Jefferson irá a prisión.

Uh… Dar el primer paso fuera de mi mesa es casi una misión suicida. Por poco me he desmayado. Mis manos tiemblan, mis palmas están cubiertas de sudor. El mareo es más intenso a cada segundo. Y el sangrado de mi nariz sigue apareciendo ante el más mínimo movimiento.

Alterar las realidades y viajar al pasado tan frecuentemente está destruyéndome a mí también.

Antes de ir a confrontar a Jefferson una vez más, hay algo más que tengo que hacer. Y puede ser que eso se deba a la impresión de que Rachel va caminando justo a mi lado, dándome soporte para evitar que yo caiga al suelo o que mis debilidades terminen por aplastarme como debieron hacer desde el principio. Ella habría querido que yo hiciera esto, incluso tratándose de la Kate que yo conocí al principio.

Si con esto puedo salvarte, Kate…

—K-Kate…

Ella levanta la mirada y me mira con sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos y cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Oh… Hola, Max…

Tengo que luchar contra mis memorias para evitar que la imagen de Kate saltando del techo, y la de Kate recibiendo el disparo, choquen contra la imagen de la Kate viva y destrozada que tengo justo frente a mí. Al momento de tomar sus manos para hacer que ella se levante de su silla, es como si fuese Rachel quien se ha apoderado de mis movimientos. Quizá eso se deba a la forma en la que mis dedos se han entrelazado con los suyos por un instante. Ella no opone resistencia, pues su confusión tal vez lleva a sus pensamientos en la dirección equivocada.

—Kate, escúchame…

—Eso hago.

—Siempre recuerda que no estás sola. Yo estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase. Hay muchas otras personas que piensan lo mismo. Me importas mucho, Kate. No voy a dejarte sola. Q-quería que lo supieras…

Ella sonríe de forma sincera, quizá por primera vez desde el inicio de su propio infierno.

—M-Max… E-eso es muy lindo… M-me haces sentir bendecida por primera vez esta semana…

—Y tú a mí. Creo que nos necesitamos, la una a la otra… ¿Crees que un abrazo pueda hacerte sentir mejor?

Ella responde rodeándome con sus brazos, aplicando tanta fuerza como su tristeza contenida es capaz de transmitir. Al separarnos, ella luce mucho más feliz. Más viva. Llena de luz, como siempre debió ser.

—G-gracias, Max… S-siempre sabes qué hacer para hacerme sentir mejor…

—Y lo haré siempre que lo necesites.

—T-tal vez podamos… M-Max… ¿P-podemos tomarnos una _selfie_ …? M-me gustaría recordar este momento… Y-yo…

—Seguro. Todas las _selfies_ que quieras.

Ella toma su propia cámara para tomar la fotografía, en la que queda inmortalizado este momento que podría marcar por siempre su historia.

Lo lamento, Rachel… N-no pude salvarte a ti, pero…

Kate se despide de mí para tomar sus propias cosas y salir de este sitio con la frente en alto, sonriendo de nuevo y sintiéndose como una chica diferente a lo que era hace cinco minutos.

Misión cumplida.

Ahora…

Me cuesta demasiado acercarme a él, pues no podré olvidar jamás nada de lo que ha pasado. Pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo si quiero que él siga pensando que soy la misma chica crédula, inocente, débil y cobarde que fui al inicio de esta maldita semana. A pesar de que en estos momentos, gracias a Chloe y a Rachel, soy una persona distinta.

—Señor Jefferson, tenemos que hablar.

Victoria al ataque. Se interpone en mi camino como una barrera imposible de cruzar.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso no ves que yo estoy hablando con el señor Jefferson?

No me saques de quicio, Victoria.

—Sí, me doy cuenta. Y tal vez no deberías.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Jefferson interviene al fin.

Al menos tiene las bolas suficientes para detener la pelea entre dos chicas.

—Espera, Victoria. ¿Te sientes bien, Max?

—Lo estaré cuando Victoria entienda que esconderse detrás de una pantalla, posteando videos de las personas, es cruel. Eres lo suficientemente lista como para saber cuán fácil es herir a alguien y destruir su vida. Sólo quiero que pienses en cuánto sufrirías si alguien hiciera eso contigo. Siempre puedes hacer la elección correcta, Victoria. Sé que tienes un buen corazón, en el fondo.

—N-no sé de lo que hablas…

—No tienes que explicarlo. No hay razones para ser tan insegura con tu propio talento. ¿No sería mejor para todos si dejaras de tratar a los demás como si fuesen inferiores a ti? Podrías inspirar a las personas.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. ¿Usted sí, señor Jefferson?

Él decide mantenerse fuera.

—Creo que yo no debo intervenir, Victoria —responde.

Victoria no está contenta.

—Supongo que no tengo más que hacer aquí —dice.

—Eso está bien.

Y ella se retira, derrotada.

Max Caulfield, uno.

Victoria Chase, cero.

Jefferson sonríe.

—Eso ha sido… extraño, Max. ¿De qué estabas hablando?

—De que aquí está mi foto para el concurso de los _Héroes del Día a Día_.

Él toma la foto, sin poder creer que realmente la he entregado.

Hijo de puta.

—Uh… Bueno… Eso fue fácil.

—No… No lo fue…

—Bueno, yo… No puedo juzgar aún, pero me alegra que hayas decidido participar. Eso significa mucho para mí. Y Blackwell. El primer paso para cualquier artista es mostrase al mundo sin miedo. Ser… inocentes.

—O culpables.

—Uh… Bueno, gracias por la foto. Y tal vez los dos salgamos a San Francisco el viernes.

—O tal vez sea sólo uno de nosotros.

—No seas tan modesta, Max. Todo puede pasar en una semana.

—Estoy segura de que eso es lo que usted aprenderá pronto, señor Jefferson.

Aunque él parece querer obtener respuestas, yo simplemente salgo al pasillo para dejar mis últimas palabras al aire. Y en cuanto estoy fuera del aula, la realidad a mi alrededor empieza a cambiar. La luz me ciega por completo, llenándome de incertidumbre.

Por favor, que haya funcionado… Que Kate esté viva, que Chloe no haya sido herida, que Rachel haya encontrado al fin su descanso, que Nathan Prescott y Mark Jefferson estén en donde les corresponde estar…

Que la tormenta se haya detenido…

Por favor…


	56. Capítulo XLIX: Fiesta del Fin del Mundo

_No me agrada esto._

 _No me gusta el hecho de tener que estar en el mismo auto con mi mierdastro y con el hijo de puta que se follaba a mi mejor amiga, junto con el mequetrefe que va detrás del culo de Max. Y a David tampoco le agrada la idea de tener que compartir su auto con Frank Bowers, a decir verdad. Nos ha costado explicarle a David las razones por las que Frank debía venir con nosotros. Y detesto admitir que al final, sólo accedió gracias a que mi madre intervino a su favor. En ocasiones no puedo terminar de entender a mi madre, ni su manía de otorgar confianza a cualquier persona hasta que se demuestre que no tiene razones para seguir haciéndolo. En cuanto ella supo que Frank también estaba buscando a Rachel, decidió pedirle a David que confiara igualmente en él._

 _Por supuesto, lo que yo digo les importa una mierda._

 _Como siempre._

 _De Nathan Prescott no hay rastro alguno, así como tampoco hemos visto a Mark Jefferson. De lo único que nos hemos dado cuenta es de que los miembros del Club Vortex pasan cerca del auto de David para mirarnos como si nosotros no pudiésemos estar aquí, como si estuviese prohibido que los cuatro permanezcamos dentro del auto._

 _Es como si todos ellos estuviesen ocultando algo._

 _Pareciera que el Club Vortex es quien cubre a Nathan Prescott._

 _—_ _¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunta Warren._

 _Quisiera permanecer en completo silencio, o que al menos él sea el único que cierre la boca._

 _—_ _Lo que vamos a hacer es peligroso —decide David—. Si lo que todos ustedes dicen es cierto, entonces esto no terminará bien._

 _—_ _No vamos a quedarnos aquí —le espeto yo._

 _Él me fulmina con la mirada._

 _—_ _Yo entraré a esa fiesta y sacaré a ese punk de ahí —decide David—. También buscaré a Jefferson para…_

 _—_ _No tendrías idea de a quiénes buscas si no fuese por nosotros —continúo—. Si alguien entrará a esa fiesta, seré yo._

 _—_ _Tú fuiste expulsada, Chloe._

 _—_ _Yo no soy quien ha secuestrado a las chicas para llevarlas a ese lugar._

 _—_ _Joyce nunca me lo perdonaría si algo te pasa._

 _—_ _Y yo no podré perdonarme a mí misma si no hago todo lo posible para salvar a Max._

 _La tensión llena por completo el auto. Frank decide mirar a través de la ventanilla, como si eso pudiese ayudarle a escapar de nuestra discusión._

 _David suspira con pesadez._

 _—_ _Esperen aquí —nos dice—. Entraré a la fiesta, y volveré pronto. Mientras tanto, ustedes asegúrense de que nada extraño suceda aquí afuera. Y si notan algo fuera de lo común, llámenme de inmediato._

 _Sale del auto sin decir más, y sólo se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la fiesta. Y en cuanto él se pierde de vista, yo golpeo un par de veces la rodilla de Warren para llamar su atención._

 _—_ _Andando —le digo._

 _Frank sale del auto junto con nosotros, siendo un excelente incentivo para que Warren se mueva mucho más rápido. Una simple mirada de Frank basta para hacer que los mirones se alejen. Muchos de ellos, tal vez, son aquellos lame-suelas capaces de delatar con los profesores a cualquiera que siquiera cruce la mirada con un dealer._

 _—_ _¿Cuál es nuestro plan? —pregunta Frank._

 _Desearía decir que Warren también piensa como nosotros, pero ese idiota pareciera estar en otra sintonía._

 _—_ _Entrar a la fiesta —le digo—. Tenemos que alertar a Victoria Chase. Si Max ya está en el Cuarto Oscuro, significa que Victoria es la siguiente. Y si ella está alerta y se pone de nuestra parte, nos será más fácil atrapar a esos hijos de puta con las manos en la masa._

 _—_ _Victoria no querrá escucharnos —dice Warren._

 _—_ _Pues nos aseguraremos de que lo haga —le respondo—. Tiene que saberlo todo. Ninguna otra chica tiene que caer en ese infierno._

 _—_ _Al menos, por lo que ustedes saben hasta ahora, esa chica estará a salvo mientras tu novia esté con vida —dice Frank._

 _Sutil._

 _Warren me mira con el entrecejo fruncido por un instante._

 _—_ _Esa no es razón para bajar la guardia. Frank, tú te quedarás aquí afuera. Si Nathan o Jefferson aparecen, o salen de esa fiesta, debes seguirlos a donde sea que vayan. Warren y yo alertaremos a Victoria._

 _Soy yo quien lidera la marcha para que Warren siga mis pasos, mientras Frank vuelve a entrar en el auto ocupando el lado del conductor._

 _Al entrar en la fiesta, es como si nos hubiésemos transportado a otro mundo. Un mundo lleno de personas que no tienen idea de lo que está pasando, que viven sus vidas tranquilamente sin saber que justo ahora hay una chica de Blackwell a un paso que la separa de la vida y la muerte._

 _Max…_

 _—_ _Chloe, hay muchas personas aquí —dice Warren por encima de la música—. ¿Cómo encontraremos a Victoria?_

 _—_ _Tendremos que separarnos. Si encuentras a Victoria, recuerda decirle todo lo que sabemos._

 _No le doy la oportunidad de hacer más preguntas estúpidas, pues al instante tomo mi camino como si mi propio instinto me condujera hasta donde necesito ir. Después de todo, pasé suficiente tiempo aquí como para saber exactamente en dónde encontrar a un miembro del Club Vortex._

 _A pesar de que sea una persona tan… detestable._

 _Ni siquiera me importa ocultarme de la vista de David, quien viene hacia mí en cuanto se da cuenta de mi presencia. Por suerte, las personas alrededor se encargan de ayudarme a hacer que él me pierda el rastro. Es imposible seguirme en este momento, especialmente si él no quiere causar un escándalo que pueda alertar a quienes queremos atrapar._

 _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo se supone que tenga que alertar a Victoria Chase? ¿Por qué Max no está aquí para ayudarme…?_

 _Será porque no pude protegerla al principio, por supuesto…_

 _Mierda… No ha sido tu culpa, Chloe. No lo ha sido…_

 _Victoria está justamente donde creí que estaría. Entre todas esas personas que se reúnen en el espacio V.I.P del Club Vortex. Un espacio que es resguardado por la perra que mantiene el control de la lista de invitados._

 _Courtney Wagner._

 _—_ _¿Disculpa…? —Me dice con desagrado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Price?_

 _—_ _Eso no te importa, Wagner. Déjame pasar._

 _Ella se levanta de su asiento y se cruza de brazos._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí? —insiste—. Tú no tendrías que haber venido a la fiesta. Fuiste expulsada, ¿recuerdas?_

 _—_ _Gracias por decir lo obvio, perra. Ahora déjame pasar. Tengo que hablar con Victoria Chase._

 _—_ _¿Por qué Victoria querría hablar contigo?_

 _—_ _Déjame pasar ahora, o te juro que…_

 _—_ _Está bien, Courtney. Yo me encargo._

 _Por suerte, Victoria Chase interviene a tiempo antes de que yo saque el arma que he robado del camión de Frank cuando fuimos a pedir su ayuda. Sin que él lo notara, por supuesto._

 _No iba a lastimar a Courtney, por supuesto… Sólo era un incentivo…_

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Price? —me pregunta Victoria cruzándose de brazos._

 _¿Por qué todos en el Club Vortex tienen que hacer preguntas estúpidas?_

 _—_ _Necesito decirte algo, Victoria._

 _—_ _Pues no pasará. Aquí sólo se admiten miembros del Club Vortex. O estudiantes de Blackwell._

 _—_ _He venido con Warren Graham._

 _—_ _Y el hecho de que él te esté follando no es razón para que estés aquí._

 _Qué… repugnante._

 _¿Ese inútil y yo…?_

 _Iugh._

 _—_ _Jódete, Victoria. No tengo tiempo para hablar de estupideces._

 _Su expresión se endurece._

 _—_ _No entiendo cómo pretendes que yo hable contigo si sigues tratándome así, Price. Especialmente después de lo que Graham y tú hicieron hoy con Nathan._

 _Estás agotando mi paciencia._

 _—_ _¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que sucede en Blackwell, Victoria?_

 _—_ _Ilumíname._

 _—_ _Kate Marsh se suicidó enfrente de todos ustedes, ¡y a nadie parece importarle una mierda!_

 _A mí tampoco, en realidad._

 _S-sólo quiero establecer un punto._

 _—_ _Eso no fue mi culpa, Price. Será mejor que no quieras culparme._

 _—_ _Oh, lo haré. Eres exactamente igual que todos aquí en Blackwell. Si en realidad no quieres parecer culpable, entonces pudiste haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Supongo que tu ego, o tu culo, pesan demasiado como para que hubieras subido a ese edificio como hicimos nosotras._

 _—_ _Wow… ¿Estás bromeando? Si Max y tú quisieron ser heroínas, entonces no les ha funcionado bien. Todos sabemos que ustedes pudieron haber empujado a Kate, si es que no le dieron más razones para saltar. No es sorpresa para nadie que tú eres una perra._

 _Esto no está funcionando._

 _—_ _Mentiras. Sé que he sido una hija de puta, pero jamás habría causado algo como eso. Yo también intenté hacerla bajar, ¡yo quise ayudar a Max para que Kate no saltara! Eso es más de lo que puede decirse de ustedes, que se supone que eran sus amigos._

 _—_ _Pues ya he borrado el vídeo de Kate de mi teléfono. Mis manos están limpias._

 _—_ _Apuesto a que eso haría feliz a Kate… Oh, espera. No puedes hacerla feliz. ¡Kate está muerta!_

 _—_ _No soy perfecta, ¿está bien? Soy una adolescente en una escuela de artes. Estoy en Blackwell para convertirme en una fotógrafa famosa, no para ser juzgada por una punk que no tendría que estar más aquí._

 _—_ _Apuesto a que todo tu trabajo apesta, Victoria. Hay muchos mejores que tú._

 _—_ _Déjame adivinar… ¿Max Caulfield?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _Oh, no acabas de decir eso… Ya quiero ver cómo te tragas tus palabras cuando veas que el profesor Jefferson elija mi fotografía como ganadora del concurso de los Héroes del Día a Día._

 _—_ _Sí, seguro… Apuesto a que ese es su pago por el blowjob que seguramente le hiciste antes de que Max y yo te descubriéramos hablando con él hace algunas noches. Eres patética._

 _—_ _Uh, no… Estábamos hablando del concierto. Tú ni siquiera estudias aquí, así que no tienes ningún derecho a opinar._

 _—_ _Estoy aquí por Max, Victoria. En realidad me importa una mierda si a Jefferson le gusta verte en cuatro patas._

 _—_ _Pues bien, por ti y por otras razones es que Max Caulfield no tiene amigos aquí._

 _—_ _Me tiene a mí._

 _—_ _Oh, claro… Deja de actuar como si te importara. Lo único que te interesa es ir detrás del culo de Rachel Amber._

 _—_ _Apuesto a que sientes celos de Rachel ya que ella era… es tan talentosa como lo es Max. Pero jamás podrás ser lo que ellas son. Una puta como tú no vale nada, en absoluto._

 _—_ _¿En realidad crees que ellas son mejores que yo? No lo puedo creer._

 _Estás arruinándolo todo, Chloe…_

 _—_ _Supongo que no querrás escuchar lo que tengo que decirte ahora, Victoria, ¿no es cierto?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto que no._

 _Mierda._

 _Como si Warren lo hubiera hecho mejor que yo…_

 _Piensa, Chloe… Después de todo lo que has hecho en los últimos minutos…_

 _¿Debería advertirle a Victoria sobre el Cuarto Oscuro?_

 _¿Debería guardar silencio?_

 _Como si necesitara pensarlo en realidad… Ella merece estar en ese lugar. Si Rachel murió allí, ¿por qué una puta como Victoria Chase tendría que salvarse?_

 _Que le den._

 _Sé que Max no lo aprobaría, pero…_

 _—_ _De acuerdo. Te diría que ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero preferiría no estar aquí._

 _La furia la domina finalmente._

 _Como si a mí me importara…_

 _—_ _Muérete, Price. Max, Rachel y tú son un trío de putas._

 _—_ _Al menos dime en dónde está Nathan Prescott._

 _—_ _¿Eso qué más da? No permitiré que le hagas daño._

 _—_ _Tal vez no soy yo de quien debes cuidarte._

 _—_ _Sí, como digas… Adiós._

 _Y sin decir más, ella se aleja para volver junto con sus compañeros del Club Vortex._

 _Sé que no debí decir todas esas cosas en su contra, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo más puedo reaccionar si ella habla tan… mal de las únicas amigas verdaderas que he tenido en la vida…?_

 _Aunque… Claro, Rachel me traicionó. Me mintió. Decidió enrollarse con Frank Bowers, sin importarle que ella y yo… que nosotras…_

 _—_ _¡Chloe!_

 _Y aquí viene Warren Graham, no sólo para recordarme que lo he hecho mal, sino para demostrarme que él no ha hecho ningún avance en absoluto._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, Warren?_

 _—_ _El profesor Jefferson. ¡Ven conmigo!_

 _Apenas puedo seguirle el paso, pues mi costado herido decide molestarme de nuevo en cuanto él me toma de la mano para hacerme correr detrás de él. No tardamos en llegar hasta el sitio en el que está colocado ese escenario, en el que él ya está ocupando los reflectores. Warren por primera vez actúa con astucia para mantenernos debajo de las sombras, lejos de las luces que podrían delatar nuestra presencia. David está aquí también, mirando a Jefferson desde el otro lado. A juzgar por la forma en la que ha cruzado sus brazos, creo que está listo para sacar un arma de debajo de su chaqueta._

 _Victoria llega en compañía de sus amigos del Club Vortex._

 _Max… Estoy tan cerca de ti, que ya puedo sentirte a mi lado._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa ahora, Warren? —le pregunto._

 _—_ _El profesor Jefferson anunciará al ganador del concurso. Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de atraparlo._

 _Espero que tengas razón, idiota…_

 _El barullo finalmente se apaga para que Jefferson pueda tomar un micrófono._

 _Quisiera dispararle aquí mismo, ahora mismo… Max…_

 _—_ _No quiero interrumpir su fiesta —dice él—, pero tengo que anunciar al ganador del concurso de los Héroes del Día a Día. Y antes de decirlo, tengo que felicitar a todos quienes siquiera pensaron en presentarse. El principal paso para un artista es mostrarse al público. Todos ustedes representan a la Academia Blackwell. En lo que a mí conscierne, todos son héroes del día a día._

 _Idiota._

 _David sigue cada uno de sus movimientos, como si supiese que algo importante sucederá aquí mismo._

 _Jefferson toma el sobre de color blanco._

 _—_ _Y el ganador es… ¡Victoria Chase!_

 _Y se aparta en cuanto Victoria sube para tomar el micrófono y pronunciar su discurso, pero David actúa con más velocidad._

 _—_ _¡Deténganse! —exclama._

 _Y eso es lo que detona el caos._

 _Jefferson debe sentirse descubierto, pues al instante echa a correr para alejarse de David cuando él comienza a perseguirlo. Y en cuanto los disparos comienzan a escucharse, todos en la fiesta pierden el control._

 _Warren me obliga a agacharme en cuanto los tiros comienzan a llegar hasta aquí, pues una bala se impacta justo detrás de nosotros, entre nuestras cabezas. Una segunda detonación se escucha, siendo acompañada por el alarido de Dana Ward. Y yo siento que voy a quedarme sin aliento._

 _Una bala perdida ha atravesado el cuello de Victoria._


	57. Capítulo L: ¿Todo Está Bien?

Algunas voces son lo primero que mis oídos consiguen captar poco antes de que mi visión comience a aclararse. Sé que estoy en un sitio concurrido, y que por alguna razón estoy esperando a que una maraña de personas consiga organizarse para que yo pueda unirme a la fila que ahora mismo están formando. Hay una maleta a un lado de mis piernas, y junto a mí se encuentra nadie menos que el director Wells.

Basta con dar una mirada a mi atuendo para darme cuenta de que sigo siendo yo misma.

En mis manos se encuentra el pase de abordaje para el vuelo que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre, como si todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente no fuese suficiente.

San Francisco.

¿Eso significa que…?

Viajar entre realidades es confuso. Especialmente a la hora de aparecer en un nuevo sitio, sin tener idea de cómo es que he llegado aquí o de a dónde es que me dirijo.

Es hora de obtener respuestas.

—Uh… Director Wells…

Él me mira y esboza una sonrisa similar a la utilizaría un padre cariñoso en esta situación.

—Max… Luces pálida. Nerviosa, ¿eh?

Lo estaría si supiera por qué es que debo estarlo.

—S-sí… Un poco…

—Descuida. Podrás comenzar a entrar en pánico cuando hayamos aterrizado en San Francisco. Aún puedes matar el tiempo cuando estemos en la sala de espera.

— ¿A-a qué hora sale nuestro vuelo?

—Un par de horas. Vamos justo en tiempo.

— ¿Y-y a qué hora llegaremos a San Francisco?

—Con tiempo suficiente para que puedas dormir un poco antes del gran día. ¿Estás lista?

—N-no del todo… Apenas puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días…

Su semblante se ensombrece.

Bien jugado, Max.

—Sí… Para todos ha sido difícil. Yo… Apenas puedo creer que semejantes atrocidades estuviesen pasando justo frente a mis ojos. Mark Jefferson parecía tan… confiable.

—Nos engañó a todos. No cabe duda de que él pudo haber utilizado este viaje para seguir cometiendo esos crímenes.

—Por suerte, ya está en donde debe estar. Ahora sólo debemos esperar a que las autoridades se encarguen de él, y de Nathan Prescott.

—Jefferson utilizaba a Nathan.

—Eso ya lo has dicho, Max. Y Nathan lo dijo también… Pero lo que necesita ahora es afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Lo que hizo con Rachel Amber… Pobre chica. Era demasiado joven. Por suerte, actuamos a tiempo. Así podremos evitar perder a dos estudiantes de Blackwell.

—Kate…

—Sí… La señorita Marsh estará bien ahora que sabemos la verdad. Especialmente ahora que Victoria Chase ha sido expulsada. Todo, gracias a ti… Max, aún no termino de entender cómo es que lo supiste.

Mierda.

—B-bueno… Y-yo… E-estaba siguiéndole la pista a Rachel Amber…

—Salvaste incluso la vida de Chloe Price. No cabe duda de que eres una heroína, Max. Si pudiese encontrar alguna manera de premiarte, lo haría. Quiero decir… El viaje a San Francisco podría tomarse como un premio, pero no es algo que hagamos para agradecerte. Tú te lo has ganado, con tu propio talento. Además de ser astuta, inteligente, valiente y perspicaz, eres una gran fotógrafa.

—Sí, bueno… M-mi mejor amiga me dijo en una ocasión que todos los artistas son rechazados antes de ser aceptados. Supongo que… sólo me arriesgué.

—Y triunfaste. Mereces más de lo que todos podemos darte.

Y es así como él terminar de decir todo lo que, al parecer, puede decirme.

Así que todo esto es lo que he causado. Logré encarcelar a Jefferson y a Nathan. Han encontrado el cuerpo de Rachel. Kate está viva. Chloe está a salvo. Gané el concurso.

No hay tormentas acechando.

Todo está bien… ¿Todo está bien?

— ¡Max!

Wells y yo nos giramos en cuanto escuchamos esa voz, que a su vez llama la atención de otras personas. Siento que mi mundo se ilumina en cuanto veo a Chloe entrar a toda velocidad al aeropuerto, para correr hacia nosotros como si no hubiese un mañana.

Mi _punk_ peliazul.

— ¡Max, espera!

Finalmente llega con nosotros, y el director tiene la decencia de alejarse por un instante para darnos un poco de privacidad. Chloe se inclina hacia adelante para recuperar el aliento, esbozando una divertida sonrisa.

—Chloe, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me he… Me he quedado dormida… C-creí que no llegaría a tiempo…

— ¿A tiempo…?

—Sí, sí… Lo sé. Nos despedimos anoche, pero… N-no quería dejarte ir sin desearte suerte.

Espera un momento.

Nos despedimos anoche, ¿y sólo hoy me deseas suerte?

Te detesto, Chloe.

—Descuida. Creo que no la necesito.

No después de todo lo que he hecho. No después de que, por primera vez, he hecho las cosas correctamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que la necesitas! Maldita sea, Max… Atrapaste a un par de psicópatas, evitaste que uno de ellos me hiciera daño, resolviste el mayor misterio de Arcadia Bay, y ganaste un concurso. Todo en un mismo día. Joder, hermana, ¡eres la mejor! No cabe duda de que eres _Súper Max_.

—Eso creo… Desearía que pudieras venir conmigo a San Francisco. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntas…

—Serán sólo un par de días. Pero esta vez tendrás que prometer que me llamarás en cuanto hayas vuelto a Arcadia Bay. De lo contrario, iré a Blackwell. No te gustarán mis métodos para castigarte, créeme.

Luce tan feliz… Es tan distinta a la Chloe destrozada que vi por última vez después de encontrar a Rachel. ¿Será que esa diferencia se debe a que la Chloe que ahora tengo enfrente no desenterró a Rachel con sus propias manos?

—Lo prometo. Cuando vuelva, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Bien.

Me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo que me eleva a un par de centímetros del suelo, literalmente. Y cuando me libera, mis labios buscan los suyos por un instante hasta que conseguimos unirlos durante un intenso minuto. Al separarnos, Chloe no hace ningún esfuerzo para cubrir su sonrojo. Y yo me siento ridícula.

No has besado antes a la Chloe de esta realidad, Max. No hay nada entre nosotras aún

¿Cómo esperabas que ella reaccionara, estúpida?

Por suerte, Chloe sólo esboza media sonrisa.

Es así como te recuerdo, Chloe.

—Buena suerte, _hippie_. ¡Demuéstrales que eres la mejor! ¡Eres una súper estrella!

Y chocamos nuestras manos por un instante, en el que no hay visiones imprevistas ni más preocupaciones.

Finalmente lo he conseguido.

Es así como las cosas siempre debieron ser… ¿Cierto?


	58. Capítulo LI: No es Tiempo de Negociar

_Todo se ha salido de control a causa de los disparos. Algunos chicos del Club Vortex han subido al escenario para buscar cualquier señal de vida en Victoria. Pero para mí, basta con ver su mirada vacía y sus ojos sin brillo para saber que de ninguna manera podrán ayudarla._

 _Los disparos aún se escuchan afuera, por lo que nadie se atreve a salir de este lugar. Muchos han optado por ocultarse, agazapándose detrás de cualquier cosa que sea lo suficientemente gruesa como para protegerlos de las balas._

 _Warren pretende hacer lo mismo, pero no lo conseguirá mientras yo esté aquí._

 _—_ _Andando, Warren._

 _Debo sujetar su mano con fuerza para evitar que él se quede atrás. Apenas puedo escuchar el grito ahogado que suelta en cuanto se percata de que he sacado el arma que le robé a Frank, y que no estoy dispuesta a ocultarme._

 _Tras pasar entre la marabunta de imbéciles que no pueden entender cuando les pides que se muevan, llegamos al exterior. No pasan ni dos segundos antes de que una bala se incruste en la pared, justo a un lado de Warren._

 _—_ _Mierda._

 _Warren cae de bruces cuando lo obligo a resguardarse. Me mira aterrado, como si con eso pudiese resolver algo._

 _Idiota._

 _También yo estoy asustada, pero eso a nadie le importa una mierda._

 _—_ _¿Qué hacemos, Chloe?_

 _Warren habla en voz baja. La forma en la que presiona mi mano para contener sus temores me saca de mis casillas. Maldito cobarde._

 _—_ _Tenemos que ir a buscar a Frank. Si Jefferson está aquí y Nathan no, significa que Nathan está en el Cuarto Oscuro. Si logramos distraer a Jefferson el tiempo suficiente, podríamos ir a buscar a Max y…_

 _—_ _Nathan es peligroso._

 _—_ _Yo también lo soy._

 _Lo obligo a levantarse. Y espero que el tirón que le he dado baste para hacerle entender que detesto que me interrumpan cuando estoy proponiendo mis planes. Pero, ¿qué más puede hacer ese idiota? No aporta una sola idea. Su plan de confrontar a Jefferson en la fiesta sólo ha causado este tiroteo. Jefferson contra David. Sus balas vuelan desde cualquier sitio, cada vez que sienten la necesidad de defenderse. David se mantiene cerca de la salida, impidiéndole así a Jefferson que se acerque._

 _Lo que no puedo entender aún es… ¿Por qué Jefferson actúa de esa manera?_

 _¿Eso tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que hubiera fotos de David y Kate en el Cuarto Oscuro?_

 _¿Será parte de la coartada de Jefferson?_

 _N-no lo sé…_

 _N-no puedo pensar…_

 _—_ _¡Chloe!_

 _Esa es la voz de Frank, que hace que una luz se encienda en mi interior. Ni bien llama mi nombre, consigue escabullirse para colocarse en cuclillas a un lado de nosotros. Está ileso, a pesar de que en su mano lleva su propia arma._

 _—_ _¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto._

 _No es que me importe, ni nada parecido._

 _Las balas siguen volando por encima de nuestras cabezas._

 _—_ _Todo está bien —dice Frank—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Chloe. Si alguien llama a la policía, nos culparán de todo esto._

 _Mierda…_

 _—_ _Detesto admitirlo, pero… Tienes razón… Frank, escucha. Creo que Max ahora mismo puede estar con Nathan Prescott, en el Cuarto Oscuro. Tenemos que irnos ahora que Jefferson está distraído._

 _—_ _De acuerdo… Ven conmigo, yo los llevaré hasta el auto._

 _—_ _¡Esperen un momento! —Dice Warren—. ¡No podemos salir así! ¡Esas balas podrían darnos a nosotros!_

 _—_ _Estando en movimiento es menos probable que una bala te mate, idiota —le espeto furtivamente—. ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, de cualquier manera! Max nos necesita._

 _—_ _El tiempo corre —asiente Frank—. ¡Andando, antes de que alguien llame a la policía!_

 _Me toma de la mano, y yo hago lo mismo con Warren, para arriesgarnos y salir a campo abierto. Sé perfectamente cómo funciona esto. La idea es mantenernos siempre en movimiento para evitar que cualquier bala pueda golpearte en un punto crucial. Frank y yo tenemos que disparar un par de veces en contra de Jefferson, para asegurarnos de que él no pretenda atacarnos mientras estamos vulnerables. Es así como finalmente llegamos al auto y Warren sube a toda velocidad al asiento trasero, donde yo me encargo de dejarlo resguardado en el fondo. Pero ni bien me he incorporado para escuchar las instrucciones de Frank, siento que un par de manos masculinas me toman por los hombros para hacerme retroceder._

 _Frank dirige su arma hacia algún punto justo detrás de mí, al mismo tiempo que una de aquellas manos me toma por el cuello para obligarme a levantar mi cabeza. El cañón del arma de esa otra persona se coloca sobre el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. De alguna forma me ha dejado totalmente inmovilizada. Casi puedo escuchar la sonrisa sádica de Mark Jefferson, justo detrás de mi oreja._

 _—_ _¡Libérala!_

 _David viene hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, deteniéndose a un lado de Frank para apuntar con su arma hacia el sujeto que aún me mantiene atrapada. A través del rabillo del ojo puedo ver que Warren mira la escena desde el interior del auto, moviéndose discretamente para situarse en el asiento del conductor._

 _El terror ya comienza a apoderarse de mí._

 _¡No quiero morir aquí!_

 _¡David, maldita sea, haz algo!_

 _¡Ayúdame!_

 _—_ _Ya ha sido suficiente de esto, señor Madsen —dice Jefferson, y su voz logra causarme escalofríos ahora que sé toda la verdad—. Bajen sus armas, si no quieres que meta una bala en la cabeza de tu hija._

 _D-David…_

 _P-por favor…_

 _—_ _Libera a Chloe, y bajaremos las armas —dice David—. Tú mismo te has delatado, Jefferson. El director Wells sabrá lo que has hecho. Y si no nos dices en dónde está Max Caulfield, las autoridades no tendrán nada de ti que puedan llevar a prisión._

 _No es el momento de negociar con él, idiota._

 _—_ _Lo que sucedió con Max Caulfield ha sido tan trágico como lo que sucedió con Kate Marsh. Descuide, señor Madsen… Les diré a todos en Blackwell la verdad. Les diré que encontré a Max en su habitación, muerta por una sobredosis que una punk originó gracias a sus malos consejos. Diré que Max estaba deprimida por haber perdido a Kate, y que hice todo lo posible para ayudarla. Pero no pude hacerlo. Diré también que lo que sucedió aquí fue originado por Chloe Price. Con su historial, no será difícil creerlo. Así, todos en Arcadia Bay sabrán que el vigilante de la Academia Blackwell murió en un tiroteo que originó su hija, quien al parecer estaba follándose al dealer de la academia… Créame, señor Madsen… Blackwell sabrá toda la verdad._

 _Ya no queda marcha atrás._

 _Sólo puedo cerrar mis ojos en cuanto escucho que alguien presiona el gatillo._

 _E-esto no puede terminar así…_

 _M-Max…_


	59. Capítulo LII: Héroes del Día a Día

Apenas puedo creer que en estos momentos, el taxi está deteniéndose justo frente al sitio donde mi vida cambiará por completo. Nuevamente.

La exhibición.

La galería donde se expondrá mi fotografía, como ganadora del concurso de los _Héroes del Día a Día_.

Y ahora que sé que todo está en orden en Arcadia Bay, no me queda más que disfrutar.

Felicidades, Max. Te lo has ganado.

Es un día soleado. La actitud positiva me llena a tope. Y la influencia de mi querida peliazul me ha dotado de la seguridad suficiente como para confiar en mí misma, entrar a ese sitio y demostrarles quién es Max Caulfield.

Esto no podría ser mejor.

— ¿Está lista, señorita Caulfield?

El director Wells aún está a mi lado.

—Sí. Hagámoslo.

Entrar a la galería me da la sensación de estarme transportando a otro universo que es enteramente mío. En el que yo tengo el control y que ha sido preparado para mí. Creo que al avanzar a lo largo de la recepción, siento como si todo el sufrimiento hubiese valido la pena. Incluso me atrevo a decir que realmente creo que el destino quería que me enfrentara a todo lo que ha pasado, para que yo pudiese tener la fuerza que necesito en estos momentos. Para curtir mi carácter. Para convertirme en una persona verdaderamente capaz de lidiar contra cualquier clase de demonio que la vida quiera interponer en mi camino.

¿Quién dice que todo tenía que terminar con muertes y lágrimas?

¿Quién dice que la culpa tendrá que perseguirme por siempre, ahora que finalmente todo está en donde debe estar?

Sí, sé que Rachel nunca volverá y que no pude hacer nada para salvarla… Pero se ha hecho justicia. Y esté en donde esté, estoy segura de que está descansando en paz.

—Bueno, Max… Este mundo es tuyo —anuncia el profesor Wells una vez que ya hemos dejado atrás la exposición—. Mark te hubiese dado una mejor explicación sobre lo que debes hacer aquí, pero… Supongo que yo podré hacer lo mejor que pueda. En este lugar comienzas un nuevo viaje. Espero que estés lista, pues hoy te convertirás en una adulta. Y una artista. Lo mereces.

Tiene razón.

No parece tener idea de lo que dice.

—Admito que estoy un poco nerviosa… Pero después de todo, sé que podré afrontar lo que sea. Nada puede ser más difícil que lo que he vivido últimamente, ¿o sí?

Él ríe.

Sigue sin tener idea de lo que sucede, y prefiero que siga así.

—Así que… ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy, director?

—Hoy hablarás con algunas personas. Los reporteros querrán entrevistarte y todos querrán pasar el tiempo contigo. Más tarde tomaremos un par de fotografías con algunas personas que quieren conocerte. Por la noche, te reunirás con algunos fotógrafos que te han invitado a tomar unos tragos. Y si todo sale bien, partiremos a Oregon mañana por la tarde.

—Eso suena a que estaré muy ocupada…

—Es tu día. Todos querrán estar a tu lado, al menos por unos minutos. Aprovéchalo al máximo, Max.

De alguna forma, me deja a mi suerte cuando estamos en la primera planta de la galería. Él se aleja para ir directamente hacia la comida gratis, a pesar de que hemos tomado un desayuno abundante en el hotel. Frente a mí sólo veo un mundo de fotografías en las que se retrata el trabajo de todos aquellos que antes estuvieron en mi lugar. De todos los ganadores del mismo concurso que me trajo a San Francisco. Y ahora, yo soy parte de ellos. Soy parte de su historia, y soy parte del mundo artístico.

Soy una leyenda.

 _Súper Max_.

Mi móvil ha recibido un mensaje. Ver el nombre de Kate en la pantalla me hace sentir más feliz que nunca. Con más razones para sonreír. Con más razones para sentirme orgullosa de mis últimas decisiones.

 _¡Buena suerte, Max!_

 _Ahora mismo debes estar en la exhibición. Espero que pases el mejor día de tu vida._

 _Si hay alguien que merece haber ganado, eres tú._

Qué gusto me da saber que has vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, Kate.

Responder a su mensaje es una excelente manera de retrasar el inevitable momento de afrontar mis cinco minutos de fama.

 _Gracias, Kate_

 _Tal vez podamos tomar el té cuando haya vuelto a Blackwell_

Ella no responde, así que es hora de afrontar el destino.

Tú puedes hacerlo, Max.

Pasar entre las fotografías ganadoras de años anteriores me causa una sensación extraña que se mezcla entre la emoción, la euforia y el ligero sentimiento de culpa que siento al n poder librarme de los fantasmas del pasado. A pesar de que intente pensar de forma positiva, nunca podré olvidar que todos mis amigos en cualquier realidad jamás podrán ser felices a la vez. Ahora que Jefferson ha sido atrapado, ¿qué me asegura que eso afectará también a la realidad alterna en la que conocí a Rachel? Aunque quiera volver a ese tiempo para ayudarla, a ella y a Kate, eso significaría que algo en ésta realidad tendría que cambiar.

Es injusto pensar que nuestras acciones pueden beneficiarnos, repercutiendo en nosotros mismos en otro tiempo.

Ahora me pregunto si acaso existe aún otra Max Caulfield en la realidad en la que decidí… liberar a Chloe de su sufrimiento. ¿Cómo habrán reaccionado William y Joyce al saberlo? ¿Será que acaso esa realidad dejó de existir en el momento en que decidí dejar que William muriera? Y si eso es así, ¿entonces ésta realidad es la única que existe? ¿No existe esa realidad en la que Chloe y yo encontramos el cuerpo de Rachel? ¿Existe sólo un mundo feliz en el que todo ha vuelto a su lugar? ¿Habrá otra especie de realidad alterna en la que yo jamás recapacité sobre mis acciones, y causé deliberadamente la muerte de Rachel Amber mientras seguía siendo la cómplice de Jefferson?

Esto es muy confuso.

La vida es… extraña.

Pero ver mi foto ganadora en ese gigantesco marco es, definitivamente, la mejor sensación de la vida. El triunfo me llena y me hace sentir poderosa, especialmente mientras escucho las voces susurrantes de quienes elogian y critican mi foto. Chloe tenía razón. Era mi deber participar en este concurso, y ya he demostrado que verdaderamente valió la pena.

Lamento pensar así, Rachel, pero… Ahora todo está funcionando.

Y ahora que la vida me ha dado esta oportunidad, no me queda más que aprovecharla.

Cuando vuelva a Arcadia Bay, hay mil cosas que quiero hacer. Quiero estar ahí para Kate, para demostrarle que nunca estará sola. Quiero ir con Warren y decirle que jamás he tenido un amigo tan bueno y tan leal como él. Quiero tatuarme y teñirme el cabello. Quiero visitar a la familia Amber para ofrecerles mis condolencias. Quiero asegurarme de que Frank y yo seremos amigos a partir de ahora. Quiero pasar más tiempo con Joyce. Quiero seguir explotando mi talento… Y quiero confesarle a Chloe lo que siento por ella, sólo para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Ahora estoy segura de muchas cosas que en otro momento dudé, o que quise dejar a un lado para centrarme en lo que creí que era realmente importante. Pero ya todo se ha terminado, y es hora de dejar a un lado todas las máscaras.

Lo admito. Sé que tengo talento y que mi futuro en la fotografía es brillante.

Lo admito. Sé que Warren gusta de mí, pero creo que Brooke es un mejor partido para él.

Lo admito. Sé que juzgué mal a Rachel Amber, y que jamás podré disculparme con ella.

Lo admito. Sé que me equivoqué al irme de Arcadia Bay de esa manera, y que tengo que buscar alguna manera de enmendar mi error.

Lo admito. L-lo… L-lo admito…

Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Chloe Price.

Es ella quien ha estado a mi lado desde que comenzó todo esto. El destino nos ha reunido nuevamente para que los lazos que nos unen pudieran fortalecerse. Y ahora ya no hay nada que pueda interponerse entre nosotras. Quiero… Quiero… Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que siento por ella. Quiero confesarle mis sentimientos, a pesar de que ella no entenderá del todo las peripecias que me llevaron a esa conclusión. Sólo quiero besarla una vez más y hacer que el roce de sus labios con los míos cause esa revolución en mi interior, que hace que mis rodillas tiemblen y que me deja sin aliento.

Sólo espero que la Chloe de esta realidad pueda quererme de la misma manera.

Hablando de la reina de Roma, hay una llamada entrante de Chloe.

—Hola, Chloe.

Las personas a mí alrededor me miran como si yo hubiese hecho algo incorrecto al responder el móvil aquí.

Que se vayan al diablo.

— ¡Max!

Hay viento e interferencia al otro lado de la línea. Apenas puedo escuchar su voz.

Y algo en mi interior acaba de originar un vacío en mi corazón.

—C-Chloe… ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Max…! ¿Me… escuchas…?

Mi respiración se agita por sí misma.

Chloe está aterrorizada.

—Apenas puedo escucharte. Chloe, ¿qué sucede? ¿En dónde estás?

Más interferencia.

Chloe, por favor…

— ¡Max…! ¡Max, tú…! ¡Tu visión, Max…!

¿Qué…?

—C-Chloe…

— ¡E-el tornado…! ¡Max, el tornado… es… es real…!

La comunicación se corta repentinamente, causando que mi corazón dé un vuelco. Y esa misma sensación desagradable es lo que me hace caer de bruces en cuanto el tornado aparece en mi mente y me causa una fuerte punzada de dolor que recorre mi cuerpo entero. Casi puedo escuchar el grito horrorizado de Chloe, que llama desesperadamente mi nombre segundos antes de que el silencio sea absoluto.

Y al recuperarme, ya estoy tendida sobre el suelo de la galería.

Me incorporo lentamente, sintiendo que todo a mí alrededor da vueltas. Enjugo la sangre que brota de mi nariz, que es más abundante que nunca. Tomo mi móvil de inmediato para devolver la llamada a Chloe, pero la comunicación no puede establecerse. No importa cuánto lo intente… No hay nada.

No…

N-no puede ser…

¡Chloe…!


	60. Capítulo LIII: Decisiones y Sacrificios

A-apenas puedo mantenerme en pie. La única manera en la que no he caído de nuevo es gracias a que encontré el soporte de un muro. Pero el mareo es cada vez más intenso, sin contar con que el dolor en mi cabeza y el sangrado de mi nariz aumentan gradualmente con cada segundo. Mis piernas se sienten como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina, y mi cuerpo entero está cubierto de sudor frío. Helado.

Chloe…

¿Por qué…?

T-tengo que… N-no puedo volver a Oregon. No hay manera de volver a tiempo a Arcadia Bay. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar, entonces? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Chloe… C-Cloe me necesita…

¿Qué es lo que hice mal? ¿En dónde fue que me equivoqué? ¿Cuál de mis decisiones fue la equivocada, como para no haber podido detener la tormenta? ¿Cuál es la constante que sigue causando ese desastre en cualquier realidad?

Vamos, Max… ¡Piensa!

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien…?

Mi propio instinto me obliga a alejarme tan rápido como puedo de las personas que pretenden compadecerse de mi evidente convalecencia. Necesito estar totalmente sola para poder pensar con claridad… Tú puedes hacerlo, Max…

En la realidad que inició todo, el tornado llegaría inminentemente. Pero fue gracias a esa visión que conseguí mis poderes, y eso mismo me ayudó a salvar a Chloe. Es la misma realidad en la que mis decisiones me llevaron al Cuarto Oscuro, a convertirme en una _modelo_ para Mark Jefferson. Y al estar dentro de ese sitio de pesadilla, no podría haber hecho nada para evitar el tornado.

En la realidad en la que conocí a Rachel Amber, ella tuvo la misma visión que yo. Obtuvo sus poderes, que le ayudaron a salvar a Kate de ese intento de suicidio. Pero algo similar ocurrió con ella, y fue a dar al Cuarto Oscuro donde yo no pude salvarla. Pero, ¿había alguna manera de evitar el tornado en ese lugar? Nunca pude descubrirlo. Volví luego de ayudar a Chloe a descansar en paz. ¿El tornado llegó también a esa realidad?

Por último, estoy ahora mismo en otra realidad. En una realidad en la que entregué mi foto y gané el concurso de los _Héroes del Día a Día_. Una realidad en la que Kate está viva, en la que he salvado a Chloe, y en la que el tornado está destruyendo mi hogar.

El tornado es inevitable. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tuve esa visión? ¿Por qué obtuve mis poderes? ¿Por qué sigue sucediendo, si no existe ninguna otra constante que se repita en…?

No.

Estoy equivocada.

Hay constantes en cada realidad.

La visión del tornado que nos dotó a Rachel y a mí de nuestros poderes.

El suicidio de Kate, que Rachel detuvo y que yo no pude evitar al principio.

La muerte de Rachel, que sucedería inevitablemente.

Y Chloe.

C-Chloe… Chloe ha muerto al menos una vez en cada realidad. En el baño, a manos de Nathan. Postrada en esa cama, pidiéndome que aplique la eutanasia en ella. Y en esta realidad, si mis presentimientos son siniestramente ciertos, su muerte sucederá en ese tornado. Si no es que ha sucedido ya.

Tengo que evitarlo. Tal vez es por eso que he obtenido mis poderes desde un principio.

¡Tengo que salvar a Chloe!

Y sólo hay una manera en la que podré conseguirlo.

Sé que he sacrificado mucho para llegar aquí. Que he sufrido el dolor más grande que jamás creí tener que enfrentar, pero a la vez fue eso lo que me dotó de la fuerza suficiente para atreverme a hacer las cosas que quizá tuve que hacer desde un principio. Todos estos acontecimientos me dotaron de la confianza suficiente para aceptar que es en esta galería donde tenía que enfrentarme a mi destino. Pero mientras no haya solucionado las cosas en Arcadia Bay, el destino que me depara seguirá siendo oscuro. La única manera en la que puedo resolver las cosas es estando allí. En Oregon. En Arcadia Bay.

Hay algo que no he visto todavía. Algo que quizá no sea tan claro aún, pero que pronto encontrará su espacio en este puzle infinito. Y no sé cómo, pero lo sé.

Sé que las respuestas están relacionadas con Rachel Amber.

Y justamente la fotografía que ahora tengo frente a mis ojos, enmarcada en el tamaño más grande entre todas las fotografías de esta zona de la galería, es lo que me ayudará a cambiar las cosas.

La fotografía con la que gané el concurso.

Estar en esta galería y haber ganado este viaje a San Francisco fue como un sueño hecho realidad. La sensación de triunfo que me embargó es algo que jamás olvidaré, sin importar lo que pueda suceder a raíz de la decisión que he tomado ahora. No puedo permitir que todos en Arcadia Bay sufran, con tal de cumplir mis sueños. No puedo abandonar a mi mejor amiga, sin importar las oportunidades que deje ir en este momento.

Si mi futuro en la fotografía es brillante en esta realidad, estoy segura de lo que será en todo momento.

Lo lamento, director Wells… Chloe es primero.

Concéntrate, Max.

Concéntrate en esa fotografía. No pienses en todas las voces que te rodean, sin importar que sean los fotógrafos que quieren conversar contigo o que quieren saber qué es lo que pasa con tu nariz sangrante, tu palidez o tu respiración agitada.

Concéntrate…

¡Concéntrate…!

La realidad comienza a cambiar a mí alrededor cuando finalmente me sumerjo en esa imagen. Duele demasiado ver que la galería desaparece para dar paso a mi habitación en el dormitorio de Blackwell, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme.

Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Estoy en mi habitación de nuevo.

He vuelto al día en el que tomé la fotografía con la que pretendía concursar.

El mareo me ataca nuevamente, acompañado por una punzada de dolor. Mis piernas tiemblan tanto que me veo obligada a caer de bruces en el suelo, aferrando con fuerza mi corazón que late con tanta intensidad que mi pecho comienza a doler. Mi nariz sangra cada vez más. N-no puedo… N-no resisto…

P-pero… T-tengo que levantarme.

Es abrumador mirar a mí alrededor y darme cuenta de que la realidad a la que he llegado es tan inestable como mi salud física y mental en este momento. Las punzadas de dolor aumentan cada vez que algo comienza a quemarse en esta realidad, convirtiéndose en espacios en blanco que sólo dejan bordes similares a los del papel quemado. El picaporte se ha derretido. Las ventanas ya no existen.

Mi fotografía yace olvidada en el suelo, y tomarla me cuesta tanto que creo que mi brazo se quemará también y que es por eso que pesa como el plomo. Cada uno de mis músculos aúlla de dolor. Ya puedo comenzar a sentir que mi hombro izquierdo duele.

R-resiste, Max…

Romper la fotografía en dos es la única solución posible. Los fragmentos caen a mis pies y comienzan a consumirse en sí mismos. Y yo caigo sobre el borde de mi cama, con la respiración mucho más agitada.

Ya no puedo… Y-ya no puedo más…

—K-Kate…

Tomar mi móvil es una tarea titánica. Especialmente por el hecho de que mi visión comienza a nublarse, y de que la realidad está cambiando de nuevo. Pero tengo que esforzarme. ¡Aún no he terminado! Así que no estoy segura de que en el móvil esté escribiendo lo que realmente quiero decir. Cuando pulso la tecla para enviar, sólo escucho el sonido que me indica que el mensaje para Kate ya ha sido enviado.

La luz blanca me ciega nuevamente. Todo desaparece a mí alrededor… Y mi respiración se agita mucho más cuando mi cuerpo siente debajo de sí esa maldita silla de madera. La voz grave y varonil de mis pesadillas repite una única frase.

— _Mantén esa pose…_

Escucho el obturador de una cámara que no deja de tomar fotografías.

Y este aturdimiento es tan… Tan familiar…

N-no… N-no, por favor… ¡Esto no es lo que quería…!


	61. Capítulo LIV: Inminente

Siento como si mi corazón fuera a salírseme del pecho. La inercia con la que la realidad me trae a este lugar, me obliga a inclinarme hacia adelante como si pretendiese liberarme de las ataduras que me mantienen sujeta a esta maldita silla de madera.

Y Mark Jefferson está justo frente a mí, tomándome más y más fotografías.

Algo cambia en la forma en que me mira cuando se percata de que mis movimientos se han vuelto más firmes. Más conscientes. Los efectos de las drogas que me ha inyectado aún pueden sentirse, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me ayuda a mantener la lucidez. El dolor de mi cabeza no podría ser peor. Y el sangrado de mi nariz tampoco se detiene.

S-siento que voy a morir…

¿Por qué estoy de vuelta aquí…? ¿Acaso no resolví nada…?

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Max? —dice Jefferson, apartando la cámara y cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué hace ese maldito aquí? ¡Debería estar en prisión!

—Mierda… —se queja—. Es exactamente igual que en clases. Estás distraída, siempre en tu mundo… Sería bueno que tomaras una de tus selfies patentadas ahora. La transformación entre la vieja Max y la nueva Max. Como sea… ¿Vas a repetir lo que acabas de decir?

—Come mierda y muérete.

Él sonríe.

—Buena respuesta, Max. Buena respuesta… Hey, tu nariz está sangrando. Creo que te di una dosis demasiado grande. Lo lamento, Max. Pero considerando que estás a punto de morir, ese sangrado no es ningún problema.

No… No lo permitiré… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

—Suéltame, Jefferson.

—Oh… Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo Victoria hace un rato. No lo recuerdas, por supuesto. Afortunadamente, ya la he dejado ir.

¿Qué…?

— ¿La has dejado…? ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Victoria!?

—No seas estúpida, ¿está bien? Ella está justo donde merece estar.

—No…

—Oh, como si te importara.

¿Qué mierda he hecho…? ¿Por qué ninguna de mis decisiones puede realmente ayudar a los demás? Victoria… V-Victoria está muerta, y todo esto es culpa mía…

Jefferson se inclina hacia mí para tomar con fuerza mi barbilla. No importa cuánto intente forcejear. Estoy totalmente bajo su control.

—Tú iris… Esa dilatación es como el obturador de una cámara. Es como si me estuvieras fotografiando con tus ojos. Es triste que hayas pisoteado así tu don. Pudiste haber ganado el concurso, pero destruiste tu hermosa fotografía. Qué desperdicio… Lo lamento, he tenido que quemar todas tus cosas. Ahora nadie sabrá lo talentosa que realmente pudiste ser. Pero no podía arriesgarme a dejar evidencias. Serás como Rachel Amber. Desaparecerás sin dejar rastro.

Mierda… Ha quemado mi diario… Todas las fotografías que pude haber utilizado para resolver esto han dejado de existir. Es por eso que sigo aquí. Es por eso que no he resuelto nada… ¡Tengo que encontrar alguna forma de escapar!

—Max… Hay algo en tu mirada que no me da buena espina… Especialmente desde que te convertiste de nerd a heroína en una semana. Hay… algo raro que pasa contigo.

Las luces parpadean, al mismo tiempo que un potente trueno se escucha desde el exterior.

M-mierda… ¡La tormenta!

—Oh… —ríe Jefferson—. ¿Ves cuánto ha enloquecido el clima? Como dije… algo raro sucede aquí.

¿Jefferson lo sabe…?

¿Existe alguna manera en la que él haya descubierto mi secreto?

—Ahí está… El miedo, reflejándose al fin en tus ojos. Oh, Max… Es un honor para mí haber trabajado contigo en esta última sesión. Espero que tus fotografías sean realmente apreciadas por lo que pude capturar en ellas. La pérdida de tu inocencia… Al menos, esta será la última lección que sabrás de mí. Y te prometo que después de esto, tu nariz no volverá a sangrar.

—Mark, por favor… No hagas esto… ¡Tienes que dejarme ir! ¡No tienes idea de lo que está sucediendo!

Él coloca un dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar.

—Calla, Max.

Él sólo se dirige hacia una mesa para tomar la jeringa que contiene la dosis que finalmente borrará mi existencia en esta realidad. El temor está apoderándose de cada una de las pequeñas fibras de mi cuerpo.

Voy a morir.

N-no… N-no puedo permitirlo… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

—Por favor… No lo hagas…

Él viene hacia mí. Camina lentamente para colocar la punta de la aguja sobre mi cuello. Y ya no tengo las fuerzas para rebobinar una vez más.

¿Qué puedo hacer…?

¿Cómo puedo…?

Jefferson se detiene de golpe cuando ese sonido se escucha en la entrada de este infierno, devolviéndome repentinamente las esperanzas. Jefferson deja caer la jeringa y toma un trípode en silencio, sin querer atacar aún para evitar arruinar el factor sorpresa.

— ¡Max! ¿Estás aquí…? ¡Responde!

Esa voz…

La forma en que los labios de Jefferson se curvean en una sonrisa siniestra.

La manera en la que el trípode vuelve a su sitio para que ese maldito pueda tomar el arma que lleva oculta detrás de sus pantalones.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que incluso duele tanto como mi cabeza.

Si he de morir aquí, será sin permitir que Jefferson pueda salirse con la suya.

— ¡Warren, Jefferson está armado!

Tan sólo siento la forma en la que el trípode se impacta contra mi rostro, cuando él lo toma velozmente para hacerme callar. La fuerza del impacto es tal que finalmente me libera de esta silla, rompiendo las ataduras y haciéndome caer a un lado. La sangre se acumula en mi boca y escapa hacia mi garganta. Sin importar el dolor, consigo incorporarme tan velozmente como puedo. Y eso me ayuda a mirar a Warren por última vez, antes de que Jefferson dispare y la bala se aloje en la cabeza de mi última esperanza.


	62. Capítulo LV: Perdóname, Max

Mierda… ¡Rebobina, Max!

Levantar mi mano es una tarea titánica, y el dolor en mi cabeza es cada vez peor conforme las cosas comienzan a regresar al sitio en el que estaban hasta hace unos segundos. Quisiera regresar hasta el momento en que escuché su voz, pero no puedo más. N-no puedo más… Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy de nuevo sentada en la silla de madera y sintiendo cómo se impacta el trípode contra mi rostro.

No te dejes derrotar en este momento, Max.

¡Hazlo por Warren!

No sé de dónde es que he sacado las fuerzas necesarias para atrapar las piernas de Jefferson entre las mías, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Eres mío, maldito bastardo.

La silla rota es de utilidad para tomar lo que antes fue un descansabrazos y utilizarlo como arma contundente para golpear la cabeza de Jefferson un par de veces. Sin embargo, él vuelve al ataque y se prepara para dispararme.

— ¡Max…!

De un momento a otro, Warren ya está intentando sujetar los brazos de Jefferson. Lo domina el tiempo suficiente para propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago y lanzarlo hacia esas luces costosas que caen sobre él. Warren toma el arma y apunta con ella hacia la cabeza de Jefferson, a la par que extiende un brazo frente a mí para protegerme mientras yo lidio con el sangrado que ha dejado el golpe del trípode.

Trabajosamente, Jefferson se levanta y avanza hacia atrás.

No escapa. Tan sólo está acechando.

—Warren Graham… —dice Jefferson con auténtico odio, y entre jadeos a causa de su respiración agitada—. ¿Cómo mierda…?

— ¿Cómo fue que sobreviví? —Ataca Warren con valentía—. ¿Quiere que Max escuche cómo es que usted intentó eliminarme a mí, a David Madsen y a Frank Bowers?

¿Qué…?

Chloe… ¿Dónde está Chloe…?

—Te crees muy valiente, ¿no es cierto? —se burla Jefferson—. ¿Qué vas a conseguir con todo esto, niño? De cualquier manera, nadie tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí. Y puedo asegurarme de sacarte del camino, aún cuando yo me quede sin mi modelo estrella y tú pierdas a la zorra que te estás follando.

¿Qué…?

—Eso no pasará —asegura Warren—. Ahora que sé la verdad, no descansaré hasta que sea usted quien pague por lo que sucedió con Rachel Amber, Kate Marsh y Chloe Price.

N-no… ¡Chloe…!

—No tienes las agallas —sonríe Jefferson con malicia—. Aún cuando creas que eres valiente por sostener un arma, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para disparar. Sólo espero que todas mis cámaras de seguridad realmente puedan ayudarme a… capturar el momento.

Jefferson actúa velozmente, tomándonos por sorpresa. Abre las puertas del gabinete que tiene detrás para tomar un arma, apuntar hacia nosotros y tirar del gatillo. El sonido de la detonación me ensordece, aunque también me ayuda a levantar la mano y hacer un inhumano esfuerzo para congelar el tiempo. La bala se detiene cuando está justo frente a mí, en la posición exacta para atravesar mi cráneo.

M-mi corazón duele, pero tengo que seguir esforzándome…

No puedo evitar deshacerme en un alarido de dolor cuando invoco a mis poderes para hacer que el tiempo retroceda, hasta que Jefferson está a dos pasos de distancia del gabinete cerrado. Y en cuanto el tiempo retoma su curso y todo vuelve a la normalidad, siento que pronto me desmayaré. M-mi cabeza… M-mi nariz…

—Eso no pasará. Ahora que sé la verdad, no descansaré hasta que sea usted quien pague por lo que sucedió con Rachel Amber, Kate Marsh y Chloe Price.

Jefferson da un paso hacia atrás.

—No tienes las agallas. Aún cuando creas que eres valiente por sostener un arma, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para disparar. Sólo espero que todas mis cámaras de seguridad realmente puedan ayudarme a… capturar el momento.

Es el momento.

— ¡Warren, cuidado! ¡Tiene un arma oculta en ese gabinete!

Sutil.

Pero poco me importa que Jefferson se dé cuenta.

— ¿Cómo, Caulfield? ¿¡Cómo lo supiste!?

Warren sólo da un paso hacia adelante y cierra los ojos en el momento exacto en que Jefferson da un paso hacia adelante y levanta la mano con la intención de darme un puñetazo. La detonación se escucha y el cuerpo sin vida cae al suelo, así como Warren da un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás.

Aterrado, Warren suelta el arma y lleva ambas manos a su cabeza.

La sangre comienza a encharcarse debajo del cuerpo de Jefferson.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué he hecho…?

M-maldición…

—Warren… Warren, mírame. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

Sólo has matado a un profesor de la Academia Blackwell, aunque ese malnacido se lo merecía.

—M-Max… Max, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida?

¿Acaso no es evidente que posiblemente ese trípode pudo haberme roto la nariz?

Warren… E-eres adorable cuando estás tan nervioso.

—Estoy bien… Warren, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Él no me deja dar mi opinión, pues al instante rasga su camiseta para limpiar la sangre que aún brota de mi nariz. Aunque intenta ser delicado, sentir su tacto sobre mi rostro sólo aumenta las punzadas de dolor que atacan desde el interior de mi cabeza y de mi pecho.

—Tú me trajiste aquí —me dice—. ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que si algo malo sucedía, tenía que venir a este lugar… Lo dijiste en el _Two Whales_.

De acuerdo… Parece que la realidad en la que estoy ahora es la misma de la que me fui cuando estuve en San Francisco.

—S-sí… Lo recuerdo…

Otro trueno se escucha afuera.

Las luces vuelven a parpadear.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, Max… Tu visión era cierta. El tornado es real.

—La tormenta está sucediendo ya. Puedo sentirlo.

Y escucharlo.

—S-sí… Max, es horrible. N-no tienes idea de cuánto me costó llegar aquí.

—T-tengo que remediar las cosas… Tiene que haber una manera de evitar la tormenta, si tan sólo vuelvo en el tiempo y evito que Jefferson me traiga a este lugar. Warren, tienes que darme la _selfie_ que nos tomamos en el _Two Whales_. Dime que la…

—No está aquí, Max. He dejado todas mis cosas en el _Two Whales_ , antes de venir a buscarte. El señor Madsen no quería que lo hiciera, pero…

— ¿David está vivo…?

—S-sí… N-no vas a creerlo. Hubo un tiroteo en la fiesta del Club Vortex. El señor Madsen intentó detener a Jefferson, pero… P-por poco nos mata a nosotros también.

 _También_.

—W-Warren… ¿En dónde está Chloe?

Él se aparta de mí y agacha la mirada.

No puedo detener ya las lágrimas, y tampoco puedo ocultar el nudo de mi garganta.

—N-no… W-Warren, dime que no es verdad…

¿Es para esto que he viajado tanto en el tiempo? ¿Lo que hice no ha servido para nada…?

Warren viene hacia mí a toda velocidad y me toma por ambas manos con fuerza.

—M-Max, tienes que venir conmigo. Y-yo no… S-sé que no pude ayudarte y que no sirvo como héroe, pero… He venido a sacarte de aquí. Sé que Chloe hubiera… S-sé que ella…

Mis propios impulsos me llevan a abrazarlo con fuerza, aunque pronto desaparece el llanto de mis ojos pues la tristeza es reemplazada con mis fuerzas para seguir adelante y para seguir esforzándome, con tal de tener esa foto en mis manos para remediar las cosas una vez más.

Voy a salvarte, Chloe…

Voy a salvarte…

Warren se separa finalmente de mí y compartimos una mirada de complicidad antes de echar a correr hacia la entrada del cuarto oscuro. Pero ni bien nos encontramos en el túnel que conduce hasta el granero, Warren hace que me detenga tan de golpe que por un instante tengo la impresión de que caeré de bruces a causa de mi propia debilidad. La razón por la que Warren actúa de esa manera tan recelosa es esa silueta que ha pasado justo enfrente de nosotros. Así que Warren sigue liderando la marcha, a paso lento y cauteloso. Posar nuestros pies sobre la paja del suelo del granero causa una sensación desagradable, como si el sonido que causamos con nuestros pasos fuera mucho más intenso.

Mi mundo se desmorona en cuanto nos encontramos frente a frente con la persona que se convierte en nuestro último obstáculo. La última barrera que nos impide salir de este infierno.

Nathan Prescott.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió…? ¿Acaso algo en mi decisión de romper mi foto fue lo que le salvó la vida? ¿O es que acaso Jefferson sólo alardeaba cuando me dijo que Nathan estaba _muerto y enterrado_?

Sea lo que sea, Nathan tiene un arma en la mano.

Eso, y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Warren se arma de valor para seguir resguardándome, dando un paso al frente. P-pero… Algo dentro de mí me obliga a vencer ese cerco y dar un paso hacia Nathan. N-no quiero seguir peleando… C-creo que puedo resolver esto si sólo hago que Nathan me escuche.

—N-Nathan… Nathan, baja el arma. Ya todo ha terminado.

Él me mira.

Me causa escalofríos esa mirada tan… triste, furiosa y vacía.

—N-Nathan…

—Max…

Su voz, quebrada por el llanto, taladra en mis tímpanos y hace que se estruje mi corazón.

Nathan… ¿Qué es lo que Jefferson ha hecho contigo…? ¿En qué te ha convertido…?

—Nathan, escúchame… Warren y yo no estamos armados. P-por favor, baja el arma.

Doy un paso más hacia él.

Nathan no hace ningún movimiento.

—Max… Y-yo… Lo lamento…

¿Qué…?

—Nathan…

—Y-yo… N-no quería lastimar a nadie… N-no quería lastimar a Rachel, o a Kate… N-no quería hacerte daño… T-todo el mundo… ¡T-todos me usaban…!

Nathan…

¿Por qué…?

—S-sé que tú no eres el culpable, Nathan…

—J-Jefferson pronto vendrá a deshacerse de mí…

Mierda… N-no… E-esto no puede estar sucediendo…

—No. Jefferson ya no puede lastimarte. Nathan, por favor, dame el arma.

Él sólo me mira… por última vez.

—Perdóname, Max.

— ¡Nathan, no!

Warren me atrapa para evitar que yo corra hacia él, pero aunque hubiese podido hacerlo me habría sido imposible evitar que la detonación llenara por completo el granero. Mis intentos para rebobinar son en vano, pues mis poderes no funcionan más. Tan sólo puedo ver el cuerpo de Nathan cayendo al suelo, con esa herida de bala en su cabeza y la sangre encharcándose debajo de él. El arma cae también al suelo. Y el sonido de un trueno en el exterior ahoga mis alaridos.

Primero Kate… Después Rachel… Chloe… Nathan…

¿Es que nunca puedo hacer nada bien?

¿En qué realidad estoy ahora…? ¿Por qué está sucediendo todo esto…?

N-no quiero más… ¡Ya no quiero más!


	63. Capítulo LVI: Espera, Chloe

Destrucción.

Gritos de agonía y llantos de desesperación.

Hay tantos cuerpos desperdigados por el suelo, que en realidad desearía saber que esto se trata solamente de una pesadilla. La lluvia arrecia a cada segundo, en lugar de que comience a aminorar ahora que el tornado ha hecho de las suyas.

Warren debe detener el auto a mitad de la calle, pues un par de camionetas volcadas nos bloquean el paso. Tendremos que hacer el resto del camino a pie.

Ni bien salimos del auto, los gritos de desesperación de una voz conocida llama nuestra atención y nos obliga a correr hacia una de las camionetas. Ambos nos detenemos en seco, pues nos es imposible acercarnos ahora que hemos visto a Dana intentando salir del auto en el que se ha quedado atrapada. Su cabeza está ensangrentada y a su lado, ocupando el otro asiento, yace el cuerpo inerte de Courtney.

— ¡Auxilio…! —grita Dana—. ¡Por favor…!

Warren parece querer ayudar, en vista de que yo no puedo moverme, pero se detiene en el último momento. Las piernas de Dana están totalmente destrozadas, aplastadas por la mole de metal. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

Caminamos trabajosamente entre los restos de las casas, los autos abandonados y las personas sobrevivientes que caminan de la misma forma que una orda de zombies. No puedo describir con palabras la desesperación que transmite esta atmósfera siniestra. Mi corazón se agita con violencia cada vez que un cable de tensión cae sobre los charcos de agua, por lo que Warren y yo debemos mantenernos tan lejos como podemos de todos los peligros potenciales que puedan electrocutarnos. Aquellas personas a las que alguna vez consideré como _estúpidas_ , mis compañeros de Blackwell, se han convertido en nada más que cuerpos sin rostro y sin nombre.

Julliet yace debajo de lo que debió ser alguna vez la fachada de una ferretería.

Brooke ha muerto a causa del cable de tensión que aún espera a pocos milímetros del cadáver de esa chica inocente, sobre un charco de agua.

Alyssa ha caído sobre un par de vigas de acero que la han atravesado justo desde el centro de la espalda.

Justin está en uno de los autos solitarios, con el rostro tan ensangrentado que no puedo decir a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que lo asesinó.

Y-yo… ¿Yo he causado todo esto?

¿En dónde están los sobrevivientes?

Joyce… David… Frank…

— ¡Max, aquí!

El _Two Whales_ nos da una siniestra bienvenida cuando vemos que el espectacular con el nombre del restaurant está incendiándose en el suelo, a causa de una fuga en una gasolinera. Warren es quien lidera la marcha para ir hacia la puerta del restaurant. Y ni bien coloca una mano sobre la manija, el calor abrasador de la explosión me hace sentir que mi piel comienza a quemarse. Así que mi instinto dispara una onda expansiva de mi cuerpo para detener el tiempo en el momento justo, sólo para ver de dónde viene la explosión antes de que todo comience a retroceder.

— ¡Max, aquí!

En cuanto escucho su voz, lo tomo de la mano para evitar que él siga avanzando.

—Warren, espera. Esa gasolinera tiene una fuga. Habrá una explosión.

Él piensa tan velozmente que por un instante pareciera no ser el Warren Graham que conocí alguna vez. Busca con la mirada ese hilo de gasolina que corre por el suelo, para luego correr y tomar un poco de la arena que yace sobre la acera. De esa manera, la gasolina deja de propagar el fuego y nosotros podemos entrar al fin al restaurant.

Tras dar un par de patadas a la puerta para abrirla, pues parecía estar atascada, Warren se aparta para que sea yo la primera que se resguarda. Y ni bien estoy dentro, dos brazos me rodean con fuerza.

— ¡Max! ¡Estás viva! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Esa voz…

Instintivamente me alejo de golpe de esa persona para mirarla de frente, sin poder creerlo en realidad.

— ¡Kate, estás viva!

Esta vez soy yo quien la atrapa en un fuerte abrazo. De esa clase de abrazos con los que pretendes no soltar jamás a esa persona.

Todo comienza a tener sentido ahora. La fotografía que rompí sólo cambió el hecho de que jamás fui a San Francisco, pues Jefferson me llevaría al cuarto oscuro de alguna u otra manera. Pero el mensaje que envié justo después de romper la foto cumplió su cometido. Salvé a Kate, por lo que ella nunca saltó del techo. Y ahora… Está atrapada en este infierno junto con todos nosotros.

—Max, estás herida… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Descuida, Kate —dice Warren colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kate—. Eso no es importante.

—Tenemos que limpiar esa sangre —dice Kate—. Espera aquí, Max.

Se aparta casi al trote, dejándome libre acceso hacia el fondo del restaurant. Los únicos que estamos aquí somos nosotros, Frank Bowers y su perro, Joyce, y cuatro pescadores malheridos que parecen estar en sus lechos de muerte.

E-es… Es horrible…

—Por todos los cielos… ¡Max!

La voz de Joyce alerta a Frank, quien sólo suspira aliviado en cuanto hace contacto visual conmigo. De pronto, Warren me conduce hasta una de las sillas para que yo pueda sentarme y Kate pueda hacer su trabajo. Me siento indigna cuando Joyce me abraza para transmitirme todo el cariño que tiene hacia mí, así como su alegría por haberme visto con vida una vez más.

Kate tarda sólo un momento en limpiar la sangre que cubre mi rostro. Una vez terminado su trabajo, ella sólo suspira con tristeza y toma mi mano con fuerza.

—Max… —me dice Joyce con voz quebradiza—. D-David me lo dijo todo… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yo asiento.

— ¿Dónde está David, Joyce? Warren dijo que… que David y Frank…

—David está bien, Max. Está a salvo. Sólo… ha ido a buscar a más sobrevivientes. Todo esto sucedió tan repentinamente que no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar. Y-yo estaba aquí, trabajando, cuando sucedió.

— ¿Cuántas personas había aquí, Joyce?

—Algunas… E-ellos ya se han ido a buscar a sus familias.

Familias que posiblemente ya no existen en este momento.

—Joyce… Y-yo… Lamento todo lo que…

Ella sonríe y toma mi mano con fuerza.

No te merezco, Joyce.

—Lo único que me importa es que tú estás bien, Max. Sólo espero que, cuando esto termine… Chloe también lo esté.

¿Qué…?

Joyce se retira para seguir con lo suyo, ayudando a los pescadores heridos. Frank no deja de mirarme en silencio, desde ese rincón en el que se ha rezagado junto con su perro. Y Warren vuelve, sin que yo me hubiese percatado de su ausencia, para sentarse a mi lado. Kate se coloca en el lado contrario, sin dejar de mirarme con infinita angustia.

—Max… —musita Kate—. Lamento no haber creído en ti al principio… Tenías razón acerca del tornado. Por favor, perdóname.

— ¿Q-qué…?

—Ese día, cuando me lo dijiste… Y-yo… N-no tenía idea de que era cierto. Parecía tan… irreal…

¿Le dije a Kate algo sobre mi visión? ¿Eso significa que ella sabe también acerca de mis poderes? ¿Qué más ha cambiado en esta realidad?

—Kate… T-tú… Y-yo… N-no lo recuerdo… D-deben ser las drogas que me inyectó Jefferson…

Sí, claro. Las drogas.

—De no haber sido por el mensaje que le enviaste a Kate, Max, ella también habría llegado al Cuarto Oscuro —dice Warren, actuando nuevamente como si no fuese el mismo amigo que conocí—. En realidad… No me gusta recordar lo que sucedió ese día, cuando Kate llegó tambaleándose con nosotros porque Nathan la había drogado. Por suerte, pudimos rescatarla a tiempo.

Eso quiere decir que no sólo era mi destino llegar a ese lugar sombrío, sino también el de Kate.

—C-Chloe… ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Ambos comparten una mirada de impotencia.

No estoy segura de querer escuchar esto.

—No se lo hemos dicho a Joyce, Max —susurra Warren—. El señor Madsen decidió esperar unos días… Él también está destrozado.

—Sucedió durante la fiesta del Club Vortex —explica Kate—. Hubo un tiroteo.

—Chloe intentó proteger a Kate —dice Warren—. Jefferson la tomó como rehén y… Max, no tienes idea. Jamás creí que el señor Madsen pudiese reaccionar… así.

No quiero escuchar más.

Necesito esa fotografía, y la necesito ya.

No soporto ver a Joyce mirando a través de la ventana con esa expresión que mezcla la desesperación con la súplica y la esperanza. No quiero estar aquí cuando David decida decirle que Chloe… que Chloe ha…

Warren suspira con pesadez y me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Max… Detesto decir que me da gusto verte, pero en verdad me da gusto verte.

—Está bien, Warren… Lo único que importa es que estás bien, a pesar de todo.

Tampoco a ti te merezco, Warren.

—Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente… Pero, Max… No puedo creer que realmente estamos aquí, a mitad de un tornado E6, y que aún así quieras la foto. Quiero decir… Sé que no lo haces por mí.

—Warren, he venido por todos ustedes. Sólo dime que en verdad tienes la foto.

—Sólo quiero…

—No. Cállate y escucha. Yo… No tienes idea de cuántas cosas he tenido que hacer para llegar aquí. Estando en el Cuarto Oscuro conseguí volver a ese mismo día en el que tuve la visión. Salvé a Kate, entregué mi foto y fui a San Francisco. Pero estando allí, Chloe me llamó y supe que la tormenta no se había detenido. Así que intenté cambiarlo todo, pero únicamente lo arruiné. Volví al Cuarto Oscuro, a una realidad sin Chloe y donde todos están… sufriendo. ¿Entiendes? Necesito esa foto. Tengo que remediarlo todo de nuevo.

—Max… Volver en el tiempo es lo que ha causado esta tormenta.

—Lo sé… Puedo sentirlo… Sé que todo esto es mi culpa y que las realidades entre las que viajo son un verdadero caos, pero… N-no puedo permitir que esto termine así. Aunque Jefferson ahora esté muerto, Nathan no merecía el fin que tuvo. Rachel no obtendrá justicia ahora que Arcadia Bay ya no existe. Lo que pasé en ese lugar no me importa, sólo… S-sólo…

—Max —interviene Kate—, lamento tanto lo que pasaste… Eres la chica más valiente que conozco.

—Me alegro de haber matado a ese hijo de puta —se queja Warren, aunque sé que no es verdad en el fondo.

—Tengo que volver —insisto—. Tengo que evitar que Chloe vaya al vertedero en esa noche. Así podré ganar tiempo para evitar el tornado.

—Por cada reacción, hay una reacción —dice Warren—. Cada vez que alteras el tiempo, causas una cadena de reacciones que ponen todo de cabeza. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que volver de nuevo funcionaría?

— ¿Acaso no confías en mí, Warren?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero…

—Entonces tienes que entenderme… No puedo permitir que Joyce y David sufran, ni que la ciudad sea destruida. La única manera de evitarlo es mediante esa foto. Necesito que confíes en mí, Warren… S-sólo así podré confiar en mis poderes. Supongo que nunca sabremos si es magia o ciencia, pero…

—Tal vez es algo relacionado con un agujero de gusano… No creo en el destino, pero después de esta semana me doy cuenta de que no sé una mierda sobre… nada.

—Creo que todos sentimos lo mismo, Warren.

—Sí… Sé que estás aquí por Chloe y… Sí, Max. Te creo. Confío en ti. Lamento no poder ayudarte de otra manera, pero tengo fe en que lograrás tomar la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento… Estoy orgulloso de ti, Max. ¿Cómo podría haber un momento tan importante como éste en la historia? Si soy tu cómplice en esto… G-gracias por confiar en mí.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Warren.

Él tan sólo desliza la foto por encima de la mesa. Y al tenerla en mis manos, lo único que puedo hacer es mirar a Kate. Ella sonríe, con esa calidez tan propia de Kate Marsh que es capaz de hacerme sentir capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. En verdad desearía que hubiese alguna manera de que… de que la Kate alterna estuviese aquí también.

—Puedes hacerlo, Max —me dice—. También yo confío en ti.

—Kate… Si vuelvo en el tiempo, tú… Tú podrías…

No quiero despedirme de nuevo de ti, Kate.

—Todo saldrá bien —sonríe Kate—. Sé que sabrás hacer lo correcto.

De repente, ya estamos entrelazadas en un fuerte abrazo que podría ser el último. No estoy segura de que Kate vaya a estar allí cuando haya remediado las cosas, si es que puedo hacerlo. Pero cuando nos separamos, y Kate vuelve a sonreírme, creo que me siento con el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Puedo hacerlo.

Aún puedo salvarlos a todos.

—Ten cuidado ahí, Max —dice Warren.

Un torbellino de emociones se apodera de mi interior en cuanto siento que los labios de Warren se cierran sobre los míos. Y aunque sé que no tendría que hacer esto, no tengo más opción que devolver el beso. _Para la suerte_.

Al separarnos, nuestras miradas se conectan por un momento.

Nervioso, Warren sonríe.

—En caso de que no sobrevivamos a esto, Max… Tienes que saber que he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer día en que te vi.

¿A dónde se fue el chico tímido?

—Lo sé, Warren.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes. Por eso eres _Súper-Max_.

Ambos sonreímos.

—A partir de este momento, haré las decisiones correctas. Lo prometo, Warren.

—Lo sé. Eres la única que puede hacerlo.

Un último abrazo grupal es lo que necesito para llenarme de valor. Así que tomo la fotografía para mirarla fijamente, una última vez.

Concéntrate, Max… Concéntrate…

Sólo espera, Chloe… ¡Ya casi estoy contigo!


	64. Capítulo LVII: Confesiones

El _Two Whales_ comienza a cambiar a mí alrededor, dejando en el olvido la destrucción y transformándose en el sitio lleno de vida que siempre debió ser. El obturador de mi cámara se escucha cuando la luz cegadora desaparece, dejándome a un lado de Warren justo después de tomar nuestra _selfie_.

Lo has hecho, Max. A pesar del intenso dolor de cabeza. Por suerte, mi nariz no está sangrando más. Y lo que más agradezco es que en estos momentos no estoy herida. Ningún trípode me ha destrozado la cara. Ningún enfermo mental me ha puesto las manos encima. No hay drogas corriendo en mi torrente sanguíneo. Estoy ilesa. Y dispuesta a permanecer así.

Aún queda un día antes de la tormenta. Todavía puedo salvar a Nathan. Todavía puedo salvar a Victoria.

Todavía puedo salvar a Chloe.

—Quiero que mantengas esa foto siempre contigo, Warren. Incluso si el tornado ocurre.

—Lo haré. Pero, Max… Y-yo también quiero decirte algo… ¿M-Max…? ¡Max, aguarda!

Poco me importa en realidad que él siga llamándome con insistencia. Lo único que quiero es levantarme y esperar a que Chloe venga hacia nosotros. Cada segundo perdido es importante. Pero sucede que no puedo evitar que la felicidad me llene de golpe cuando la veo caminar hacia mí.

— ¡Chloe…!

La envuelvo en un fuerte abrazo que ella devuelve sólo por un instante, antes de liberarme y apartarme de golpe. Esto la ha enfurecido. Después de recibir ese mensaje críptico que inició esta pesadilla, un abrazo no es lo que necesitamos.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Max?

—L-lo siento… Es sólo que me da mucho gusto verte.

Con vida.

Una vez más.

Warren sólo se mantiene apartado, en silencio. Sabe que esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

—A mí también me da gusto verte… Ahora, mira esto. Nathan me envió un mensaje.

Ella me muestra su móvil, mucho más enfadada y exasperada que hace dos segundos

 _No quedará evidencia cuando haya terminado_

—Se refiere al cuerpo de Rachel —dice Chloe—. Max, tenemos que evitar que lo saque del vertedero. ¡Debemos llegar antes que él!

—Chloe, espera.

Ella no escucha, sólo echa a andar hasta que ambas salimos del _Two Whales_.

Tengo que evitar que ella suba a su auto.

—Puedo caminar y escuchar, ¿está bien?

— ¡Cállate y escucha, por una maldita vez!

Tengo que sujetar su brazo para evitar que ella siga avanzando.

Se libera con violencia y se cruza de brazos, mirándome como si realmente me detestara.

—Está bien. Estoy escuchando.

—Chloe, no podemos ir al vertedero. Morirás si lo haces.

—Usaste tus poderes, ¿cierto? Jodiste el tiempo y me morí.

—No así.

Está indignada. Y no tiene reparo alguno a la hora de demostrarlo.

— ¡Deberías apoyarme! No hay manera en que yo permita que ese hijo de puta desaparezca la única evidencia que tenemos para inculparlo. ¡Tenemos que hacer esto por Rachel!

—Estás equivocada. Nathan no… N-Nathan… ¡Mark Jefferson te matará! Y a otros.

— ¿Jefferson? ¿El profesor de arte? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Nathan es el maldito asesino! ¡Vimos la prueba! Ahora, discúlpame. Pero iré a ese lugar y me haré cargo de que nadie se atreva a tocar el cuerpo de Rachel… Contigo o sin ti.

—Chloe, no puedes vengarte si estás muerta.

—No me importa. Tengo que hacer que Nathan pague por lo que le hizo a Rachel. Y sé que te tengo a ti.

— ¡Chloe…!

Ella sigue andando hacia su camioneta.

De acuerdo, será de la mala manera entonces.

¡Retrocede, Max!

¡Retrocede…!

— ¿Jefferson? ¿El profesor de arte? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Nathan es el maldito asesino! ¡Vimos la prueba! Ahora, discúlpame. Pero iré a ese lugar y me haré cargo de que nadie se atreva a tocar el cuerpo de Rachel… Contigo o sin ti.

De acuerdo… Probemos con algo más.

—Nathan morirá. Y tú estás en peligro.

— ¿Ese maldito morirá? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque… Estuve ahí.

Y quisiera no haberlo estado.

— ¿Podrías decirme exactamente lo que viste? Por favor.

No puedo más.

Aunque no quiera quebrarme, tengo que decirle… todo.

—Chloe… J-Jefferson me drogó y me secuestró. Estaba atrapada en el bunker… No tienes idea del infierno que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí… P-pero no podía dejarte morir. Tú me has traído de vuelta aquí, y no puedo volver a perderte. ¡No lo haré!

El terror y la culpa se reflejan en su mirada, que comienza a cubrirse de lágrimas.

—Oh, Max… L-lo lamento… Es mi culpa que hayas terminado en ese lugar… Nadie, especialmente tú, tendría que pasar por algo así… ¡Pero ahora tenemos que detener a Jefferson! ¡Hacerle pagar lo que te ha hecho!

— ¡No! ¡No así! Chloe… ¡No puedo seguir arreglando todo, si lo único que haré será seguir arruinándolo una y otra vez! Sé que cómo terminará esto y tengo miedo de joder todas estas realidades alternas.

—Espera… ¿Realidades alternas? ¿De qué hablas, Max? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

Sólo dilo, Max.

Dile todo lo que sabes.

— ¡Lo arruiné todo! Quise hacer bien las cosas, pero todo salió mal.

—Max, no te entiendo.

—Volví en el tiempo al último día en que William estuvo vivo. Evité que se fuera, pero… T-tú terminaste en un accidente de auto en su lugar…

— ¿Viste a mi padre…?

Su voz es tan fina como un hilo.

Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, y ella no hace ningún esfuerzo para evitarlo.

—Vi a Kate una vez más y conocí a Rachel. ¡Y no pude salvarlas de Jefferson! Y tú… Tú estabas totalmente paralizada. Y estabas sufriendo… Muriendo lentamente y tú… Tú me pediste que terminara con tu vida… Y lo hice… Por ti… No quiero que sufras en ninguna realidad… N-no podía soportar que tú siguieras sintiendo tanto dolor y… C-creí que era lo correcto… Rachel murió en mis brazos… Kate se sacrificó por mí… Y y-yo te maté con una sobredosis de morfina…

—Max… E-eso debió ser… E-eso debió ser horrible para ti… Yo… L-lo lamento tanto…

—Fue horrible para ti… Intenté remediarlo y traerte de vuelta, pero todo terminó tan mal que… Y-yo no quiero volver a lastimarte. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa, aunque haya sido de forma indirecta… Tienes que creerme.

—Por supuesto que te creo —dice tomándome de las manos y entrelazando con fuerza nuestros dedos—. ¿Crees que yo habría sabido qué hacer en esa situación? Nadie lo sabría… Lo importante es que estamos juntas otra vez.

—S-sí… Es por eso que tienes que venir conmigo para que podamos seguir juntas… con vida.

—Te escuché, Max, pero… ¿Crees que podemos dejar que Jefferson siga torturando y asesinando a chicas inocentes?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Si se lo decimos a David, él creerá en nosotras y podrá detenerlo… ¿No es cierto?

— ¿David…? ¿En verdad crees que nos ayudaría? ¿Acaso olvidas que encontramos sus fotografías en el cuarto oscuro?

—Chloe, David y Frank estaban ayudándolos a ti y a Warren para encontrarme. Créeme.

—Max… Y-yo… Mierda… Yo debí salvarte sin ayuda, pero… Sí, te creo. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Dímelo.

—Nos vamos de aquí. Le diremos todo a David y le advertiremos a Victoria que está en peligro.

Ella suspira.

—De acuerdo… Has pasado por tanto… Lo haré, Max. Todo lo que me digas. Después de todo, soy tu cómplice en el crimen.

—Sí… Ahora escucha. En unos minutos, yo no sabré nada de lo que ha pasado aquí. Tendrás que decirme todo lo que te he dicho y todo lo que ha pasado desde el momento en el que nos vayamos de este lugar. Sólo dime que viajé en el tiempo mediante una foto.

— ¿Me creerás?

—Siempre te creeré, Chloe.

Dicho aquello, soy yo quien la lleva de la mano hacia el auto y quien ocupa el lado del conductor para encender la camioneta y tomar la dirección contraria al vertedero. Vamos en camino a la casa de los Price…Y mientras nos enfilamos a toda velocidad por la calle, veo esa luz cegadora que altera de nuevo la realidad. Sin poder ver nada más, sólo puedo escuchar a lo lejos la música de Chloe y puedo percibir un sutil olor a marihuana.

Por favor…

Por una vez, quiero que todo funcione para nosotras…


	65. Capítulo LVIII: ¿Qué Hemos Hecho?

Estoy en la habitación de Chloe.

Afuera llueve, y el viento tan violento no parece augurar nada más que la maldita tormenta que sucederá mañana. Al menos, me siento un poco más tranquila teniendo a Chloe a mi lado. Y es irónico que hable de tranquilidad, siendo que tengo la impresión de que mi corazón va a salírseme del pecho. Lo único que quisiera en este momento es dormir un poco para deshacerme del dolor de cabeza. Mi nariz no sangra, por suerte.

No puedo más…

Esto de viajar entre realidades terminará por matarme de un momento a otro.

—Max.

La felicidad me llena de golpe cuando escucho su voz llamando mi nombre. Tanto que poco me importa el mareo que se apodera de mí cuando me levanto de golpe para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

—Oh… ¡Chloe…!

Ella me atrapa entre sus brazos, haciéndome sentir protegida. Se separa de mí por un momento y sella nuestros labios, ayudándome a encontrar dentro de mí la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar cualquier cosa que suceda ahora.

—Veo que la verdadera Max está de vuelta —me dice aún manteniéndome entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, chica?

La risa es sólo una manera de contener mis lágrimas.

—Cállate… Estás viva… ¡Estás viva! Ambas lo estamos… Hice tanto para traerte de vuelta, Chloe… Y funcionó. ¡Realmente funcionó! Estás aquí de nuevo.

—Supongo que así es como funciona el destino. Y… tú viajaste entre múltiples realidades sólo para… salvar mi malagradecido trasero, una y otra vez… Pero…

— ¿Pero…?

Ella finalmente se separa de mí, sujetando aún mis manos y llevándome al borde de su cama para que ambas podamos sentarnos.

—No te culpo por quererme fuera de tu vida, después de todo mi drama…

Oh, no comiences con eso.

—Por favor… Yo fui oficialmente la reina y el rey del drama de Arcadia Bay esta semana. Sólo mira lo que mis poderes causaron en tan poco tiempo… No soy nada.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eres Max Caulfield, guerrera del tiempo! E incluso si no lo fueras, eres amable y te preocupas por los demás. Nadie podría tener una amiga mejor que tú. Nadie. Tú no pediste que esto pasara, pero pasó. Tienes que aceptar lo asombrosa que eres.

—T-tal vez era mi destino… inconscientemente, o algo así... Siempre quise que mi vida fuera especial… Tener aventuras, pero no sin ti. Y nada de eso pasó hasta que volví de Seatle, así que… Sin ti, mis poderes ni siquiera existirían.

—Entonces, por cualquier razón científica o mística, que obviamente nosotras no sabremos nunca, estábamos destinadas a estar juntas en este momento de la historia. Quiero pensar que Rachel estuvo justo detrás de nosotras, peleando por justicia…

—Q-quiero pensar eso también… T-tal vez Rachel también era parte de esto. Ahora dime todo lo que ha pasado. Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?

Ella asiente.

El pequeño drama ha pasado ya.

—Bien, nosotras… V-volvimos aquí del _Two Whales_ y tú sugeriste que apagara el móvil para que N-Nathan… para que Jefferson no pudiera insistir ni encontrarnos. Por primera vez, realmente me alegra vivir en una fortaleza. Entonces… comenzó a llover desde antes del amanecer y… t-tú dijiste que debíamos quedarnos aquí, que tenías que recuperar tus energías.

—De acuerdo… Entonces, la tormenta de hoy sólo está preparando el terreno para el gran día. El tornado se acerca, sucederá mañana. T-tengo que pensar… ¡Todo esto está pasando por mi culpa!

— ¡Basta ya! El tornado no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿entiendes? Tal vez… E-esa podría ser la venganza de Rachel. Nuestra venganza. Como sea, por ahora no podemos salir. Sería peligroso… Por eso… M-Max, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Ella suspira y evade mi mirada.

—Cuando me detuviste afuera del _Two Whales_ dijiste que volviste en el tiempo mediante una foto, ¿no es cierto?

—S-sí… N-no sé cómo funciona…

— ¿Sabías que podías hacerlo?

Interrogatorio a la vista.

Si quieres saber por qué es que no pude salvar a William ni a Rachel en esa otra realidad…

—N-no… Lo descubrí cuando discutimos, después de entrar en el camión de Frank. Cuando me concentro en una foto, puedo volver a ese momento. Entonces, puedo cambiar algo en esa realidad. Y al momento de realizar ese cambio, la realidad cambia y me transporta a otro sitio en el que el cambio que hice ha alterado el tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

M-mi cabeza…

No quiero pensar…

—B-bueno… La primera vez, oculté las llaves de tu padre y lo convencí de tomar el autobús… E-eso me transportó a esa realidad alterna. P-pero todo salió mal, así que decidí… volver de nuevo a ese día y sólo dejé que las cosas pasaran como debieron pasar. Y-y cuando William salió de tu casa, y-yo… T-te dije que debías ser fuerte.

Sus pupilas se contraen.

—Espera… Recuerdo eso… E-ese día tú dijiste que debía ser fuerte y que tú siempre estarías conmigo, incluso cuando pensara que no tenía a nadie…

—Sí… E-eso fue lo que dije… Así te hice volver y fue por eso que supe acerca del Cuarto Oscuro… E-eso mismo he hecho para traerte de vuelta a este momento.

—Entonces… Max, tú poder es increíble. ¡En realidad tienes al mundo en tus manos! Con ese poder podrías… p-podrías…

Me mira por un instante y se levanta, sólo para buscar algo en el caos del suelo. Cuando finalmente lo encuentra, vuelve conmigo y lo coloca frente a mí.

Ya puedo predecir lo que ella dirá.

No me hagas esto, Chloe…

—É-esta… É-esta es la última fotografía que Rachel y yo tomamos de nosotras. E-ella desapareció al día siguiente…

—Chloe…

—Max, si pudiéramos volver mediante esta foto, entonces yo… Y-yo podría… V-ver a Rachel una vez más.

—No voy a arriesgarme, Chloe. Pasé por todo un infierno para traerte aquí, como para ahora arriesgarme a que esta decisión pueda condenarnos a ambas.

—Por favor, Max… S-sólo quiero… S-sólo quiero despedirme de Rachel… Por favor…

¿Cómo puedo decirle que no?

¿Por qué no puedo negarme a…?

Oh, mierda… Chloe…

—D-de acuerdo… No estoy segura de que funcione….

—Inténtalo.

Asiento, aunque quisiera evitarlo.

Ella se coloca un poco más cerca de mí, tomándonos de las manos y aferrando juntas la fotografía. Compartimos una última mirada de complicidad antes de que yo pueda concentrarme en la imagen. Sólo necesito esforzarme una vez más. Sólo una vez más. Si no cambiamos nada, en absoluto, tal vez podamos aparecer de nuevo en la habitación de Chloe como si nada hubiese pasado. Y si no funciona, entonces podremos pensar en lo que en verdad tendría que importarnos.

Una vez que Chloe consiga lo que quiere, pensaremos en una manera de evitar el tornado.

Concéntrate, Max…

No pienses en el dolor…

Concéntrate…

¡Concéntrate…!

La luz cegadora finalmente aparece alrededor de nosotros, y Chloe opta por aferrar mi mano con más fuerza. Mi corazón se acelera cuando todo comienza a materializarse a nuestro alrededor, especialmente cuando intento ver mis manos y me doy cuenta de que no existen. No estoy aquí físicamente, pero sí puedo ver que estamos en el faro y que Chloe mira sus propias manos sin poder comprender del todo lo que ha ocurrido. Me busca con esa mirada angustiosa, sin poder encontrarme. ¿Cómo puedo aparecer de la nada en un sitio en el que yo no estuve jamás?

— ¡Oye, Chloe! Mira esa luz… ¡Vamos, tómame una foto!

Siento que pronto colapsaré…

Rachel está viva.

R-Rachel… T-te extraño tanto…

— ¿Rachel…?

Chloe tampoco puede creerlo. Sólo camina velozmente hacia ella para abrazarla con más fuerza de la que jamás ha usado conmigo. Rachel sólo ríe y se aparta de ella, para llevarla de la mano y mostrarle las luces del atardecer.

— ¿Lo ves? —Dice Rachel—. El profesor Jefferson dice que se le llama la _Hora Dorada_.

—E-es… E-es hermoso…

—Sí que lo es… ¡Algún día tendré reflectores de ese color, sólo para mí! Cuando triunfe en Los Ángeles, todo será diferente…

Chloe se mantiene en silencio. Quisiera abrazarla justo ahora… No debe ser fácil ver a esa chica de la que alguna vez estuvo… de la que está… de la que… N-no lo sé…

— ¿Qué pasa, Chloe? Pareciera que te ha pasado algo malo.

—N-no es nada… Sólo…

—Descuida —se adelanta Rachel y abraza a Chloe por los hombros para atraerla hacia su cuerpo—. Sabes que cuando hablo de ir a Los Ángeles, siempre lo hago pensando en ti. ¡Iremos juntas, a patear el culo del mundo! Nunca voy a abandonarte.

Yo tampoco quería abandonarte, Rachel… ¡Debí hacer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para asegurarme de que tú…! De que Kate y tú…

—Rachel… Rachel, tienes que saber que yo… Que siempre te…

—También yo —sonríe Rachel guiñando un ojo—. Siempre estaremos juntas. ¡Ahora sonríe! ¿Acaso no estás feliz por mí?

— ¿Feliz…?

—Acabo de decírtelo, ¿lo olvidas? Mañana tendré una gran oportunidad. ¡Una sesión de modelaje! Y con el dinero que me pagarán, podremos finalmente irnos de aquí. Juntas.

N-no…

C-Chloe, no lo hagas… ¡No puedes…!

—Escucha —dice Chloe, con la voz quebrada por el llanto y sujetando las manos de Rachel con fuerza—. Tienes que saber que… Rachel… R-Rachel, no puedes ir porque… P-porque…

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

— ¡Una buena amiga vendrá de Seattle en unos días! E-ella es una fotógrafa muy talentosa y… Rachel, y-yo… Q-quisiera que esperaras a que ella venga. ¡Te juro que esto valdrá la pena!

Rachel frunce un poco el entrecejo, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Puedo detectar, incluso, un ligero aire infantil en su mirada.

—Puedo esperar, claro… Pero, vamos. ¡No puedo renunciar a esa sesión! Te aseguro que daré lo mejor cuando venga tu amiga, pero mañana podría…

—No lo hagas. Me lo agradecerás en… e-en algún momento… Por favor, Rachel. Por mí.

Rachel sólo lo piensa por un momento. Sonríe y abraza a Chloe, tomando su decisión tan de golpe como lo habría hecho la misma Rachel que conocí. La misma Rachel que accedió a no atacar a Nathan y Jefferson sólo porque Kate se lo pidió.

—Como tú digas —dice Rachel—. Pero a cambio de eso, tendrás que venir conmigo mañana a comer rosquillas hasta reventar. ¿Es un trato?

—Sí. Es un trato.

Rachel abraza de nuevo a Chloe y sólo permanecen juntas, mirando hacia el horizonte, cuando la realidad comienza a cambiar a nuestro alrededor.

Por favor, no…

No…

La luz se desvanece, dándome sólo un poco de paz al devolverme a la habitación de Chloe. Pero cuando intento tomar su mano para asegurarme de que todo está bien, ella sólo mira con las pupilas contraídas a esa tercera persona que nos acompaña en este momento.

Una chica rubia que está sentada justo frente a nosotras, en la cama de Chloe, y que tiene un cigarrillo en la mano derecha. Mantiene una oreja descubierta para que su pendiente con la pluma azul resalte, haciendo juego con sus ropas.

Y cuando ella se da cuenta de nuestras miradas, frunce el entrecejo sin borrar su sonrisa confianzuda y su voz se hace escuchar.

— ¿Por qué están mirándome así?

M-mierda, Chloe…

¿Qué es lo que has hecho…?


	66. Capítulo LIX: ¿Qué está pasándome?

— ¿No van a responder?

¿Cómo puede ser tan idéntica a la Rachel de la realidad alterna?

¿Será que realmente hemos jodido el tiempo?

—R-Rachel…

Chloe tampoco puede creerlo. ¿Cómo se supone que entenderemos lo que ha sucedido ahora, si ambas no tenemos recuerdos de esta realidad?

— ¿Estuvieron viajando en el tiempo, sin mí?

¿Rachel lo sabe?

¿Cómo…?

¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Les comió la lengua el ratón?

De acuerdo, Max… Actúa natural.

Si Rachel sabe de mis poderes, significa que puedo obtener respuestas más fácilmente.

—S-sí… R-Rachel… D-dinos que nada ha cambiado aquí…

Ella frunce el entrecejo.

— ¿Acaso no dijiste que si la realidad cambia, es posible que perdamos nuestros recuerdos de lo que ha pasado?

Bien hecho, Max.

No sabes hacer nada bien.

—B-bueno… T-tal vez hemos cambiado algo cuando viajamos…

Rachel arquea las cejas.

Es astuta. Perspicaz. Esto no será sencillo.

—Pues… No lo sé. Todo sigue igual. ¿A dónde viajaron?

Al último día que alguien supo de ti.

Chloe no es de gran ayuda cuando está tan confundida.

—B-bueno… ¿P-podrías decirnos qué sucedió aquí con Mark Jefferson?

Rachel arquea las cejas nuevamente.

—Pues… ¿Por dónde comenzar…?

—Tal vez puedas comenzar por esa sesión a la que te pedí que no fueras —dice Chloe al fin.

Rachel nos mira con esa expresión impenetrable durante un par de segundos. Al final, decide rendirse y sólo echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras busca las palabras adecuadas.

Supongo que Chloe y yo estaremos en problemas. ¿Cómo le explicaremos a Rachel que volvimos en el tiempo para salvarle la vida, a pesar de que Chloe sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias?

—Bueno… Ese día fuimos a comer rosquillas hasta reventar, ¿recuerdas? Aunque… Chloe, sabes que no me gusta hablar del _incidente._

—Tenemos que saberlo, Rachel —insiste Chloe.

Al menos, Chloe es un poco más sutil que yo.

Rachel suspira y se recuesta justo entre nosotras, sin soltar su cigarrillo y colocando sutilmente una mano sobre su… s-sobre su vientre.

Mierda… ¡Es cierto! ¡Rachel y Frank! ¡El embarazo!

—Me costó un poco hacer que tú aceptaras que Frank y yo estábamos saliendo, pero… Tenía que hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? No podía seguir ocultándolo. Especialmente cuando te diste cuenta de que… d-de que yo… B-bueno… E-el caso es que no quisiste aceptarlo al principio, pero no tuviste otra opción. Hasta que…

— ¿Qué? —urge Chloe.

¿También ella se habrá dado cuenta de la forma en la que Rachel ha evadido el tema de su embarazo?

—Tú lo sabes, Chloe… Mark Jefferson intentó secuestrarme.

Oh, no…

— ¿Sabías que era él? —le pregunto.

—No —dice Rachel—. Tenía el rostro cubierto, pero… reconocí su voz. Intentó drogarme en ese momento, así que todo fue muy confuso al principio. Luego, Max llegó a Blackwell y nos habló a mí, a Kate y a Chloe de su visión. Encontramos el Cuarto Oscuro y así fue como pude estar totalmente segura de que esa voz que recordaba era la de Jefferson.

— ¿En dónde está ese bastardo ahora? —le pregunta Chloe.

—En prisión. Luego del segundo intento de secuestro, David hizo que la policía le diera su merecido. Jamás creí que tú pudieses siquiera pensar en agradecerle, Chloe, pero lo hiciste.

¿Qué…?

— ¿Y en dónde está Frank ahora? —continúa Chloe.

Rachel se toma su tiempo para darle una calada a su cigarrillo. Contiene el humo por un instante, y luego lo suelta lentamente hasta que una nube se forma justo sobre su rostro. En sus ojos brilla la tristeza, misma que ella intenta disimular dándole una segunda calada al cigarrillo.

—Frank murió —nos dice tajantemente—. Intentó ayudarme durante el segundo intento de secuestro, el mismo que David frustró. _Jeffershit_ le metió una bala en el cuello. Y… D-durante la golpiza, mi… Y-yo… N-no quiero hablar de eso, lo saben.

Dice esas cosas con tanta naturalidad que es incluso… escalofriante.

Creo que comienzo a atar cabos… Tal parece que no hay manera en la que Rachel y Frank puedan estar vivos a la vez en la misma realidad.

—Hace un momento dijiste que Kate sabe de mis poderes —le digo, dándole a Chloe un momento para que ella pueda pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones—. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso, Rachel? ¿Kate nunca intentó suicidarse?

— ¿Suicidarse? No… No, _Katie_ jamás haría algo como eso. Ella es tan optimista… Aún después de que _Jeffershit_ también intentó poner sus garras encima de ella. Pero gracias a ti, Max, ella está a salvo. Las cuatro juntas hemos sobrevivido a muchas cosas desde que llegaste a Blackwell.

¿ _Katie_ …?

Sigo pensando que hemos mezclado dos realidades.

¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Kate Marsh sea la misma chica _punk_ que recuerdo?

— ¿En dónde están Warren, Victoria y Nathan? —le pregunto, ya sin importarme que de alguna manera mis ansias de conseguir información puedan levantar sospechas.

— ¿A quién le importa? —se queja Rachel—. Nathan es un desquiciado, Victoria es una puta, y Warren es patético. Si me lo preguntas, creo que podría tener un poco más de amor por sí mismo… O, al menos, la dignidad suficiente para dejar de ir detrás de tu trasero. Pareciera que no le importa nada. Insiste en llevarte a ver una película, a pesar de que todos en Arcadia Bay saben que estás saliendo con Chloe.

¿Q-qué…?

¿Yo… saliendo con Chloe…?

—Esta realidad es una mierda —se queja Chloe—. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo habértelo dicho, Max!

¿Qué mierda…?

Ugh… Mi cabeza…

—Max, tu nariz…

Me toma por sorpresa el hecho de que Rachel se haya levantado tan velozmente para ayudarme a limpiar la sangre que está brotando de mi nariz ahora que tiene la oportunidad de recordarme que mis días están contados. Chloe se mueve velozmente también, para hacer que yo me recueste en la cama. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir mucho peor, como si el dolor de cabeza aumentara.

—Estás sudando —dice Chloe ligeramente angustiada—. ¿Te sientes bien, chica?

N-no…

Creo que ahora me siento m-mucho peor…

—No más viajes en el tiempo para ti, Maxine —sentencia Rachel con firmeza, posando sus manos sobre mi rostro por un instante y frunciendo el entrecejo—. Iré a pedirle a Joyce algo para bajar la fiebre… Esperen aquí.

—M-Max… —musito tan fuerte como puedo—. N-nunca Maxine.

—Sí, sí. Como digas —dice Rachel—. Intenta dormir un poco.

Comparte una mirada con Chloe por un instante, y sale de la habitación corriendo a toda velocidad. Acto seguido, Chloe suspira con pesadez y sólo comienza a pasearse alrededor de su habitación. Trabajosamente, yo consigo levantarme. Eso sólo aumenta el mareo, y hace que el sangrado sea más abundante.

Sin embargo, hay algo que Chloe tiene que saber.

—C-Chloe… R-Rachel pareciera ser la misma chica de la realidad alterna que yo conocí…

Chloe se detiene y me mira fijamente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—E-ella… R-Rachel también se refería a Kate como _Katie_ … ¿No lo entiendes? Lo hemos arruinado todo nuevamente. ¡No debiste advertirle a Rachel de lo que sucedería!

Sé que no debí decirlo en voz alta, pero ya es tarde para retractarme.

Chloe ataca, implacable.

—No podía dejarla morir, ¿entiendes? Tenía que hacerlo.

—Me engañaste. No era cierto que querías verla por última vez. ¡Todo esto lo causaste aún a pesar de saber lo que podría suceder!

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Max! ¡Yo no tenía idea de lo que sucedería!

Cierra la boca, Max.

No discutas más con Chloe.

No lo hagas… ¿Por qué mierda estás levantándote, si ni siquiera puedes mantener el equilibrio?

— ¡Te lo dije todo, Chloe! ¡Cuando yo intenté salvar a William, tú terminaste postrada en una cama por el resto de tu vida! ¿Qué era lo que pretendías lograr con todo esto? ¿Cómo pudiste advertirle a Rachel…? ¡Pudiste haber arruinado todo lo que yo hice para salvarte!

— ¡Pues nada ha cambiado! Rachel está viva. Tú y yo estamos bien.

— ¡Por supuesto que las cosas han cambiado! Frank está muerto. ¿Crees que él merecía ese final?

— ¿Y acaso Rachel merecía morir? ¿Es eso lo que dices?

—Lo único que intento decir es que no tenemos idea de qué clase de realidad es en la que estamos ahora. ¡He desgastado lo suficiente mi poder, como para tener que buscar ahora una manera de remediarlo! Maldita sea… ¡Pudiste enviarme de vuelta al Cuarto Oscuro! ¿Crees que quiero estar allí?

—Bueno, te aseguro que Rachel tampoco quería ir a ese lugar.

— ¡Oigan, ya basta!

Rachel interviene justo a tiempo, colocándose entre nosotras para detener nuestra discusión. Parece estar actuando en el rol de _la voz de la razón_. Y lo cierto es que en estos momentos, esto es justamente lo que necesitamos. Un poco de cordura nos viene de maravilla, considerando qua ya podría decirse que he perdido la cabeza.

Y estoy a punto de perderla en otros sentidos.

—No importa lo que haya sucedido —dice Rachel—.Y tampoco importa lo que hayan pasado en esa realidad a la que viajaron juntas. No es el mejor momento para pelear, ¡y no permitiré que se saquen los ojos por cosas sin sentido! ¡Así que relájense!

Algo en ella logra hacerme sentir mucho mejor. Quizá se deba a su actitud firme, a la calidez que transmite su presencia, o al hecho de que algo en su mirada hace imposible que yo me niegue a hacer lo que ella me pide.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Chloe.

—No lo entiendes —dice mi impulsiva peliazul—. Rachel, te hemos salvado de morir. ¡Y Max no quiere reconocerlo!

— ¡Pudiste haber causado que cualquiera de nosotras muriera por esas acciones heroicas! —le repito—. No has aprendido nada. ¿Crees que me agradó la idea de darte esa sobredosis de morfina?

— ¡He dicho que paren! ¡Silencio!

Rachel grita a todo pulmón. Eso es lo único que nos brinda un poco de paz.

Chloe finalmente respira con tranquilidad. Y yo me desplomo en la cama, sintiendo que mi respiración se ha agitado repentinamente. Y-ya no resisto esta maldita jaqueca…

Tras asegurarse de que nuestra discusión realmente ha quedado en el olvido, Rachel pasa una mano entre su cabello. Esa parece ser una señal de alerta, pues Chloe la mira con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios ligeramente separados.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que Rachel no ha vuelto con ninguna clase de medicamento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rachel? —pregunta Chloe.

Rachel nos mira a ambas antes de responder.

— _Katie_ está abajo. Chicas, tenemos problemas verdaderamente importantes.

— ¿De qué se trata? —insiste Chloe.

Rachel suspira.

—La tormenta. La mitad de la ciudad ya no existe.

Chloe y yo apenas tenemos tiempo de reaccionar. En menos de cinco minutos ya estamos saliendo a través de la puerta principal de la casa de los Price, sin detenernos para decir algo a Joyce o a David. Sólo seguimos andando hacia ese auto con espacio suficiente para cuatro personas, en el que ya está esperándonos esa otra persona que me hace detenerme en seco con el simple hecho de su presencia. Y es que los tatuajes en sus brazos, los mechones rubios teñidos de distintos colores, y ese aspecto _hardcore_ siguen sin poder ocultar lo que ella es realidad.

El aspecto angelical de su rostro no desaparecerá sin importar cuántas cervezas haya bebido.

—K-Kate…

Chloe me detiene por un instante, sujetándome por el brazo y señalando hacia el cielo con un dedo para demostrarme que la lluvia torrencial se ha convertido en la tormenta que precede a los huracanes.

¿Qué está pasando…?

¿Por qué está sucediendo esto…?

¿Cómo se supone que detengamos la tormenta, si ella misma nos ha alcanzado…?

— ¡De prisa, chicas! —Urge Kate—. ¡Tenemos que salir de Arcadia Bay antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—N-no… —dice Chloe—. ¡No podemos irnos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para detener… esto!

En mi visión tiene que haber alguna pauta para encontrar la respuesta. No puedo creer que el destino nos haya traído hasta este punto, sólo para demostrarnos que nos hizo sufrir en vano. Me niego a creer que no podemos detener ese maldito tornado. S-sólo tengo que pensar… ¡Tiene que haber algo en mi visión! ¡Cualquier cosa!

Pero aunque intente concentrarme en mi visión, lo único que puedo escuchar es el violento estruendo que produce el tornado cuando golpea a la ciudad. Los gritos de Rachel, Kate y Chloe inundan mi cabeza, llamando mi nombre a toda velocidad. La punzada de dolor en mi cabeza no se compara en nada al dolor que siento en mi corazón, y que me hace caer de bruces mientras mi boca se llena con el sabor metálico de la sangre.

— ¡Max, reacciona…!

— ¡Despierta…!

S-siento tanto frío…

N-no puedo respirar…

— ¡Max…!

¿Q-qué está pasándome…?


	67. Capítulo LX: Realidad Siniestra

— ¡Chloe…!

¿Qué mierda ha pasado…?

E-estoy de nuevo en la clase del profesor Jefferson… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal esta vez…? ¿Por qué volví justamente a esta realidad…?

—… Alfred Hitchcock, llamado _famoso_ por la película _Pequeños trozos del tiempo_ , pero podía estar hablando de la fotografía ya que era probable…

¿Qué diablos…?

—Estos pedazos de tiempo nos pueden enmarcar en nuestra gloria y nuestro dolor, de la luz a la sombra, de color a claroscuro…

¿Tengo que escuchar esta lección de Jefferson otra vez? Esto debe ser el infierno…

—Ahora, ¿alguien puede darme un ejemplo de un fotógrafo que capturó perfectamente la condición humana en…?

Esto realmente es un desastre… ¿Será que en realidad hemos jodido el tiempo?

No me caí y… Eso sí que no se sintió como un sueño… Fue raro…

—Diane Arbus.

— ¡Muy bien, Victoria! ¿Por qué Arbus?

Tranquilízate, Max… No pierdas la cabeza… aún.

Pero es que es imposible mantenerme tranquila cuando esas aves vienen a estrellarse contra las ventanas, convirtiéndose en cuerpos sin vida y manchas de sangre. Y nadie más que yo parece darse cuenta de ello, a pesar de que el estruendo cubra la voz de Mark Jefferson. ¿Es que a nadie le importa?

—En serio. Podría llevarlos a todos a una esquina oscura, y capturar ese momento de desesperación.

La campana se escucha y todos se esfuman alrededor.

Mierda… Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Mientras voy hacia la salida, mi móvil colapsa ante los mensajes que no dejan de llegar. Es un sonido que me causa escalofríos, y que casi pareciera extraño. Como si nunca antes lo hubiera escuchado. Como si no perteneciera a mi móvil en realidad.

El primer mensaje es de Joyce.

 _Max, tenemos un video de vigilancia sobre ti dándole la sobredosis a Chloe. No puedes escapar ahora. No hay realidad en la que puedas esconderte. No te atrevas a subestimarme, ¿entiendes?_

¿Qué…?

¿Qué es lo que he hecho en esta realidad…? ¿Acaso se refiere a la sobredosis de morfina…?

El siguiente mensaje es de Nathan Prescott.

 _Max, me encantó tu sesión con Jefferson. En verdad te ha capturado. Si quieres, podemos salir algún día._

¿He estado también en el Cuarto Oscuro…?

Es demasiado surrealista pensar que incluso el perro de Frank me ha enviado un mensaje. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

 _Perra, no molestes a Frank._

 _O a mí._

 _¿Tienes una galleta?_

Siento que ya he perdido toda la razón.

Hay un mensaje de Samuel, el conserje.

 _Buenas noches, Max._

 _Las ardillas me hablan, pero ¿cómo puedes hacerlo tú?_

 _Samuel no tiene teléfono._

Esto no está pasando…

William.

 _Hey, Max. ¿Podrías saludar a Chloe y a Joyce?_

 _No olvides decirles que me dejaste morir._

¿Qué…?

El último mensaje es de Rachel.

 _Hola, Max._

 _Aquí Rachel Amber._

 _Sólo quería presentarme. Nos veremos pronto._

 _Muy pronto._

Eso último me ha causado escalofríos.

—Te veo, Max Caulfield. No intentes irte sin que hablemos de tu entrada al concurso.

¿De dónde salió Jefferson?

—Sólo quería saber si… quisieras pasar el resto de mi vida en mi Cuarto Oscuro. Tu pureza me inspira tanto… Y podríamos ser muy felices juntos. ¿Quién necesita _selfies_ cuando puedo retratarte?

—Me gusta pensar en eso como _nuestro_ Cuarto Oscuro. Es el único lugar donde realmente me siento a salvo, y protegida de la tormenta.

—Por supuesto, Max. Puedo fotografiarte una y otra vez. Puedes ser mi modelo por toda la vida. Y la muerte. Seremos felices en la oscuridad. Sólo asegúrate de mantener esa pureza. No me gustaría si te corrompes como Rachel, o Chloe…

Desaparece frente a mis ojos.

¿Cómo pude decir semejante cosa…?

Esto no puede ser real… ¡No puedo creerlo!

Intento salir de aquí, pero sólo consigo llegar a los dormitorios en los que soy recibida por oscuridad, algunas velas… Y el llanto de Kate, que llora ante un altar que podría estar anunciando que estoy… muerta.

—K-Kate…

Ella se levanta lentamente. En un parpadeo, ya la tengo frente a mí. Su mirada vacía no es tan inquietante como el hecho de que su cabeza está cubierta de sangre en el punto exacto donde debió golpearse cuando… murió.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste saltar, Max? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres

—K-Kate…

—Tú jamás me entendiste. Jamás entendiste lo que había pasado. Ahora jamás volveré a ver mi familia… Gracias a ti.

—Kate, eso no es verdad. ¡Yo siempre he sido tu amiga!

Un parpadeo basta para que su aspecto cambie y la Kate _hardcore_ aparezca frente a mí, abriendo una puerta para saltar al vacío. Toma mi mano para llevarme consigo, y lo único que siento es el doloroso impacto cuando caigo en el mismo pasillo al que llegué en primer lugar.

No…

Este pasillo es distinto.

Estoy vestida ahora con las ropas de Rachel Amber que Chloe me dejó usar, y los anuncios de _desaparecida_ de Rachel cubren el suelo y las paredes. El eco de la voz de Chloe se escucha a mi alrededor, brotando a la vez de ningún lugar.

—… Ella era mi ángel…

Un viento gélido recorre el pasillo entero, obligándome a mirar en la dirección donde deberían estar las ventanas y en cuyo lugar tan sólo hay grafitis en donde se repite una única frase, una y otra vez.

—… Después de que mi padre murió y tú te mudaste, me sentí abandonada…

 _Rachel en el cuarto oscuro…_

 _Rachel en el cuarto oscuro…_

La voz de Chloe sigue escuchándose, así como el sonido de esos pasos llega detrás de mí a pesar de que estoy totalmente sola.

—… Rachel me salvó la vida…

Esto me da escalofríos. Incluso siento como si estas ropas no me pertenecieran. Como si lo único que provocaran fuera esa urticaria que me obliga a rascar la piel de mis brazos hasta que comienza a brotar un poco de sangre.

No debería estar usando la ropa de Rachel…

—… Se fue de Arcadia… Sin… Sin mí…

Los pasos son cada vez más sonoros, y activan mi sentido de supervivencia para buscar alguna puerta abierta. Pero todas han desaparecido.

Todas, excepto una.

—… Como todos en mi vida… Mi papá, tú y Rachel… Desvanecidos…

Mi dormitorio.

La única puerta existente, que alguien ha marcado con un grafiti inquietante.

 _Nadie se mete conmigo, perra_.

N-Nathan…

—… Sólo quiero fumar y estar sola…

Ni bien abro la puerta, llego al dormitorio que le perteneció a Rachel alguna vez. Y esta vez, es su voz la que se escucha a lo lejos.

—… ¿Maxine Caulfield?

La puerta se cierra justo detrás de mí, desapareciendo un parpadeo. Ocurre lo mismo con la ventana, que repentinamente ha desaparecido y que ha sido remplazada con el _agujero a otro universo_ … dibujado con sangre fresca.

¿En qué clase de realidad estoy…?

—… Tú… Tú no eres Maxine Caulfield…

Max… Nunca Maxine.

Algo cae repentinamente del escritorio.

Es mi diario, que comienza a consumirse en fuego mucho antes de que yo pueda tomarlo. Sólo queda reducido a cenizas, dejándome a la deriva. Totalmente imposibilitada de viajar a algún momento seguro a través de mis fotografías.

Ahora puedo decir que realmente me siento aterrada.

¿Cómo saldré de aquí…?

T-tengo… T-tengo miedo…

—… He llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser el destino…

El destino…

¿Qué clase de destino es el que me espera en este lugar tan oscuro…?

C-Chloe… ¿En dónde estás…?

—… ¿Cómo sabes que esto no está relacionado con una tormenta más grande, Max?

La tormenta… ¡Tengo que volver para evitar que Chloe, Rachel y Kate mueran en ese desastre!

Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedo volver?

¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí…?

—… Somos compañeras en el tiempo…

Si sólo pude entrar a esta habitación, eso significa que hay algo aquí que debo hacer. O que debo encontrar. Pero, ¿qué es…?

¿Será que…? ¿Será que acaso tenía que llegar a este lugar para que las fuerzas que me han traído aquí me demostraran que mi diario y mis esperanzas ya no existen…?

—… Este sitio es el epicentro de todo lo aterrador…

Respira…

Hay un espejo en la habitación, que va de pared a pared. Pero aunque quisiera tomarlo como una señal, sólo consigo sentirme mucho más aterrada. Y es que la persona que aparece en el reflejo es Rachel Amber.

Sus movimientos son idénticos a los míos. Pero cuando yo separo los labios para pronunciar al menos una palabra, ella habla nuevamente.

—… Te lo dije antes, Max… Lo que es mío, es tuyo…

¿Qué significa esto…?

Quiero responderle, pero no brota ninguna voz de mi garganta.

Y ese silencio parece alterar a Rachel, quien golpea el espejo y me hace retroceder. Enfurecida, Rachel vuelve a la carga.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Caulfield? ¿Vienes a seguir moviendo las cosas, causando que todo esto siga empeorando sólo para que tú puedas ser feliz?

—Rachel… N-no… Y-yo…

—No te importa nadie, ¿no es cierto? Lo único que hiciste fue mantener viva a Chloe, sin importarte lo que nosotras pudiésemos sufrir para que tú consiguieras lo que querías. Eres egoísta, Maxine… ¡Tú eres quien tendría que estar muerta!

El espejo estalla para que ella pueda sujetarme por ambas manos, arrastrándome hacia ese sitio oscuro que repentinamente se transforma en el Cuarto Oscuro. En ese mismo lugar de pesadillas, en el que ya se encuentran Jefferson y Chloe. El obturador de la cámara se escucha cada vez que la pose de Chloe cambia. Y aunque yo intento moverme, apenas puedo levantar la cabeza. Es como si las drogas hubiesen hecho efecto en mí, aunque mi mente aún está totalmente consciente.

¿Cuánto más durará esta maldita pesadilla?

—Tienes las mismas cualidades que yo apreciaba en Rachel Amber, Chloe… Pero no en Max.

¿Por qué Chloe está posando para Jefferson?

—Max es una niña.

—Lo sé. Y nunca se calla, ¿o sí?

—Estoy tan harta de su mierda _hipster_ …

—Creo que todos en Blackwell ya han tenido suficiente de Max Caulfield…

La luz segadora que cambia las realidades aparece momentáneamente, para hacer que Jefferson sea reemplazado por Warren. Ahora finalmente puedo levantarme, pero aún no puedo hablar. Siento como si hubiese algo que oprime mi garganta. Como si me hubiesen arrebatado la capacidad de defenderme de cualquier manera.

—Parece que Max estuvo jugando con ambos, Warren…

—Sí… Supongo que no es tan inocente como parece.

—Parece que sólo quería burlarse de nosotros.

—Pero sólo hay una chica con la que quiero ser salvaje, Chloe.

¿Por qué Chloe permite que Warren la bese y la acaricie de esa manera?

C-Chloe… E-esa tendría que ser yo, no Warren… ¿Por qué Chloe estaría con alguien más…?

La imagen cambia.

Warren es reemplazado por Nathan.

—En verdad eres sexy, Chloe. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con Max?

—Aburrimiento. Además, ella es mi marioneta personal. ¡Toma una foto de esto, perra!

La imagen cambia de nuevo, haciéndome caer de espaldas cuando Chloe en silla de ruedas avanza hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué tienes esos poderes? Ni siquiera sabes cómo usarlos. Rachel está muerta y tú sigues viva. La vida es… injusta.

C-Chloe…

N-no…

—Desearía que jamás hubieses vuelto a Arcadia Bay. Tú eres la verdadera tormenta.

La luz se lleva a Chloe, dejándome totalmente vacía. Y en su lugar, aparece esa imagen siniestra de lo que Victoria y Nathan hicieron de mí en esa realidad alterna. Esboza una sonrisa maliciosa. Su mirada me causa escalofríos.

— ¿Quién eres tú…?

Mi voz se escucha como si estuviese muriendo de sed.

—Oh, por todos los cielos… ¿Hablas en serio? Soy tú, idiota. O una de las tantas _Max_ que dejaste atrás.

Pareciera que estoy hablando con Victoria, aunque soy yo quien está justo frente a mí.

T-tengo miedo… C-Chloe…

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí?

—Oh, así que quieres ayuda… Creí que podrías controlar todo y a todos. Torciendo el tiempo entre tus dedos.

—Intenté ayudar. Sólo quería hacer lo correcto.

—Sólo querías ser popular. Y una vez que adquiriste tus poderes, tu gran plan consistió en engañar a la gente y hacerle pensar que te importaban.

— ¡Sí me importan! Sólo intentaba hacer amigos.

— ¿Diciéndoles lo que querían escuchar? Sólo buscabas una salida, porque no puedes hacer amigos por tu cuenta.

—Eso no es verdad. Tengo grandes amigos. Y he usado mis poderes para hacer cosas buenas.

—Por favor, deja de ser tan inocente. Eres una hipócrita. Dejaste un camino de muerte y sufrimiento detrás de ti.

— ¡Eso no fue culpa mía, hija de puta!

—No te atrevas a hablarme así… ¿Qué hay de la mierda que sí fue culpa tuya? Oh, espera. Déjame adivinar. Jodiste el tiempo y el espacio por tu preciosa Chloe, ¿Crees que ella lo vale?

—Por supuesto. Es mi mejor amiga.

—Oh, sí… ¡Ignoraste a tu mejor amiga durante cinco años cuando ella se estaba yendo al infierno! Vaya amiga…

—Chloe es lo único que me hace sentir bien.

—Porque has dejado que ella haga contigo lo que ella quiere. Se le llama _Síndrome de Estocolmo_. Pero tú no hiciste esa tarea, así que tienes que aprender del modo difícil. Como Rachel.

—Cierra la boca. No lograrás asustarme.

—Yo estaría más preocupada por saber si Chloe es quien va a matarte, y no Jefferson. Max, ¿en verdad crees que ella es tu amiga? ¿Ella te respeta de cualquier manera? Eres tan estúpida… Me avergüenza tener el mismo nombre que tú. Y algún día Chloe destruirá…

Su voz se apaga en cuanto la puerta del cuarto oscuro se abre, dejando entrar a mi punk peliazul que camina hacia mi otro yo para encararla y darle un empujón por los hombros.

—Hablando del diablo…

Otro empujón.

Chloe y su furia son implacables.

—Escucha, perra, será mejor que no intentes jugar con su cabeza —sentencia Chloe, colocándose frente a mí para evitar que mi otro yo siga atormentándome—. Ella sabe lo que hemos vivido juntas esta semana, y tú no. ¡No hay manera en la que puedas separarnos! ¡Y así será en cualquier realidad!

Ambas desaparecen frente a mis ojos, y la luz me transporta a un sitio oscuro en el que sólo hay un camino de piedra frente a mí.

Ni bien doy el primer paso, una luz se enciende para demostrarme que no estoy totalmente sola.

Kate, la Kate Marsh a quien no pude salvar de saltar, está aquí.

Puedo escuchar su voz en mi cabeza.

—… Max… M-me haces sentir bendecida por primera vez esta semana…

Ella no se mueve cuando yo echo a caminar a lo largo de este… lugar. Pero en cuanto el eco de su voz se apaga, la siguiente luz se enciende para mostrarme que la Kate _hardcore_ también está acompañándome.

—… Incluso los ángeles necesitan ángeles, Max…

Las voces de ambas me ayudan a apretar el paso, avanzando más y más hasta que la voz de Kate vuelve a apagarse y la imagen de Rachel aparece ante mí para demostrarme que también puedo contar con ella.

—… Destino, Max…

Ella apenas se gira para seguirme la mirada cuando yo sigo avanzando, encontrando frente a mí a Chloe. Mi punk peliazul, que va corriendo hacia esa… luz. Esa luz que me llama y que me obliga a ir a toda velocidad, sintiendo que las tres chicas que he dejado atrás están impulsándome para seguir adelante.

Y las voces de las personas más importantes para mí siguen escuchándose, aunque esta vez no pertenezcan a ninguno de mis recuerdos.

— ¡Max, resiste! ¡Por favor…!

Kate…

— ¡Quédate con nosotras, Max! ¡No me hagas esto!

Rachel…

— ¡Max…!

Chloe…

¡Chloe, espera…!


	68. Capítulo LXI: Decisión Final

Siento como si nuevamente hubiera respirado luego de estar bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo. Ahora puedo sentir las gotas de lluvia cayendo con violencia sobre mi rostro, ayudándome a recuperar la consciencia de la misma forma que habría hecho un poco de alcohol. Así que puedo incorporarme velozmente, sintiéndome lo suficientemente agradecida por haber vuelto como para no convalecer.

— ¡Max!

Los abrazos me atacan al instante, sólo para corroborar lo mismo que sólo pude entender en ese maldito lugar siniestro.

No estoy sola.

Tengo a las mejores amigas del mundo, en cualquier realidad.

— ¡Max, responde!

Rachel me toma por las mejillas, buscando alguna señal de vida en mis ojos.

Lamentablemente, y sé que Rachel sabrá comprenderlo, mi atención sólo se centra en la chica peliazul que me mira con aire suplicante.

—Chloe…

— ¡Max! —Insiste Rachel—. ¡Max, dime algo!

Chloe suspira aliviada.

Supongo que escucharme decir su nombre ha sido suficiente. Ahora tan sólo se acerca para mantener su cercanía, así como Rachel y Kate.

—E-estoy bien… C-creo que sólo me he desmayado…

—Bueno, será mejor que no vuelvas a hacerlo —sentencia Chloe.

—L-lo prometo… Pero esa pesadilla fue tan real… Tan horrible…

Horrible como ese maldito tornado que pasa de largo justo frente a nosotras.

El faro ya no existe. Ha sido destruido, junto con el resto de la ciudad.

Ya no puedo seguir conteniendo esto…

—Max, ¿qué sucede? —pregunta Kate.

Las palabras brotan de mi boca sin que yo pueda controlarlas.

—E-esta es mi tormenta… Yo lo causé… ¡Yo causé todo esto!

— ¿De qué hablas, Max? —inquiere Rachel.

— ¡De que he cambiado tanto el destino que…! Que… E-en realidad alteré el curso de todo. ¡Lo único que he causado es muerte y destrucción!

Rachel y Kate intercambian miradas.

Chloe, sin embargo, camina hacia mí y me toma por los hombros para obligarme a mirarla de frente.

—A la mierda eso, ¿está bien? —Me dice—. ¡Tú obtuviste un poder que jamás quisiste! Y me salvaste. ¡A todas nosotras nos has salvado! Lo que haya pasado no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¡Sin tus poderes, nosotras no estaríamos aquí juntas! Así que quizá no seas la maldita _Maestra del Tiempo_ , pero eres Maxine Caulfield… Y eres maravillosa.

Quisiera creerlo…

El silencio reina durante unos segundos. Rachel aprovecha el momento para sujetar la

mano de Kate con toda la fuerza que posee.

Chloe suspira y evade mi mirada por un instante, para luego sacar un pequeño objeto de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Max… Sólo hay una manera.

Me causa escalofríos el tomar la fotografía de la mariposa azul con mis propias manos.

El miedo se refleja en las miradas de Chloe, de Kate… Pero no en Rachel.

Su valor es inquebrantable.

—S-siento como si hubiera tomado esta fotografía hace mil años…

Chloe no ha terminado.

—T-tú… Podrías usar esa foto para cambiarlo todo, Max. Podrías volver justamente al día en que tomaste esa foto. Todo lo que debes hacer es dejarme… d-dejarme…

Kate acude al instante para consolar a Chloe, que está al borde del llanto. Rachel, sin embargo, sólo arrebata la fotografía de mis manos.

—A la mierda —dice—. ¡No pasará, Chloe!

Por supuesto que no pasará.

—No, Chloe —le digo, buscando sus manos para sujetarlas con fuerza—. ¡No hay manera! Eres mi prioridad número uno. ¡Eres todo lo que me importa!

Chloe enjuga sus lágrimas, y no parece importarle que Kate se mantenga tan cerca de ella para brindarle un poco de apoyo moral.

—Lo sé —responde, como si las palabras de Rachel no hubiesen significado nada. Sólo sujeta mis manos con el triple de fuerza—. Lo has demostrado una y otra vez… Incluso creo que no lo merezco. Soy tan egoísta… No como mi mamá. Mira lo que ella ha tenido que pasar… ¡Ella merece mucho más que ser asesinada por una tormenta en un maldito restaurante! I-incluso mi… padrastro merece vivir. ¡Hay mucha gente en Arcadia Bay que debería vivir! Incluso si yo tengo que morir para que eso suceda.

C-Chloe…

— ¡No digas eso! ¡No voy a asesinarte!

—No estarás asesinándome. Tal vez sólo has estado retrasando mi verdadero destino. ¡Piensa en todas las veces que casi muero, o que en realidad morí estando a tu lado! ¡Mira lo que está pasando en Arcadia Bay desde la primera vez que me salvaste! Sé que he sido egoísta, pero por una vez… creo que debo aceptar mi destino. Nuestro destino.

—Chloe —interviene Rachel—, ¡esto es cruel! ¡No puedes pedirle a Max que renuncie a tenerte a su lado! ¡No puedes pedirnos a nosotras que te perdamos para siempre!

Mi punk peliazul sólo evade la mirada de Rachel.

Pareciera que yo soy lo único que le importa.

No tiene idea de cuánto me destroza el alma tener que escuchar todo esto… ¡No quiero hacerlo!

—Chloe…

—Max, volviste al fin a mi vida y no hiciste nada más que demostrarme tu amor y tu amistad. Me hiciste sonreír y reír como no había hecho en años. Sea donde sea que termine esto, en cualquier realidad… ¡Todos esos momentos serán reales y siempre serán nuestros! No importa lo que elijas… Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta.

—Chloe, no puedo hacer esta elección…

Me mira fijamente a los ojos, obligándome a perderme en ese mar de color azul.

Es el fin.

—No, Max… Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo.

Se aleja de mí, dejándose abrazar por Kate y sollozando sonoramente, mientras Rachel nos mira con impotencia y se abraza a sí misma.

Y es así como todo se reduce a esto.

Todas las aventuras que vivimos juntas…

Todos los momentos que compartimos…

El primer y único gran amor de mi vida, que apareció en la persona que menos creí que sería la indicada…

La forma en la que torcí las realidades para mantenerla a mi lado…

Todas las personas a las que lastimé con mis decisiones que pudieron nunca haber sido las más indicadas…

Tengo que admitirlo y aceptarlo. Este maldito poder se convirtió en mi maldición. En la maldición que me hizo causarle dolor a las personas que más amo. A las personas que más me importan. El mundo no es perfecto, pero… ¿Cómo puedo vivir en una realidad que yo manipulé a mi antojo, sabiendo que eso causó más sufrimiento a las personas que no lo merecían?

No hay ninguna realidad en la que Kate pueda seguir siendo la misma chica que recuerdo, a no ser que la deje morir en el tornado o que no pueda salvarla de saltar.

No hay ninguna realidad en la que Rachel y Frank estarán juntos como debió ser, pues uno sólo vivirá si el otro perece.

En ninguna realidad Joyce podrá ser enteramente feliz, pues tendrá que perder a su esposo o a su única hija.

En ninguna realidad podré asegurar que Rachel vivirá.

En ninguna realidad podré proteger por siempre a Chloe, y me niego rotundamente a perderla.

¿Qué debo hacer…? Si quiero mantener con vida a las únicas amigas verdaderas que tengo, y con ellas a la dueña de mi corazón, tengo que sacrificar al resto de las personas que me importan. Y jamás podré perdonármelo.

Si quiero devolver esta realidad a la normalidad y devolver a Rachel a esa… tumba en el vertedero, entonces sacrificaré también a Rachel y Chloe jamás me lo perdonaría, aunque eso tal vez pueda apaciguar un poco a los deseos homicidas del destino que nos persigue tan insistentemente.

Si quiero salvar a todos en Arcadia Bay, tengo que permitir que Chloe muera en el baño a manos de Nathan. Y si hago eso, jamás podré mirar a Joyce de frente sin sentir que la culpa me carcome por dentro.

Pero… Tal vez exista una manera en la que todos puedan ser felices. Tal vez exista una forma de evitarles ese sufrimiento. Tal vez pueda crear un verdadero cambio, si tan sólo elimino a la verdadera tormenta. Si tan sólo acepto mi destino y me aseguro de que la verdadera amenaza sea eliminada de una vez por todas.

No sé qué hacer… No puedo tomar esta decisión…

¿Debería sacrificar a Arcadia Bay?

¿Debería sacrificar a Rachel?

¿Debería sacrificar a Chloe?

Y si yo soy la causante de todas estas desgracias…

¿Debería sacrificarme…?


	69. Capítulo LXII: Ya no más

—Max… Es hora…

La lluvia arrecia. No puedo dejar de mirar fijamente a Chloe, sin atréveme a mirar durante más de dos segundos la fotografía de la mariposa azul. Tengo miedo de que mis poderes me traicionen en el último momento, llevándome al día en que tomé esa foto y obligándome a tomar decisiones que no quisiera tener que tomar.

El tornado sigue avanzando, llevándose consigo todo rastro de la vida que hubo alguna vez en Arcadia Bay. Me cuesta mirar ahora hacia la ciudad, recordando que Joyce podría estar resguardada ahora mismo en el _Two Whales_. Pero si no estoy yo ahí, ¿quién evitará que el derrame de gasolina haga estallar el restaurante?

¿Por qué nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien…?

¿Por qué debo tomar la decisión de asesinar a alguien para que todo esto pueda…?

—Max…

Sé que Chloe intenta ser fuerte por mí. Sé que pretende que su mirada firme me llene de confianza para tomar esta decisión. Pero lo único que puedo hacer es sucumbir ante el llanto. Kate camina hacia mí a toda velocidad para envolverme en un fuerte abrazo con el que pretende devolverme un poco de fuerza.

Rachel, sin embargo, dirige también una mirada hacia el tornado. Agacha el rostro por un instante y se reúne con nosotras, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Chloe para romper de alguna manera la tensión que nos rodea.

—Esta no es la manera —insiste—. ¡Ninguna de nosotras tiene que morir para que esto se resuelva! Juntas podremos encontrar una solución. Quizá si volvemos en el tiempo mediante alguna de las fotos de Max, podríamos…

—No.

No sé qué mosca me ha picado. Sólo me doy cuenta de que las miradas que me dirigen Kate, Rachel y Chloe son las mismas que utilizarían para comunicarme que seguramente he perdido la cabeza. Tal vez ninguna de ellas esperaba que yo tomara la iniciativa tan rápidamente. Y a decir verdad, yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Max? —pregunta Kate con cautela.

—Me refiero a que todo esto realmente ha sido mi culpa, aún cuando no quieran admitirlo… ¡Todo esto sucedió porque utilicé irresponsablemente mis poderes! Creí que les estaba haciendo un bien a los demás… Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero cada una de mis decisiones terminó por orillarnos a esto. Si hay una culpable de que la tormenta haya sucedido… ¡Soy yo!

— ¡Y una mierda! —Responde Rachel—. ¡Somos un equipo, Max! ¡Todavía podemos encontrar alguna manera de resolverlo! Sólo tenemos que pensar… Quizá en tu diario podamos encontrar la foto correcta, la foto que necesitamos para volver de nuevo en el tiempo y hacer algún cambio que…

— ¡Eso no cambiaría nada, Rachel! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es mi culpa que tú estés viva! ¡Es mi culpa que Frank esté muerto! Si yo no hubiera torcido tanto al universo, entonces… ¡No quiero seguir haciendo esto! ¡Quiero renunciar a esta maldita habilidad!

—No puedes escapar ahora, Max —dice Chloe—. ¡Es la única manera!

—No, Chloe… Ya no más…

Las tres intercambian miradas.

Ninguna de ella parece entender lo que les he dicho.

—Esta maldición que llevo dentro de mí únicamente nos causará más y más desgracias si no nos detenemos… No sé cómo fue que obtuve mis poderes ni por qué es que soy yo quien debe cargar con ellos. Lo único que ahora sé es que haga lo que haga, todas mis decisiones tendrán consecuencias. Si vuelvo a ese día en que tomé la fotografía de la mariposa, Chloe morirá. Y yo jamás volveré a verlas…

—Tal vez podamos hacer un último esfuerzo —propone Kate—. Max… P-podemos usar alguna de las _selfies_ que tomamos en los últimos días para volver en el tiempo contigo y asegurarnos de advertirle a Joyce, a Warren y a David acerca del tornado. Advertirles a tantas personas como podamos, con tal de salvar todas las vidas que sea posible.

Pero yo sólo niego con la cabeza.

—No —respondo—. Chloe tiene razón… Hemos sido egoístas, persiguiendo sólo lo que parecía ser correcto para nosotras. Así que por una vez tenemos que aceptar nuestro destino… Tendré que cargar por siempre con la maldita culpa por haber sacrificado a tantas personas, pero… P-pero… ¡Me niego a vivir en un mundo sin ustedes! ¡Me niego a perderlas de ninguna manera! ¡A todas ustedes las he visto morir, y no quiero vivir por siempre recordando que causé que murieran una vez más! Y tampoco tengo el valor para terminar con mi propia vida… ¡Soy una maldita cobarde que únicamente ha traído toda esta mierda sobre nuestro hogar por el temor a quedarse sola! Pero ya no más… Me rindo.

Y con esas palabras, me encargo de destruir la fotografía de la mariposa azul para que sea el viento quien arrastre los pedazos. Verla desaparecer me llena de una repentina liberación, que aumenta cuando Rachel me da una palmada en la espalda y Kate me dedica su sonrisa única.

—Es tu elección, Max —dice Rachel—. Si esto es lo que quieres…

Rachel y yo nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo al que Kate termina por unirse.

Al separarnos, mi mirada se cruza con la de mi punk peliazul.

—Chloe…

Ella sólo viene hacia mí a toda velocidad, uniendo nuestros labios y haciéndome sentir que nuestras almas finalmente están entrelazadas de manera que nada podrá separarlas en todo lo que resta de la eternidad. Ya me es imposible controlar el llanto, así que ella sólo se separa de mí para enjugar mis lágrimas.

—Estaré contigo siempre, Max —susurra, le es imposible ocultar su gratitud—. Siempre.

Y tras besarnos por última vez, nos unimos a Kate y a Rachel para mirar la forma en la que el tornado destruye lo que alguna vez se conoció como Arcadia Bay.

Mis dedos se entrelazan con los de Chloe, así como hacen Kate y Rachel. Observamos la masacre en silencio, sin que ninguna de ellas pueda tener idea de cuán… tranquila me siento. Sé que eso es incorrecto. Cruel. Insensible.

Pero… Eso ha dejado de importarme ya.

He tomado mi decisión, y tendré que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias tal y como debió ser desde el principio. Así que si he de cargar con la culpa por el resto de mi vida, al menos podré sentirme mejor siempre que Kate, Rachel y mi punk peliazul estén a mi lado.

Y es así como quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Has ganado esta vez, destino.

He aprendido la lección… Ahora sólo quisiera saber cómo puedo renunciar a esta maldición que seguirá torturándome por siempre.

Por ahora, sólo quiero que esa tormenta sirva también para enterrar todos los oscuros secretos de Arcadia Bay. Que la destrucción se lleve también el dolor que causé con mis decisiones. Ya me haré cargo yo de lidiar con la oscuridad que me perseguirá por siempre.

Tan sólo quiero seguir sintiendo el calor de Chloe, de Rachel y de Kate.

Warren…

Joyce…

David…

Por favor, perdónenme… P-por favor…


	70. Epílogo: Deja Vú

_Un año después._

Era una mañana soleada en aquella zona de California. Los primeros rayos del sol desertaron mucho más temprano de lo normal al grupo de chicas que no perdieron el tiempo para tomar sus bañadores y subir al auto, para dirigirse a la playa. Era casi una adicción, e incluso para ellas era un poco extraño visitar la costa todos los días a pesar del torrente de recuerdos que las golpeaban cada vez que se sentaban sobre las toallas en la arena.

Quizá esa era también la razón por la que se empeñaban tanto en visitar ese sitio. Como si para ellas hubiese sido importante seguir reviviendo el pasado. Era difícil decirlo, pues constantemente podía vérseles sonriendo ante cualquier situación. Un ejemplo era aquella mañana, en que las cuatro inseparables amigas decidieron tomar el desayuno a orillas del mar. Había suficientes rosquillas para alimentar a un ejército, y parecían ser insuficientes cada vez que la chica rubia tomaba dos de ellas en lugar de una. Las risas podían escucharse a kilómetros y no se apagaron ni siquiera cuando la comida se terminó y el aburrimiento las llevó a que la chica del cabello lleno de mechones coloridos se ocupaba de pintar las uñas de su amiga del largo cabello marrón. El esmalte de color negro hacía perfecto juego con el tatuaje de una mariposa azul que la chica lucía en la muñeca derecha. Su aspecto punk le permitía encajar a la perfección en su círculo, a pesar de que en ningún momento perdió su timidez habitual. Por más que intentaba luchar contra eso y convertirse en una chica tan desinhibida como sus amigas, había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

Eso mismo ocurría con la cica peliazul, quien seguía siendo tan altanera y testaruda como siempre. Todo aquello era un punto a favor de todas ellas. El tiempo no las había transformado en nade distinto.

La chica peliazul se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando recibió un mensaje de texto en su móvil. Ni bien se encargó de leerlo y responder, miró a sus amigas y anunció:

—Parece que mi madre ya ha conseguido un nuevo empleo. Ella y m-mi… y-y David ya han terminado de instalarse en Portland.

—Tendremos que ir a visitarlos —dijo la chica rubia—. Hace casi seis meses que no vemos a Joyce.

—Yo aún debo presentarme al trabajo por lo que resta de la semana —dijo la chica de los mechones coloridos.

—Esperemos al fin de semana —propuso la chica del cabello marrón—. Y así asaremos el fin de semana en la carretera. Será divertido.

—Ya se han terminado las rosquillas, y yo aún estoy hambrienta —se quejó la chica rubia, buscando los cigarrillos en el bolso de la chica peliazul—. Creo que hoy compramos menos comida de lo normal.

Esas palabras tan simples detonaron las risas de las cuatro chicas.

Aquella que pintaba las uñas de la chica del cabello marrón detuvo su tarea momentáneamente, para esperar a que secara la primera capa de esmalte. Se giró para tomar un trago de cerveza, y se fijó en el brillo inusual de aquel insecto que revoloteaba distraídamente hacia el cuarteto, posándose sobre el hombro de la chica peliazul.

Una mariposa del mismo color.

Emocionada, la chica de los mechones coloridos buscó su cámara digital y apuntó velozmente hacia su amiga para tomar la fotografía sin que ella notara. El obturador se hizo escuchar, causando que la mariposa azul escapara. Y cuando la chica intentó verificar que la fotografía hubiera sido capturada correctamente, se percató de que lo que aparecía en la pantalla no era más que la imagen de lo que sin duda era una vieja camioneta cubierta de fuego. De pronto, la chica se sintió sumergida en la imagen. Sintiendo el calor abrazador del incendio. En lo más profundo de su mente, alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de dolor y agonía de sus compañeras en el crimen. Miró entonces sus manos, percatándose de la sangre fresca que las cubría. El fuego golpeaba su piel, causándole un dolor insoportable. Escuchó entonces un alarido de la chica que ella misma nombraba como _su ángel_. El auto estalló, y ella sólo pudo sentir que todo su cuerpo era destruido lenta y dolorosamente.

Y así, tan fácilmente, volvió a la realidad.

Se percató de que la cámara había desaparecido de sus manos, siendo remplazada por el esmalte con el que aún seguía pintando las uñas de Max Caulfield.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, _Katie_?

La voz de Rachel Amber la hizo sobresaltar tanto que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. La impresión fue mucho peor cuando la alerta del móvil de Chloe Price se hizo escuchar.

—Parece que mi madre ya ha conseguido un nuevo empleo…

La conversación continuó, terminando en el momento exacto en que aquella mariposa azul revoloteó alrededor de la chica del cabello colorido sin llamar la atención de sus amigas. La mariposa se alejó a toda velocidad, desatando el sangrado nasal que alertó a Rachel.

— ¡ _Katie_!

La ayuda llegó pronto. Y Kate Marsh tan sólo pudo sentir esa desagradable sensación que aparece cuando estamos frente a un _Deja Vú_.

Ninguna de esas cuatro chicas se imaginaba que todo ello iba mucho más allá de lo que pudieran pensar.

En ocasiones, las respuestas sólo pueden llegar luego de hacer las preguntas correctas.

Ellas no tenían idea de que nada había terminado aún.

Por el contrario, quizá todo estaba a punto de comenzar.

¿FIN…?


End file.
